Quand le rêve devient cauchemar
by Kiana1
Summary: fic centré sur Van et Hitomi. Hitomi rêve de retourner sur Gaea, mais quelque fois les rêves se transforme en véritable cauchemar! chapitre 6 maintenant en ligne avec un revirement important de la fic... Alors read and reviews!
1. prologue

Note de l'auteure :  
  
Ces fics est ma deuxième sur l'anime d'escaflowne. (L'autre étant double pouvoir). Pour ceux qui on lu l'autre, celle-ci est une fic un peu plus Van- Hitomi.  
  
Je veux juste vous avertir au cas où que et bien certains trouveront peut- être la fic un peu long à vraiment partir, mais sans vous révélé quoi que ce soit sur l'histoire je peux dire qu'à un certain moment, un élément viendra complètement chambouler les choses, mais bon je veux pas vous en dire trop pour vous laisser lire la fic.  
  
Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez et les reviews seront les bienvenue!!  
  
Kiana  
  
Prologue  
  
Le printemps tirait à sa fin et l'été arriverait bientôt, au bon plaisir de plusieurs, et spécialement à celui des étudiants qui voyaient les vacances venir avec enthousiasme, mais la fin de l'année scolaire équivaux également à examens finaux et donc à beaucoup d'étude!  
  
Cela faisait plus de deux heures d'Hitomi était enfermée dans sa chambre ce soir-là. Elle révisait pour son examen d'anglais du lendemain matin. Hitomi venait de finir la révision d'un chapitre et quitta son livre des yeux. Elle s'étira un peu et regarda le cadran. Il était maintenant 21h26. Elle commençait à être un peu tannée d'étudier et sentait qu'une petite pause serait la bienvenue avant de s'attaquer au dernier chapitre qui lui restait à réviser pour être parfaitement prête pour le lendemain. Elle se leva donc pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire à la cuisine, lorsqu'en passant devant sa fenêtre, elle constata que c'était un soir de pleine lune. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la regarder un moment et penser à Van. Depuis son retour sur Terre, bien que la lune en général lui fasse penser à Van, la pleine lune avait toujours eu un effet plus fort. Sur Gaea, la terre et la lune, à ses côtés, étaient presque toujours visibles et semblaient toujours pleines, c'était d'ailleurs peut-être cela qui expliquait pourquoi la pleine lune lui faisait davantage penser à Gaea. Ces derniers temps, elle avait moins pensé à Gaea et ses habitants, parce qu'elle était très prise avec l'école et les examens terminaux. Hitomi sortit de ses pensées et lança un petit sourire à la lune pour se diriger vers la cuisine et ensuite revenir à son étude. Elle voulait finir le chapitre qui lui restait pour pouvoir se coucher et se reposer, idée qui lui plaisait bien, s'entend la fatigue de la journée en elle.  
  
Le lendemain, Hitomi se rendit à son examen confiante. Près de deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle en sortie, elle constata qu'elle avait eu raison d'être confiante, car, selon elle, l'examen s'était très bien passé. Mais à voir la mine de Yukari ça ne semblait pas avoir aussi bien été pour elle.  
  
- Comment tu as trouvé l'examen ? Demanda Yukari, une fois assise à côté d'Hitomi dans la cours de l'école.  
  
- Je crois que je m'en suis bien tirée et toi ?  
  
- Hum, pas aussi bien que je le voudrais.  
  
- Voyons tu as eu de très bons résultats toute l'année et tu es dans les meilleures de la classe...  
  
- Je devrais avoir une note pas si pire, c'est pas ça... c'est juste que je ne serais jamais assez bonne pour continuer mes études en Angleterre.  
  
Yukari sortait avec Amano malgré la distance, mais elle avait souvent parlé à Hitomi de son désir d'aller le rejoindre. Mais comme il se trouvait en Angleterre, si elle voulait aller le rejoindre elle devait être acceptée dans une école là-bas, mais pour ça elle devait devenir assez bilingue pour aller dans une école anglaise. Depuis le départ d'Amano, Hitomi avait vu Yukari progresser à une vitesse accrue en anglais. Elle la voyait presque s'améliorer à vu d'œil. À l'époque, elles étaient presque de niveau égal, mais à présent Yukari était vraiment meilleure qu'elle, Hitomi aimait voir les progrès que son amie faisait poussée par l'amour et l'envie d'être avec Amano. Mais quelque fois, Hitomi se demandait si Yukari voyait aussi bien qu'elle ses progrès. Selon Hitomi, Yukari avait toutes les chances de réussir, pour elle il n'y avait aucun doute que dans deux ans, elle serait probablement acceptée, si ce n'était pas l'an prochain.  
  
Note de l'auteure :  
  
Alors voilà le prologue est écrit, c'est un début... bon je sais il se passe pas grand chose dans le prologue et peut-être que vous vous demandez où je veux en venir avec ce prologue... et ben je vais vous répondre que je veux en venir au chapitre 1!!! (ok c nul comme réponse!!) Mais bon pour savoir ce qui va arriver dans cette fic ben faut lire la suite... alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous attaquer au chapitre 1...  
  
...  
  
...Vous êtes toujours là!! Dépêchez vous d'aller lire le chapitre 1 qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Un signal ?? GO!!! Kiana 


	2. départs et séparations

Chapitre 1 : Départs et Séparations  
  
Les derniers examens finaux avaient eu lieu et les vacances avaient commencés depuis maintenant une semaine. Hitomi entendit le téléphone sonner, elle était encore un peu endormie. Elle profitait du début des vacances pour faire la grâce matinée. Elle se retourna pour voir quelle heure il était en se demandant qui avait l'idée d'appeler si tôt. Mais en voyant l'heure elle dû constater qu'il n'était pas aussi tôt qu'elle le croyait, on était même proche de l'heure du dîner.  
  
- Hitomi, le téléphone est pour toi! L'appela sa mère du bas de l'escalier.  
  
- ...  
  
- Allez lève-toi, il est bientôt midi. Je crois que c'est Yukari au téléphone.  
  
Hitomi s'étira un peu et se leva pour décrocher le téléphone qui se trouvait sur son bureau.  
  
- Oui, Allo. Répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.  
  
- Hitomi ? C'est Yukari... Ne me dit pas que tu dormais encore!  
  
- En fait oui, mais je crois qu'il était effectivement temps que je me lève.  
  
- Il est plus que temps en effet... Je parie que tu as oublié qu'on doit rejoindre Amano à l'aéroport pour midi et demi.  
  
- Ho non, c'est vrai! S'exclama Hitomi soudainement plus réveillée.  
  
- Bon, je vais te laisser te préparer, je vais être chez toi vers midi et vingt, alors soit prête, tu veux.  
  
- Tu peux compter sur moi.  
  
Hitomi n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à perdre, elle prit donc ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle s'enferma pour prendre une douche rapide. Elle descendit par la suite à la cuisine où se trouvait déjà sa mère. C'est alors que la sonnette retentit. Yukari venait d'arriver. Hitomi lui cria d'entrer. Elle prit quelques biscuits et alla rejoindre Yukari. Et en un instant les deux amies étaient en route vers l'aéroport, en la voyant partir sa mère ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.  
  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'aéroport un peu après midi et demi, l'avion d'Amano était déjà arrivée. Les passagers étaient en train de ramasser leur bagages et de passer aux douanes. Hitomi et Yukari s'assirent donc pour l'attendre.  
  
- ... Hitomi, ne lui parle pas de la demande que j'ai fait pour étudier en Angleterre d'accord.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas lui en parler ?  
  
- Il sait déjà que j'aimerais aller étudier en Angleterre, mais je ne veux pas lui parler de la demande avant d'avoir la réponse. Au cas où elle serait négative tu comprends ? Alors ne dit rien pour l'instant.  
  
- Tu peux compter sur moi, Yukari.  
  
Peu de temps après, les premiers passagers du vol commencèrent à arriver. Et ce fut bientôt au tour d'Amano de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Yukari se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre, suivit, plus tranquillement d'Hitomi. Yukari sauta dans les bras de son amoureux et ce dernier faillit échapper sa valise à la suite du choc. Lorsqu'Hitomi les rejoignit, ils venaient de s'embrasser et Yukari laissa sa prise. Amano et Hitomi se saluèrent donc et tous trois sortirent de l'aéroport.  
  
- Avez-vous dîner ? Demanda Amano.  
  
- Non et je suis certaine qu'Hitomi non plus, vu l'heure à laquelle elle s'est levée.  
  
Hitomi lui lança un regard noir, puis elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur devant Amano qui n'avait pas trop compris, mais qui était heureux de les revoir toutes les deux. Il n'était pas revenu au Japon depuis les vacances d'hiver. Sachant que leur vacances avaient commencé, il avait décidé de venir passer deux semaines au Japon. Lorsque Yukari avait eu la nouvelle, elle avait décidé que ses deux semaines ne seraient pas une perte de temps, pas question de s'ennuyer ou de rien faire.  
  
Durant les premières journées, Amano fit le tour de tous ses anciens amis du Japon dont certains qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près d'un an et d'autres qu'il n'avait presque pas vu depuis les quatre dernières années qu'il avait passé en Angleterre. Tous étaient contents de le revoir et voulaient avoir des nouvelles de sa vie en Angleterre. Durant la fin de semaine suivante, Yukari et Amano allèrent visiter les grand-parents de ce derniers.  
  
À leur retour, Yukari appela Hitomi et lui dit qu'ils avaient eu l'idée d'aller passer la journée au parc d'attraction. Il s'agissait d'un parc qui avait ouvert deux ans auparavant. Amano était partit en Angleterre lorsqu'il fit son ouverture, il n'avait donc jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'y aller.  
  
Hitomi les rejoignit donc tous deux à l'entrée du parc. La journée était idéale pour ce genre d'activité, il faisait chaud, sans être inconfortable, il faisait également un peu nuageux pour que le soleil ne soit pas trop intense, mais assez pour avoir une belle journée ensoleillée. La journée se déroulait très bien, ils firent de nombreux manéges durant l'avant-midi et allèrent faire un tour du côté des jeux d'habilités après avoir arrêté pour manger dans un petit restaurant. Hitomi décida d'essayer un jeu où l'on devait lancer des anneaux sur des piquets de bois, malheureusement, elle ne se révéla pas très habile à ce jeux et n'y gagna rien. Amano, de son côté, gagna une magnifique peluche en éléphant qu'il donna à Yukari, ce qui rendit cette dernière ravie. Ils passèrent ensuite devant le kiosque du lancer de fléchettes. On pouvait y gagner divers prix, donc un qui attira l'attention d'Hitomi, il s'agissait d'un petit ange. Hitomi ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée et fixait ce petit ange aux cheveux bruns.  
  
- Tu t'essayes aux fléchettes ?  
  
- ...heu, non perdre une fois me suffit.  
  
Hitomi, qui s'était retournée vers Yukari, reposa son regard sur l'ange, à ses yeux, il ressemblait à un genre de petit Van version peluche.  
  
Lorsqu'Hitomi quitta sa fixation, elle constata qu'Amano était en train de recevoir ses cinq fléchettes pour faire une partie. Elle approcha donc aux côtés de Yukari.  
  
- Allez, Amano, tu vas l'avoir! S'exclama Yukari.  
  
Hitomi ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder tirer ses trois premières fléchettes. Il atteint la cible à chaque fois. Il lança alors la quatrième, mais manqua la cible.  
  
- Manqué... dit Amano.  
  
- Lâche pas tu vas avoir la dernière... pas vrai, Hitomi.  
  
- Heu, oui oui... Tu vas l'avoir Amano!  
  
Amano tira sa fléchette et cette dernière se planta directement dans l'une des étoiles.  
  
- Bravo, vous avez eu quatre fléchettes sur cinq, vous avez droit à l'un de ces prix. Déclara l'homme en montra les prix à sa droite.  
  
- Tu en as eu assez pour le gagner!  
  
- Je vais prendre celui-ci. Dit Amano en pointant l'ange d'Hitomi.  
  
- Tenez, félicitation et revenez jouer!  
  
- Merci.  
  
Amano regarda son prix et se tourna ensuite vers Hitomi pour lui tendre l'ange.  
  
- Tiens, il est à toi.  
  
- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir le garder, ça fait deux fois que tu gagnes et tu n'auras même pas de prix.  
  
- C'est pas grave, et je peux toujours en gagner un autre. De toute façon c'est pour toi que je l'ai pris, tu avais l'air de bien l'aimer.  
  
- Bon alors d'accord. Dit Hitomi en prenant le petit ange.  
  
-Alors qu'est ce que vous diriez de retourner vers les manèges ? Demanda Yukari.  
  
Ils repartirent donc vers les manèges. Le reste de la journée se déroula bien et il fut bientôt temps de partir. Yukari demanda à Hitomi si elle voulait venir avec eux chez-elle, mais Hitomi lui répondit qu'elle devait rentrer. Ce qu'elle fit donc.  
  
Une fois chez-elle, Hitomi monta dans sa chambre. Elle déposa son sac à dos sur son lit et prit ses affaires pour aller prendre une douche. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hitomi retourna dans sa chambre. Elle finit de s'essuyer les cheveux avec sa serviette puis s'assit sur son lit. Elle ouvrit alors son sac et en sortit le contenu, dont l'ange gagné par Amano. Elle le prit dans ses mains et le regarda.  
  
Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Van en fait, mais de voir ainsi un petit bonhomme ailé, lui rappelait Van et ses merveilleuses ailes blanches. Depuis la première fois, qu'elle les avaient vues, elle les trouvait magnifiques. Elle revoyait Van les ailes déployées, torse nu, comme le soir où elle les avaient découvertes, elle revoyait également la vision qu'elle avait eu de lui étant petit avec Merle. Elle le revit aussi venir vers elle, en détruisant l'engin de Durnkuck, puis la prendre dans ses bras et la faire quitter le sol. Elle savait que ce moment lui resterait éternellement en mémoire.  
  
Hitomi déposa l'ange sur sa commode et quitta sa chambre pour ni revenir que tard en soirée pour se coucher.  
  
Le reste de séjour d'Amano passa vite, mais ne manqua pas de moments heureux et joyeux. Yukari alla avec lui à l'aéroport, Hitomi avait décidé de laisser Yukari seule avec lui pour lui dire au revoir.  
  
********  
  
15 jours plus tard.  
  
Hitomi prit le dernier sac d'épicerie de la valise de la voiture. Sa mère sortit de la maison en vitesse et alla la rejoindre rapidement.  
  
- Hitomi, est-ce que ça te dérangerais de ranger le reste de l'épicerie. Je suis en retard pour aller chercher ton frère.  
  
- Y pas de problème, Maman.  
  
- Merci, t'es un ange ma chérie.  
  
Sa mère monta alors dans la voiture et quitta rapidement la champ de vision d'Hitomi. Elle se retourna donc vers la maison et se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'elle entendit une voix crier son nom. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Yukari était déjà à côté d'elle, frémissante d'excitation. Hitomi se dépêcha de rentrer son sac dans la maison pour savoir ce qui mettait son amie dans cet état.  
  
- Hitomi, Hitomi... je n'arrive pas à y croire, Hitomi! Ne cessait de répéter Yukari.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe au juste, Yukari ?  
  
- J'ai eu ma réponse! Elle lui tendit une feuille.  
  
Hitomi la prit et constata qu'elle était écrite en anglais et venait de l'Université où Yukari avait fait sa demande en Angleterre.  
  
- J'ai été acceptée. Tu te rends compte Hitomi!  
  
Yukari sautait littéralement de joie et Hitomi se joignit à elle, elle était tellement heureuse pour son amie, elle savait à quel point c'était une bonne nouvelle pour elle et importante pour son avenir. Après quelques minutes, elles réussirent à se calmer et finirent de ranger l'épicerie. Elles allèrent ensuite dans le salon pour parler de la dernière nouvelle. Une fois l'excitation de la nouvelle quelque peu passé, elles parlèrent des nombreux préparatifs qui suivraient pour Yukari.  
  
De un, elle allait annoncer la nouvelle à Amano, elles avaient tellement hâte de savoir comme il réagirait. Il savait que Yukari voulait venir étudier en Angleterre et être avec lui, il savait également qu'elle avait fait des progrès en anglais pour être acceptée, mais il ne savait pas que Yukari avait fait une demande cette année. Elle en avait faite une deux ans précédemment, mais avait été refusée. Ensuite, elle devrait faire les arrangements pour vivre là-bas, trouver un endroit où vivre, compléter son inscription et tout le reste.  
  
Pour finalement déménager vers la fin août pour débuter les cours et sa nouvelle vie en septembre. Mais un autre élément devint plus concret pour les deux filles. À la fin des vacances, elles devraient se dire au revoir. Oui, elles garderaient contact, s'appelleraient et se rendraient visite, mais veut, veut pas, elles étaient toujours allé à la même école ces dernières années et bientôt elles iraient dans des écoles de pays différents. Elles en étaient consciente depuis bien longtemps, mais à présent que c'était officiel, ça rendait la chose un peu plus triste. Mais ça n'arriva pas à gâcher la joie de cette journée, la nouvelle était trop importante. Yukari regarda l'heure et s'excusa au près d'Hitomi, mais ses parents devraient bientôt rentrer et elle voulait être là pour leur apprendre la nouvelle, bien qu'elle ne savait pas si l'expression de leurs visages serait heureuse pour leur fille, ou triste de savoir qu'elle partirait dans quelques mois loin d'eux.  
  
********  
  
Deux jour plus tard, Hitomi appela Yukari pour avoir des nouvelles de la réaction de ses parents et pour savoir si elle avait mis Amano au courant.  
  
- Yukari?, c'est Hitomi!  
  
- Ha, salut Hitomi! Je voulais t'appeler prochainement. J'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Amano hier soir.  
  
- Alors... ?  
  
- Une chose est sûre c'est qu'il a été surpris! Et puis il m'a ensuite demandé pourquoi je ne lui avait pas parlé de ma demande avant... il m'a d'ailleurs fait quelques reproches là-dessus. Mais il a ensuite dit que ce n'était pas grave et que l'important c'était mon acceptation. Il avait l'air très heureux de la nouvelle lui aussi. J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction, on en a pas beaucoup parlé dernièrement alors je n'étais pas sûre comment il se sentait par rapport à l'idée que je parte réellement vivre avec lui en Angleterre. Mais il avait l'air très emballé par l'idée!!  
  
- C'est merveilleux dans ce cas! Je savais bien qu'il serait heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle!  
  
- Il a même dit qu'il commencerait à chercher un appartement pour nous deux bientôt!  
  
- As-tu l'intention d'aller en Angleterre bientôt pour l'aider à le trouver?  
  
- On a pas eu le temps de parler de tous les détails, mais il préfère faire une première recherche avant que je viennes. Je crois qu'il ne veux pas me voir débarquer en Angleterre trop vite...  
  
- Ce sont tes derniers mois au Japon avant ton déménagement, il veux sans doute que tu en profites au maximum.  
  
- Tu as sans doute raison... et c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Au fait, il y a un nouveau film qui sort ce soir au cinéma, ça te dit d'aller le voir?  
  
- Bon idée!  
  
À partir de ce moment, le reste de l'été passa très vite au yeux d'Hitomi. Un mois après avoir reçu sa réponse, Yukari s'envola pour l'Angleterre avec ses parents pour y passer une semaine et demie. Durant leur séjour, ils s'occuperaient, avec l'aide de la famille d'Amano, de tous les préparatifs pour l'arrivée définitive de Yukari un peu moins d'un mois plus tard. À leur retour, l'appartement était choisi et Amano et Yukari avaient déjà signé le bail. Yukari était également aller régler son inscription à sa future école et en profita également pour visiter rapidement les lieux.  
  
Dans le dernier mois de vacances, Hitomi accompagna régulièrement Yukari dans les magasins pour s'acheter les nombreux items donc elle aurait besoin pour sa vie en appartement. Mais bien que les préparatifs du départ prenaient une bonne partie du temps de Yukari, elle profitait tout de même de son été et passait beaucoup de temps avec Hitomi, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.  
  
Bien vite, la fin Août arriva, tout comme le départ de Yukari. Son départ avait lieu le Vendredi soir avant le début des cours.  
  
********  
  
Le dimanche soir, Hitomi se coucha, mais ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant le départ de Yukari pour l'Angleterre. Elle n'y avait pas pensé tant que ça durant les vacances, mais maintenant qu'il restait moins de 24 heures, Hitomi ressentait de la tristesse à l'idée de voir sa meilleure amie partir ainsi, bien qu'elle savait que rien ne rendrait plus heureuse cette dernière.  
  
Le lendemain, au milieu de l'après-midi, la sonnette retentit dans la maison des Kensakys. Hitomi alla ouvrir à Yukari. Elles allèrent rejoindre les parents de Yukari dans leur voiture. Ils firent ensuite route vers l'aéroport.  
  
Une fois à l'aéroport, ils se mirent tous sur le transport des bagages de Yukari. Un déménagement impliquait beaucoup de stock à voyager. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher le billet d'avion et déposer les bagages. Une fois toutes les formalités remplissent, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Le vol décollait à 17h30, mais Yukari devait traverser de l'autre côté des douanes vers 17h00 pour l'embarquement, ce qui laissait encore environ une heure et demie à attendre. Hitomi et Yukari décidèrent d'aller se promener un peu à l'extérieur.  
  
Elles marchèrent tranquillement le long de l'aéroport, elles sentaient toutes deux que la séparation était proche, mais ne savaient trop quoi dire, elles marchèrent donc longuement en silence côte à côte. Beaucoup de gens entraient et sortaient de l'aéroport avec ou sans bagages. Certains revenaient de vacances, d'autre allaient partir ou certains venaient chercher des arrivants ou dire au revoir à d'autres. Hitomi et Yukari s'assirent sur un banc d'où elles avaient vue sur une partie des pistes de décollage au loin. Une avion venait de décoller. Après un moment, Yukari brisa le silence.  
  
- Tu vas me manquer.  
  
- Moi aussi, tu vas me manquer, mais on continuera à se voir de temps en temps et on se téléphonera aussi souvent qu'on le veut. Ne t'en fais pas!  
  
- ... Crois-tu que je fais la bonne chose ?  
  
- Tu aimes Amano, et il t'aime également, non?  
  
- Oui...  
  
- C'est normal d'être inquiète, tu t'apprêtes à prendre un grand tournant de ta vie. Ce n'est jamais facile de partir en laissant une partie de sa vie derrière soi, mais il ne faut pas oublier pourquoi ce changement à lieu dans sa vie... pour que le futur en soit plus bénéfique. Tu es ma meilleure amie Yukari, et je t'ai vu quand tu as eu ta réponse, tu étais plus heureuse que jamais.  
  
- Merci Hitomi, tu es réellement ma meilleure amie.  
  
Les deux amies se serrèrent dans les bras et partirent bientôt sur le chemin retour vers l'entrée de l'aéroport.  
  
Une fois qu'elles eurent rejoint les parents de Yukari, ils se dirigèrent vers les douanes. Hitomi décida de rester un peu à l'écart un moment pour les laisser se parler entre eux avant le départ de leur filles. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Yukari se retourna et chercha des yeux Hitomi et la vit assise sur un banc, cette dernière, voyant que son amie s'était retournée, se leva pour les rejoindre. Yukari devait à présent traverser les douanes. Comme ils n'étaient pas du vol, ils n'étaient pas autorisés à l'accompagner plus loin. Les au revoir furent assez rapide.  
  
- Ça va aller tu as raison, ne t'en fais pas. Mais, toi, fais attention à toi, tu veux!  
  
- T'en fais pas pour moi voyons, une nouvelle vie t'attends, tu as déjà plein de chose à penser, alors t'en fais pas pour moi en plus tu veux!  
  
Yukari prit ensuite chacun de ses parents dans ses bras en leur disant au revoir. Elle sentait que si elle traînait trop, les larmes lui viendraient, et elle ne voulait pas, alors elle les lâcha et lança une dernière fois un regard à Hitomi avec un petit sourire. Elle prit alors son sac à dos et le donna aux douaniers. Elle passa ensuite le détecteur de métal et récupéra son sac. Elle se retourna et cria :  
  
« Au revoir maman, papa, à bientôt, au revoir, Hitomi, on s'appelle!! »  
  
Puis elle disparue dans le corridor vers son avion, vers l'Angleterre, Amano et une nouvelle partie de sa vie qu'elle espérait des plus belle devant elle, mais avec un certain pincement au cœur après avoir perdu de vue ses parents et sa meilleure amie.  
  
Hitomi regarda l'avion décoller pour l'Angleterre, puis les parents de Yukari la reconduirent chez-elle. Le voyage de retour fut très silencieux. Hitomi rentra donc chez-elle, son père et son frère étaient absents, sa mère vint l'accueillir. Mais elle sentait que sa fille voudrait peut-être être un peu seule. Elle n'insista donc pas pour savoir comment ça s'était passé et l'informa seulement qu'elle cuisinait à la cuisine. Hitomi monta dans sa chambre.  
  
Elle était effectivement un peu triste, mais cela faisait des semaines qu'elle savait que Yukari partirait. Elle n'était pas vraiment dépressive ou plus triste que les jours précédents, mais elle avait le goût d'être un peu seule et de se perdre dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Elle s'installa sur son lit et sortit un petit album photo. Ce dernier contenait, pour la plupart, des photos d'elle et de Yukari.  
  
Les premières photos remontaient à plusieurs années et plus Hitomi tournait les pages, plus les photos étaient récentes. Elle parcourut longuement l'album, elle arriva finalement dans les dernières pages, les photos avaient été prises durant le séjour d'Amano au Japon au début des vacances. Elle regarda attentivement une photo de Yukari et Amano, ils s'aiment vraiment ses deux-là, en voyant cette photo, Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Yukari chanceuse d'être aimée de la sorte et aussi d'aimer tellement Amano pour aller le rejoindre même si elle devait sacrifier beaucoup de choses pour cela. Elle avait tourné la page sur certaines choses de sa vie par amour et espoir d'une vie heureuse.  
  
Hitomi tourna la page suivante de l'album et tomba sur une photo prise par Yukari. Sur la photo on voyait Amano gagner au jeu des fléchettes. Et sur la photo en-dessous, on voyait Hitomi avec l'ange qu'il avait gagné à la main. Lorsqu'Hitomi était revenue, elle l'avait mis sur sa commode, mais au courant de l'été, elle avait dû le changer de place sans vraiment sans souvenir en faisant le ménage ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle l'avait un peu oublié, et de le revoir sur la photo le lui remit en mémoire. Mais à cette instant, elle entendit la porte d'entrée ouvrir. Son frère et son père étaient de retour. Elle regarda l'heure, 22h00. Elle déposa son album dans son tiroir. Et décida de descendre finir la soirée avec sa famille.  
  
********  
  
Le lundi suivant, la première semaine de cours commençait. Hitomi était allée chercher son horaire la semaine dernière, elle commençait en mathématique. Elle monta donc au 3e étage pour s'installer. Une fois assise, elle regarda autour d'elle. Plusieurs des élèves étaient avec elle en anglais l'hiver dernier. Il y avait quelques visages nouveaux, et d'autres étaient des étudiants qu'elles n'avaient que croisés à l'occasion dans les corridors. Le prof fit alors son entrée. Il s'agissait de M. Konamo, un nouveau pour Hitomi, mais que les rumeurs disaient être un bon prof. Ce premier cours ressemblait à tous les autres premiers cours au retour des vacances, mais une certaine amertume emplissait l'esprit d'Hitomi. Elle n'avait pas Yukari en anglais, chose qui aurait pu arriver, mais elle ne l'aurait dans aucuns autres cours et ne la verrait plus entre les cours ou sur l'heure du midi la rejoindre à la cafétéria en lui faisant un grand signe de la main « Hitomi !! ».  
  
La journée toucha à sa fin et Hitomi rentra chez-elle, seule. Après cette journée, une réalité frappa Hitomi avec plus de force que jamais. Elle était amie avec Yukari depuis tant d'années et elles étaient devenues tellement proches et inséparables. Qu'elle n'avait pas réellement développé d'autres amitiés d'importance avec d'autre filles ou gars, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin pour être heureuse, elle avait Yukari comme meilleure amie, et quelques autres filles avec qui elles se tenaient à l'école et pour sortir de temps à autre. Mais avec du recul, individuellement aucunes d'elles étaient une véritable bonne amie à ses yeux. Elle pourrait toujours continuer d'avoir du plaisir avec elles et sortir ensemble la fin de semaine, mais ce ne serait jamais vraiment pareil.  
  
********  
  
La fin de semaine suivante, Yukari téléphona à Hitomi.  
  
- Salut Hitomi!  
  
- Yukari! Salut, comment ça va ?  
  
- Ça va très bien. Je crois que j'ai pas encore réalisé que j'allais rester en Angleterre, j'ai toujours l'impression que je vais devoir rentrer bientôt... chaque fois que je pars, je dit au revoir à Amano comme si j'allais rentrer... il ne se gêne pas pour rire un peu de moi en me le faisant remarquer, aussi.  
  
- Et les études en anglais...?  
  
- Je me débrouille pas trop mal je crois, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va demander plus de concentration pour suivre. Mais Amano a dit qu'il avait trouvé ça un peu dur lui aussi à son arrivée, mais qu'on prend vite le rythme. Il ne voit même plus la différence entre l'anglais et le japonais à présent, ça lui est même arrivée de devoir y penser pour savoir quelle langue il parlait dans un film tellement il ne fait plus la différence!  
  
- ...  
  
- Et toi?...  
  
- Moi! Et bien y a pas de problèmes, les débuts de sessions se ressemblent tous! Répondit Hitomi sur un ton joyeux.  
  
Elles continuèrent à parler un peu plus d'une demie heure. Ou plutôt, Yukari raconta son arrivée et sa premières semaines en Angleterre à Hitomi et Hitomi l'écouta en passant un commentaire de temps à autre.  
  
Les jours passèrent et Hitomi s'habitua à l'absence de Yukari. La vie continuait son cours et Yukari appelait régulièrement Hitomi pour avoir des nouvelles. Au début, au semaine, puis quelque fois au deux semaines. Les mois s'écoulèrent sans histoire et les vacances de noël approchèrent bientôt.  
  
La semaine avant les examens de Noël, Hitomi apprit que sa gang d'amis préparaient un party de Noël qui aurait lieu le premier soir des vacances. En apprenant la nouvelle, Hitomi se réjouit, mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle surprise les autres filles lui avait préparée.  
  
Le soir même Hitomi appela Yukari.  
  
- Oui allo!  
  
- Yukari ? C'est Hitomi!  
  
- Ha salut! Comment ça va?  
  
- Bien! Heu... je me demandais, tu viens toujours passer les fêtes au Japon ? Quand compte tu revenus?  
  
- Ben aussitôt que les examens seront finit, je devrait être là le 23 midi pourquoi?  
  
- Ha... s'exclama Hitomi déçu... les filles organisent un party de Noël le 21 au soir, ce aurait été le fun que tu sois venue.  
  
- J'aurais bien aimé Hitomi, mais le 22 on vas souper chez la famille d'Amano. Comme il vient avec moi au Japon, il ne verra pas sa famille le soir de Noël, alors ils vont fêter ça à l'avance.  
  
********  
  
Le 21 au soir, Hitomi alla donc au party sans Yukari. La soirée se déroula très bien jusqu'à ce qu'Hitomi se rendent compte d'un détail que les autres ne lui avaient pas dit. Ils avaient décidé d'essayer de la matcher avec un gars, Yun. Yun ne semblait pas y voir de problèmes, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Hitomi.  
  
Depuis son retour, Hitomi n'avait pas eu de chum et n'avait jamais vraiment sortie avec des garçons. Les autres filles ne connaissaient pas trop sa raison, mais se disaient qu'elle devait bien en avoir une, peut-être qu'elle n'avait rencontré aucun gars qui l'intéressait assez, ou bien elle était peut-être trop gênée pour faire les premiers pas et que le gars en question ne s'en était donc jamais rendu compte... elles avaient donc voulu l'aider en la matchant avec Yun lors du party, étant donnée que, lui, il était intéressé, elles croyaient bien faire et se disaient qu'au pire ça ne marcherait pas et ça finirait là.  
  
Hitomi passa la soirée à se trouver des excuses pour éviter d'être trop seule avec Yun pour être sûr qu'aucun rapprochement soit possible entre eux. Hitomi fut une des premières à partir. Lorsqu'elle se fit demander ce qu'elle pensait de Yun, elle répondit qu'il était un garçon très bien, gentil, drôle... ,ce qui était assez vrai selon elle, mais elle ajouta aussi, ce qui enleva le sourire aux filles, qu'elle n'était pas intéressé à sortir avec lui pour autant. Et sur cela, elle partie sans dire un mot de plus.  
  
Elle ne leur en voulait pas et trouvait même ça un peu dommage pour Yun, elle avait effectivement été un peu froide avec lui, mais elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça. Ces dernières années, Yukari n'avait essayé de la faire sortir avec des gars, et si Yukari avait été au courant elle leur aurait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Yukari connaissait la vérité sur Gaea, même si elle ne parlait que très rarement du sujet avec elle. Hitomi avait beau moins penser à Van qu'avant, il était toujours dans son cœur et jusqu'à aujourd'hui la situation lui convenait sans problèmes. En fait, elle vivait un peu sa vie en pensant surtout au présent.  
********  
  
Yukari arriva comme prévu le 23. Hitomi passa chez-elle pour la voir. Dés que Yukari la vit arrivée, elle la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Hitomi, comment ça va ?  
  
- Salut, ça va bien et toi ?  
  
- Ça fait du bien de revenir pour Noël.  
  
- Hitomi! Content de te voir. S'exclama Amano en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
- Salut Amano!  
  
- Yukari, il faudrait peut-être défaire tes valises...  
  
- Oui... tu viens Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi suivit Yukari jusqu'à sa chambre où elle l'aida à ranger les quelques affaires qu'elle avait amenées pour les deux semaines qu'elle passerait au Japon. Durant tout l'après-midi elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, Yukari n'aborda pas vraiment le sujet du party et Hitomi n'en parla pas non plus, elles firent surtout quelques projets pour leur vacances, aller en ski et aller manger au restaurant toutes les deux une fois les festivités de Noël de leur familles mutuelles passées.  
  
Le réveillon de Noël ressembla à tous les autres cette année-là, mais Hitomi ne semblait pas toujours complètement là. Elle reçu, en autres, un grand cahier de dessin de la part de sa mère. Hitomi s'était mises au dessin au début de l'année. Elle dessinait déjà avant, mais elle s'y était mise plus que jamais. Elle eut également quelques vêtements, un CD, de l'argent et d'autres petites choses.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Yukari vint chez Hitomi. Sa mère l'informa qu'elle était aller faire une course, mais qu'elle pouvait l'attendre dans sa chambre si elle voulait. Yukari monta et se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie.  
  
Lorsqu'elle entra, elle découvrit une chambre qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des mois. Des cartables et manuels étaient empilés sur le bord du bureau, Hitomi avait dû les mettre là à la fin de la session et n'y avait pas retouché encore. Le lit était fait, mais une feuille traînait sur le couvre-lit. Plusieurs feuilles de dessins étaient également déposées pêle- mêle sur le bureau. Lorsque Yukari fut au centre de la pièce, elle remarqua alors une petite peluche, qu'elle avait déjà vue auparavant, déposée sur la table de chevet. Il s'agissait de l'ange gagné par Amano au cours de l'été. Elle se souvenait l'avoir remarqué sur le bureau après la journée au parc d'attraction, mais par la suite, elle n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir revue depuis. Elle arrêta sa constatation là et s'assit sur le lit.  
  
Après un moment, elle poussa les yeux sur le dessin qui traînait à côté d'elle. Hitomi ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle s'était mise à dessiner ainsi. Mais il n'était pas dur de deviner qu'elle devait, effectivement, dessiner assez souvent vue la quantité de feuilles sur le bureau. Et il n'était sans doute pas tous là. Yukari s'attarda à celui qu'elle venait de prendre. Il s'agissait d'un paysage. On y voyait des montagnes avec beaucoup de verdure et de forêt à leur pied. C'était le nuit, le ciel était étoilé et la lune était présente à côté de la terre... la TERRE!! Hitomi avait dessiné un paysage de Gaea, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.  
  
Yukari baissa le dessin de devant ses yeux un instant. Ils tombèrent alors sur le petit ange en peluche, puis elle tourna la tête vers le bureau et les autres dessins. Elle mit celui qu'elle avait en main de côté et se leva pour se diriger vers le bureau. Elle regarda les dessins du dessus et les déplaça pour voir ceux qui se trouvaient en dessous. Il y avait des dessins de diverses choses, des animaux, des fleurs, des portraits de diverses personnes, dans lesquelles elle reconnue les parents d'Hitomi, Mamoru, même un d'elle et Amano. Mais au travers, elle trouva d'autres personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues, et des paysages et des villes dont elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils soient bien terrestres.  
  
Yukari trouva également dans un coin du bureau un série de dessin de la même personne, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir, Yukari devina qu'il devait s'agit de Van, surtout après avoir vue quelques dessins de lui avec de grands ailes blanches. Yukari remit tous les dessins sur le bureau et ramassa un dessin qu'elle avait fait tomber au sol. En le voyant, elle eu un petit choc de surprise, il s'agissait en fait d'un dessin de Merle. Mais Yukari qui n'avait jamais vue d'humains-animaux, dû le regarder un moment avant de comprendre que ce devait être la fille-chat donc Hitomi avait parlé lors de son récit sur Gaea.  
  
Yukari retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Hitomi allait bientôt revenir, Yukari n'aurait pas le choix de lui en parler, elle avait cru qu'Hitomi avait quelque peu mise cette histoire de côté, mais visiblement, elle pensait à Gaea plus que jamais. Avait-elle le goût d'y retourner, était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait fait tous ses dessins ?  
  
Hitomi arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle monta rejoindre Yukari et la trouva assises sur son lit dans la lune. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'Hitomi ouvrit la porte.  
  
- Yukari ?  
  
- ... Yukari leva la tête vers elle.  
  
- Heu...ça va ?  
  
- ... tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais mise au dessin.  
  
- Ha, j'ai du oublier, de toute façon tu avoueras que parler de dessins au téléphone c'est un peu plate non!  
  
- Ouais... Yukari esquissa un sourire, mais il ne lui resta pas longtemps.  
  
- Alors, on avait parlé d'aller au restaurant toutes les deux, ça te dit toujours ?  
  
- Oui...oui...  
  
- Je prends mon argent et on va pouvoir y aller, où t'as envie d'aller ? Demanda Hitomi en cherchant son argent sur sa table de chevet.  
  
- ...Hitomi..., qu'est ce que ça veut dire...  
  
- Qu'est ce que veut dire quoi?? Demanda Hitomi qui ne suivait pas très bien son amie.  
  
- Tous ces dessins! Les paysages de Gaea, les portraits de Van et tous les autres. Yukari s'était levée et tendait des dessins vers Hitomi.  
  
- ... Hitomi regarda les dessins de Gaea et un des dessins de Van qui se trouvait sur dans la pile que Yukari lui tendait. Puis elle regarda Yukari qui la fixait. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi Yukari se mettait dans cet état pour des dessins. Les habitants de Gaea étaient des amis et elle avait besoin de différents sujets pour ses dessins, voilà tout.  
  
- Tu as le goût d'y retourner c'est ça...  
  
- C'est pas ça, c'est juste... que je pense à eux un peu plus dernièrement... et c'est juste des dessins, il y a de très beaux paysages là-bas, alors pourquoi pas en profiter pour les dessiner ?  
  
Hitomi n'était plus sûre d'elle. Oui elle pensait de plus en plus souvent à Van et à Gaea et étant donné qu'elle y pensait souvent ça lui arrivait souvent d'y penser quand elle dessinait et donc de faire des dessins en lien, mais les dernières paroles de Yukari avait éveillé une question qu'elle ne s'était jamais clairement posée, avait-elle le goût d'y retourner ? Elle ne savait pas exactement.  
  
- Si jamais tu veux y retourner, promets moi au moins que tu ne partiras pas du jour au lendemain sans prévenir d'accord.  
  
...promis.  
  
Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses un moment et finalement elles décidèrent d'un commun accord, sans même avoir à en parler, de remettre leur souper au restaurent à un autre jour. Ni une ni l'autre ne semblaient tenir à parler davantage.  
  
Une fois seule, Hitomi se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle prit le dessin sur le dessus de la pile que lui avait montrée Yukari plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'un portrait de Van. Hitomi était déjà bonne en dessin dés son enfance, elle s'était bien sûr améliorée depuis, de sorte que son dessin était plutôt bien réussi. Le visage du dessin ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Van, ou du moins à celui de Van lorsqu'elle était avec lui sur Gaea. Le temps avait passé depuis et il avait dû changer après 4 ans. En regardant son dessin elle essayait d'imaginer à quoi il pourrait ressembler à présent. Elle serait curieuse de le revoir. Ce soir-là, Hitomi était envahie d'un sentiment de doute par rapport à ce qu'elle voulait ou ne voulait pas. Son doute était toujours présent lorsqu'elle s'endormit.  
  
********  
  
Le surlendemain, Yukari appela Hitomi pour l'inviter à faire du ski avec elle et Amano. Elle accepta volontiers et ils allèrent la chercher une heure plus tard.  
  
La journée était idéale pour faire du ski. Et les conditions étaient également excellentes. Ils dévalèrent les pentes durant tout l'après-midi. Pour ensuite prendre une pause pour souper bien méritée.  
  
En entrant dans la cafétéria de la station, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être venus souper. La cafétéria était pleine. Ils auraient du mal à trouver une place.  
  
- Essayez de trouver une place pendant que je vais chercher à manger. Proposa Amano.  
  
- Bonne idée!  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?  
  
- Je sais pas... qu'est ce que tu prends toi, Hitomi ?  
  
- Pizza je crois. On en prend une ensemble si tu veux.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Amano se dirigea vers le comptoir pendant que les deux filles essayaient de se trouver une place. Elles se faufilaient entre les tables en cherchant dans toute la cafétéria, lorsque Yukari fit signe à Hitomi. Elle avait trouvé une place un peu plus loin à une table de quatre.  
  
Elles s'installèrent et attendirent le retour d'Amano, qui était toujours en file.  
  
- Hitomi... à propos de l'autre jour...  
  
- Je ne t'ai rien dit tout simplement parce que je croyais pas que c'était important, c'était pas pour te cacher quelque chose ou quoi que ce soit du genre.  
  
- Je sais. C'est juste que je me demandais si tout allait bien pour toi, tu me parle moins ses dernier temps...  
  
- Cesse de te faire du soucis pour moi, Yukari.  
  
- Mais...je... tu es mon amie et si j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse, c'est sûr que je vais me faire du soucis!  
  
Il y eu un silence et Amano arriva à ce moment précis. Il mit la pizza sur la table et commença à se couper un morceau. (Il avait décidé de prendre de la pizza lui aussi.) Les deux filles étaient silencieuses depuis son arrivée et il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se demanda un moment s'il devait dire quelque chose ou ne pas s'en mêler, mais lorsqu'ils eurent tous leur pointes et qu'elles ne dissaient toujours rien, il se risqua.  
  
- Heu... est ce qu'il a quelque chose qui ne va pas les filles?  
  
- ...  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais de toute façon il semble que je ne suis pas supposée m'en soucis. Répondit Yukari en fixant Hitomi du regard.  
  
Plus personne ne dit un mot pendant qu'ils mangèrent leur pizza. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis. Amano brisa le silence encore une fois.  
  
- On retourne en ski ou vous préférez qu'on rentre, ou qu'on fasse autre chose ?  
  
- Moi je suis un peu tannée.  
  
- Moi, aussi.  
  
Ils sortirent donc du chalet et allèrent chercher leurs skis pour retourner à l'auto. Une fois à la voiture, elles ne s'étaient toujours pas parler. Amano en avait assez. Avant-hier Yukari était allée chez Hitomi pour souper avec elle, puis elle était revenue une demie heure plus tard, elles avaient annulés. Elles ne s'étaient pas reparler hier et aujourd'hui ça n'allait pas l'air d'aller très bien non plus. Yukari et lui était venus pour les vacances, elles n'allaient quand même pas continuer comme ça ou elles allaient manquer la chance qu'elles avaient de passer du temps ensemble avant qu'ils retournent en Angleterre.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir qu'il y a quelque chose. Alors c'est quoi le problème au juste ? S'exclama Amano lorsqu'ils avaient rangé les skis dans le coffre.  
  
- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a et bien voilà... Il y a qu'Hitomi veut retourner sur Gaea !  
  
Amano se tourna vers Hitomi, qui semblait aussi surprise que lui par la déclaration de Yukari.  
  
- Tu veux retourner sur Gaea ?  
  
- Non !... Enfin je... heu... de toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut faire. Je ne peux pas y retourner de toute façon même si je voulais.  
  
- ...? Pourquoi ?. Demanda Yukari  
  
- Pourquoi. Je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais. La seule façon que je connais pour y aller c'est pas une colonne de lumière.  
  
- Et alors tu sais comment les créer...  
  
- Je te rappelle que je n'ai plus mon pendentif. Et que sans lui je ne crois pas jamais pouvoir créer une colonne de lumière.  
  
- ...Si tu l'avais, tu l'aurais déjà utilisé pour repartir n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne crois pas.  
  
- Mais Yukari vient de dire que tu avais envie d'y retourner ? Interrogea Amano qui essayait de suivre de son mieux.  
  
- Yukari dit ça seulement parce que j'ai fait des dessins de Gaea, ça n'a rien à voir.  
  
- Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être affirmé les choses un peu vite, mais avoue que tu n'es tout de même pas complètement contre l'idée.  
  
- Ce serait bien de pouvoir les revoir, oui. Quelquefois, je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus, comment va la vie pour eux. Mais c'est normal ! Je suis sûre que si vous aviez passé près d'un an avec des gens, qui sont devenus vos amis, vous ne diriez pas non à l'idée de les revoir.  
  
- Oui, sans doute, mais... Mais si tu croyais que ta meilleure amie veut partir sur une autre planète pour rejoindre des amis qu'elle s'y est faite, tu ne crois pas que c'est aussi normal que tu te fasses du soucis pour elle, surtout après qu'elle t'est dit qu'elle avait à plusieurs reprises risqué sa vie quand elle y était. Sans compter que si elle repart, elle ne reviendra peut-être pas...  
  
Hitomi comprenait ce que Yukari devait ressentir. Mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus le nier, elle aimerait effectivement retourner sur Gaea un jour.  
  
- Yukari, même si je retourne un jour sur Gaea, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne reviendrais pas sur Terre... Si en étant ici je pense à ceux de Gaea, en me retrouvant sur Gaea, c'est à vous que je vais penser et de qui je vais m'ennuyer. Tu es ma meilleure amie et dans aucun cas, je pourrais partir en te laissant derrière moi comme ça.  
  
Hitomi sourit à Yukari qui lui rendit son sourire.  
  
- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais il faudrait peut-être y aller. Dit Amano.  
  
Ils s'installèrent donc dans la voiture et rentrèrent en ville.  
  
Une fois de retour chez-elle, Hitomi monta dans sa chambre pour ranger son équipement de ski. Elle vit la pile de dessins et le petit ange en peluche toujours sur son bureau. Elle mit ses choses dans la garde-robe et alla s'asseoir sur son lit avec quelques dessins en main. Elle leva les yeux et vit la lune par la fenêtre. Gaea... Yukari a-t-elle raison ? Je crois bien que oui. J'aimerais pouvoir y retourner, vous revoir, te revoir Van... Yukari a une fois de plus compris plus vite que moi... Si seulement c'était possible, mais sans mon pendentif je ne vois pas comment... Van... Je trouverais bien un moyen... oui, je trouverais un moyen et je retournerais sur Gaea, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je réussirai !!  
  
Hitomi jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lune et redescendit pour ranger ses skis au sous-sol.  
  
Mais lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, quelque chose qu'elle ne remarqua pas se produisit dans sa chambre, un objet apparu enveloppé d'une petite lumière qui s'estompa aussitôt en laissant l'objet à côté de la peluche.  
  
********  
  
Le lendemain, Yukari et Hitomi allèrent magasiner avec la gang de filles de l'école. Elles avaient appris qu'elle était revenue au Japon et comme elle repartait dans quelques jours, elles l'avaient appelée pour la voir avant son départ.  
  
Pendant son absence, la mère d'Hitomi alla porter une pile de linges fraîchement lavé dans la chambre de sa fille. Mais avant de sortir elle remarqua l'étrange objet, qui n'avait pas attiré l'attention d'Hitomi la veille.  
  
- Alors comment ça va la vie en Angleterre ? Demanda une des filles à Yukari.  
  
- Disons que ça demande une période d'adaptation. Surtout pour aller à l'école en anglais.  
  
- Mais tu t'en es quand même sortie non.  
  
- Oui, enfin les premières semaines étaient... disons que j'en perdais des bouts. Mais à présent ça va bien. Ça arrive encore que je manque une phrase ou un mot, mais rien en comparaison avec le premier mois! Et les profs, en général, sont assez compréhensifs et j'ai qu'à aller les voir à leur bureau si je comprends pas.  
  
- Donc t'es contente de ta décision, j'crois.  
  
- Oui. Répondit-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
- C'est quand même quelque chose de quitter le Japon, sa famille, ses amis... enfin tout quoi, pour aller rejoindre celui qu'on aime.  
  
- Tout quitter pour rejoindre celui qu'on aime... se répéta Hitomi.  
  
- J'ai quand même pas complètement laissé ma vie derrière... la preuve, je suis bien en train de magasiner avec vous non!  
  
- Yukari a décidé de vivre avec celui qu'elle aime, même les sacrifices a faire.  
  
- C'est quand même loin l'Angleterre.  
  
- Pas autant que Gaea.  
  
- J'avoue que je ferai pas la distance toutes les semaines! Mais c'est pas si pire que ça, et puis de toute façon quand c'est pour venir voir ses amis et sa famille, peu importe la distance, ce ne sera jamais trop loin non. Répondit Yukari avec le même petit ton joyeux qu'elles avaient depuis le début de la conversation sans remarquer l'air songeur d'Hitomi.  
  
- Jamais trop loin... peu importe la distance pour voir ses amis et sa famille... il y a tout de même une différence entre un autre pays et une autre planète!  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu en dit Hitomi ?  
  
Hitomi avait arrêté d'écouter la conversation un moment.  
  
- On pourrait aller au petit café au coin de la rue, il paraît qu'il y a de très bonnes brioches.  
  
- Oui d'accord. Répondit Hitomi qui commençait à comprendre un peu mieux qu'elle était le nouveau sujet de conversation.  
  
Elles allèrent donc collationner au café en question. La conversation tourna sur ce qu'elles avaient chacunes fait durant les vacances, sur leur projets pour la dernière semaine...  
  
La journée toucha bientôt à sa fin et une des filles alla reconduire Hitomi chez-elle avec sa voiture. Hitomi prit son sac, contenant une chemise à manche courte bleue et une jupe noire qu'elle s'était achetée, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte en faisant un dernier signe de main en direction de la voiture. Hitomi entra dans la maison et monta son sac dans sa chambre, elle salua sa mère, qui était au salon, au passage. En redescendant, elle vit que sa mère était toujours assisse dans le salon, la TV était fermée, la radio aussi. Hitomi entra dans la pièce et sa mère leva les yeux vers elle.  
  
- Bonjour Hitomi. Comment c'est passé ta journée ?  
  
- Très bien. Les filles étaient contentes de revoir Yukari et Yukari aussi je crois. Je me suis achetée une chemise et une jupe...Tu veux les voir?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, mais pour le moment j'aimerais te parler, si tu veux bien.  
  
Hitomi s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de sa mère en se demandant de quoi elle voulait bien lui parler.  
  
- Je veux simplement te dire que tu es une adulte et que tu es la seule responsable de ta vie.  
  
- ... Hitomi ne dit rien et attendit la suite ne comprenant pas exactement où sa mère voulait en venir.  
  
- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que nous sommes les seuls à avoir le droit et le pouvoir de choisir notre vie. Certaines décisions sont plus dures que d'autres et certaines ont aussi plus d'impact sur notre vie entière. Mais peu importe les choix qui se présentent à nous, c'est à nous et nous seul à qui revient la décision, mais il ne faut pas oublier que rien n'est jamais totalement noir ou blanc. Toutes les possibilités ne sont jamais complètement bonnes ou mauvaises, mais elles ont toutes de bons et de mauvais côtés. Lorsqu'on se retrouve face à un choix, il ne faut pas oublier que chaque choix possibles à des conséquences, autant bonnes que mauvaises. Il ne faut pas pour autant s'arrêter seulement aux mauvaises, car il y aura toujours des côtés moins bon peu importe ce que l'on choisira. Ce qui compte avant tout c'est donc de faire un choix dans lequel on est bien. Il ne faut pas prendre de décision à la légère sans en connaître les implications, mais une fois qu'on a réfléchi aux différents choix qui nous sont offerts, il faut se demander ce que l'on veut nous, pas seulement les autres. Si on peut rendre les autres heureux en même temps, tant mieux, mais il faut d'abord et avant tout choisir en fonction de son bonheur et de ses désirs lorsque c'est possible.  
  
- ... Hitomi continuait à écouter sans rien dire.  
  
- C'est un choix important qui va se présenter à toi, j'aimerais simplement que tu retiennes ce que je viens de te dire. Chaque choix présente de bons et de mauvais côtés, mais tu dois bien y réfléchir et savoir ce que ton choix implique. Mais ce qui importe avant tout c'est ton bonheur Hitomi.  
  
- ... de quel choix parles-tu exactement ? Demanda Hitomi qui se demandait si elle avait raison ou non de penser à ce qu'elle pensait. (Gaea...)  
  
- Je fais allusion à ce dont tu penses c'est dernier temps, une fois que tu y seras, une décision s'imposera, et cette décision te revient, tu dois y réfléchir et t'écouter pour prendre une décision qui te rendra heureuse. Seul toi a le droit de la prendre. Tu as le pouvoir de choisir, je veux simplement que tu l'utilises d'une manière dans laquelle tu seras heureuse, peu importe cette manière.  
  
Sa mère lui donna un objet enveloppé dans un linge, pour qu'elle ne voit pas de quoi il s'agissait pendant qu'il était sur la table.  
  
- Tu es le seul maître de ton destin.  
  
Hitomi retira le linge de sur l'objet sphérique qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. En le découvrant, une expression de surprise, d'incrédulité et d'interrogation apparue sur son visage, car ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains était rien d'autre qu'un énergiste. Hitomi leva la tête vers sa mère et n'eut pas à poser de question pour avoir des explications.  
  
- Je l'ai découvert sur ton bureau dans ta chambre et j'ai compris ce que ce devait être. Quand je l'ai pris j'avais l'intention de te le redonner, mais je voulais simplement te dire ce que je viens de te dire avant de le faire.  
  
Hitomi reposa les yeux sur l'energiste se demandant comment il avait bien pu arriver dans sa chambre, elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas là lorsqu'elle était arrivée hier, elle avait remis les dessins sur son bureau, elle l'aurait remarqué...  
  
Sa mère laissa Hitomi seule, elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, le reste était maintenant entre ses mains. C'est évident qu'elle préférait voir sa fille rester sur Terre pour toujours, mais elle voulait encore moins la voir triste et qu'à moitié là éternellement, peu importe ce que ceci pouvait impliquer.  
  
Ce soir-là, Hitomi se coucha encore songeuse. Hier encore l'idée de retourner sur Gaea semblait tenir plus du rêve que d'une réelle possibilité... mais maintenant... il pourrait peut-être me permettre d'y arriver... mais comment il est arrivé ici ?? ... c'est peut-être un signe, ou la réponse à mon vœux...  
  
Une fois endormie, elle fit un rêve : une colonne de lumière la menait aux portes de Fanalia, elle leva les yeux et vit un Van ailé se diriger vers elle... Ce rêve n'avait rien de si extraordinaire en soit, en fait, elle faisait ce genre de rêve à l'occasion depuis assez longtemps. Mais ces derniers temps, elle y rêvait plus souvent et même de plus en plus régulièrement et fréquemment depuis peu. À chaque fois, elle était de retour sur Gaea, des fois à Fanalia, dans la clairière d'Escaflowne, au château de Fanalia, ou à celui de Pallas, à la place du marché d'Asturia ou bien même à Freid. Selon les rêves, elle y revoyait Allen, Millerna, Merle, Chid... et Van, qui lui par contre était toujours présent, au début ou plus loin dans le rêve, mais il finissait toujours par arriver.  
  
********  
  
Le lendemain, Hitomi se réveilla en entendant du bruit dans le passage, son petit frère Mamoru venait d'échapper quelque chose. Hitomi se leva en s'étirant et se dirigea vers le passage pour voir ce qui se passait. En la voyant, Mamoru se retourna et se précipita vers sa chambre. Hitomi surprise par sa réaction remarqua alors ce que son frère avait laisser tomber... son energiste! Elle le ramassa et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. Pas qu'elle soit vraiment furieuse contre lui, mais elle il avait tout de même pris quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas...  
  
Mamoru était dans sa chambre et attendait l'arrivée de sa sœur, il savait qu'elle viendrait, elle venait toujours.  
  
Les grandes sœurs, non mais des fois...  
  
- Alors qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense, petit frère.  
  
- J'ai rien fait de mal moi! Je ne demandais ce que c'était c'est tout!  
  
- Tu te le demandais... je ne t'ai pas vraiment entendu le demander pourtant.  
  
Leur parents, qui étaient à la cuisine, entendirent alors une sorte de cris venir de la chambre de leur fils.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils font encore.  
  
Ils montèrent voir et trouvèrent Hitomi et Mamoru sur le lit en train de se chatouiller à n'en plus finir.  
  
- Arrêtes ça!  
  
- Tu renonces ?  
  
- Pas question!  
  
- Vous ne vous tannerez donc jamais, soupira leur mère.  
  
Les deux jeunes ne réagirent pas et leur père les regarda en riant, comme il le faisait toujours.  
  
- Hitomi laisse donc ton frère.  
  
- Pourquoi ce n'ai pas lui qui devrait me laisser tranquille, c'est lui qui a commencé, répondit-elle tout en chatouillant son frère et essayant de l'empêcher de faire pareil. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus dur plus ce dernier vieillissait.  
  
- Parce que tu es la plus veille.  
  
Leur mère n'en revenait pas, ils ne finiraient donc jamais pas arrêter de se tanner mutuellement. Mais contrairement à leur mère, leur père lui n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de rigoler. Et eux, ils aimaient trop se tanner pour arrêter un jour, comme le voudrait leur mère. Mais après tout, qu'y a-il de plus naturel pour des frères et sœurs de se tanner!!  
  
Mamoru et Hitomi finirent par se laisser. Hitomi récupéra l'énergiste et alla dans sa chambre et elle en profita pour glisser l'energiste dans son sac à dos. Elle s'habilla avec sa nouvelle chemise et sa jupe qu'elles avaient achetées la veille pour les montrer à sa mère, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait la veille, finalement. Elle alla ensuite déjeuner.  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda le père d'Hitomi qui lisait le journal.  
  
- Moi je vais au ciné avec des pots ce soir. Lança Mamoru.  
  
- Moi j'ai rien de prévue. Répondit Hitomi.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas voir Yukari ? Elle repart dans deux jours non.  
  
- Oui, mais aujourd'hui elle accompagne Amano, il veut aller voir ses grands-parents avant de repartir. Ils vont revenir après le souper.  
  
Hitomi passa donc la journée à la maison. Mamoru était partit passer l'après-midi chez un de ses amis avec qui il irait au cinéma ce soir-là, il ne reviendrait donc pas pour souper. Son père travaillait et sa mère était allée faire des courses. Avant de partir, elle lui avait dit qu'elles se feraient un bons petits souper, elles ne mangeaient pas souvent que toutes les deux. Elle en profiterait donc pour faire quelque chose qu'elles ne mangeaient pas souvent, parce que les hommes de la maison n'aimaient pas beaucoup ça, mais elle ne voulu pas dire à sa fille de quoi il s'agissait, ce serait une surprise.  
  
Hitomi se retrouva donc seule une partie de l'après-midi. Il faisait beau dehors et pas trop froid pour une journée de janvier. Elle s'ennuyait toute seule à la maison et décida d'aller se balader un peu. Elle sortit après avoir prit son sac, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Il s'agissait d'une petit sac à dos noir dans lequel elle traînait, entre autre, son argent, ses cartes, son paget... et depuis quelque temps, quelques crayons et son cahier à dessin, au cas ou elle tombait sur quelque chose de bien à dessiner. C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'elle avait pu dessiner un couché de soleil près de la rivière et des patineurs au clair de lune.  
  
Elle se balada près d'une heure et demie, puis décida de rentrer, sa mère devait être de retour. Elle longea la rivière et arriva devant la pierre où elle avait vu Van après son retour quatre ans auparavant. Lorsqu'elle passait à cet endroit, elle se l'imaginait souvent assis-là comme cette fois-là, mais il n'avait jamais l'air vraiment là comme la première fois avec ses grandes ailes blanches et son pendentif autour du cou en lui souriant. Dans les semaines qui avait suivit son retour, elle l'avait vu à quelques reprises de la sorte, mais elle avait ensuite arrêté de le voir, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Pendant une période elle croyait que c'était parce que, lui, il ne pensait plus à elle et qu'il avait décidé de tourner la page pour ne pas souffrir de leur séparation. Mais elle avait arrêté de croire ça, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle le sentait. Elle avait l'impression qu'au contraire, il pensait encore à elle. Il avait peut-être simplement arrêté de s'en faire pour elle, et ne venait donc plus « voir » si elle allait bien.  
  
Hitomi pensa à Van et à Gaea durant le reste du trajet. Rien ne l'empêchait plus de repartir à présent qu'elle avait l'energiste... elle se rappela se que Yukari lui avait fait promettre... Si jamais tu veux y retourner, promet moi au moins que tu ne partiras pas du jour au lendemain sans prévenir d'accord.  
  
********  
  
En arrivant à la maison, la mère d'Hitomi trouva celle-ci assise dans le salon son sac à dos ouvert à ses pieds. Elle tenait entre les mains l'energiste qu'elle en avait sorti un peu plus tôt. Sa mère avait toujours eu un certain don pour sentir certaine chose. Elle savait ce qu'Hitomi avait en tête, elle savait également que ce moment allait arriver depuis un certain temps déjà.  
  
- Merci d'avoir attendue, au lieu de partir immédiatement.  
  
- ... Hitomi regardait sa mère dans les yeux. Elle a encore vu juste.  
  
- Quand vas-tu partir ? On soupe toujours ensemble ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Répondit-elle en souriant à sa mère.  
  
Sa mère prépara donc le souper, du riz au poulet et légumes sautés. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles étaient à table. Et mangeaient de bonne appétit.  
  
- Mam... comment as-tu su ?  
  
- Que tu allais retourner sur Gaea... je savais que ça allait arriver bientôt depuis quelque temps déjà.  
  
- Tu le savais ? Mais... Comment pouvait-elle le savoir, quand je ne le savais pas réellement moi même...?  
  
- Je le sentais, au fond de moi je sentais la vérité.  
  
Elles continuèrent à manger et se rendirent au dessert, de la crème glacée aux fraises.  
  
- Quand comptes-tu partir ?  
  
- ... ce soir. J'ai promis à Yukari de ne pas partir sans la prévenir, je vais passer chez-elle avant... tu expliqueras à Mamoru et Pa. Elle ne voulait pas attendre leur retour, ils ne comprendraient pas comme sa mère, le faisait, et son père ne la laisserait pas partir sans rien dire, elle préférait partir de cette façon, au moins, ils ne se quitteraient pas de mauvaise humeur.  
  
- Bien sûr. Il se fera du soucis, mais il finira par comprendre que tout ira bien. Ajouta sa mère qui devinait un peu ce que sa fille pensait.  
  
Elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup en finissant de manger, et l'heure avança. Il était bientôt 18h30, le temps de ce rendre chez Yukari, ils seraient de retour. Hitomi retourna dans le salon et remit l'energiste dans son sac et le mit sur son dos. Sa mère l'accompagna à la porte.  
  
- Ça va bien aller et je vais revenir.  
  
- Je sais. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour nous non plus, on serra encore là, quand tu reviendras.  
  
Elle serra sa mère dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de partir.  
  
- N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit hier, ma fille. Et sois toujours franche envers toi-même.  
  
- Je vous aime, mais je dois y aller.  
  
- Je comprend. Aller, il est temps de partir.  
  
- Bye Mam.  
  
Hitomi se dirigea vers la rue et lança un dernier regard à sa mère avant de perdre la maison de vue en tournant le coin pour se diriger vers le quartier de Yukari.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de la maison de son amie, Hitomi ne vit pas la voiture dans l'entrée, ils avaient dû l'emprunter pour ce rendre chez les grands-parents d'Amano. Elle vit de la lumière dans le salon et constata que la mère de Yukari, au moins, était là. Elle aurait pu cogner et elle l'aurait laisser entrer pour les attendre. Mais elle préféra attendre à distance.  
  
Quelque minutes plus tard, elle vit une voiture bleue se diriger vers la maison et tourner dans l'entrée. Amano était au volant et Yukari sortit du côté passager. Hitomi s'approcha tranquillement avec une certaine hésitation. Elle savait que la nouvelle ne réjouirait peut-être pas sa meilleure amie, mais elle comprendrait.  
  
Yukari la remarqua après avoir contourné la voiture. Elle se dirigea alors vers elle.  
  
- Hitomi. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir en arrivant.  
  
- Salut Hitomi! Tu veux entrer ? Ajouta Amano qui l'avait vu à son tour.  
  
- C'est mieux pas je crois, les parents de Yukari sont là.  
  
Hitomi ne voulait pas parler de Gaea en leur présence, ils n'en savaient rien et ce n'était pas tellement le moment qu'ils l'apprennent. Yukari et Amano eurent tout deux une idée du sujet donc il serait question. Ils restèrent un peu silencieux pour voir ce qu'Hitomi allait dire.  
  
- Je t'avais promis de ne pas partir sans prévenir...  
  
- Tu vas repartir finalement... Quand, ce soir ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Ma mère a trouvé un energiste sur mon bureau hier. Je ne sais pas comment il y est arrivé, mais je crois qu'il peut me permettre de créer une colonne de lumière.  
  
- ...  
  
Il y eu un court silence et Amano décida de les laisser seules.  
  
- Je vais vous laisser entre vous. Hitomi... fait très attention à toi tu veux, et reviens nous entière d'accord.  
  
- Promis.  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la maison pour les laisser tranquille.  
  
- Je dois y retourner, Yukari. Je n'ai jamais vraiment arrêté de penser complètement à lui depuis mon retour. Et je rêve de Gaea presque toute les nuits...  
  
- Je comprends, Hitomi, je sais bien pourquoi tu veux y aller, tout autant que tu dois y aller. Mais tu vas me manquer, Hitomi.  
  
- Toi, aussi tu me manqueras, Yukari.  
  
Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Puis, après un moment, Hitomi enleva son sac de sur son dos pour y prendre l'energiste.  
  
- C'est donc ça un « energiste »! Dit Yukari en regardant l'étrange sphère que sa meilleure amie tenait en main.  
  
Sans avoir rien à ajouter, les deux filles savaient le moment du départ venu. Hitomi regarda la lune et tendit l'energiste vers les cieux. Une colonne de lumière bleue tomba alors du ciel et enveloppa Hitomi et Yukari. Hitomi rebaissa les yeux sur son amie. Elles se regardèrent et leur regard en disait beaucoup plus que les paroles auraient pu le faire. Elles ne dirent donc rien et Hitomi commença à s'élever vers le ciel, et vers Gaea.  
  
Amano ressortir rejoindre sa blonde qui avait toujours les yeux fixés vers la colonne de lumière qui disparaissait petit en petit dans le ciel. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et ils restèrent là immobile, fixant le ciel. La colonne de lumière avait à présent complètement disparue amenant Hitomi Kensaky avec elle pour l'amener vers cette planète du nom de Gaea, donc elle leur avait parlé un peu plus de quatre ans auparavant.  
  
Note de l'auteure :  
  
Le premier chapitre est terminé! Comment vous avez trouvé ? C'était pourri ! Ou bien peut-être que vous avez aimé qui sait ! Si vous l'avez lu au complet ça doit être que vous avez pas trouvé ça si plate que ça, parce qu'il est quand même pas super court ce chapitre!!  
  
En tout cas que vous aviez aimé ou moins aimé (ou même détesté, ce que j'espère m'est pas le cas de trop de monde) ben les reviews sont les bienvenue, j'adore recevoir des reviews! (positif ou non, bien que j'ai une préférence pour les positif ()  
  
Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre... ben là laissez moi le temps de l'écrire, mais je crois qu'il devrait être assez bien le prochain chap et il se passera un peu plus de chose aussi... mais bon ce sera à vous de me le dire à ce moment là.  
  
En attendant la suite, vous pouvez toujours lire mon autre fic d'esca : Le double pouvoir.  
  
Sinon ben à bientôt avec le chapitre 2... et oubliez pas les reviews!!  
  
Kiana 


	3. rêve ou réalité ?

Note de l'auteure :  
  
Donc me revoilà, avec le chapitre 2 de ma fic. Donc j'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Et je tiens à remercie tous ceux qui mon laissé des commentaires. merci !!  
  
Et deuxièmement, je voulais le dire au début de la fic, mais j'ai oublié, alors je vais vous avertir maintenant, la version d'Escaflowne que j'ai écouté c'est celle en anglais, donc ça se peut que certains noms ne soit pas exactement les même qu'en français, mais ça change vraiment pas grand chose, mais je veux juste pas que certains pensent que j'ai rebaptisé des persos ou des lieux. Les seuls personnages et lieux que j'ai moi-même baptisés, ce sont les originaux qui ne font pas partie de l'anime, ex : les hommes-chats au début du chapitre.  
  
Donc maintenant que c'est dit on peut revenir à la fic et surtout au chapitre 2!!  
  
_Kiana_  
  
**Chapitre 2 : Rêve ou Réalité ?**  
  
Hitomi avait dit au revoir à sa mère pour ensuite passer chez Yukari avant d'utiliser l'energiste, qui était apparu sur son bureau, pour revenir sur Gaea.  
  
Elle se trouvait à présent dans une plaine d'herbes longues. Une forêt la longeait et des montagnes étaient visibles au loin. Mais ce qui intéressait Hitomi se trouvait beaucoup plus haut, en plein centre du ciel. Entre les quelques nuages, elle pouvait apercevoir la lune juste à côté de la Terre, ou plutôt la Lune Mystique.  
  
- J'y suis arrivée!! Je suis de retour sur Gaea! S'exclama Hitomi ayant toujours de la misère à le croire.  
  
Après un moment, l'excitation se calma un peu permettant à Hitomi de revenir au présent et elle commença à s'intéresser à l'endroit où elle était. Elle n'eut bientôt d'autre choix que de constater qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Elle remarqua néanmoins un chemin de terre un peu plus loin. Elle s'y dirigea ne voyait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit de mieux à faire pour le moment.  
  
Elle commença donc à marcher le long du chemin. Mais une certaine inquiétude l'envahit. Le soleil s'était couché et bien qu'on était encore assez tôt, le temps passait et elle ne savait toujours pas où elle était. _Qu'est ce que je vais faire si je continue à marcher s'en arriver nul part ou sans rencontrer qui que ce soit ?...Ça me tente pas plus que ça de passer la nuit dans le coin..._ Hitomi repensa alors au dragon de la région de Fanalia._ Non. Je dois trouver quelque chose, pas question de dormir ici, sans savoir sur quoi je pourrais tomber!  
_  
Mais Hitomi n'eut pas à chercher plus longtemps, car elle vit la fumée d'un feu à travers les arbres un peu plus loin. Il y avait tout de même beaucoup de fumée, il ne devait pas s'agit d'un simple feu de campeurs, mais plutôt d'un village ou quelque chose comme ça. Hitomi continua donc d'avancer vers sa nouvelle destination, mais un petit quelque chose la tracassait toujours. _Je me demande ce qu'ils vont dire en me voyant débarquer de nul part habillée comme ça ?_ Hitomi portait toujours sa nouvelle jupe noire et sa chemise bleue, un peu, disons, hors normes dans la région.  
  
Lorsqu'Hitomi arriva enfin en vue du village, qu'elle avait vu entre les arbres, elle put rapidement constater qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un village d'hommes-animaux, d'hommes-chats plus précisément. Elle n'avait plus vraiment d'autre choix que d'y entrer en espérant qu'ils ne prennent pas trop mal son intrusion inattendue. La seule fille-chat qu'elle avait vraiment connue était Merle.  
  
Elle entra donc dans le village. Quelques habitants la virent et se tournèrent vers elle sur son passage. Hitomi avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive près du feu au centre du petit village. Il s'agissait en fait d'un village assez petit, même pour un village d'homme-chat, qui avait l'habitude de vivre en communauté plus que de former des villes.  
  
Presque la totalité des gens présents s'étaient à présent retournés vers la nouvelle venue. Les enfants, qui un peu plus tôt dansaient et jouaient près du feu, la regardaient à présent avec beaucoup de curiosité. Hitomi se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et ne savait plus trop comment réagir et surtout quoi dire. C'est alors qu'un homme-chat s'approcha et prit la parole.  
  
- Bonjour, jeune demoiselle. Bienvenue dans notre petit village. Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
  
- Hitomi Kensaky.  
  
- Moi, je ne nomme Frich. Je suis le chef de cette communauté. Qu'est ce qui vous amène parmi nous ?  
  
- Je suis désolée de faire irruption dans votre village de la sorte. Mais je marche sur la route depuis un moment et le jour avance, c'est alors que j'ai vu votre village. Je me suis alors demandée s'il était possible d'y trouver l'hospitalité.  
  
- Nous serons ravis de vous accueillir au moins pour la nuit, Mlle Kensaky. Soyez la bienvenue dans notre village et qu'il soit comme le vôtre durant votre séjour.  
  
- Je vous suis profondément reconnaissante pour votre accueil et votre généreuse hospitalité, chef. Le remercia Hitomi.  
  
- Je vous présente Loua, ma femme, elle va vous montrer où vous pourrez vous reposer. Déclara le chef en faisant signe à une femme-chat de s'approcher.  
  
- Bonjour. Dit simplement la femme-chat en question.  
  
- Et nous serions ravis de vous accueillir parmi nous ce soir, à moins que vous ne préfériez vous reposer.  
  
- Non, je serais heureuse de me joindre à vous.  
  
Loua conduisit Hitomi à une petite cabane un peu plus loin dans le village. Elles y pénétrèrent et Hitomi pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'un petite habitation avec une table, un lit et quelques autres meubles, pouvant sans doute loger environ deux personnes.  
  
- Il s'agit d'une hutte pour les visiteurs. Nous en possédons deux dans ce village. J'espère que ça vous conviendra.  
  
- Oui, c'est vraiment parfait.  
  
Hitomi déposa son sac à dos sur le pied du lit et alla rejoindre le reste du village.  
  
Les homme-chat aimaient la musique, la danse, la nature et possédaient une grande joie de vivre. Lorsqu'Hitomi était revenue, les enfants s'étaient remis à s'amuser près du feu. En la voyant arriver, certains se dirigèrent vers elle en sautillant autour d'elle. Ce qui faisait sourire Hitomi. Mais bientôt, les adultes vinrent chercher les enfants, le temps était venu pour eux d'aller au lit.  
  
Le chef Frich et sa femme Loua vinrent s'asseoir à proximité d'Hitomi.  
  
- D'où venez-vous ainsi, Mlle Kensaky.  
  
- De loin... Répondit Hitomi en voyant la Terre et la Lune dans le ciel. Oui, de loin... Répéta-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.  
  
Un homme-chat s'approcha d'eux avec un panier, mais Hitomi ne voyait pas ce qu'il contenait.  
  
- Voulez-vous du jus de pisco, Mlle Kensaky ?  
  
- D'accord. Répondit Hitomi après avoir hésité un peu en repensant à la dernière fois que Van lui en avait donné. Et appelez-moi donc Hitomi.  
  
- D'accord, Hitomi. Répondit Loua en lui donnant un pisco avec une paille.  
  
Hitomi prit une gorgée de son jus et constata qu'il avait exactement le même goût sûr que la dernière fois. Mais après quelques gorgées on s'y habituait et ça devenait pas si mal du tout.  
  
Durant la soirée, Frich lui raconta que leur village était assez récent. Il ne datait que de quelques années, avant, ils vivaient dans un plus gros village plus au nord, mais lui et quelques autres familles avaient décidé de venir s'établir ici. C'était d'ailleurs souvent ainsi que les villages des homme-chat voyaient le jour. C'était une pratique très courante et tout à fait naturelle pour eux, lorsque les villages, d'où ils venaient, commençaient à être plus peuplés que la moyenne. Hitomi en apprit également davantage sur sa position sur Gaea. En fait, elle était à l'Ouest de Fanalia, à environ une journée de route, et environ deux de marche. Cette nouvelle réjouit Hitomi de savoir qu'elle n'était pas si loin de Van en fin de compte.  
  
Une fois la soirée terminée, Hitomi se retira dans la hutte des visiteurs qu'on lui avait attitrée pour dormir. Elle s'étendit sur le lit, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. En fait, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, il s'était passé trop de choses en quelques heures. Elle avait encore de la misère à croire que quelques heures plus tôt elle était toujours sur Terre avec sa mère, Yukari et Amano et qu'elle était à présent sur Gaea, couchée dans la hutte d'un village d'hommes-chats, et que Van était à une ou deux journée de là.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la lumière du jour s'infiltrait dans la hutte. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité. Mais en se levant et ouvrant la fenêtre sur le village, elle ne pu que voir qu'il s'agissait de la réalité ou du rêve le plus réelle qu'elle ait fait!  
  
On avait déposé quelques fruits et autre dans un plat sur la table de sa hutte. Hitomi s'installa donc et goûta à ces fruits. Certains ressemblaient à ceux que l'on retrouvait sur Terre, des pommes, des bananes, mais d'autre étaient un peu différents, mais la plupart s'avérèrent assez bons, parfois sucrés, ou sûrs. Et même un petit fruit rosé qu'Hitomi aurait pu juger qu'il avait un goût salé.  
  
Hitomi s'était endormie assez tard finalement et l'avant-midi était bien avancé déjà lorsqu'elle sortie de sa hutte. Ce village était définitivement rempli de vie. Des enfants jouaient et chantaient à travers le village. Ils se poursuivaient en riant sous le regard de certains de leurs parents. Un groupe de femmes-chats parlait joyeusement un peu plus loin. Et deux autre passèrent en transportant de l'eau et autre paniers. Un peu plus loin, à la lisière du village, quatre ou cinq hommes-chats travaillaient sur une nouvelle hutte. Hitomi ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient une communauté heureuse et paisible et dont elle savait également à présent qu'elle était d'une grande hospitalité et générosité.  
  
Elle marcha dans le village et croisa Loua. Cette dernière voulut savoir si elle avait passé une bonne nuit et lui demanda si elle voulait venir avec elle, elle allait prendre une marche en forêt, habitude qu'elle avait à tous les jours. Hitomi accepta et elles partirent en direction de la forêt.  
  
Les hommes-chats vivaient dans la forêt et la connaissaient donc très bien. Loua l'entraîna donc à travers la forêt, avec autant d'aisance qu'Hitomi l'aurait fait dans son quartier au Japon. Elle l'amena à travers des clairières et des sentiers pour se retrouver sur le bord d'une rivière et revenir par un chemin complètement différent hors des sentiers, sans une seule seconde avoir l'air de chercher des points de repères pour suivre son chemin. Loua et Hitomi furent de retour une heure plus tard. Loua l'invita à venir dîner avec elle et Frich et leur fille Rinéa qui devrait être de retour à cette heure. Elle était partie à Fanalia pour y passer deux jours. Mais Hitomi qui avait déjeuné tard refusa l'offre, car elle n'avait pas très faim, et sinon il lui restait encore de quoi manger dans sa hutte de ce qu'on lui avait donné ce matin.  
  
Loua la quitta donc et Hitomi alla flâner à travers le village. Elle le traversa et se rendit dans la section des champs, où il y avait également deux huttes en construction. Quelques hommes-chats et femmes-chats travaillaient encore, mais la plupart étaient partit manger.  
  
Hitomi marchait tranquillement lorsqu'en arrivant au coin d'une maison, une jeune fille-chat arriva vers elle à toute vitesse et passa proche de la percuter. En la voyant, elle s'arrêta juste à temps. Elle regarda alors à qui elle avait affaire, surprise de voir une humaine inconnue se balader dans le village, elle la regarda de la tête au pied et se présenta.  
  
- Bonjour! Je m'appelle Rinéa.  
  
- Rinéa... tu es donc la fille du chef Frich et Loua.  
  
- C'est exact. Et toi qui es-tu ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ? Demanda la fille-chat visiblement curieuse de nature.  
  
- Je suis arrivée hier soir. Et mon nom est Hitomi.  
  
- Hitomi... Répéta Rinéa cherchant où elle avait entendu ce nom avant.  
  
Mais Rinéa n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit de plus, car une autre fille-chat au cheveux roses arriva de la même direction que la précédente.  
  
- Rinéa, tu es sûre que...  
  
Lorsque la seconde fille-chat tourna le coin de la hutte et vit Rinéa et, surtout, Hitomi, elle arrêta sa phrase aussi net que sa course. Elle fixa quelques secondes Hitomi, et dans celles qui suivirent, elle franchit les quelques mètres qui lui restaient et sauta au cou d'Hitomi en criant son nom, car elle venait de reconnaître une vielle amie, qui elle aussi l'avait reconnue.  
  
- Hitomi !!  
  
- Contente de te revoir, aussi Merle!  
  
Lui répondit-elle en se remettant de l'impact de Merle qui lui sautait au cou. Un peu comme elle le faisait à Van avant. Mais à présent, sans être exactement de la même grandeur que l'humaine, Merle avait tout de même assez grandit. C'était tout en fait normal en fait, parce qu'en quatre ans tout le monde change un peu, et surtout à l'âge de Merle, qui n'était plus vraiment la petit fille-chat des souvenirs d'Hitomi, mais plutôt une adolescente, voir bientôt une jeune femme-chat, car elle était en effet plus féminine qu'avant et son visage avait lui aussi des traits moins enfantins, bien que par l'expression qu'Hitomi pouvait voir sur son visage, elle semblait toujours aussi folle de vie qu'avant. Bref, elle avait changé, comme n'importe qu'elle fille l'aurait fait entre 13 et 17 ans!  
  
Les deux anciennes amies riaient et étaient trop contentes de se revoir pour remarquer qu'elles n'étaient pas seulement observées par Rinéa, qui était à leurs côtés, mais aussi par au moins un autre individu. Ce dernier se trouvait un peu plus loin en direction des champs et des huttes d'où semblait être venues Rinéa et Merle.  
  
Alerté par des exclamations de joie, il s'était dirigé vers elles pour en trouver la provenance. Mais lorsqu'il la trouva, il se figea complètement. Il observait les deux filles sans pouvoir réagir. Comme si tout son corps avait été paralysé momentanément par la surprise. Car il avait, effectivement, reconnu la jeune humaine assez rapidement et de la trouver là avec Merle comme si de rien était, après tout ce temps, lui avait donné un grand choc.  
  
Pendant un instant, qui lui sembla une éternité et une fraction de seconde à la fois, il la fixa sans se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait autre que Merle et Hitomi. C'est à ce moment qu'une voix à sa droite le ramena un peu à lui.  
  
- J'ignorais que vous connaissiez Mlle Kensaky.  
  
Il se retourna et vit Frich à ses côtés, regardant lui aussi vers les filles.  
  
- Oui, enfin... je la connais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à la trouver ici après tout ce temps. Bafouilla-t-il.  
  
- Hitomi est arrivée au village hier soir. L'informa le chef.  
  
À la mention du nom de la jeune fille, Van ne pu s'empêcher de sentir son cœur faire un bond. Il s'approcha alors des filles tranquillement d'un pas un peu hésitant, comme si elles allaient disparaître s'il avançait trop vite.  
  
C'est alors qu'elles le virent, maintenant à quelques mètres d'elles. La fille-chat ne présenta pas vraiment de réaction, mais la jeune humaine arrêta tout mouvement durant un court moment, pour ensuite se défit quelque peu de Merle, qui en voyant l'expression le l'humaine et de l'humain, recula de quelques pas à côté de Rinéa.  
  
Le visage d'Hitomi, qui était rieur la seconde d'avant avec Merle, avait cédé la place à un visage sur lequel on lisait seulement la surprise et l'incrédulité. Mais un sourire se dessina rapidement sur ce dernier qui fixait toujours des yeux ceux du nouveau venu, qui lui s'était arrêté lorsqu'Hitomi l'avait vu et semblait attendre de voir la réaction de cette dernière.  
  
- Van...Van!  
  
Un timide sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était envahi d'un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires et qu'il ne savait plus trop comment réagir tellement il était submergé par des pensées différentes. Finalement tout ce qu'il arriva à faire c'est de rester planté là en souriant, jusqu'à ce qu'Hitomi fasse un pas vers lui.  
  
Mais avant qu'ils ne soient plus proches ou qu'ils ne se disent quoi que ce soit. Un petit garçon-chat, d'environ 3 ou 4 ans arriva à toute vitesse et se jeta sur Van. Ce dernier le vit venir juste à temps pour l'attraper lorsqu'il sauta vers lui.  
  
- Van, Van, Van! S'exclama le gamin maintenant dans les bras du jeune roi.  
  
- Pardonnez-le, Majesté. Il est toujours si content de vous voir. L'excusa la mère de l'enfant qui venait de faire son entrée pour reprendre son fils des bras du roi.  
  
- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, Waki.  
  
- De ne pas sauter sur le roi Van de cette façon. Répéta l'enfant.  
  
Sa mère recula pour rejoindre les autre hommes-chats et femmes-chats qui étaient venus accueillir Van, Merle et Rinéa de retour de Fanalia. Waki lança un petit regard suppliant à Van et se dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui redonna aussitôt le sourire à l'enfant qui s'éloignait dans les bras de sa mère.  
  
Ce qui suivit se passa assez rapidement pour Hitomi qui essayait de comprendre tout ce qui se passait.  
  
Loua et Frich firent face à Van et lui souhaitèrent bienvenue. Et Van inclina la tête en signe de réponse.  
  
- Les autre sont déjà à la hutte du conseil, je propose qu'on y aille dés maintenant. De cette façon nous pourrons faire le tour avant le banquet de ce soir et donc vous permettre de rentre à Fanalia dés demain.  
  
- Dans ce cas allons-y. Dit Simplement Van.  
  
Frich se retourna pour se diriger vers la grande hutte au centre du village. Les habitants s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Van lui emboîta alors le pas, mais avant de partir, il lança un dernier regard à Hitomi. Le contact visuel fut très bref et Hitomi n'eut pas le temps de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit, Van étant déjà dos à elle marchant près de Frich vers la hutte du conseil. Elle le suivit tout de même des yeux jusqu'à se qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte de la hutte. _Van...  
_  
Les habitants retournèrent à leurs occupations. Merle et Rinéa allèrent rejoindre Hitomi.  
  
- Hitomi. Souffla simplement Merle pour qu'elle arrête de regarder la porte fermée de la hutte du conseil.  
  
Hitomi se retourna vers les deux fille-chats. Elles semblaient avoir un peu le même âge. En fait Rinéa était un peu plus jeune. Et avait les même cheveux bruns clairs que sa mère, mais elle les portaient en queue de cheval et les avaient beaucoup plus longs que Merle, qui avait grosso-modo la même coupe qu'avant.  
  
- Ça fait longtemps que tu es revenue sur Gaea ? Demanda Merle qui ne pouvait retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.  
  
- Je suis revenue hier, en fait.  
  
- Pourquoi tu es revenue ? Tu n'as pas encore eu une de tes visions j'espère ? Demanda Merle qui se rappelait que trop bien les visions d'Hitomi qui avait toujours fini, pour souvent qu'autrement, par lui faire peur ou la faire s'inquiéter pour une multitude de raison.  
  
- Non, non! En fait, je n'ai eu aucune vision depuis mon retour sur Terre.  
  
- Alors pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que vous me manquiez!  
  
- Van te manquait tu veux dire... corrigea Merle avec une petit sourire en coin.  
  
- ... bon oui Van, mais pas seulement lui.  
  
- Ha bon! Et qui donc ?  
  
- Toi, aussi tu m'as manqué, Merle! Répondit Hitomi qui venait de comprendre que c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre.  
  
- Vraiment. Moi aussi je me suis ennuyée! Ajouta Merle qui savait très bien qu'Hitomi avait compris qu'elle souhaitait seulement l'entendre dire qu'elle lui avait manqué.  
  
Les deux filles rirent de bon cœur. Puis Merle lui expliqua qu'après la reconstruction de Fanalia, elle avait rencontré Rinéa et qu'elles étaient devenues amies. Et que depuis, elle venait régulièrement au village. Les habitants étaient tous prêts à l'accueillir au sien de leur communauté si elle le voulait. Mais Merle n'avait jamais voulu. Elle se sentait très bien au village des hommes-chats, mais c'est à Fanalia, avec Van qu'elle avait préféré vivre, elle s'y sentait chez-elle et ne pourrait se résoudre à quitter Lord Van et le laisser seul.  
  
Elles passèrent presque tout le reste de la journée chez Rinéa. Cette dernière, avait plusieurs fois entendu parler d'Hitomi par Merle et voulait tout savoir à son sujet. Et se montra aussi d'une énorme curiosité au sujet du monde d'où elle venait. Hitomi répondit donc de son mieux à toutes ses questions et raconta un peu les quatre dernières années passées sur Terre à Merle et son amie curieuse.

* * *

Ils y avaient beaucoup d'agitation dans le village depuis quelque temps lorsque les trois filles sortirent à l'extérieur.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
- On va faire une fête ce soir, ça fait trois ans que nous avons établi notre village ici, aujourd'hui. Répondit Rinéa.  
  
- Est ce que c'est pour ça que vous êtes venus toi et Van ?  
  
- Pas nécessairement, mais c'est tout de même chouette de pouvoir participer à la fête.  
  
- Pourquoi est-vous là en fait ? Demanda Hitomi se demandant soudainement pourquoi Van et Frich était resté enfermé dans la hutte du conseil toute la journée.  
  
- Van devait venir pour parler à Frich et d'autre chefs de village sur des points diplomatiques. Rien de très spécial, ils se doivent de faire ce genre de chose de temps à autre. Alors ils ont décidé de faire ça aujourd'hui, vu que Rinéa devait revenir pour la fête de toute façon.  
  
Les préparatifs furent bientôt terminés et le banquet commença. Ils avaient installé plusieurs tables à la place centrale du village. Une grande table était réservée pour le chef, sa famille et les autres invités de marques. Étant donnée que la réunion de l'après-midi impliquait Frich, Van et les chefs de deux autres villages, ils étaient tous évidemment à cette table. Frich au centre avec Van et les deux autres chefs à sa gauche. À sa droite, se trouvaient sa femme et sa fille, ainsi que Merle. Hitomi avait été installée au côté de cette dernière.  
  
La soirée commença alors. Il y eu le repas, suivit d'une danse du village et d'un grand feu pour symboliser la naissance du village. La soirée était très plaisante, mais ayant été placée loin de Van, Hitomi n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de lui parler.  
  
Une fois la fête terminée, les deux autres chefs retournèrent dans leur village. Hitomi présuma qu'ils ne devaient pas être si loin s'ils rentraient le soir même. Merle avait informé Hitomi qu'ils renteraient à Fanalia assez tôt le lendemain matin pour avoir le temps de faire toutes la route de retour et arriver en soirée. Lors de l'aller, ils s'étaient arrêtés en chemin pour dormir.  
  
Hitomi décida donc d'imiter Merle et d'aller se coucher si elle voulait pouvoir se lever le lendemain.  
  
Une fois dans sa hutte, elle s'étendit sur son lit en repensant à sa journée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Van surgir devant elle. Pourtant, en voyant Merle, elle aurait du se douter que Van ne devait pas être loin. Peut-être que de voir Merle arriver l'avait moins surprise était donnée qu'elle était dans un village d'homme-chat et qu'elle était une fille-chat. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait la même peur qu'elle avait eu la veille en se couchant. Elle avait peur de se réveiller le lendemain et se rendre compte qu'elle était sur Terre, et que ce n'était qu'un rêve!

* * *

Hitomi se réveilla en entendant du bruit à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa et vit la responsable. Merle se tenait à côté de son lit. Mais son attention n'était pas sur Hitomi, mais plutôt sur le petit sac noir de cette dernière, donc la moitié du contenu était maintenant sur le sol.  
  
- Merle! S'exclama Hitomi. _Elle n'a pas changé tant que ça finalement..._  
  
- Bonjour Hitomi! Répondit Merle en continuant son exploration du sac.  
  
Elle tomba alors sur le cahier de dessin d'Hitomi. Intriquée, elle l'ouvrit et parcourut les premières pages qui contenaient des dessins. Elle arriva alors sur des dessins de Gaea et de Van pour ensuite en trouver un d'elle. _On lui a donc tous vraiment manqués...  
_  
Hitomi s'était levée et ramassait ses affaires qu'elle remit dans son sac, pour ensuite lui reprendre également le cahier des mains.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais ?  
  
- Et bien maintenant tu sais, petite fouineuse! Tu as tout regardé ? Je peux récupérer mon sac sans que tu y mettes encore ton nez de sales chattes curieuses!  
  
- Je venais seulement te prévenir que Van est déjà debout et qu'on va bientôt partir alors tu ferais mieux de déjeuner.  
  
Merle se sauva alors par la fenêtre.  
  
- Tu n'as toujours pas appris à utiliser la porte à ce que je vois! Lança Hitomi par la fenêtre.  
  
Merle l'avait entendu, mais continua à courir sans se retourner.  
  
Hitomi avait eu droit à un panier de fruit ce matin là-aussi. Elle mangea ce qu'elle voulait puis choisit quelques fruits qu'elle mit dans son sac pour la route. Elle sortit ensuite pour aller rejoindre Van et Merle pour le retour à Fanalia.  
  
- Hitomi! L'appela Rinéa.  
  
- Bonjour Rinéa.  
  
- Ils sont prêts et t'attendent près du chemin.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Et, Hitomi, j'ai été contente de te rencontrer enfin.  
  
- Enfin... Merle t'as dont parlé de moi.  
  
- Oui. Plusieurs fois en fait.  
  
Hitomi rejoignit les deux autres près du chemin. Merle était déjà installée dans la charrette et Van parlait tranquillement avec Frich et Loua. Sentant que tous l'entendaient, elle accéléra le pas.  
  
- Ça y est je suis prête, on peut y aller!  
  
Van se retourna et monta dans la charrette après avoir salué le chef et sa femme. Hitomi les salua à son tour et les remercia encore de l'avoir accueillie. Elle se retourna vers la charrette et vit un main se tendre vers elle pour l'aider à monter, celle de Van. Elle la prit et Van la hissa sur la charrette. Il s'agissait du même genre de charrette que celle dans laquelle elle avait, pour la première fois, fait le voyage vers Fanalia. Un des marchands du village avait à faire à Fanalia, il avait donc suggéré de les ramener.  
  
La charrette se mit en route accompagné d'une série d'au revoir de Rinéa, Loua, Frich, le petit Waki et sa mère, ainsi que plusieurs autre.  
  
- Installez-vous confortablement parce qu'on en a pour la journée avant de ce rendre à Fanalia. Annonça le marchand.  
  
Le début du voyage se fit dans le silence. Puis bien vite, Merle s'endormit sur la paille dans un coin de la charrette. Hitomi regardait le paysage puis releva la tête vers le ciel. Elle regarda un moment la Lune et la Terre. Quant à lui, Van regarda Hitomi qui avait les yeux vers le ciel. _Son monde lui manque déjà ?_ Puis il la vit esquisser un sourire._ Ne vous en faîtes, pas je vais très bien..._elle baissa les yeux vers Merle puis vers Van, qui avait tourné les yeux vers l'avant lorsqu'elle avait commencé à tourner la tête._ ... oui très bien_. Elle lança un dernier regard sur la Terre. _Je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix, mam!_ Hitomi faisait référence au choix auquel sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle serait confrontée, se disant qu'il devait s'agit de revenir ou non sur Gaea.  
  
- Ils te manquent déjà ? Lança Van avec une certaine déception dans la voix.  
  
- ... Hitomi baissa les yeux sur Van.  
  
Avec tout ce qui s'était passé hier, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se parler. Jusque là Van ne lui avait pas vraiment dit quoi que ce soit. Hitomi lui sourit, elle devait à chaque fois se dire que c'était la réalité, ayant toujours l'impression qu'elle se réveillerait et qu'elle serait sur Terre, loin de tout ça et de Van.  
  
Le silence d'Hitomi à sa question lui faisait croire que la réponse était oui. Il baissa les yeux, dans lesquels la déception était encore plus visible. Son retour lui avait donné de l'espoir, mais de la voir ainsi regarder la Terre, lui rappelait qu'elle la regardait aussi 4 ans auparavant et qu'elle avait fini par y retourner, et que ce serait sans aucun doute ce qui arriverait encore cette fois, c'était inévitable.  
  
Il releva les yeux vers elle un moment et constata qu'elle le regardait toujours. En voyant le regard du roi revenir sur elle, elle lui sourit à nouveau.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu revenue au fait ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
- Voyons, parce que vous me manquiez! Elle avait cru qu'il l'aurait deviné. _Je ne t'ai pas manqué moi ?...  
_  
- On t'as manqué...  
  
- Bien sûr! Qu'est ce que tu crois, que je n'ai pas du tout pensé à vous ces quatre dernières années.  
  
- Non, mais... tu étais de retour parmi ta famille et tous tes amis...  
  
- Non, pas tous, j'ai aussi des amis ici. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à vous souvent parce que vous êtes, mes amis.  
  
- ... _Des amis, ce n'est pas seulement en ami que j'ai pensé à toi, moi...  
_  
- En fait je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi. Et je voulais revenir, alors quand l'energiste est apparu j'ai su que c'était ma chance.  
  
- L'energiste ? s'exclama Van, qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait passé du vous au toi.  
  
- Un energiste est apparu sur mon bureau un soir, c'est ma mère qui l'a trouvé en fait. C'est avec lui que j'ai créé une colonne de lumière pour revenir.  
  
- Il est apparu sur ton bureau ?  
  
Hitomi fouilla dans son sac et en sortit l'energiste en question. Elle le tendit vers Van qui le prit et l'examina, intriqué. Hitomi le regarda fait en silence. Mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment par à ce qu'il fit par la suite. Il sortit son épée de son étui et se coupa un peu le pouce.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
- Je vérifie quelque chose.  
  
Il fit couler un peu de son sang sur le energiste. Le sang entra en lui et l'energiste émis un peu de lumière.  
  
- ...comment ça peut être possible...  
  
- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Une fois qu'un energiste à été mélangé avec le sang d'une personne, il ne peut par se mêler à un autre sang. Il reconnaît en quelque sorte le sang de son propriétaire.  
  
- Et alors.  
  
- J'ai perdu mon energiste dernièrement, et c'est dans ton sac que je le retrouve.  
  
- Tu veux dire que cet energiste est le tien, celui que tu as pris dans le cœur du dragon et avec lequel tu as activé Escaflowne.  
  
- Oui! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment il s'est retrouvé sur la Lune Mystique...  
  
Van se mit à regarder l'energiste en essayant de comprendre, mais ne voyait vraiment pas d'explication. Après quelques minutes, Hitomi comprit qu'il était partit dans ses pensées et décida de le laisser se questionner. La raison ne l'intéressait pas vraiment en fait, il lui avait permis de revenir et c'est tout ce qu'elle tenait vraiment à savoir.  
  
Elle regarda un peu autour et ils étaient toujours dans la plaines et entraient parfois dans la forêt. Elle se lassa vite du paysage un peu répétitif à la longue et s'allongea pour finalement sombrer dans le sommeil comme Merle.

* * *

Hitomi se réveilla en se faisant secouer par Van. Elle se rassit et vit que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher.  
  
- On vas bientôt arriver en vue de Fanalia. J'ai cru que tu aimerais bien voir le paysage de la ville.  
  
En fait, Van voulait lui montrer la reconstruction qu'ils avaient fait. Hitomi vit que Merle était réveillée elle aussi.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la nouvelle ville de Fanalia s'étendit devant eux. Ce paysage était magnifique. La ville était entièrement reconstruite et semblait au moins aussi belle qu'avant, elle baignait dans la lumière orangée du crépuscule dans cette vallée entourée de montagne.  
  
- C'est magnifique. Murmura Hitomi.  
  
- Ça mériterait un dessin non! Ajouta Merle qui l'avait entendue.  
  
- Un dessin ? Questionna Van ne comprenant pas l'allusion de Merle.  
  
- Hitomi ne t'as pas montré ses dessins ! S'exclama Merle avec malice.  
  
Elle se jeta sur le sac d'Hitomi et cette dernière la voyant venir agrippa son sac. Van les regarda se battre pour le sac sans rien n'y comprendre.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ?  
  
- Hitomi a des dessins dans son sac et je crois qu'elle ne veut pas les montrer.  
  
- Et comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Van, qui connaissant Merle, le savait déjà.  
  
- Bon j'ai peut être un peu regardé dans son sac, et alors.  
  
- Un peu, quand je me suis réveillée toutes mes affaires étaient par terre!  
  
- Arrêtez. On arrive.  
  
Van était curieux de savoir ce qu'Hitomi avait dessiné et se demandait si elle était bonne, mais voyant qu'elle ne voulait visiblement pas du tout les montrer, ne voulait surtout pas insister.  
  
La charrette fit son entrée dans la ville. Les gardes ouvrirent la porte pour laisser entrer le roi. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le palais, devant lequel le marchand arrêta la charrette. Les habitants se retournaient sur leur passage et plusieurs s'inclinèrent devant leur souverain. Van, Merle et Hitomi descendirent. Van remercia alors le marchand et ils se dirigèrent vers les portes du château.  
  
Le garde à l'entrée annonça le retour du roi. Un serviteur vint alors à leur rencontre.  
  
- Bon retour, Majesté. Nous vous attendions un peu plus tard, le souper ne pourras donc pas être servit immédiatement.  
  
- Aucun problème. Et fait rajouter un couvert, nous serons un de plus ce soir.  
  
- Bien, je préviens le cuisinier. Est ce que vous voulez également que l'on fasse préparer une chambre d'invité pour votre invitée, Sire.  
  
- Oui, mais je veux que vous prépariez une chambre en particulier.  
  
- Heu, oui, comme vous le voulez.  
  
- Prenez celle dans l'aile royale, la chambre à l'opposée de celle de Merle, vous savez de laquelle je parles.  
  
- ...Oui. Il en sera fait selon vos désir, Majesté.  
  
Avant de partir, le serviteur lança un regard à Hitomi.  
  
- Je dois aller, voir mes conseillers pour avoir un compte-rendu de mon absence. On se voit au souper d'accord. Tu n'as qu'à faire visiter les lieux à Hitomi et si vous avez le temps, tu pourrais aussi lui montrer sa chambre lorsqu'elle sera prête.  
  
- D'accord!  
  
- À tout à l'heure.  
  
Van disparu dans un des corridors à droite. Merle se tourna ensuite vers Hitomi.  
  
- Alors tu veux visiter ?  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Alors, allons-y pour la visite guidée... ici c'est le hall d'entrée.  
  
Le hall d'entrée était immense et un escalier permettait de se prendre à l'étage supérieure. De grandes armoiries de Fanalia était suspendues le long des murs.  
  
Merle l'entraîna ensuite dans les divers corridors, lui montra la salle du trône, la salle à manger du roi et ses invités, où ils mangeraient plus tard, elles allèrent ensuite dans un hall où des fresques représentaient l'histoire de Fanalia. Plusieurs avaient disparues lors de la destruction de la ville, mais on en avait sauvées une partie, puis restaurées pour les remettre en place, d'autre avaient été refaites récemment pour combler le mieux possible les trous dans l'histoire qu'avaient causé les pertes, ainsi que pour parler des plus récents évènements : la destruction, les ruines, et la reconstruction. Merle lui fit voir différents autre endroits du château et se dirigea ensuite vers l'aile royale.  
  
- Cette aile est celle réservée à la famille royale. En gros c'est surtout les chambres et les quartiers des membres de la famille royale que l'on y retrouve. Les invités, conseillers et autres ont une aile plus à l'Est et il y a aussi une aile pour le personnel... Présentement, il n'y a donc que Lord Van et moi qui ont leurs chambres dans cette aile.  
  
- Pourquoi Van tenait-il à ce point à ce que j'ai une chambre précise dans cette aile ?  
  
- Tu verras. Répondit simplement Merle avec un sourire.  
  
Elles avancèrent dans un corridor et Merle s'arrêta devant la porte située tout au bout du corridor. Les armoiries des Fanel étaient gravées dans la porte.  
  
- C'est ici que reste Lord Van.  
  
Deux corridors parallèles faisaient la longueur de l'aile. Van était à l'extrémités Nord du corridor longeant l'Est de l'aile. Merle entraîna ensuite Hitomi dans le corridor du côté Ouest. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de l'extrémité Nord.  
  
- Et ici, c'est la chambre que Lord Van à fait préparer pour toi.  
  
Merle fit un tour sur elle même et pointa la porte à l'autre extrémité du corridor.  
  
- Et là-bas c'est la mienne.  
  
- Et toutes les autres, elles servent à quoi ?  
  
- Normalement aux autres personnes qui pourraient composer la famille royale... si je me fit à la façon donc ça marchait dans l'ancien château. Cette étage-ci c'est plutôt pour la famille directe du roi et de la reine, leur enfants, ou bien leurs sœurs ou frères; et l'étage en-dessous ce serait pour les autre membres, les enfants et la famille des frères et sœurs du roi et leur familles, les oncles, les tantes ou autre.  
  
Un femme sortit de la chambre préparée pour Hitomi.  
  
- Mlle Merle. J'ignorais que vous étiez-là.  
  
- Est-ce que la chambre est prête.  
  
- Oui, Mlle.  
  
La femme se retira.  
  
- tu veux voir ta chambre avant d'aller souper avec Lord Van ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Merle ouvrit donc la porte et entra avec Hitomi. Hitomi fit quelques pas dans la chambre et observa autour d'elle. Pour une chambre, c'était une chambre! Elle était une des plus grandes qu'elle ait vu. Une porte-patio donnait accès à un balcon sur le versant Ouest de l'aile. Le lit était grand et entouré de légers rideaux verts fins laissant la lumière passer sans problème, étant davantage décoratifs qu'autre chose. Il y avait également plusieurs meubles, dont une grande armoire en bois, une bureau devant un beau miroir, une table à café dans un coin avec deux chaises, sans oublier un autre petit bureau à quatre tiroirs et les deux tables de chevets de chaque côtés du lit. L'ensemble de la chambre était décorée dans les tons de vert, plus ou moins foncé avec de léger détails dorés, surtout sur les drags, les rideaux, aux fenêtres, ainsi qu'autour du miroir.  
  
- Alors comment tu la trouves ?  
  
- Elle est magnifique! Répondit-elle en explorant toujours la pièce.  
  
- Je savais que tu l'aimerais.  
  
Merle laissa Hitomi observer les lieux encore un peu, puis elle retournèrent à la salle à manger.  
  
En y entrant, elle vivrent que trois couverts était installés, Merle s'installa à sa place habituelle et fit signe à Hitomi qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Van prendrait la place restante au bout de la table. La table était assez longue, mais tout comme l'aile royale, qui contenait plusieurs pièces libres, elle était destinée à accueillir toutes la famille royale, mais Van étant à présent orphelin et son frère, Folken étant mort, la table était assez vite, tout comme l'aile royale.  
  
Un domestique entra alors et commença à servir la soupe.  
  
- On attend pas Van ? Demanda Hitomi.  
  
- Lord Van nous a fait parvenir un message disant qu'il viendrait vous rejoindre et de commencer le repas sans lui.  
  
Hitomi se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le retenir, mais commença à manger de bon appétit accompagnée aussitôt par Merle.

* * *

Van fit son entrée lorsqu'elles étaient rendu au dessert. Il prit place et le domestique lui apporta sa soupe. Il commença à manger sans avoir adressé la parole ni à une ni à l'autre. Il semblait réfléchir et également avoir assez faim.  
  
- Pourquoi ça été si long ? s'informa Merle  
  
- Il y aurait eu de l'activité dans les montagnes entre Zaire et Balach.  
  
- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.  
  
- ... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hitomi qui ne pouvait pas comprendre ce dont il était question. C'est où ça Zaire et Balach ? Ajouta-t-elle, car ses deux noms lui étaient inconnus.  
  
- ... Van ne répondit pas immédiatement semblant penser à sa réponse. Zaira et Balach sont deux des quatre royaumes qui ont été créés après la chute de l'empire Zaibachs. Les alliés ont regardé de très près la façon donc les choses se déroulaient durant la première année. Les quatre royaumes se remirent en place avec une nouvelle gestion et ils sont devenus quatre petits pays en paix.  
  
- C'est parfait dans ce cas, non ?  
  
- Après environ un an, on a arrêté de les surveiller de trop prêt pour leur laisser reprendre leur liberté et leur autonomie. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que le nouveau dirigeant de Zaira meurent et que son fils prennent sa place... Les quatre dirigeants qui ont pris la tête de ces pays avaient tout le même but, permettre à leurs populations de commencer une nouvelle vie après la guerre faîtes par les Zaibachs... Mais contrairement à son père, le nouveau chef de Zaira ne voit pas les choses de la même façon. Il ne voir pas la fin de la guerre, comme une chance de commencer une nouvelle vie, mais comme une défaite. Il n'est pas d'accord avec la séparation de l'empire et aimerait bien le voir réuni, avec lui à sa tête, évidemment.  
  
- Il veux faire revivre l'empire Zaibach!  
  
- Il n'as, par contre, pas les même buts que Dunkuck. Il ne semble pas intéresser à attaquer les autres royaumes de Gaea, ni s'intéresser au destin ou aux pouvoirs des atlantes...  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il veut alors ?  
  
- Être à la tête d'un pays plus grand en réunissant les quatre nouveaux... et peut-être aussi venger la défaite de la guerre.  
  
- Venger ?  
  
- Oui, enfin ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Un soldat aurait affirmé ça, mais on ne sait pas vraiment savoir à quelle point ça peut être exact ou pas. Mais pour le moment on ne s'en fait pas trop, de toute façon on l'a à l'œil. On ne veut pas trop intervenir, mais on observe toute de même les évènements de loin.  
  
- Et l'activité donc tu parlais ?  
  
- Une bande d'homme aurait attaqué un camp de garde de Balach. Comme il s'agit du pays le plus près, il est souvent la victime et donc ils ont posté des gardes près de la frontière pour savoir à l'avance si quelque chose se prépare.  
  
- _... La guerre ne finit donc jamais sur Gaea._  
  
Van voyait bien que ces nouvelles inquiétaient un peu Hitomi. Lorsqu'elle était partie, elle croyait, comme eux d'ailleurs, que la guerre était finit et que la paix régnerait enfin sur Gaea.  
  
- Les premiers événements ont eu lieu environ deux ans après ton départ, puis l'année suivant, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives d'approche par les soldats Zaira. Mais le pays est petit et à une population assez réduite, surtout qu'après les premiers évènements plusieurs ont quitté pour les d'autres royaumes ne voulant pas voir la même histoire se répéter. Olvir, le dirigeant de Zaira, n'avait pas l'appui de la majorité et le fait qu'il ait agi à quelques reprises durant plusieurs mois, l'a fait devenir encore moins populaire. Dans la dernière année, il n'y a eu que des évènements isolés. Celui d'hier était le premier depuis des mois... Il ne pourrait jamais arriver à reconstruire l'empire, les autres pays ne se laisseraient pas faire et leurs alliés non plus et même une partie de sa population est contre lui... Il n'y a pas de réelle crainte à avoir, plus le temps passe plus ses forces diminuent, ses soldats le quittent... ils régleront la situation d'eux-mêmes et c'est exactement ce que nous voulons.  
  
- Alors pourquoi les surveiller ?  
  
- Simple précaution. Il ne devrait rien arriver de grave, mais on doit tout de même garder l'œil ouvert au cas où.  
  
Le domestique vint ramasser les assiettes et donner son dessert à Van. L'inquiétude d'Hitomi s'était estompée. Van et ses alliés savaient se qu'ils faisaient, Van semblait confiant et la situation semblait sous contrôle, elle décida donc de ne pas s'en faire trop et de laisser ça entre leur mains, c'était leur rôle après tout.  
  
Après le repas, Van raconta un peu comment s'était déroulée la reconstruction de Fanalia et lui expliqua comment chacun y avait mis du sien. Puis Hitomi leur raconta un peu sa vie sur Terre des quatre dernières années.  
  
Avec la visite du château, le souper et tout, il commençait à se faire tard et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils retournèrent à l'aile royale. Merle leur souhaita bonne nuit et disparue en direction de sa chambre. Van alla reconduire Hitomi à la sienne. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et il repartit vers la sienne.  
  
Hitomi était étendue depuis une demie heure, mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil, faut dire qu'elle avait dormi une partie de la journée dans la charrette. Elle se releva donc et sortit sur son balcon. De là elle pouvait voir une certaine partie de la ville à sa gauche et la cour du château à sa droite. Elle admira la ville en se disant qu'ils avaient fait du beau travail en reconstruisant la ville. Elle était au moins aussi belle et paisible que celle qu'elle avait connue avant, bien qu'elle n'y soit pas resté longtemps avant sa destruction.  
  
Hitomi n'était pas la seule à ne pas dormir. Van aussi était également sortit. Il était monté sur le toit, comme il en avait souvent l'habitude. Il était sur le toit de la partie centrale du château. C'est de là qu'il vit la lumière se rallumer dans la chambre d'Hitomi. Il la vit ensuite sortir et regarder la ville accoudée sur le bord du balcon. D'où elle était, pour le voir il aurait fallu qu'elle regarde directement le toit dans sa direction. Et même peut-être qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas, car contrairement à elle, il n'était pas éclairé par la lumière venant de l'intérieur.  
  
Il l'observa attentivement. Il y a deux jours à peine, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle serait juste devant lui au balcon de la chambre qu'il avait fait aménager en pensant spécialement à elle. Quatre ans avait passé, ses souvenirs étaient à la fois lointains et frais à sa mémoire comme s'ils venaient d'avoir lieu tellement il les avaient tous revécus à plusieurs reprises dans sa tête. En la voyant, au balcon ce soir-là, il la trouva plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qu'elle portait maintenant presque aux épaules avec un léger dégradé, et ses yeux étaient aussi merveilleux qu'il avait quatre ans ( Je sais qu'il est loin pour les voir mais il as eu le temps de les regarder depuis qu'elle est de retour!! ) , elle avait également mûrie et un peu grandit, tout comme lui.  
  
Après quelques minutes, Hitomi retourna à l'intérieur et la chambre redevint obscure. Elle était retournée se coucher, et Van en fit de même.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hitomi se leva et retourna à la salle à manger où ils avaient soupé la veille. Elle y trouva Merle et Van qui parlaient tranquillement. En la voyant arriver, ils lui firent signe de s'asseoir pour déjeuner avec eux. Elle s'installa donc à table et se joignit à eux.  
  
- Tu as bien dormi ?  
  
- Oui!  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?  
  
- ...Je sais pas.  
  
- Une visite de Fanalia ça te dirait ? Proposa Van.  
  
- Bien sûr!  
  
Une fois le repas du matin terminé, ils partirent donc vers l'entrée principale du château pour aller visiter la ville, comme convenu. Van entraîna Hitomi dans les rues de Fanalia en lui parlant des différents quartiers, du travail de reconstruction qui y avait été fait, le nombre de temps qu'ils avaient pris et d'autre petites choses de ce genre. Van marchait parfois devant et d'autre fois à côté d'Hitomi en lui montrant différentes choses, Hitomi le suivait docilement à travers la ville et regardait partout pour admirer le travail de reconstruction que les habitants avaient fait durant son absence tandis que Merle se baladait tout autour d'eux en rajoutait quelques petites choses au discours de Van de temps à autre. Ils visitèrent l'avenue principale, les quartier Nord et Est pour ensuite aller faire un tour au marché et finir par le quartier Ouest et Sud. Van entraîna ensuite Hitomi sur un sentier qui montait un peu dans les collines pour ensuite retourner vers le palais.  
  
Une fois de retour près du palais, Merle se retourna vers Hitomi et Van.  
  
- J'ai quelque chose à faire, on se verra plus tard.  
  
La fille-chat s'élança aussitôt vers le palais.  
  
- Où elle va ? Demanda Hitomi.  
  
- ... Van se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de la nouvelle ville de Fanalia ?  
  
- Vous avez fait un travail remarquable. Tu as une ville magnifique, Van. Je n'ai pas beaucoup connu l'ancienne avant sa destruction, mais c'est au moins aussi beau ou plus qu'avant.  
  
- Content que ça te plaise.  
  
La visite avait été assez longue et on était à la moitié de l'après-midi passé. Van eut alors une idée. Il entraîna Hitomi dans le château, en lui proposant son idée.  
  
- Visiter les jardins du palais ça te dirait ? On pourrait aussi faire un pique-nique pour souper.  
  
- Bonne idée, d'accord.  
  
Hitomi le suivit jusqu'aux cuisines où il demanda qu'on leur prépare un pique-nique pour deux, avec un surplus, au cas ou Merle viendrait les rejoindre. Van montrait un enthousiasme surprenant à l'idée de faire un pique-nique, comme il l'avait été pour la visite de la ville. Hitomi également était des plus enthousiaste, mais elle revoyait un environnement qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quatre ans, c'était normal d'être si enthousiaste. Mais Van avait parcourut les rue de la ville et le jardin tout les jours, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il était emballé à ce point là. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'impact que son retour avait sur le jeune roi.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent donc à marcher dans le jardin derrière le palais. Ils se baladèrent sans vraiment beaucoup parler. Ils arrivèrent alors dans un endroit près du grand arbre au centre d'une clairière et Van annonça qu'ils allaient manger ici. C'est un endroit où il venait jouer quand il était petit avec Merle et Folken. Hitomi s'assit en s'adossant à l'arbre. Van sortit le repas et alla la rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils commencèrent donc à manger. Dans le repas que les cuisiniers avaient préparé, il y avait, entre autre du jus de Piscus. Van sortit donc les deux fruits et ouvrit le premier et y inséra une paille. Il allait le tendre vers Hitomi, mais hésita un moment, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il lui en avait donné un et tout ce qui avait suivit. Mais Hitomi lui prit des mains.  
  
- J'ai eu l'occasion d'y ragoûter au village des hommes-chats le soir de mon arrivée. Et finalement le goût n'est pas mal du tout, une fois qu'on s'y habitue. Répondit Hitomi qui était certaine que Van se rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup aimé les quelques gorgées qu'elle avait prises lors de son premier essai.  
  
Ils burent et mangèrent en silence un moment.  
  
- Combien de temps compte tu rester ?  
  
- ... Je sais pas. Je voulais vous revoir et je suis là, c'est ça l'important non? Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je repartes ?  
  
- Non! S'exclama Van qui voulait surtout pas qu'elle croit une telle chose... ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu as raison, tu es là et c'est ça l'important!  
  
Hitomi fut surprise de la vitesse et de l'intensité de la réponse de Van. Ils finirent de manger et ramassèrent. Van fit ensuite signe à Hitomi de le suivre. Après une courte marche, ils arrivèrent dans la clairière où reposaient le défunt frère de Van, Folken et Escaflowne.  
  
- Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.  
  
Hitomi rejoignit donc Van près d'Escaflowne. Il plongea alors sa main dans le cœur d'Escaflowne et sembla y saisir un objet. Il ressortit alors son bras et ouvrit sa main devant Hitomi. Dans le creux de sa paume se trouvait le pendentif atlante qu'elle lui avait donné avant son départ. Mais que faisait-il dans le cœur d'Escaflowne ?  
  
- Quand tu es partit, je l'ai toujours gardé près de moins autour de mon cou. J'avais l'impression de garder un certain lien avec toi de cette façon.  
  
- ... Cette idée fit sourire Hitomi.  
  
- Mais quand on as appris pour Olvir, on était toujours pas sûr de ses intentions. J'ai pensé qu'il était plus sage de le mettre en sécurité, au cas où il serait également intéressé par les atlantes, ce qui n'ai finalement pas le cas. J'ai cherché un endroit le plus sûr possible.  
  
- Escaflowne ?  
  
- Oui. Je ne vois pas plus sécuritaire. Seul un membre de la famille royale peut entrer son bras dans son cœur, sans recevoir une décharge. J'étais donc le seul à pouvoir l'y mettre ou le reprendre. J'ai donc décidé de le laisser là où je savais que personne ne pourrait jamais le prendre.  
  
Van le tendit alors vers Hitomi.  
  
- Tu peux le reprendre si tu veux, c'était celui de ta grand-mère, il doit représenter beaucoup pour toi.  
  
- Oui, j'y tenais beaucoup à cause de ma grand-mère, mais je te l'ai tout de même donné. _Je croyais que tu y tiendrais beaucoup à ton tour, mais on dirait bien que ce n'ai pas le cas.  
_  
- Je sais et c'est pour ça que j'y ai tenu pendant ton absence, mais tu peux le ravoir si tu veux, j'en ai plus besoin maintenant, étant donné que tu es de retour.  
  
- ... garde-le. Répondit-elle simplement après avoir constater son erreur.  
  
Van referma sa paume et retourna le placer dans le cœur de son gardien, Escaflowne.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hitomi s'était dirigée vers la tombe de Folken, puis marcha dans la clairière sous le regard de Van. Elle s'arrêta à un endroit précis et regarda le ciel puis revint à la clairière.  
  
- C'est à cet endroit qu'on s'est dit au revoir.  
  
Van, qui était toujours prêt de l'Ispano Guymelef, sauta au sol et alla la rejoindre, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait plusieurs années plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait désactivé. Il avança vers Hitomi et la prit dans ses bras, comme ce fameux jour. Mais cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de colonne de lumière, et Hitomi ne repartirait pas sur Terre.  
  
Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un moment, entre les souvenirs et le moment présent. Ils se regardèrent et l'instant d'après leurs lèvres se joignirent. Ils échangèrent leur premier véritable baiser après des années d'attente.  
  
- Van...  
  
- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, Hitomi.  
  
- Je crois que je sais...  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Puis Hitomi laissa sa tête tomber au creux de son épaule. Van la serra contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il y avait autour et du temps qui passait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au château, Merle cherchait Lord Van et Hitomi. Ils n'étaient pas venus souper, elle avait alors appris qu'ils s'étaient fait préparer un pique-nique. Elle décida donc de souper toute seule. Une heure plus tard, ils n'étaient toujours pas là, elle décida de partir à leur recherche, mais en sortant elle arriva nez à nez avec eux.  
  
- Mais où étiez-vous ? Vous auriez pu me le dire que vous faisiez un pique- nique, je serais venue.  
  
- Tu semblais avoir quelque chose d'important à faire.  
  
- Mais, heu. Ça n'était pas long à faire de toute façon!  
  
Merle ne voulait pas leur dire qu'elle avait envoyé un messager pour faire préparer une surprise à Hitomi.

* * *

Le lendemain, un vaisseau arriva à Fanalia en fin d'après-midi. Ce vaisseau venu d'Asturia, était attendu, car il avait annoncé son arrivée quelques jours plus tôt, mais il serait une surprise pour au moins une personne, Hitomi.  
  
C'est d'ailleurs dans la cour du château lorsque était avec Merle qu'elle eu la surprise.  
  
- Hitomi!  
  
Hitomi se retourna et vit Millerna à côté de Van. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la nouvelle venue.  
  
- Millerna, salut !  
  
- J'arrivais pas à croire que tu était revenue en recevant le message de Merle. Mais on dirait que c'est vrai finalement.  
  
- De Merle! S'exclama Van.  
  
Van se dirigea vers son amie d'enfance pour savoir quand elle avait envoyé ce message et surtout, pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit. Pendant ce temps, Hitomi et Millerna se serrèrent dans les bras, toutes deux contentes de ce revoir.  
  
En fait, Merle avait envoyé un messager vers Asturia et Freid pour annoncer le retour d'Hitomi à ceux qui la connaissent et avait demandé au messager d'informer également le vaisseau qui venait déjà vers Fanalia s'il le croisait. Car Millerna était déjà en route vers Fanalia pour affaire et pour visiter Van, avant qu'elle soit au courant pour Hitomi et le messager les avait effectivement croisés.  
  
Millerna s'informa d'Hitomi. Elle raconta son histoire encore une fois et raconta la façon dont elle était arrivée sur Gaea et les jours qui ont suivit. Ce fut alors au tour d'Hitomi de poser des questions.  
  
- Et toi qu'est ce qui c'est passé durant ces dernière années ? Que s'est- il passé avec Dryden et Allen ?  
  
- Je gouverne Asturia de mon mieux et ma sœur Éries m'aide beaucoup, et une chance qu'elle est la parfois, car c'est beaucoup de responsabilités être reine. Comme je viens de te dire que je gouvernais seule, tu as du deviner que Dryden n'est pas revenu à mes côtés. On en as parlé à plusieurs occasions et finalement, il est redevenu un marchand comme son père. Et en ce qui concerne Allen et bien c'est fini avec lui aussi, il vient régulièrement nous voir, mais il n'y a plus vraiment d'attirance entre nous.  
  
Millerna raconta un peu plus en détail les derniers années de sa vie puis, elle et Van se levèrent et se préparèrent à retourner dans le château.  
  
- Où vous allez ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas venue strictement pour le plaisir, je suis aussi venue voir Van en tant que reine du royaume voisin. Et on devrait se mettre à parler des sujets donc je suis venue traiter si on veux pouvoir repartir.  
  
- Repartir, pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu resterais un peu plus longtemps à Fanalia.  
  
- Non, je vais retourner à Asturia, et tu viens avec moi.  
  
Hitomi regarda Millerna avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux, elle se tourna vers Van, puis vers Merle, mais n'eut pas plus de réponse, mais elle semblait la seule à être surprise. Elle allait demander des explications, mais Van et Millerna étaient déjà en train de partir. Elle se replia alors sur Merle.  
  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien moi, j'étais avec toi quand elle est arrivée, comme je pourrais être plus au courant que toi. Déclara Merle sur un ton peu convaincant.  
  
Hitomi décida de laisser tomber. Visiblement, on ne lui dirait rien, et l'idée d'aller à Asturia était assez plaisante.

* * *

À l'heure du souper, Millerna annonça que le départ serait dans une heure. Elle expliqua à Hitomi qu'elle avait eu cette idée et en avait parlé à Van qui l'avait trouvé bonne également. Hitomi signala son accord sans savoir que quelque chose d'autre se cachait là-dessous.  
  
Hitomi retourna donc à sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires. Millerna la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Hitomi venait de mettre ses quelques affaires dans son sac à dos.  
  
- On peut y aller quand tu veux.  
  
- Tu n'amènes que ce petit sac!  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu croyais, que j'avais amené mes valises sur Gaea ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu n'amènes pas quelques vêtements qu'on t'as fournis. Tu préfères porter tout le temps tes vêtements terrestres comme la dernière fois ?  
  
- ... Hitomi lui lança un regard insulté. Elle n'allait pas remettre ça.  
  
- Je dit pas ça à cause de tes vêtements, ils sont bien dans leur genre, c'est juste que tu peux porter différentes choses. Ajouta Millerna, voyant qu'elle avait un peu offusqué la terrienne sans le vouloir.  
  
Millerna se dirigea vers l'armoire en bois qui se trouvait sur un des murs de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Hitomi était là depuis deux jours et elle la croyait vide, elle ne l'avait donc pas ouverte. Mais elle dû constater qu'elle n'était peut-être pas pleine, mais contenait tout de même plusieurs assortiments de divers vêtements. Hitomi approcha et Millerna sortit quelques vêtements et les plaça devant Hitomi pour voir comment ça lui ferait. Il y avait quelques robes ressemblant vaguement à celle que Millerna lui avait donné lors de son arrivée à Asturia. Il y avait aussi deux ou trois hauts et jupes longues, évidemment comme toutes celle de Gaea.  
  
- Celles-ci m'ont l'air bien, mais celle-là, elle ne te va pas vraiment finalement. Il faudra peut-être faire des retouches pour les ajuster à ta taille, mais elles semblent généralement de la bonne grandeur finalement.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce que ces vêtements font là et pourquoi tu sembles les connaître ?  
  
- À qui croit tu que Van a demandé un coup de main pour préparer un début de garde-robe au cas ou tu en aurais besoin.  
  
- Au cas ou j'en aurais besoin ? Je suis arrivée seulement depuis cinq jours, comment...  
  
- Pour la même raison que la chambre.  
  
- ... ? Hitomi ne comprenait toujours pas le rapport.  
  
- Ha je vois. Tu n'es pas au courant pour la chambre non plus.  
  
- Au courant de quoi ?  
  
- Van a fait faire cette chambre pour toi, si un jour tu revenais, il y a donc décidé d'y mettre quelques vêtements dans le même but.  
  
- Pour moi! Mais il ne savais même pas que je reviendrais !?!  
  
- Tu en parleras avec lui, je ne sais suis pas vraiment au courant de ses raisons.  
  
Elle prit une couple de vêtements et sortit, suivit d'Hitomi. Elles arrivèrent dans le hall où les attendait Van.  
  
- Nous allons y aller. Commença Millerna.  
  
- Bon voyage et on se verra bientôt. Ajouta Van.  
  
- Tu ne viens pas avec nous! Demanda Hitomi.  
  
- Non, je me suis déjà absenté pour aller au village des homme-chats et hier j'ai passé la journée avec toi, alors je ne peux pas me permettre de repartir tout de suite. Je suis le roi, après tout. Alors je vais vous rejoindre dans quelques jours.  
  
- Bon d'accord alors.  
  
Hitomi eu une petite hésitation et serra Van dans ses bras un court moment en lui disant à bientôt et Van fit de même. Elle suivit ensuite Millerna vers la porte, son vaisseau et puis vers Asturia.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Hitomi se rappela son arrivée avec Allen et Van la première fois, beaucoup de temps avait passé, mais la ville semblait toujours la même. Une calèche arriva et les conduisit au palais de Pallas. Une fois sur place, Éries accueillit sa sœur et Hitomi.  
  
- Salut Millerna. Bonjour Hitomi, bon retour parmi nous!  
  
- Bonjour Éries.  
  
Elle se firent rapidement la bise et elle les conduisit à la salle à manger. En entrant dans la pièce, Hitomi eu encore une autre surprises. Trois personnes les attendaient et se levèrent à son arrivée. Elle reconnut instantanément le premier dans son ensemble de chevalier, Allen Schezar. À ses côtés, se tenait une jeune femme, elle avait les cheveux courts et pâles ainsi que les yeux bleus et elle devait être près de la vingtaine, un peu comme elle. La troisième personne était plus jeune et devait avoir une dixaine d'année, il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Hitomi le regarda un instant et le reconnut, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Cid. Elle remarqua également que sa ressemblance avec Allen était de plus en plus évidente.  
  
Allen fut le premier à prendre Hitomi dans ses bras.  
  
- Hitomi, content de te revoir !  
  
- Moi aussi, Allen.  
  
Il se retourna vers la jeune femme.  
  
- Tu n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de la connaître avant ton départ, mais voici ma sœur Celena.  
  
- Contente de te rencontrer ! Répondit Hitomi sincèrement contente de la rencontrer, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'elle avait été Dilando.  
  
- Je suis contente de te rencontrer aussi, on m'a souvent parlé de toi.  
  
Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le plus jeune.  
  
- Bonjour toi aussi, Cid. Le salua-t-elle.  
  
- Bonjour Hitomi! S'exclama-t-il en souriant. Je me demandais si tu allais me reconnaître.  
  
- C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup grandi et veilli, mais pas de là à ne pas te reconnaître.  
  
- Ça fait longtemps que tu es de retour ?  
  
- Quelques jours seulement. Mais on dirait que les nouvelles vont vite sur cette planète!  
  
Allen se tourna vers Millerna.  
  
- Elle n'était pas au courant pour le message de Merle, Van non plus d'ailleurs.  
  
- Merle! C'est donc elle qui est derrière tout ça. C'était donc ça la chose importante qu'elle avait à faire je paris.  
  
Les autres ne comprirent pas exactement ce à quoi elle faisait référence, mais ne se questionnèrent pas outre mesure. Ils s'installèrent tous pour manger. C'est durant le repas qu'Hitomi apprit que la vérité avait été réveillée à Cid. Il s'avait désormais qu'Allen était son véritable père. Une fois le choc passé, il l'avait finalement très bien accepté et Allen vivait d'ailleurs à Freid depuis près de deux ans. Sa sœur Celena vivait évidemment avec eux. Cid en était ravi, car, après la guerre, il se retrouvait seul avec ses responsabilités et c'était dur pour un jeune garçon de son âge. La présence d'Allen et sa tante Celena, lui redonnait donc une sorte de famille et le soutien dont il avait besoin pour bien accomplir son rôle de duc dans lequel il se réveillait plutôt bon en fin de compte. Mais Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était dommage qu'il ait été privé de son enfance en devenant duc prématurément. Van aussi été devenu roi tôt, mais lui il avait tout de même 15 ans à ce moment là et non 6, il avait eu le temps de se préparer mieux à ce rôle, même si la vie n'avait pas été des plus simple pour lui non plus.  
  
Le reste de la soirée se passa à raconter diverses histoires de tous et chacun. Celena, Cid et Allen étant arrivés plus tôt de Freid, ils avaient déjà une chambre d'assigné. Millerna alla donc montrer la sienne à Hitomi. Elle lui donna également un robe de nuit qu'elle déposa sur la chaise.  
  
- Je crois qu'elle est à ta taille. Ce serait plus confortable pour dormir. Tu n'es pas obligée, c'est comme pour les autre vêtements, on te les a offerts, mais tu n'es pas obligée de les accepter. Alors bonne nuit, Hitomi!  
  
- Bonne nuit, Millerna.  
  
Millerna sortit et Hitomi regarda la robe de nuit en question de plus près. Il s'agissait en fait d'une simple tunique bleutée avec, au niveau du collet avant, un peu de lassasses. Ce serait effectivement plus confortable que ses vêtements, même si elle préférait encore son pyjama ou son t-shirt avec lesquels elle dormait sur Terre. Elle la mit tout de même et alla se coucher. Avant de se coucher, elle eu une pensée pour sa famille et Yukari, puis s'endormit profondément en espérant toujours être à Pallas le lendemain matin en se réveillant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Millerna, Allen, Celena, Cid et Hitomi allèrent au marché. Ils circulèrent entre les marchands et regardèrent les diverses choses qu'il vendaient. Ils mirent quelques heures à faire le tour. Hitomi se rappela qu'elle y avait déjà trouvé un CD, mais n'avait jamais compris comment il était arrivé là. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne trouva rien de tel. Mais elle vit tout de même de très belles choses.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un marchand d'accessoires et de bijoux. Celena regarda l'ensemble, mais ne trouva rien à son goût vraiment. Hitomi, elle dut avouer qu'un des colliers lui était tombé dans l'œil, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'acheter, car elle n'avait pas d'argent. Millerna lui proposa de lui payer, mais elle refusa en la remerciant de lui avoir offert. Ils flânèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi puis rentrèrent au palais pour souper.  
  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'Hitomi se présenta pour le repas du midi, tous le monde l'attendait pour l'informer de la surprise qu'ils avaient préparée.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde!  
  
- Bonjour Hitomi! Répondirent-ils ensemble.  
  
- On a préparé une surprise pour toi aujourd'hui! Annonça Allen.  
  
- Une surprise ?  
  
- Oui, ce soir on va faire une fête pour toi. Continua Celena.  
  
- Une fête, mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Pour ton retour sur Gaea et te souhaiter bon retour parmi nous. Ajouta Cid.  
  
- Vous n'aviez pas à en faire autant.  
  
- Le retour d'une amie après 4 ans n'arrive pas tout les jours, et on a tous le goût de faire la fête, alors c'est ce qu'on va faire ce soir. Termina Millerna  
  
Ils finirent leur repas et Celena proposa à Hitomi, Millerna et Éries de se préparer toutes ensemble. Mais Millerna et Éries avaient encore des préparatifs à faire, elles ne pourraient donc pas se joindre à elles. Celena entraîna donc Hitomi avec elle jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
Une fois dans la chambre, elle ouvrit l'armoire et lui fit signe de venir.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à faire ton choix.  
  
Hitomi approcha et vit la multitude de robes diverses. Hitomi hésita un moment, mais avec l'aide de Celena elle choisit une robe qui lui allait très bien. Elle aida ensuite Celena à choisir la sienne. Ensuite, Celena insista pour coiffer Hitomi. Elles passèrent donc beaucoup de temps à se préparer et à parler en attendant le soirée.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Merle fit son entrée.  
  
- Salut les filles!  
  
- Salut Merle.  
  
- Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?  
  
- On vient d'arriver il y a même pas une heure. Millerna m'a dit que vous étiez ici. Elle m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.  
  
- On arrive dans ce cas, répondit Celena.  
  
- Elle te va très bien cette robe, Hitomi. Commenta Merle avant de se diriger vers le corridor.  
  
Elles se rendirent donc toutes les trois à la salle à manger pour le souper. En entrant, elle constatèrent que tous les autre étaient également arrivés. Merle entra la première et alla rejoindre Van qui était assis à table à côté d'Allen. Elle prit immédiatement place entre lui et Cid qui se trouvait à sa droite. Celena et Hitomi entrèrent juste après elle. Elles se dirigèrent vers les deux places libres une à côté de l'autre de l'autre côté de la table. Celena s'installa donc devant son frère et à côté de Millerna qui se trouvait au bout de la table, et Hitomi prit place à ses côtés et à ceux d'Eries, elle se trouvait également à être en face de Van. Ce dernier ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée et ne portait qu'une petite attention à Merle qui lui parlait à sa droite.  
  
On leur servit le repas accompagné d'une coupe de vin. Millerna prit la sienne et la leva devant elle.  
  
- Mangeons à la santé d'Hitomi qui est de retour parmi nous.  
  
- À Hitomi! Répondirent-il tous en cœur en levant leurs verres.  
  
Hitomi se sentit rougir un peu, mais ils se mirent tous à manger et ça lui passa rapidement.  
  
Après le repas, ils se rendirent tous dans la pièce à côté et la soirée commença avec la musique qui envahie la pièce. Hitomi put alors constater que toutes ces personnes étaient devenues de bons amis, cette guerre contre l'empire Zaibach aurait eu au moins un bon côté.  
  
Celena commença la danse en tirant son frère aîné sur la piste. Les autres parlaient et rigolaient entre eux pour le moment. Van alla alors voir Hitomi. durant le repas, la conversation avait impliqué tout le monde. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé en soi.  
  
Hitomi le regarda venir vers elle. Il était, lui aussi, habillé pour l'occasion, ces vêtements n'avaient rien à voir avec le t-shirt rouge et les pantalons beiges qu'elle lui avait si souvent vu porter. Elle remarqua l'emblème de Fanalia sur sa tunique. Il en était le roi, il était tout à fait normal qu'il possède ce genre de vêtements, il devait porter régulièrement ce genre de vêtements lorsqu'il rencontrait des gens d'autre royaumes ou ce genre de chose. Hitomi le trouvait très élégant dans cette tenue et devait avouer qu'il était très beau.  
  
De son côté, Van avait remarqué la tenue d'Hitomi dés son entrée dans la salle à manger. Il avait aussitôt été frappé par sa beauté et son élégance. La robe qu'elle avait choisie était d'un bleu pâle, avec le collet légèrement argenté, couleur qui se retrouvait également un peu dans le reste de la robe à partir de la taille. Elle portait également un jolie collier que Celena lui avait prêté. Celena lui avait également faite deux petites tresses de chaque côté de la tête qui venait se rattachées ensemble vers l'arrière.  
  
Van l'avait rejoint et lui faisait face en souriant.  
  
- Tu veux danser, Hitomi ?  
  
- Avec plaisir!  
  
Ils lui tendit la main et elle la prit, il l'entraîna donc vers la piste, où Allen avait changé de cavalière en dansant avec Millerna et où Celena dansait joyeusement avec Cid et Merle. Il se retourna alors vers elle en lui prenant l'autre main.  
  
- Tu es magnifique Hitomi.  
  
- Merci... tu n'es vraiment pas mal du tout non plus. Répondit-elle, flattée et un peu gênée.  
  
Van rougit un peu à son tour et ils commencèrent à danser. Hitomi découvrit alors que Van dansait très bien. Elle se laissa donc aller et profita du moment présent. Ils dansèrent pendant quelques chansons puis prirent une pause. Merle alla les rejoindre.  
  
- Je peux prendre la prochaine avec Van, ou elle sont toutes réservées à Hitomi ?  
  
- ... Van ne répondit pas mais lança un petit regard à la femme-chat qui montrait qu'il ne la trouvait pas aussi drôle qu'elle.  
  
- Allez Van, ne te fait pas prier. Lança Hitomi en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos.  
  
Ils retournèrent donc sur la piste. Hitomi resta assisse un moment et regarda les autres danser. Elle buvait tranquillement son verre quand Allen vint la rejoindre.  
  
- On danse ? J'ai dansé avec Celena, Millerna et Eries, c'est ton tour.  
  
Hitomi accepta et ils allèrent à leur tour sur la piste.  
  
- Elle te va très bien cette robe.  
  
- Merci.  
  
La chanson termina et les deux couples de danseurs retournèrent s'asseoir et discutèrent tranquillement un moment. Van et Hitomi retournèrent danser et la soirée continua ainsi.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Van et Allen parlait dans un coin. Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers le reste de la salle, il virent que Cid était assis dans un coin à moitié endormi et à moitié éveillé, ce qui était normal après tout, il commençait à ce faire tard et ils se sentaient un peu plus fatigué eux aussi et après tout Cid n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années. Eries était d'ailleurs déjà partie. Millerna, Celena et Merle bavardaient ensemble en riant de l'autre côté de la salle. Van chercha alors Hitomi des yeux. Elle n'était plus dans la pièce, il vit alors une silhouette sur le balcon, il devina que ce devait être elle et alla la rejoindre. En passant la porte, il la vit accoudée sur la rambarde.  
  
- Hitomi. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Je crois que j'avais besoin d'air.  
  
En lui répondant, elle se tourna vers lui et fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre. Mais elle chancela et perdit l'équilibre. Van s'avança et la rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe.  
  
- Hitomi, est-ce que ça va ?  
  
- Mais oui.  
  
- J'en suis pas si sûr.  
  
- J'ai peu être un peu trop bu, mais ça va je t'assure.  
  
Elle se remit sur pied pour lui prouver ce qu'elle disait. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Van vit qu'elle n'avait pas l'équilibre qu'elle prétendait. Il l'agrippa par le bras pour être sûr qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il l'entraîna ensuite à l'intérieur. Les autres les remarquèrent et vinrent voir l'état de la jeune fille.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Millerna  
  
- Elle a un peu trop bu, je crois.  
  
- Un peu! Rigola Merle.  
  
- Je vais la conduire à sa chambre, expliqua Van.  
  
- Tu veux un coup de main, proposa Allen.  
  
- Non, ça va aller.  
  
Van quitta donc la pièce avec Hitomi toujours appuyée contre lui. Les autre ne tarderaient pas non plus à aller se coucher à leur tour. Van ramena péniblement Hitomi jusqu'à sa chambre, il la fit asseoir sur le bord de son lit et se pencha devant elle.  
  
- Ça va aller. Dit Hitomi voyant que Van hésitait à la laisser seule.  
  
- Tu es sûre, je peux demander à Merle ou à Celena de venir si tu veux ?  
  
Van ne voulant évidement pas aider Hitomi à se mettre en robe de nuit et au lit.  
  
- C'est gentil, mais c'est correct.  
  
Elle serra ses bras autour de son cou et approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Van répondit brièvement à son baiser, mais se sépara d'elle et en se défaisant de son étreinte. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Il croisa alors Celena dans le corridor et lui demanda d'aller faire un tour pour voir si Hitomi allait bien. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa propre chambre. La soirée avait était très bien, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle ne se termine pas de cette manière et il n'avait pas pu dire à Hitomi ce qu'il avait décidé de lui dire au cours du voyage vers Pallas.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Hitomi se réveilla et elle se leva avec un mal de tête. Elle s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une chambre d'invité de château de Pallas, elle vit sa robe d'hier sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle se remémora la soirée : le souper, la musique, elle et Van qui dansent et tout le reste. Elle se rappela avoir but du vin et constata malgré elle qu'elle en avait peut-être un peu trop pris. L'alcool ne lui avait jamais vraiment réussi en fait. Elle se rappela que Van était venu la reconduire à sa chambre et que quelques minutes plus tard, Celena était venue la voir et l'avait aidée à enlever sa robe pour se coucher.  
  
Elle se leva s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre. Elle croisa alors Van, Merle et Millerna dans la salle à manger.  
  
- Salut Hitomi.  
  
- Alors comment tu vas ce matin ?  
  
- J'ai peut-être un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va bien. Je crois que j'ai une peu trop bu hier soir.  
  
- Tu crois ça ! Répéta Merle avec un peu d'ironie.  
  
- Tu veux manger quelque chose.  
  
- Je prendrai bien un petit quelque chose oui.  
  
Millerna fit venir un serveur et lui demanda d'amener à manger à Hitomi. Jusqu'à hier, Hitomi avait toujours eu peur de se réveiller pour ce rendre compte que son retour sur Gaea n'était qu'un rêve. Mais cela faisait environ une semaine qu'elle était sur Gaea, elle devait donc se rendre à l'évidence il s'agissait belle et bien de la réalité et non d'un rêve des plus convaincants. Surtout que, jusqu'à présent, jamais dans ces rêves elle s'était réveillée avec un mal de tête de lendemain de veille.Notes de l'auteure :  
  
Voilà la fin du chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous a plus, car moi je l'ai bien aimé. Je peux aussi vous dire qu'il s'est avéré plus long que prévu, car en fait, je l'ai arrêté un peu plus tôt que je l'avait prévu dans l'histoire. Ce qui sera le début du 3 je voulais le mettre dans le deux, mais je commençait à trouver que le chapitre était déjà assez long et puis j'avais hâte de le mettre en ligne.  
  
Donc maintenant que vous l'avez lu, qu'est ce que vous faîtes, vous attendez le suivant ? Oui, effectivement, mais avant ça il faut envoyer quoi ? Et oui un reviews.  
  
Byebye et à la prochaine avec le chapitre 3!  
  
_Kiana_


	4. avenir de rêve

Notes de l'auteure :  
  
Voilà enfin le chapitre 3. Désolé si vous avez trouver l'attende longue, tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense c'est... penser-y plus et lisez ce chapitre sans oublier les reviews après. Merci à ceux qui en ont laissé!!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
_Kiana_  
  
**Chapitre 3 : Avenir de rêve**  
  
Hitomi était de retour depuis une semaine et demie sur Gaea et elle avait pu revoir la plupart de ses amis. Ils avaient d'ailleurs fait une fête en l'honneur de son retour. Hitomi avait passé ses derniers jours à Asturia. Cette ville était magnifique et son bazar des plus surprenant. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait laissé la vie la mener la où elle le voulait sans trop se soucier de ce qui arriverait ensuite, elle voulait d'abord profiter de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais ce n'était pas complètement le cas de chacun.  
  
Hitomi et Celena avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi ensemble lorsqu'elles rentrèrent au château. Celena lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. On lui avait tellement parlé d'elle que maintenant qu'elle l'avait rencontrée elle voulait la mieux la connaître, et étant donné qu'elle rentrait à Fanalia avec Van et Merle le lendemain soir, Celena voulait profiter de l'occasion pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Et il s'avéra finalement que les deux filles s'entendaient à merveille et étaient déjà devenues amies à leur retour au château. Éries les vit arriver et alla les rejoindre.  
  
- Salut Éries.  
  
- Salut Celena, Hitomi. Celena, Allen voulait te voir tout à l'heure, il ne savait pas que tu étais partie avec Hitomi.  
  
- Je vais y aller dans ce cas. Tu sais où il est ?  
  
- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure aller en direction de sa chambre. - Merci. Et Hitomi, contente que tu sois venue avec moi, il faudra remettre ça une prochaine fois.  
  
- Ce sera avec plaisir.  
  
Celena rentra donc à l'intérieur pour rejoindre son frère. Elle fut bientôt suivit par Éries qui retourna à ses affaires. Hitomi se retrouva toute seule. Mais il faisait trop beau pour rentrer selon elle, elle décida donc de marcher un peu autour du palais.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers l'aile Ouest. Lorsqu'elle tourna le coin pour se rendre de l'autre côté, elle entendit une voix qui la fit sortir de la lune.  
  
- Hitomi!  
  
Hitomi avait reconnu la voix de Van. Elle regarda devant elle, à sa gauche, à sa droite, se retourna, mais ne le vit nulle part.  
  
- Ici, Hitomi!  
  
Elle identifia la provenance du son et leva donc les yeux vers le toit. Van était sur le toit en train de penser quand il vit Hitomi tourner le coin en marchant. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, il lui fit un petit signe de la main.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Pas grand-chose, je pensais c'est tout.  
  
Il se leva et s'approcha du bord du toit. Il fit alors sortir ses grandes ailes blanches de son dos. Elles battirent à quelques reprises, puis Van se retrouva au sol en face d'Hitomi.  
  
- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
  
- ...  
  
- Passé une belle après-midi avec Celena ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Hitomi ?  
  
- ...magnifique... murmura-t-elle.  
  
Hitomi n'avait pas vraiment écouté les deux derniers commentaires de Van. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Van n'avait plus aussi honte ou peur de montrer ses ailes qu'avant, du moins où l'on savait la vérité à son sujet. Et il avait pris l'habitude d'aller sur les toits lorsqu'il voulait être tranquille, car, à part Merle, rare étaient ceux qui allaient l'y rejoindre. Il ne voyait donc rien de spécial dans ce qu'il avait fait dans les dernières secondes, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hitomi semblait fascinée pas quelque chose. En fait, c'était la première fois, qu'Hitomi revoyait ses ailes depuis son retour sur Gaea. Elle était trop occupée à les admirer pour se concentrer sur ce que Van lui disait.  
  
- De quoi parles tu ?  
  
- De tes ailes, elles sont magnifiques.  
  
- ... le rouge monta aux joues de Van, surpris par le commentaire d'Hitomi.  
  
- Elles n'ont pas changé.  
  
- Heu... merci. Tu veux faire un tour ?  
  
Hitomi n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de bien comprendre la question. Van la prit par la taille et l'entraîna avec lui dans les air. En sentant ses pieds quitter le sol, elle s'agrippa à Van pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Après un moment, la surprise passa et Hitomi regarda le paysage, le château et la ville de Pallas. Ils volèrent un moment, puis Hitomi accota sa tête contre Van, ferma les yeux et se laissa simplement porter dans les airs, avec le vent dans les cheveux. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle se sentit redescendre. Ils étaient de retour derrière le château près de l'aile Ouest. Van atterrit sur le sol en douceur. Une fois tous les deux bien au sol il lâcha Hitomi.  
  
- Aimé la balade ?  
  
- Oui. Répondit-elle simplement.  
  
Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Van, lors qu'il l'avait lâchée, elle n'en avait pas fait de même. Ses bras lui entouraient toujours le cou et elle était toujours contre lui, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
  
- Hitomi ?  
  
Elle leva la tête vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle laissa alors retomber sa tête sur son épaule. Hitomi ne faisait que profiter du moment présent, comme elle l'avait fait depuis son retour, la seule différente étant peut-être que cette peur de se réveiller de ce rêve avait disparu depuis quelques jours. Mais Van, lui, bien qu'il profitais également du présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au passé et surtout au futur.  
  
- Hitomi... _c'est le moment, dis-lui._  
  
- Oui, Van.  
  
- Heu... _allez, vas-y_...Je... _elle attends, demande-lui..._  
  
Hitomi se détacha quelque peu de Van tout en continuant à le regarder pour voir ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit à nouveau rien n'eut le temps de sortir avant qu'un cri bien familier surgisse derrière eux.  
  
- Lord Van!!! Hitomi!!  
  
Il s'agissait évidement de Merle. Elle avait appris le retour d'Hitomi par Celena et était également à la recherche de Van, elle le croyait sur le toit, mais en y allant elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Elle s'était alors doutée qu'ils devaient être ensemble. En voyant l'expression de Van en la voyant arriver, elle commença à douter d'avoir bien fait d'arriver à ce moment précis. Mais comme il était trop tard, elle ne s'en fit pas plus longtemps et retrouva son enthousiasme aussitôt.  
  
- Millerna, Allen et les autres nous attendent pour souper.  
  
- On arrive, Merle.  
  
- Je meurs de faim alors dépêchez-vous, ok. Dit Merle avant de repartir aussitôt.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu allais dire ?  
  
- Ha, heu. Rien. Enfin pas grand-chose. On devrait y aller. J'ai faim pas toi ?  
  
- Un peu.  
  
Ils partirent à la suite de Merle pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. Lorsqu'il entrèrent tout le monde les attendait.  
  
- Ha, les voilà, on va pouvoir se mettre à table.  
  
- Désolé, du retard, on avait pas vu le temps passé.  
  
- C'est des choses qui arrivent, quand on a mieux à penser... Insinua Millerna avec un petit sourire en coin et en lança un petit regard vers Celena, Allen et Éries.  
  
Hitomi cru comprendre la raison de ce sourire, mais fit comme si de rien était et s'installa à côté de Cid. Van prit ensuite place à ses côtés près de Merle. Millerna appela le serveur et le repas commença.  
  
Durant le repas, Hitomi vit Merle dire quelque chose à Van et il lui répondit, mais ils parlaient si bas que même si elle était à côté d'eux, elle ne comprit rien.  
  
- Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi se retourna vers Cid qui venait de l'apostropher.  
  
- Il parait que tu es douée en dessin.  
  
- Douée... je me débrouille, mais...  
  
Hitomi lança un regard de reproche à Merle. Celle-ci détourna aussitôt les yeux, ce qui laissa croire à Hitomi qu'elle savait ce qui lui valait ce regard. Cid qui l'avait su de Merle, vit l'expression d'Hitomi et comprit également.  
  
- Elle ne pensait pas à mal, c'est venu sur le sujet pas hasard.  
  
- Et tout le monde est au courant je paris.  
  
- Non. Enfin je ne crois pas. On était que nous deux quand elle m'en a parlé en tout cas. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que ça se sache.  
  
- Je n'y tiens pas absolument. Mais je ne vous pas l'intérêt non plus. Et c'est surtout qu'on l'apprenne en fouillant dans mes affaires que j'aime moins.  
  
- Ha, je vois. Cid avait compris qu'elle parlait de Merle.  
  
Il y eu un silence et il lui raconta comment Merle lui en avait parlé.  
  
- En fait, on parlait et tu es venue sur le sujet, je lui ai demandé la raison de ton retour et elle m'a dit qu'on te manquait tout simplement. Je lui ai répondu que moi je devais pas vraiment te manquer comme les autres. Et elle a dit « pourtant j'ai vu des dessins de toi, aussi. ». Je lui ai alors demandé de quelques dessins elle parlait et elle a bien dû m'expliquer pour que je comprennes.  
  
- C'est correct, Cid, je ne lui en veut pas vraiment.  
  
- ... Cid se contenta d'un hochement de tête.  
  
- Et elle a raison. J'ai pensé à toi aussi. Et tu dois être celui que je me suis le plus souvent demandé, de quoi il avait l'air, maintenant.  
  
- ... Cid se mit à sourire.  
  
- Je te montrerai ceux que j'ai fais de toi si tu veux. Mais il ne te ressemble plus vraiment, tu as beaucoup changé.  
  
- J'espère bien, j'avais seulement 6 ans la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu!  
  
Après le repas, Hitomi amena donc Cid dans sa chambre pour lui montrer les dessins qu'elle avait fait de lui. Elle n'avait que son dernier cahier de dessins dans son sac. Elle lui montra donc les deux dessins sur lesquels il était et lui expliqua qu'elle en avait d'autre, mais qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre sur la Lune Mystique. Les deux dessins consistaient en un de lui uniquement et l'autre était un dessin de groupe où l'on voyait également Allen, Millerna, Merle et Van.  
  
- Merle avait raison, tu dessines très bien.  
  
- Ben merci.  
  
- Tu devrais les montrer aux autres.  
  
- Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça dessiner tout de même.  
  
- Peut-être, mais moi je les aime bien.  
  
- Tu peux le garder si tu veux.  
  
Hitomi détacha le portrait de Cid du cahier et le donna à ce dernier. Il la remercia d'un sourire et le rangea dans sa poche.

* * *

Le lendemain était le dernier jour à Pallas, avant le départ en fin d'après- midi pour Fanalia. Hitomi passa l'avant-midi avec Millerna et Celena. Millerna lui avait proposé de faire les retouches nécessaires sur les vêtements qu'elles avaient ramenés de Fanalia. Elles les firent donc et passèrent également le reste de l'avant-midi entre filles.  
  
- Voilà tu as maintenant des vêtements qui te vont à merveille, sur mesure.  
  
- Merci les filles, vous n'étiez pas obligés.  
  
- Ça nous fait plaisir, Hitomi. On devrait aller dîner maintenant.  
  
- Bonne idée.  
  
Elles se rendirent à la salle à manger. En y entrant, elles y trouvèrent Allen, Cid, Éries et Merle. Millerna et Celena s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger et bavarder, mais Hitomi garda le silence en s'assoyant près de Merle. Elle se demandait où était Van. Elle cru qu'il viendrait plus tard, mais il ne vint pas. Tout le monde avait finit de manger.  
  
- Merle, tu sais où est Van ?  
  
- Non. En fait, j'ai vu Lord Van ce matin sur le toit. Il a dit qu'il allait se promener.  
  
- Pourquoi, il n'est pas venu manger ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais aller avec lui, mais il a dit qu'il préférait être seul.  
  
- Ha bon. _Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il n'est pas revenu dîner.  
_  
Allen se leva pour partir, mais avant de partir et il s'adressa à Merle et Hitomi.  
  
- Si vous le voyez, vous pourriez lui dire de venir me voir, je voudrais lui parler avant votre départ.  
  
Elles acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et Allen sortit de la pièce.  
  
Hitomi allait proposer à Merle d'aller à sa recherche, mais la femme-chat s'était déjà élancée vers la porte. Elle allait peut-être le chercher, ou peut-être que non. Mais Hitomi, elle, décida d'aller faire un tour au cas où elle le croiserait.  
  
Hitomi se retrouva bientôt à traîner en ville. Elle se dirigea vers le marché, mais décida d'aller ailleurs, elle n'avait pas le pressentiment qu'il serait là. Elle parcourut donc la ville sans trop chercher de lieu précis. Elle marcha ainsi durant près d'une heure. Elle suivit ensuite la rivière un moment et arriva sur un pont. Un pont qui n'était pas dénué d'émotion pour elle. C'était le pont sur lequel elle avait embrassé Allen et que Van les avait aperçu. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et continua son chemin. Sans même sans rendre compte, elle fit le chemin inverse qu'elle avait fait ce jour-là.  
  
Elle sortit de la ville et suivit un chemin de terre sans savoir où elle allait vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit apparaître plus loin sur la route un moulin. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte un moment et décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil attiré par ses souvenirs. Il était exactement le même moulin, mais il paraissait plus vide étant donné qu'Escaflowne n'y était évidement pas cette fois-ci. Elle entra et marcha tranquillement en regardant autour d'elle en se remémorant la scène qu'elle y avait vécue. À l'époque, elle ne savait ce que Van essayait de lui dire, et il s'était d'ailleurs mérité un gifle de sa part, mais à présent en y repensant, elle savait au fond d'elle ce que Van avait voulu lui dire, même si il n'avait pas tout à fait réussi. Elle allait ressortir lorsque son regard se porta vers un coin au fond du moulin.  
  
- Van ? murmura-t-elle.  
  
Ce dernier était bel et bien là, assis contre le mur, il regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir, il était perdu dans ses pensées au point qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Hitomi entrer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un entre dans le moulin et encore moins qu'on vienne le chercher ici.  
  
- Van! Répéta Hitomi, cette fois pour attirer son attention.  
  
Van secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité et tourna la tête vers Hitomi. Et se redressa en la voyant.  
  
- Hitomi !!  
  
- C'est ici que tu étais tout ce temps finalement.  
  
- Tu me cherchais ?  
  
- Oui, enfin comme tu n'es pas venu dîner, je ne suis demandée où tu étais passé.  
  
- Dîner ?  
  
- Ça fait plus d'une heure que le dîner est passé.  
  
- J'ai pas du voir le temps passer.  
  
Van se leva et alla rejoindre Hitomi au centre du moulin.  
  
- Allen voudrait te voir, avant qu'on parte. On devrait peut-être retourner au palais.  
  
- Tu as raison... mais comment tu as fait pour savoir que j'étais ici ?  
  
- Je ne le savais pas. Je suis entrée et je t'ai vu quand je m'apprêtais à sortir.  
  
- Pourquoi, tu es entrée ici dans ce cas ?  
  
- Aucune raison. C'est juste que je repensais à... enfin, tu dois t'en souvenir toi aussi.  
  
- Oui, je me souviens.  
  
Van avait porté sa main à sa joue où il avait reçu la gifle d'Hitomi.  
  
- Désolé pour la gifle.  
  
- Je la méritais amplement.  
  
- Mais non tu as seulement...  
  
- Déclaré que tout ce qui m'intéressait en toi c'était ton pouvoir qui me permettrait de vaincre les Zaibach.  
  
Hitomi ne dit rien surprise par la force de sa réponse. Van baisa les yeux un moment et continua :  
  
- Quand c'était tout le contraire que j'aurais voulu te dire. Ce que j'aurais dû dire c'est que je voulais que tu restes avec moi parce que je t'aimais... et c'est toujours le cas.  
  
- Van...  
  
- Si seulement j'avais été capable de te le dire à ce moment. _Et si seulement j'étais capable de te dire ce que je veux te dire encore aujourd'hui...  
_  
- Tu viens de te reprendre à merveille, Van.  
  
Van releva les yeux vers ceux d'Hitomi. Elle lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
- On devrait y aller maintenant, Allen veut toujours te voir, et Merle doit te chercher partout.  
  
- Tu as raison.  
  
Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur et ils rentrèrent au château.

* * *

Une fois au château, Van laissa Hitomi dans le hall pour aller voir ce qu'Allen lui voulait. Ils allaient bientôt partir, Hitomi alla dans sa chambre pour ramasser ses affaires et être prête lorsque Van annoncerait le départ.  
  
Van cogna à la chambre de Millerna, un garde lui avait dit qu'Allen y était. La porte s'ouvrit et Allen apparu dans le cadre de porte.  
  
- Van, te voilà!  
  
- Hitomi m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.  
  
- Oui, entre.  
  
Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait une table à café et quelques sièges. Millerna s'y trouvait et les deux hommes allèrent la rejoindre.  
  
- De quoi vous vouliez me parler ?  
  
- Un messager est arrivé de Balach, ce matin.  
  
- De Balach! Que c'est-il passé ?  
  
- Lors de l'attaque de la semaine dernière, un des soldats avait été capturé. Il a été retrouvé.  
  
- Vivant ? Demanda Van qui se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
- Mort. Son corps a été laissé à la porte d'une ville. On tenait à ce qu'il soit trouvé.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Il voulait qu'il livre son message.  
  
- Quel message ?  
  
- Il avait un message sur le torse...« La vengeance viendra. Que celui qui a détruit l'empire soit prévenu qu'il payera bientôt. »  
  
- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Millerna.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne présage rien de bon.  
  
- Il est certain qu'il va bientôt tenter quelque chose, il faut garder l'œil ouvert.

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi arriva, Van, Hitomi et Merle firent leur au revoir aux autres et montèrent à bord du vaisseau qui les ramènerait à Fanalia. Une fois à bord, Hitomi alla voir Van et Merle. Van était assis à la table et réfléchissait, Merle à ses côtés le regardait intriquée sans rien dire.  
  
- À quoi tu penses encore ? Tu as passé la journée à penser! S'exclama-t- elle.  
  
- Ça n'a rien à voir.  
  
- C'est à propos de ta conversation avec Allen ? Demanda Hitomi.  
  
- ... Les deux filles prirent son silence pour un oui.  
  
- De quoi vous avez parlé ?  
  
Van regarda les deux filles à tour de rôle et poussa un soupir.  
  
- Il a reçu un message de Balach.  
  
- Balach... c'est un des nouveaux royaumes donc tu as parlé l'autre jour à Fanalia.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque. Demanda Merle.  
  
- Pas vraiment...  
  
Van raconta toute l'histoire aux deux filles et la discussion se termina de la même manière qu'avec Millerna et Allen.

* * *

Le reste du voyage se fit sans encombre et ils arrivèrent bientôt à Fanalia. L'arrivée du vaisseau contenant le roi ne passe jamais très inaperçu. À leur sortie, ils y avaient évidement plusieurs personnes pour les accueillir. Des domestiques prirent les bagages pour les rentrer à l'intérieur. Hitomi se précipita pour prendre son sac à dos avant eux, elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude à tant d'attention.  
  
Comme à chaque fois que Van était de retour d'un voyage de quelques jours, ils y eu un conseil ce soir-là pour recevoir le rapport de ses conseillers et voir s'il n'y avait pas de dossiers ou questions sur lesquels il devait se pencher dans les plus bref délai. Il en aurait donc pour un bon moment encore.  
  
Alors, Hitomi alla dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Elle en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle alla frapper à la porte de Merle, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle se mit donc à se balader dans le palais pour la chercher sans vraiment être sûre qu'elle y arriverait, quelque fois, elle était complètement introuvable.  
  
Après une heure, elle laissa tomber et alla à l'extérieur un moment, mais finalement l'air était un peu frais en soirée et elle décida de retourner à l'intérieur. C'est en entrant qu'elle croisa Van, qui sortait de la salle du conseil.  
  
- Hé, Van!  
  
- Hitomi. Tu arrives de dehors ?  
  
- Je suis sortie un moment, mais il fait un peu trop frais.  
  
- Les soirées le sont souvent à cette époque à Fanalia.  
  
- Et ta rencontre avec le conseil ...  
  
- Rien de bien spécial en fait, seulement des problèmes mineurs, mais il y a toujours quelques choses à régler dans le royaume.  
  
- Où tu allais avant que j'arrive ?  
  
- À ma chambre sans doute, et toi ?  
  
- Il commence à se faire tard j'allais sans doute y retourner aussi.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers l'aile royale. Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la chambre d'Hitomi. Celle-ci l'ouvrit. Elle allait dire bonsoir à Van et refermer la porte, mais en voyant sa chambre, elle repensa à ce que Millerna lui avait dit. Elle lui avait dit que Van avait fait faire cette chambre pour elle.  
  
- Van, je peux te poser une question ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as fait faire cette chambre pour moi ?  
  
- heu oui, c'est vrai... Elle te plait ?  
  
- Pour me plaire, elle est magnifique cette chambre. Mais pourquoi avoir fait une chambre pour moi, tu ne savais même pas si je reviendrais un jour.  
  
- Je voulais que tu en aies une au cas où tu le ferais, et je devais espérer que tu le fasses.  
  
Tout en parlant, ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Van traversa la chambre et se rendit sur le balcon. Il s'y appuya et regarda le paysage un moment. Hitomi alla le rejoindre.  
  
- Et la vue également est magnifique.  
  
- Oui... Van était autant avec Hitomi qu'avec ses pensées.  
  
Hitomi regardait la vue sans tenir compte du silence de Van. Mais le silence fut bientôt rompu par un murmure inattendu.  
  
- Épouse-moi.  
  
- ...  
  
Hitomi s'était retournée vers Van se demandant si elle l'avait vraiment entendu dire ce qu'elle croyait qu'il avait dit. Il la regardait avec un regard des plus tendre.  
  
- Je t'aime et je veux t'avoir à mes côtés pour le reste de ma vie, Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et dans l'espace d'un court instant des tas de pensées lui vinrent en tête. L'une d'entre elles venait de sa mère. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle aurait un choix à faire, qu'elle devait le faire en était consciente des conséquences et que ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère, mais qu'elle devait le faire en s'écoutant elle, et personne d'autres, car le plus important c'était son bonheur et que quelque soit son choix, ceux qui l'aimaient le comprendraient et l'accepteraient. Elle avait pensé que ce choix concernait le fait de revenir ou non sur Gaea, mais ce n'était pas de ce choix que sa mère parlait, la présence de l'énergiste ne faisait que confirmer que cette décision était déjà prise. Le choix dont il était réellement question était plutôt de rester ou non sur Gaea. Elle connaissait déjà très bien les conséquences des deux décisions possibles et elle n'eut pas besoin de se poser la question longtemps pour trouver la réponse à la question, car, au fond d'elle-même, elle ne s'était jamais posée la question directement, mais la réponse y était déjà depuis un bon moment.  
  
En sortant de ses pensées, Van était toujours devant elle, attendait de voir ce qu'elle dirait. Et l'attendre, bien qu'assez courte, fut pénible pour lui, ne sachant ce qu'elle allait vraiment répondre. Mais Hitomi ne dit rien. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa avec amour. Van la prit également dans ses bras.  
  
- Je t'aime et je ne peux imaginer meilleur mari.  
  
- Hitomi...  
  
Et cette fois ce fut Van qui l'embrassa. Ils restèrent en silence un moment, puis Van vit le coup d'œil qu'Hitomi lança vers la Lune Mystique. Et il eu un petit pincement au cœur.  
  
- Tu peux y réfléchir si tu veux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes ta décision...  
  
- Qu'est ce ? Hitomi comprit la raison de ce changement. Van...  
  
- Je n'ai...  
  
Hitomi déposa son doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.  
  
- Je devais faire un choix un jour ou l'autre, c'était inévitable. Je n'avais pas encore osez me le demander directement, mais je crois bien que je connaissait déjà en grande partie la réponse au fond de moi. Je ne peux pas avoir une vie à la fois ici et sur Terre. Je veux vivre à Fanalia, à tes côtés, être ta femme et la mère de tes enfants. Si c'est toujours ce que tu veux ?  
  
- Bien sûr, que c'est ce que je veux.  
  
Ils restèrent sur le balcon encore un moment, Van bailla et Hitomi aussi sentait la fatigue venir. Mais ils avaient tous les deux encore quelque chose à dire.  
  
- Tu es consciente qu'en m'épousant tu deviendras la reine de Fanalia et donc une personnalité du royaume. Il faudra aussi annoncer officiellement nos fiançailles au royaume et tout le reste.  
  
- Je sais, et ça me convient très bien, tant que mon roi sera à mes côtés tout ira bien... Mais j'aurais une chose à te demander.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à demander... ma reine.  
  
- Avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde, j'aimerais que mes parents soient au courant et j'aimerais leur présenter l'homme que je veux épouser.  
  
- Pas de problèmes, on part quand tu voudras, tout de suite, même si c'est ce que tu veux.  
  
- Je crois que pour l'instant je préférais aller dormir en fait, on en reparlera demain.  
  
- D'accord, alors bonne nuit!  
  
Van déploya ses ailes et quitta le balcon en direction de sa chambre à lui, dont le balcon était sur l'autre côté de l'aile. Hitomi resta un moment sur le balcon puis rentra pour aller dormir, bien que cette soirée était déjà à la hauteur d'un rêve.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Hitomi alla déjeuner, elle ne trouva personne dans la salle à manger. Un serviteur entra et lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose pour déjeuner. Elle accepta et s'installa en attendant Merle et Van. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Merle entra.  
  
- Salut Hitomi!  
  
- Bonjour Merle!  
  
- Tu es toute seule.  
  
- Plus maintenant. Tu as déjeuné ?  
  
- Non.  
  
Merle mangea donc avec Hitomi. Van n'arriva qu'une demie heure plus tard. Les deux filles avaient à présent fini de manger.  
  
- Tu te lèves tard, Lord Van.  
  
- Tard ! Je suis levé depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et j'ai déjeuné, il y a plus d'une heure.  
  
- Bonjour Van.  
  
- Bonjour Hitomi.  
  
Il s'était assis à sa place et Merle les regarda un moment, quelque chose lui semblait étrange, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
  
- Je me suis réveillé de bonne heure et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir, c'est tout. Répondit Van qui croyait qu'elle demandait pourquoi il s'était levé si tôt.  
  
- Je parle pas de ça !!  
  
- De quoi alors ?  
  
- Vous avez l'air bizarre, qu'est ce qui passe ?  
  
Van et Hitomi se lancèrent un regard puis retournèrent à Merle.  
  
- _...L'air bizarre ? Comment elle fait pour toujours savoir!_  
  
- Vous êtes tout rouge, alors ne me dites pas qu'il se passe rien, je suis pas stupide à ce point!  
  
- J'ai demandé à Hitomi... Van n'eut pas le temps de finir d'annoncer la nouvelle, avant d'être coupé par Merle.  
  
- Tu lui as enfin demandé ! Et Hitomi, tu as accepté ?  
  
- Heu, oui !  
  
- Je commençais à me demander ce que vous attendiez.  
  
- ... Ils restèrent sans rien dire, pris de court pas la question.  
  
- Et le mariage, c'est pour quand ?  
  
- Merle, calme-toi. S'exclama Van pour arrêter la vague de questions de la femme-chat.  
  
Merle se calma et arrêta de parler, la demande avait dû avoir lieu la veille, ils étaient évident qu'ils n'avaient pas prit le temps de réfléchir à toutes les questions techniques qu'elle pourrait leur poser. Van avait fait sa demande et Hitomi avait accepté, c'est déjà beaucoup se dit Merle. En fait, elle s'attendait à ce que ça arrive dés le retour d'Hitomi sur Gaea. Elle avait côtoyé Van durant ces dernières années et elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas repartir sur Terre sans lui proposer de rester, cette fois.  
  
- Avant tout, on a un départ pour la Lune Mystique de prévu.  
  
- La Lune Mystique, pourquoi ?  
  
- Je veux annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents d'abord.  
  
- On va partir aujourd'hui, et je sais pas exactement dans combien de temps on reviendra. Mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir l'annoncer à mon retour sans que tout le monde soit au courant avant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Merle.  
  
- Bon d'accord, on a compris, pour qui tu me prends! Répondit Merle sur un ton faussement indigné.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Hitomi et Van se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur près à partir. Van avait son energiste à la main.  
  
- Tu crois que ça marchera ?  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas, il suffit de se concentrer et de réellement le vouloir et l'energiste devrait faire le reste.  
  
- Tu es prête ?  
  
- Oui et toi.  
  
- Oui, alors allons-y.  
  
Hitomi prit l'ernergiste dans sa main avec Van et ils le levèrent ensemble vers le ciel. Il se mit à rayonner et une colonne de lumière bleue leur tomba dessus. Ils se mirent à flotter dans la lumière et furent entraînés sur Terre.Note de l'auteure ;  
  
Bon tout d'abord ben vous avez dû remarquer que ce chapitre est plus court que les deux précédents, mais je trouvais que c'était le meilleur endroit pour couper le chapitre 3 et le 4, et ne faire qu'un chapitre avec les 2 ça aurait fait trop pour un seul je crois. Et toute façon il es pas si mini que ça non plus !!  
  
Et l'important c'est que vous aillez aimé ça, enfin c'est ce que j'espère en tout cas!!  
  
Bref envoyer moi des tonnes de reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser!  
  
Byebye et on se revoir avec le chap 4!!  
  
_Kiana_


	5. Nouveau monde

Note de l'auteure :

Voici le chapitre 4, il se déroule entièrement sur Terre, d'où son nom « nouveau monde », car on peut s'en douter, c réellement la découverte d'un nouveau monde pour Van. Bon je vous aie fait assez attendre avant de mettre le chapitre en ligne que je vais vous laisser le lire à présent…

_Kiana_

**Chapitre 4 : Nouveau monde**

La colonne de lumière les fit atterrir dans un boisée près de l'école où allait Hitomi pendant son secondaire. C'était d'ailleurs sur le terrain de course de cette école qu'elle avait rencontré Van pour la première fois. La colonne disparue et ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour se situer.

-Tu sais où nous sommes ?

-Oui à côté de mon ancienne école secondaire.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre et ils marchèrent sur une centaine de mètres pour arriver sur le terrain de l'école. Van regarda un moment les alentours. Il remarqua que la Terre était différente de Gaea, mais surtout il reconnut les lieux.

-C'est ici que je suis apparu avec le dragon ?

-Oui. Et on a de la chance de ne pas être apparus au beau milieu de la cour parce j'aurais pas voulu avoir à leur donner d'explication.

-Et tu habites loin d'ici ?

-On y arrivera assez vite, si on prend le train.

Hitomi regarda sa montre. Il était 11h15 et elle savait que le prochain train en direction de chez-elle était à 11h30.

-Aller, viens. On doit se rendre à la gare.

Van la suivit donc sans rien dire dans les rues jusqu'à la gare, qui se trouvait à 5 minutes à pied. Durant le trajet, Van regardait tout autour de lui en découvrant le monde d'Hitomi. Théoriquement, il était déjà venu sur Terre, mais en pratique, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de l'observer. La première fois, il était occupé à combattre le dragon et la seconde, il était à peine venu le temps de ramener Hitomi avec lui. Une de ses premières découvertes fut les voitures. Lorsque était venu le temps de traverser le boulevard, il s'en remit entièrement à Hitomi. Selon lui, ses engins à quatre roues roulaient beaucoup trop vite pour qu'on puisse vraiment penser à traverser une rue aussi passante, sans oublier le bruit que ces machines produisaient. Hitomi lui expliqua donc le système des feux de circulation et des stops qui permettaient justement de traverser en toute sécurité, autant pour les piétons que pour les autres automobilistes. Mais beaucoup d'autres objets attirent aussi son attention tout au long du parcours. Hitomi le regardait faire avec une petit sourire et en se demandant si elle avait eu le même genre de réactions en visitant Gaea dans les premiers temps, elle dû avouer que c'était le cas. Van ne posait pas beaucoup de questions pour ne pas embêter Hitomi à la longue, mais ces interrogations et ses surprises étaient bien visibles dans ses yeux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare. Hitomi fit signe à Van de l'attendre un moment et alla acheter deux billets. Elle entraîna ensuite Van sur le quai et ils s'assirent en attendant le train.

-Ça ne devrait plus être très long. Et une fois dans le train on en aura seulement pour une dizaine de minutes. La maison est très près de l'autre gare.

Lorsque le train arriva, Van le regarda d'un regard intéressé tout en suivant Hitomi à l'intérieur. Ils prirent place au fond près de la fenêtre. Une minute après, le train repartait, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Van sur le coup. Van regarda tout le voyage par la fenêtre.

-Alors comme tu trouves la Terre.

-C'est incroyableça ressemble un peu à Gaea, mais c'est tout à fait différent en même temps.

Un peu plus loin, un homme d'affaire travaillait sur un ordinateur portable en parlant au cellulaire.

-Vous avez plein d'inventions étranges, comme celles de cet homme là-bas, les voitures, même les bâtiments sont très différents.

-Tu sais maintenant ce que j'ai pensé en me retrouvant sur Gaea.

Van réalisa pour la première foisà quel point Gaea avait dû lui paraître étrange au début.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite à destination. Ils sortirent de la gare et ils n'eurent que quelques minutes de marche avant d'arriver en face de chez Hitomi. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure. Ses parents étaient au travail et son frère à l'école. Elle sortit sa clé de son sac à dos et ils entrèrent.

-Il n'y a personne ?

-Non. J'aurais dû y penser. Mes parents travaillent tous les deux et Mamoru est à l'école. Ils ne devraient revenir qu'à l'heure du souper.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

-On attend qu'ils reviennent, y pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

Hitomi entreprit donc de faire visiter la maison en commençant par le salon, où Van découvrit la télévision, ensuite ce fut la cuisine et la salle à manger, là encore Van découvrit les inventions terriennes comme le four micro-onde et autre. Ils firent le tour de la maison, qui fut beaucoup plus court à faire que la visite du palais de Fanalia, pour finir par la chambre d'Hitomi.

-Et finalement ici, c'est ma chambre.

En entrant, Hitomi constata que sa mère était venue remettre un peu d'ordre sommaire : faire son lit, ramasser quelques vêtements et ramasser quelques trucs qui traînaient un peu partout, des feuilles, des dessins et autre pour les empiler sur le bureau au lieu du lit et du plancher. Hitomi dû avouer qu'elle s'était un peu laisser traîner durant les derniers temps et n'en voulait donc pas du tout à sa mère pour avoir rendu sa chambre un peu plus présentable.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua son ange de peluche sur sa table de nuit. Elle se dirigea vers elle et essaya de le prendre discrètement sans que Van ne le remarque, ne tenant pas plus que ça à ce qu'il le voit. Mais évidement sa tentative ne passa pas inaperçue et en fin de compte ne fit qu'attirer davantage l'attention sur l'ange de peluche.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Quoi ?

-Ce que tu caches dans ton dos.

-Ha ça! Heu c'est rien.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir derrière elle et y mit l'ange pour le refermer aussitôt.

-Bon, alors la visite est finie. Hitomi regarda l'heure et ajouta : On pourrait manger un petit quelque chose. Tu as faim ?

-Oui un peu, mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de rien ajouter qu'Hitomi le tirait hors de sa chambre par le bras pour le faire descendre à la cuisine.

Elle jeta un cou d'œil dans le frigo et le garde-manger pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Elle trouva des nouilles. Sa mère en faisant toujours en surplus. Elle prépara donc deux portions qu'elle fit chauffer et qu'ils mangèrent tranquillement. Van semblait bien aimer. Après le repas, Hitomi ramassa la vaisselle et la mit dans le lave-vaisselle en expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un appareil qui lavait la vaisselle à leur place.

Ils leur restaient encore l'après-midi à attendre. Hitomi proposa donc à Van d'aller faire une promenade. Van accepta volontiers curieux d'en découvrir plus sur ce monde inconnu.

Mais avant de partir, Hitomi fit un tout rapide dans la chambre de son frère, puis de son père pour trouver quelque chose pour Van. Après quelques minutes, elle retourna à la cuisine avec une paire de jeans qui était devenu trop petite pour son père et un t-shirt appartenant à son frère. Le problème c'est que les vêtements à son frère était généralement trop petits et ceux de son père trop grand.

-Je t'ai trouvé ces vêtements.

-Pourquoi, je ne peux pas garder les miens.

arce que j'ai pas le goût que tu attires l'attention tout l'après-midi. Je crois que tu n'as pas remarqué, mais il y a trop de monde qui se sont retourné sur ton passage en venant ici.

-… Van n'avait effectivement pas remarqué, son attention était trop porté sur toutes les nouvelles choses qu'il découvrait pour observer attentivement les gens.

Van prit les vêtements et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit, Hitomi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ça faisait étrange de le voir comme ça. Il était habillé comme n'importe quel gars terrien aurait pu l'être et Hitomi n'aurait jamais pu se l'imaginer comme ça. La seule chose qui le trahissait encore était ces bottes. Mais Hitomi eut beau lui faire essayer quelques espadrilles et autre aucunes, rien n'était à sa taille. Il allait donc devoir les garder, mais Hitomi doutait que les gens y porte réellement attention.

Ils sortirent donc pour prendre leur marche. Hitomi entraîna Van d'abord dans les rues de son quartier, ils arrivèrent ensuite sur une rue un peu plus importante qui longeaient la rivière. Ils marchèrent ainsi longtemps et Van s'était à présent habitué au paysage de la Terre. Ils atteignirent alors une rue commerciale. C'était évidement bien différent des marchés que l'on retrouvait dans plusieurs villes de Gaea. Mais au fond le principe restait le même sauf qu'au lieu d'être plusieurs stands extérieurs, il s'agissait de boutiques plus grandes et intérieurs.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Hitomi proposa à Van de collationner.

-Il y a une excellente crémerie un peu plus loin. On pourrait aller se chercher des glaces, qu'est que t'en dis ?

-Des glaces ?

-De la crème glacée dans des cornets, c'est bon tu vas voir.

Hitomi lui agrippa la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'endroit en question.

-Quelle saveur tu aimerais ? Tu peux choisir dans celles-ci. Dit-elle en lui indiquant un panneau.

-Je sais pas trop.

-Je te conseille aux petits fruits, c'est une de mes préférées.

-Va pour les petits fruits alors.

-Deux cornets moyens aux petits fruits s.v.p.

La caissière leur remit les deux cornets et Hitomi les lui paya. Elle tendit la sienne à Van et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle connaissait un petit parc à deux coins de rue à peine où ils pourraient manger leurs glaces et s'asseoir un peu.

Il s'agissait d'un petit parc où elle venait de temps en temps avec Yukari. Il y avait une section avec des jeux pour les enfants au fond et une fontaine d'eau au centre avec des banc tout autour. C'est sur l'un de ses bancs qu'ils allèrent s'asseoir. Hitomi commença sa glace. Van la regarda faire quelques instants avant de goûter à la sienne. Hitomi le laissa prendre quelques bouchées.

-Alors comment tu trouves ça ?

-C'est bon!

Hitomi fit un petit sourire en coin et ils finirent leurs glaces en silence. À cette heure, le parc était assez vite. Les enfants ne finiraient pas l'école avant une bonne heure. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui marchaient tranquillement un peu plus loin.

Van s'approcha de la fontaine.

-Pourquoi, il y a de la monnaie dans le fond ?

-C'est pour faire des voeux. On lance une pièce en faisant le vœu.

-Et ça marche ?

-Ça dépend, tu peux y croire ou non. C'est un peu comme les vœux avec les chandelles sur les gâteaux de fêtes et les étoiles filantes.

-Tu veux faire un vœu ?

-J'ai déjà eu ce que je souhaite. Répondit Hitomi en passant ses bras autour du cou de Van.

Van répondu au sourire d'Hitomi en souriant à son tour et ils échangèrent un baiser. Hitomi lâcha le cou de Van pour lui prendre la main. Ils se remirent à marcher vers l'autre côté du parc. Il commençait à être temps de rentrer. Mais avant de repartir, Hitomi s'excusa au près de Van pour aller faire un tour aux toilettes.

Hitomi entra donc dans le restaurant de l'autre côté de la rue pendant que Van l'attendait dehors. Lorsqu'elle ressortit des toilettes, Hitomi entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait.

-Hitomi!

Hitomi se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux des filles de sa gang d'école.

-Je t'avais bien dit que c'était elle. Dit la première à la seconde.

-Salut les filles qu'est ce que vous faîtes-là.

Rien de spécial, c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question. On t'a pas vue depuis plus de deux semaines. Ta mère nous a dit que tu étais chez ta tante pour quelque temps.

-C'était le cas. _Ma tante… qu'est que Mam leur a raconté ?_

-Tu es là depuis quand ?

-Je suis revenue à peine ce matin.

Hitomi était prise au piège. Elle se doutait que sa famille avait trouvé quelque chose pour couvrir son absence, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'ils avaient inventé, alors elle devait faire très attention à ce qu'elle dirait si elle ne voulait pas tout faire rater.

-Et le gars qui est avec toi, qui c'est ?

-Van, c'est… _pense vite, …_ un ancien ami que je n'ai pas revu depuis assez longtemps …

-Un « ami »…

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard septique et rempli de sous-entendus. _Depuis quand elles nous ont vus ?_ Se demanda Hitomi en repensant soudainement au baiser près de la fontaine.

-Ils avaient l'air plutôt proche pour des vieux amis près de la fontaine non ? Demanda une des filles à la deuxième.

-… Hitomi ne savait plus quoi dire et elle sentait ses joues rougir.

C'est à ce moment que Van fit son entrée, il commençait à trouver qu'Hitomi mettait du temps à revenir. En la voyant à l'intérieur, il alla la rejoindre elle et les deux autres filles qui lui parlaient.

-Tiens voilà ton « ami » justement. Dit une des filles sur un ton taquin.

-Tu nous présentes. Demanda la seconde.

-Van. Je te présente deux filles de mon école, Malicia et Caro. Et les filles, voici Van.

-Enchanté. Répondit simplement Van.

-Contente de te connaître aussi, tu connais Hitomi depuis longtemps.

-…Van lança un cou d'œil à Hitomi. Je l'ai connu il y a quelques années, mais depuis on ne s'était pas revu.

Hitomi fit mine de regarder sa montre pour éviter que la situation s'éternise.

-On allait rentrer à la maison nous autres, alors on devrait peutêtre y aller.

-Ha, bon d'accord, on se reverra peutêtre, on va y aller nous aussi.

-Ouais, on va vous laisser entre « amis »…

Les deux filles échangèrent un dernier regard avec Hitomi et partir vers la porte le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois qu'elles furent disparues, Van se tourna vers Hitomi. Celle-ci poussa un soupir puis se dirigea vers la sortie à son tour, aussitôt imité par Van qui n'avait pas tout suivitétant donné qu'il avait manqué le début de la conversation.

* * *

Une fois de retour à la maison d'Hitomi, ses parents n'étaient toujours pas là. Mais en regardant l'heure, Hitomi su qu'ils arriveraient d'une minute à l'autre. Et comme de fait, ils arrivèrent moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

Ils furent d'abord surpris de trouver la porte d'entrée débarrée. Ils pensèrent à Mamoru, mais il ne devait pas rentrer avant une bonne heure, il allait chez un ami après l'école. Ils furent également surpris de voir Hitomi en train de les attendre dans le salon, mais ils ne furent que plus surpris encore en découvrant le jeune homme également assis au salon en attendre leur arrivée.

-Aussitôt qu'elles les avaient entendus entrer, Hitomi s'était levée pour les accueillir.

-Hitomi!

-Salut Mam, salut Pa.

Elle les prit dans ses bras à tour de rôle. Pendant ce temps, Van s'était levé et s'était approché tranquillement sans rien dire tant que le temps des présentations ne serait pas venu. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu déplacé face à ses retrouvailles familiales, chose qui le touchait n'ayant, lui-même, plus de véritable famille. Il les laissa échanger quelques mots et se demander s'ils allaient bien. La mère d'Hitomi s'intéressa alors à lui, se doutant déjà de qui il s'agissait.

-Maman, papa. Je vous présente Van Fanel. Van, mon père et ma mère.

-Van Fanel. Contente de vous rencontrer enfin! Dit la mère d'Hitomi.

-Je suis heureux de rencontrer les parents d'Hitomi.

Elle s'avança vers Van et lui tandis la main. Van lui serra alors la main, en ayant hésité un moment, sur Gaea les hommes se serraient la main, mais il était plutôt coutume de faire un baise-main ou quelque chose de ce genre face à une dame. Mais les manières sur Terre n'étaient pas pareilles et Hitomi lui en avait déjà parlé. Le père d'Hitomi pour sa part resta plutôt en retrait et ne semblait pas sûr de l'approche à adopter face à la situation.

Van, comme n'importe qui qui rencontre les parents de son chum ou de sa blonde, n'était pas complètement à l'aise avec la situation. Il voulait évidement faire bonne impression surtout qu'ils allaient leur annoncer leur fiançailles. Mais son rôle de roi l'avait préparé à rencontrer toutes sortes de gens et à faire bonne impression sur eux, ce n'était pourtant pas exactement la même chose avec la famille d'Hitomi. Il ne voulait pas seulement faire bonne impression, mais également être accepté par eux.

Hitomi avait prit le temps de réfléchir aux réactions respectives que ses parents seraient susceptibles d'avoir. Elle en avait d'ailleurs parlé un peu avec Van. Selon elle, sa mère allait plutôt bien réagir à la venue de Van et à la nouvelle des fiançailles. Mais pour ce qui est de son père, elle n'en était pas aussi sûre. Pour lui, elle est sa petite Hitomi et il ne laisserait personne risquer de lui faire du mal, et n'apprécierait pas l'idée qu'on la lui enlève. Hitomi s'était déjà demandée comment il avait réagit à son retour sur Gaea lorsque sa mère avait dû lui apprendre.

Le père d'Hitomi connaissait Van seulement par le récit d'Hitomi de son séjour sur Gaea lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans. Il connaissait les sentiments de sa fille et, père protecteur comme il était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher douter de Van. Il voulait d'abord se faire une idée par lui-même du jeune homme. Il alla tout de même l'accueillir.

-Bonjour, Van Fanel. Je suis content de pouvoir vous rencontrer par moi-même.

-Moi, de même. Mr. Kensaky.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main sous l'œil attentif d'Hitomi et sa mère.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite au salon tous les quatre. Mamoru n'arriverait que dans une heure, ils ne souperaient donc pas avant un moment. Hitomi raconta d'abord leur journée à ses parents puis le sujet en vins ensuite à Van. Les parents savaient déjà qu'il était le roi de Fanalia et tout ça, mais de la à dire qu'il le connaissait bien. Alors Van leur parla de lui et répondit à leurs questions. Mais la conversation toucha aussi Gaea en général ainsi que la Terre et les parents d'Hitomi parlèrent aussi d'eux à Van.

La mère d'Hitomi regarda l'heure et prit congé pour aller préparer le repas. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hitomi entra dans la cuisine. Elle avait hésité à laisser Van et son père seuls, mais elle voulait également parler à sa mère.

-Salut Hitomi dit sa mère en la voyant entrer.

-Alors…

-Alors quoi ?

-Ben Van. Qu'est ce que tu penses de lui ?

-Il m'a l'air d'un garçon gentil, responsable et digne de confiance… et amoureux de ma fille.

La mère et la fille se sourirent, Hitomi avait eu raison de croire que sa mère serait ravie. Mais elle était encore un peu inquiète pour son père, et elle devait encore leur annoncer les fiançailles. Elle ne devait pas attendre trop longtemps. Elle pensa également à son frère qui allait arriver bientôt. Sa mère la regarda un moment perdue dans ses pensées.

Certaines décisions sont plus dures à annoncer que d'autres, mais ceux qui nous aiment du fond du cœur finiront toujours par les accepter lorsque ces décisions sont prises en notre âme et conscience dans l'intérêt de notre bonheur.

-… Hitomi regarda sa mère incrédule. Elle avait souvent l'impression que sa mère la connaissait encore mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même comme si elle lisait en elle.

-Si tu as quelque chose à nous dire, ne tarde pas trop… et cesse de t'en faire autant, chérie.

Elle lui donna un petit plateau avec des breuvages pour elle, son père et Van.

-Va leur porter ça, j'ai presque terminé et Mamoru devrait bientôt arrivé, alors on devrait bientôt manger.

-Hitomi ressortit de la cuisine, mais se retourna vers sa mère avant d'aller rejoindre les gars au salon.

-Merci.

-… Sa mère se contenta de lui sourire en continuant de faire la salade.

Elle retourna au salon avec son plateau et donna un verre à chacun. Le père d'Hitomi tenait à présent l'énergiste de Van dans ses mains.

C'est donc cela qui permet de créer une colonne de lumière et de voyager d'un… monde à l'autre.

Hitomi regarda son père examiner la pierre. Il avait une certaine curiosité face à Gaea et tous ces choses. Elle l'avait aussi remarqué quand Van avait parlé de Gaea. Mais on aurait dit qu'il trouvait le sujet intéressant seulement lorsqu'on en parlait sans lien avec elle. Aussitôt qu'il était question d'elle par rapport à son séjour sur Gaea ou elle et Van, quelque chose bloquait complètement son enthousiasme et sa curiosité. Cette barrière devait se briser où jamais il n'accepterait réellement que sa fille aime les gens de cette planète et encore moins y vive.

On entendit alors la porte d'entrée ouvrir et se refermer par la suite. Mamoru venait de rentrer.

-Je suis rentré !

-Bonjour Mamoru ! Lança sa mère qui venait tout juste de sortir de la cuisine.

-Salut Mam.

Mamoru entra dans le salon et la vision qu'il vit lui donna un choc. Tout d'abord sa sœur était de retour, mais elle n'était pas seul avec leur père. Un jeune homme était assis avec eux…avec son t-shirt sur le dos. Tout le monde s'était tut à son arrivée.

-Hitomi!

-Salut Mamoru.

-C'est qui celui-là ? Et qu'est ce qu'il fait avec mon t-shirt ? Et depuis quand tu es revenue au fait ?

-Depuis ce matin. Et « lui », c'est Van Fanel.

-Van Fanel… Le gars de Gaea! S'exclama-t-il en dévisagea Van.

-Oui… Répondit Hitomi en poussant un soupir.

Mamoru le regarda de plus près. Van s'était levé aux côtés d'Hitomi après l'arrivée de son frère. Ce dernier était maintenant entrain de l'examiner comme s'il cherchait à découvrir quelque chose d'étrange. Mais Van ressemblait à n'importe qui d'autre en fin de compte.

-Tu viens réellement d'une autre planète ?

-Oui, de Gaea. Répondit simplement Van ne sachant trop quoi ajouter d'autre.

-Tu as pourtant l'air d'un gars tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

-Mamoru. Intervient sa sœur, un peu tannée de la conduite de son frère.

-Quoi. C'est tout de même la première fois que je me retrouve devant un gars qui ne vient pas de la même planète que moi.

-On est deux, dans ce cas… relança Van avec un sourire en coin qui prit Mamoru au dépourvu.

-Venez manger, tout le monde! Lança la mère d'Hitomi qui était allé finaliser le souper entre temps.

Ils allèrent tous s'installer à table pour le souper. Les parents d'Hitomi étaient chacun à un bout de la table. Mamoru et Hitomi étaient un en face de l'autre et ils installèrent Van aux côtés d'Hitomi.

Ils commencèrent tous à manger tranquillement. Après quelques bouchées, la mère d'Hitomi s'adressa à Van.

-Si jamais quelque chose n'est pas à votre goût, ne vous gênez pas.

-Non, c'est très bon.

Ils continuèrent le repas durant quelques minutes avant que ce soit au tour de Mamoru de prendre la parole.

-Pourquoi il est revenu avec toi au juste ?

-Je voulais vous le présenter et il voulait vous rencontrer tout simplement.

-Et pourquoi il a mon t-shirt sur le dos ?

-On est allé se promener cette après-midi, et il lui fallait des vêtements terrestres pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Mais pourquoi le mien ?

-Parce qu'il lui faisait! Ce n'est qu'un t-shirt, qu'est ce qui t'embête à ce point. Il va te le redonner.

-Mamoru, Hitomi… intervient leur mère pour mettre fin à cette histoire de t-shirt.

Le silence revient autour de la table. Mamoru continuait de regarder Van entre ses bouchées, il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que la venue de Van représentait, mais il savait que ça voulait dire quelque chose. Lorsqu'Hitomi leur avait raconté son aventure sur Gaea, il était encore jeune et n'avait pas porté attention à ce qui pouvait relier sa sœur à ce monde et ses habitants, mais aujourd'hui il était entré dans l'adolescence. Le retour d'Hitomi sur Gaea et la venue de Van, l'avaient forcé à revoir son histoire avec les yeux d'un adolescent et non plus ceux d'un enfant. Hitomi aimait ce jeune homme et il avait peur de ce que cela impliquait pour l'avenir, car il avait beau se chamailler avec sa sœur, il l'aimait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Ils finirent de manger et la mère d'Hitomi se leva et ramassa les assiettes.

-Je vais aller chercher le dessert si tu veux avoir le temps de le manger. Dit-elle en s'adressant à son mari.

-Le temps ? Tu vas quelque part ? Demanda Hitomi.

-Oui, ton père a une réunion d'affaire ce soir. Il va devoir partir très bientôt. Répondit sa mère en mettant l'accent sur le bientôt comme pour inciter sa fille à dire ce qu'elle avait à dire avant son départ.

Elle partit pour la cuisine et revint avec cinq pouding aux framboises. Elle les donna à chacun et ils se mirent tous à manger.

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Commença Hitomi.

-Van et moi sommes revenus sur Terre, mais ce n'est que pour quelques jours…

-On l'installera dans la chambre d'ami, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Dit son père, coupant sans le vouloir Hitomi dans son élan.

-Je vais préparer la chambre une fois le souper terminé. C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ? L'aida sa mère.

-Non… en fait, ce que je voulais dire c'est que Van… Van m'a demandé en fiançailles et j'ai accepté.

Hitomi l'avait enfin dit, il ne restait plus qu'à voir les réactions. Mamoru avala sa bouchée tout rond.

-Tu vas te marier avec lui !

-En quoi ça te déranges ?

-Mamoru! Hitomi! S'exclama leur mère.

Leur père se leva en repoussant son assiette vide.

-Je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard, mais je compte bien en reparler plus tard, jeune fille!

Il prit son porte-documents et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. On entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer puis la voiture démarrer.

Hitomi se laissa aller contre son dossier, abattue.

-Ne t'en fais pasça va aller, chérie.

-Alors c'est vrai ?

-Oui, tu as un problème avec ça toi aussi ? Lança Hitomi sur un ton aggressif.

-Non, enfin pas tant que ça, je n'y attendait pas vraiment c'est tout.

La tension diminua d'un cran. La mère d'Hitomi déposa sa main sur celle de sa fille et lui sourit.

-Aie confiance et rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, Hitomi.

Hitomi lui rendit un sourire. Sa mère ramassa et alla préparer la chambre d'ami pour Van avec l'aide de Mamoru, laissant Van et Hitomi seuls.

Van n'avait encore rien dit depuis l'annonce préférant se faire discret pour ne pas compliquer les choses. Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hitomi pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui.

-Je suis désolé, Van. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement.

-Désolé… voyons Hitomi, si quelqu'un doit être désolé c'est moi. C'est moi qui cause tous ces problèmes avec ta famille.

-Tu y es pour rien, et… ma mère a sans doute raisonça va s'arranger. Ajouta Hitomi pour se rassurer autant elle que lui.

Ils allèrent rejoindre les deux autres dans la chambre d'ami. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans grande histoire. Van parla de Gaea à Mamoru qui se révéla avide de questions et la soirée passa et tout le monde alla se coucher. Ils n'attendirent pas le père d'Hitomi, car il devait revenir très tard, Hitomi appréhendait le lendemain ne sachant ce qu'il dirait.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Van tournait dans son lit sans cesse. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il décida de se lever quelques minutes. Il regarda par la fenêtre et regarda la lune seule dans le ciel. Il sortit ensuite dans le couloir. La porte de chambre d'Hitomi était entrouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si elle dormait. En passant la tête dans le cadre de porte, il fit grincé la porte. Hitomi se retourna dans son lit et redressa la tête vers la porte.

-Van ?

-Hitomi. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Van allait repartit, mais Hitomi s'assit dans son lit et lui fit signe de venir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-T'en fais pas pour mon père, Van. Je m'attendais à ce genre de réactions, mais je sais que ça va s'arranger.

Van s'assit sur le bord du lit un moment.

-Tu es sûr qu'on prend la bonne décision ?

-Pourquoi poses-tu la question, Van ? Demanda Hitomi quelque peu inquiète.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé à quelque point cela aurait un impact sur ta famille. Je ne voudrais pas te voir perdre ta famille et le regretter par la suite.

-Je suis consciente de tout ça.

-Je veux simplement que tu sois bien sûr de toi parce que… j'ai perdu mes parents et maintenant mon frère pour la seconde fois, en quelque sorte, je ne souhaite ça à personne, tu comprends…

-Je comprends,Van. Mais, je ne vais pas vraiment les perdre, je ne les verrai pas aussi souvent qu'en restant sur Terre, mais je vais pouvoir revenir leur rendre visite de temps en tant, maintenant que je sais créer des colonnes de lumière. Même en restant sur Terre, j'aurais finit par quitter la maison familiale. Cesse de t'en faire, je sais ce que je fais et ma décision est prise, je vais vivre sur Gaea… à moins que toi tu aies changé d'idée…

-Hitomi tu sais très bien que c'est ce que je veux.

-Je sais.

Van et Hitomi échangèrent un bref baiser et Van souhaita bonne nuit à Hitomi et rendra à sa chambre sans faire de bruits pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que quelqu'un était encore éveillé. Le père d'Hitomi était revenu pendant qu'ils parlaient. Il ne faisait jamais de bruits lorsqu'il rentrait tard, ils ne l'avaient donc pas entendu entrer. Lorsqu'il était monté, il avait entendu du bruit dans la chambre de sa fille et c'était approché tranquillement pour voir ce qui se passait, il avait donc entendu la conversation entre Van et Hitomi. Lorsque Van avait souhaité bonne nuit à Hitomi, il s'était dépêché de tourner le coin du mur pour ne pas être vu et retourner à sa chambre à son tour. Il devrait repenser à toute cette affaire, mais pour le moment c'est surtout le sommeil qui l'attendait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi se leva et s'habilla avant de sortir de sa chambre. En passant devant celle de Van elle regarda dans la fente de la porte et le vit dormir. Il avait l'air si bien qu'elle décida de le laisser dormir. Elle descendit donc déjeuner à la cuisine. Elle y trouva sa mère qui buvait sa tasse de café tranquillement en lisant le journal, elle avait déjà déjeuné, sa mère avait toujours été matinale.

-Bonjour mam.

-Bonjour Hitomi, bien dormi.

-Oui. Tu as déjeuné ? Demanda-t-elle, même si elle savait très bien la réponse.

-Oui. J'ai acheté des croissants cette semaine si tu en veux.

-D'accord.

Hitomi alla donc mettre son croissant dans le four et se versa un verre de jus d'orange et revint dans la cuisine en attendant son croissant. À son retour, son père fit son entrée dans la pièce. Hitomi senti un petit pincement à la poitrine, elle n'avait pas revu son père depuis son départ précipité de la veille, elle était un peu inquiète de ce qu'il lui dirait, elle savait très bien que ses fiançailles avec Van viendraient sur le sujet très bientôt. Et comme de fait lorsqu'elle retourna chercher son croissant et s'installa à table. Il déposa le journal, donc il avait pris une section que sa femme avait déjà fini de lire, et s'adressa à sa fille.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Tu sais sans doute de quoi je veux parlé.

-Oui. Je sais que ça ne te réjouis pas et que tu voudrais me voir changer d'idée. Commença Hitomi sur la défensive.

-Oui, tu as raison, j'aimerais que tu changes d'avis. Je ne me réjouis pas de voir que tu veux partir, surtout pour un autre monde, un autre pays ce serait déjà plus facile à accepter, et surtout à expliquer, tout le monde va poser des questions si tu disparais et que tu ne reviens plus. Déjà que tu es supposé être chez une tante pour quelques temps, on ne peut quand même pas faire croire ça éternellementça va devenir curieux à la longue.

Son père parlait sur un ton assez calme et faisait un peu d'ironie, mais il le faisait toujours, qu'il fois content ou pas, il était jamais possible de vraiment bien deviner ses pensées parfois.

-Voyons,ça arrive tout les jours qu'une fille part de chez elleça devrait pas être si dure de trouver une explication plausible! C'est quand même pas ça qui risque de me faire changer d'avis et tu le sais très bien.

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Tu es ma fille, je te connais quand même mieux que ça! Répondit-il plus directement. Je sais très bien que lorsque tu prends une décision, tu n'en fais plus qu'à ta tête, on aurait beau te dire quoi n'importe quoi, et ça n'y changerait jamais rien.

-… Hitomi ne savait pas quoi rajouter à ça qui ne risquerait pas de empirer les choses.

-J'aurais beau te dire tous les arguments du monde, tu les connais déjà et ça ne donnerait rien... Tout ce qui me reste donc à dire, c'est que tu es ma fille et que j'ai toujours voulu plus que tout m'assurer qu'il t'arriva jamais rien… mais tu grandis et ça je n'y pourrai jamais rien. Tu es devenue une adulte et tu n'as plus besoin d'être protégé sans arrêt, tu sais le faire toute seule à présent, et rien n'est plus dur pour un père, de voir que sa petite fille n'a plus besoin de lui à présent. Mais, un jour où l'autre le temps nous rattrape et il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

-… Hitomi ne savait plus comment réagir devant la réaction nouvelle de son père.

-Comme je ne peux rien faire pour te retenir, même si j'en aurais envie, je préfère te dire que je ne m'opposerai pas à tes fiançailles, car je crois que si c'est ce que tu as choisi, c'est sans doute ce qui te rendra heureuse et c'est tout ce qui importe.

-Tu es d'accordça ne te dérange pas. Redemanda-t-elle, se demanda si c'était bien ce qu'elle avait entendu.

-Que ça me dérange ou pas, je n'y peux rien de toute façon, alors je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à l'accepter.

-Ho, merci, Pa. Dit Hitomi en se levant pour contourner la table et prendre son père dans ses bras. Tu peux pas savoir comment je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça. Et t'en fais pas, je vais revenir vous voir très souvent, c'est promis!

Le père et la fille se serrèrent dans les bras et il la laissa en lui disant de manger son croissant avant qu'il refroidisse.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de déjeuner, elle remonta voir si Van dormait toujours. En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle trouva le lit vide, et la chambre également. _Où est-il passé ?_ Elle retourna dans le corridor et finalement retrouva le jeune homme dans sa chambre à elle. Elle entra dans la pièce en disant son nom, mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'il tenait dans ses mains une petite peluche ailée qu'elle connaissait très bien et qu'elle avait cachée dans son tiroir la journée d'avant.

-Tu fouilles dans mes tiroirs ! Lança-t-elle pour essayer d'éviter le sujet de la peluche.

-Non! J'étais seulement curieux de voir ce que tu avais essayer de cacher hier pour que je ne le vois pas. Et je dois dire que je suis encore plus curieux de t'entendre raconter l'histoire cette petite chose. Dit-il sur un ton taquin en montant la peluche en question.

-Ça c'est rien, ce n'est qu'une peluche, elle a rien de si spécial.

-N'essaye pas, s'il s'agissait de n'importe quelle peluche sans importance, tu ne l'aurais pas cachée lorsqu'on est venu dans ta chambre hier. Ou sinon explique moi pourquoi tu n'as pas caché les autres. Continua-t-il en montrant les quelques toutous déposés sur sa commode en décoration.

-…Bon si je te raconte, tu arrêteras de m'en parler.

-D'accord.

-Il vient d'une fête foraine qui a eu lieu cet été. Il fallait jouer à un jeu d'adresse avec des fléchettes en les tirant sur des cibles, et selon le nombre qu'on atteignait, on gagnait différentes grosseurs de peluche.

-C'est toi qui l'a gagnée ?

-En fait, c'est Amano, qui l'as gagnée et il me la donnée.

-Amano…

-Oui, le chum de Yukari. Précisa Hitomi qui craignait de voir une petite once de jalousie chez Van de savoir qu'un autre gars la lui avait donnée en cadeau.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Van pour inciter Hitomi a raconter le fondement de l'histoire.

-Bon d'accord, tu veux savoir, alors voilà, sur le coup il m'avait fait penser à toi, alors comme il avait l'air de m'intéresser, Amano a décidé d'essayer de le gagner pour moi !

-… Van regarda un instant la peluche de plus près. Est-ce que c'est supposé me ressembler ?

-Ben. En fait, pas tant que ça, mais pour une raison étrange, les anges ont tendance à me faire penser à toi, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi en fait. Dit-t-elle en prenant un ton semblable à Van pour le taquiner.

Van avait évidemment compris l'allusion d'Hitomi à ses ailes. Il décida d'en rester là, après tout il avait fini par savoir ce qu'il voulait savoir. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il aimait bien l'idée que la peluche lui ai fait penser à lui.

Hitomi entraîna alors Van à la cuisine pour qu'il déjeune.

* * *

Une fois le déjeuner terminé. Il fallait maintenant décider ce qu'on faisait maintenant. Ils étaient venus sur Terre pour voir la famille Kensaky, c'était maintenant chose faite. Il faudrait bien retourner sur Gaea et apprendre la nouvelle aux autres, surtout que Van craignait que s'ils tardait trop Merle ne serait pas capable de tenir sa langue éternellement, surtout si on finit pas savoir qu'ils sont allés sur Terre, ils voudront tous savoir pourquoi. Mais ils avaient encore une chose à faire sur Terre avant de partir. Hitomi, voulait apprendre la nouvelle à sa meilleure amie Yukari et à Amano. Mais le problème qui se posait était comment se rendre en Angleterre. Les parents d'Hitomi avaient proposé d'aider à payer les billets d'avion. Mais Hitomi avait aussitôt rejeté l'idée.

-C'est impossible d'y aller en Avion. Van n'a ni papier ni passeport, il ne pourra jamais passer les douanes.

-Et ces colonnes de lumières que tu utilises pour aller sur Gaea. Je ne comprends pas bien comme ça fonctionne, mais est-ce qu'elles pourraient vous mener en Angleterre.

-… Hitomi réfléchit un moment. Mais oui! On aurait dû y penser. Théoriquement je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherais pas. Des colonnes de lumière nous ont déjà transportés d'un endroit à l'autre sur Gaea, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas de la même manière sur Terre.

-On les as jamais vraiment créée intentionnellement. Et on savait pas vraiment où elles nous entraînaient la moitié du temps. Elle apparaissait plutôt pour nous éloigner de l'endroit ou on était que pour nous amener à un endroit précis.

-Tu oublies la fois où moi et Folken sommes allés à Zaibach, on a réussi à la créer pour nous mener à l'endroit où nous le souhaitons.

-On ne perd rien à essayer.

Mamoru était entré au milieu de la conversation. Et avait écouté attentivement depuis.

-Vous partez déjà ?

-Non, enfin pas maintenant. Mais bientôt.

-Vous venez juste d'arriver.

-Je sais, Mamo, mais on peut pas rester parti indéfiniment et on doit encore aller en Angleterre.

-On peut rester encore, si tu veux, Hitomi. Interrompit Van.

-Tu vois !

-Mamoru… Commença sa mère.

-On pourrait partir seulement demain midi, qu'est ce que vous en dites?

Tous acquiescèrent et la décision fut prise, ils partiraient le lendemain à l'heure du dîner. D'ici là il était samedi, personnes n'avaient rien de prévu, ni travail, ni école. Ils pourraient donc tous passer la journée ensemble. Mamoru proposa le cinéma, la mère d'Hitomi le centre d'achat, son père de rester à la maison, mais c'est plutôt l'idée de Van qui fut retenue : lui faire découvrir ce monde qu'était la Terre. Ils partirent donc tous en voitures. Déjà une grande étape pour Van qui eut toute une surprise lorsque celle-ci démarra et accéléra pour se retrouver au milieu d'un boulevard à faire des dépassements et autres manœuvres. Mais il finit par s'habituer et même à aimer un peu ce mode de transport à moteur. Ils choisirent plusieurs endroits à lui faire découvrir durant la journée. Ils firent le tour entier de la ville en arrêtant à divers endroits variés. Le port et les écluves à bateaux, le centre-ville et ses commerces en tout genre, ses immenses immeubles et grades-ciels. Van eut aussi droit à un dîner et un souper dans deux restaurants très différents, un fast-food et un restaurant avec service. Il eut également droit au tour de ville en train, dont une partie est souterraine, ainsi qu'un arrêt à l'aéroport pour lui faire découvrir les avions. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à la maison en fin de soirée, Van était émerveillé de sa journée. Il avait eu des surprises après surprises, mais il avait à présent une meilleure idée de ce qu'était la vie sur Terre.

Avant de monter se coucher, il se tourna vers Hitomi pour lui poser une question.

E-st ce que tu as été aussi étonnée des découvertes que tu as pu faire quand tu es arrivée sur Gaea la première fois!

-D'après toi. Je te rappelle que les premiers habitants que j'ai rencontré, après toiétaient des homme-loups.

-Vous avez tellement d'engins inconnus à Gaea, les voitures, les trains…

-Et les guymelefs et les vaisseaux volants de Gaea, eux.

-Bon d'accord. S'avoua Van vaincu.

Tout le monde alla se coucher et le lendemain midi arriva, de même que le départ de Van et Hitomi pour l'Angleterre.

Van, Hitomi et sa famille se retrouvèrent dans la cours arrière pour le grand départ. Hitomi sortit l'énergiste de son sac et le donna à Van pendant qu'elle faisait ses aurevoir à ses parents.

-Bon, on y est.

-Oui, soit heureuse et revient aussi souvent que tu le veux. Dit sa mère, puis elle se tourna vers Van pour ajouter, prenez soi de ma fille pour moi, voulez-vous.

-Soyez sûr que c'est ce que je ferais, Mme Kensaky.

La mère et la fille se serrèrent dans leur bras.

-Tu auras toujours une place ici, ne l'oublie pas, et jure-moi que tu seras heureuse.

-Je te le promet, Pa. T'en fais pas tout ira bien pour moi. Je t'aime tu sais.

-Moi aussi, ma chouette.

Ce fut au tour du père et de la fille de se prendre dans les bras. Hitomi se tourna vers son frère cadet.

-Tu vas me manquer toi aussi, Mamoru.

-T'as juste à pas partir dans ce cas.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je pars. La seul chose qui m'inquiète c'est que plus personne ne sera là pour te surveiller.

-Me taper sur les nerfs tu veux dire!

-Si tu préfères. Dit simplement Hitomi avec un clin d'œil.

Hitomi alla rejoindre Van.

-Prête ?

-Oui, allons-y.

Van leva le bras et on vit un lueur apparaître dans les cieux. C'est à ce moment que Mamoru se précipita vers sa sœur juste avant que la colonne de lumière ne se forme pour les envelopper.

-Mamoru! S'exclama Hitomi surprise de voir son frère se jeter sur elle.

-Je veux pas te perdre. T'es peutêtre une grande sœur tannante, mais tu es la seule que j'ai, qu'est ce que je vais faire tout seul maintenant.

La colonne de lumière était tombée sur eux et Van et Hitomi se sentirent lever tranquillement.

-Je vais revenir très souvent, et peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver, tu seras toujours mon tit garnement de frère préféré pour le reste de tes jours pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

La colonne de lumière entraina Van et Hitomi vers les cieux laissant son frère, qui avait fini par dire ce qu'il ressentait à sa sœur à sa façon, et ses parents seuls dans la cours de la maison familiale.

* * *

Lorsque la colonne de lumière ramena Hitomi et Van au sol. Hitomi regarda le ciel en disant silencieusement aurevoir à sa famille pour une dernière fois. Elle se tourna alors vers le décor autour d'elle.

Ils étaient belle et bien sur Terre et le soleil était couché. Ce qui surpris un peu Van, mais Hitomi, elle s'y attendait. Car elle savait qu'il y avait un décalage de neuf heures entre l'Angleterre et le Japon, contrairement à Van. Il devait donc être bientôt 22hétant donné qu'ils étaient partis un peu avant 13h du Japon et qu'ils étaient effectivement arrivés en Angleterre.

-On est en Angleterre ?

-Oui.

-Il est tard ?

-Il y a un décalage horaire de 9h entre ici et le Japon.

Un problème frappa alors Hitomi. Ils étaient en Angleterre, c'est réussi, mais à présent ils devaient se rendre chez Yukari. Mais Hitomi ne savait pas où ça se trouvait. Elle n'était venue en Angleterre qu'une fois, et n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait le nouvelle appartement de son amie. Ils étaient arrivés près de l'horloge de Big Ben, elle avait du y penser sans s'en rendre compte en se concentrant sur l'Angleterre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne suis jamais allée chez Yukari.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je n'ai qu'à lui téléphoner.

Hitomi chercha des yeux une cabine téléphonique et se dirigea vers celle qu'elle aperçut un peu plus loin. Elle inséra de la monnaie et composa. Elle entendit sonner _Yukari répond. _Après cinq ou six coups Hitomi raccrocha._ Pourquoi y fallait que tu sors ce soir!_

Hitomi prit alors le bottin téléphonique pour vérifier son adresse. Elle le prit en note sur le coin de feuilles et sortit de la cabine.

-Elle n'a pas répondu. Mais j'ai pris son adresse dans le bottin. Il ne reste plus qu'à s'informer pour savoir où c'est et on pourra peutêtre si rendre si c'est pas trop loin.

Hitomi se redirigea vers Big Ben, suivit de Van qui décida de la laisser faire, après tout, c'était son monde, elle savait comme les choses fonctionnaient contrairement à lui.

Hitomi se dirigea vers un kiosque d'informations touristiques. Un homme était à l'intérieur attendant que des touristes lui posent des questions ou lui achètent des souvenirs de leur passa à Big Ben.

-Excuse me.

-Welcome in London, what can I do for you ?

-I want to go to this address, Can you help me ?

-Let's me see that. L'homme regarda l'adresse sur le papier d'Hitomi.

-Do you know where it is ? It is far ?

-Maybe 30 minutes of walk.

Il donna les indications à Hitomi pour s'y rendre. Hitomi le remercia et se retourna vers Van. Ils se mirent ensuite en route dans la direction indiquée. Ils suivirent les indications et arrivèrent à l'adresse de Yukari. L'appartement était au deuxième étage, ils montèrent l'escalier et cognèrent. Ils attendirent un moment espérant sincèrement qu'ils étaient là. La lumière de l'autre côté de la porte s'alluma et la porte s'ouvrit tranquillement sur Yukari en pyjama, qui elle se demandait qui pouvait bien venir cogner à 22h45. Il est facile d'imaginer sa surprise de voir Hitomi à sa porte.

-HITOMI ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Salut Yukari.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lança cette dernière.

-On peut entrer ?

Yukari se tassa pour les laisser passer et referma la porte derrière elle, en portant maintenant attention à Van. Elle savait très bien que c'était lui, elle avait vu les dessins d'Hitomi, et elle l'aurait reconnu malgré tout sans les avoir vu.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là, Hitomi ?

-Désolé d'arriver si tard, j'aurais dû prendre le temps de calculer le décalage horaire. On serait partit plus tôt, au Japon c'est encore le début de l'après-midi.

-Le Japon. Je te croyais sur Gaea. Tu es revenu quand ?

-Avant-hier.

Amano entra alors dans le salon. Il avait entendu cogner en même temps que Yukari, mais comme elle était allée, il n'avait pas besoin de se lever pour rien, voulant se rendormir, car il avait un cours le lendemain à 8h. Lorsqu'il entendit des voix à l'intérieur, il décida d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait.

-Yukari, qui est ce ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie en entrant dans le salon.

-Tu devineras jamais.

Il les rejoignit et regarda Hitomi avec des gros yeux, ainsi que son ami.

-Hitomi! Et… ?

-Réveil-toi et pense-y un peu. Hitomi part pour Gaea et revient soudainement avec un gars…qui ça peut être. Van Fanel, voyons. Ajouta-t-elle devant la mine endormie de son chum.

-Amano étaità présent, plutôt réveillé. Ils se saluèrent tous et s'assirent un moment au salon.

-Alors comment ça c'est passé sur Gaea ? Demanda Yukari.

-Très bien. Hitomi entreprit de raconter son séjour, mais Amano et Yukari l'arrêtèrent dans son élan.

-Hitomi, on est très contents de te revoir et de savoir que ça c'est bien passé sur Gaea…

-J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui s'est passé, mais il est tard, et y a cours demain…

-Ho! Désolé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu-compte.

-Tu nous raconteras tous ça demain, d'accord, parce que là, je dors debout.

-Pas de problème Amano, c'est correct, retournez vous coucher.

On as pas vraiment de chambre d'amis, mais on a un petit matelas et des draps.

-Montre-moi simplement où ils sont et on va s'arranger. T'en fais pas pour nous.

Yukari sortit le matelas, des draps et deux oreillers et les donna à Hitomi avant d'aller se coucher avec Amano après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

* * *

Lorsqu'Amano se réveilla, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il lança un coup d'œil dans le salon pour voir Hitomi dormir sur le petit matelas sur le sol et Van sur le divan. Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine où il déjeuna en silence. Il retourna dans la chambre pour en ressortir habillé avec son sac à dos. Il sortit ensuite discrètement de l'appartement.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Yukari se leva à son tour. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à son tour dans le salon, elle vit la tête d'Hitomi se tourner vers elle. Elle venait de se réveiller elle aussi. Elles se rendirent dans la cuisine sans réveiller Van qui dormait toujours.

-Amano n'est pas là ?

I-l est partit pour son cours. Il va revenir pour dîner. Moi j'ai un cours tout à l'heure de 10h à midi, mais j'ai rien cet après-midi. Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Oui, c'est parfait.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ben quoi de neuf ? Dit-elle en mettant deux toasts dans le grille-pain.

-Comme j'ai dit hier, tout le monde avait l'air content de me revoir. Je suis aussi aller passer quelques jours à Pallas et je suis revenue à Fanalia.

-Et Van ?

-Il as fait entièrement reconstruire Fanalia et faire revenir la paix dans le royaume et Gaea.

Elle servit les toasts et demanda à Hitomi ce qu'elle voulait dessus. Elle ramena des confitures et du jus d'orange à table.

-tu lui as manqué ? Il était content que tu reviennes ?

-Oui, il était content et je lui manquais aussi. Répondit Hitomi qui compris que c'est ce genre de nouvelles qu'elle voulait depuis le début.

-Et ?… C'est tout ? Il s'est rien passé d'autre en deux semaines !

-…heu…

Hitomi avait rougit. C'était plutôt rare que Yukari la faisait rougir de la sorte en lui posant des questions. Il était évident que quelque chose d'important était arrivé entre eux. De toute façon, Yukari se doutait ben qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas décidé subitement de revenir sur Terre avec lui, seulement pour le fun, elle avait tout son temps pour ça.

-tu vas le dire tout de suite, où je vais devoir de couvrir de questions encore longtemps pour savoir.

-Et bien. Van et moi sommes fiancés. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Pour vrai! Mais c'est génial! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt.

-Ben là! On as à peine eu le temps de se parler hier soir et pis on vient de se lever, il y a quinze minutes, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu des jours pour te le dire.

Les deux filles échangèrent un petit sourire rieur.

-Alors raconte. Comment c'est arrivé ?

-Tu veux vraiment toujours tout savoir toi. En fait, je crois que Van avait essayé de m'en parler à quelques reprises avant de le me le demander pour vrai. Au fondça c'est passé assez simplement. On était sur le balcon de ma chambre un soir. Il y a eu un silence et il m'a alors demander de l'épouser et j'ai acceptée, voilà.

-Van est roi, non. Donc de l'épouser va faire de toi une reine.

-En effet.

C'est alors qu'on entendit cogner à la porte. Yukari se leva et regarda précipitamment l'horloge.

-Ho, non! Je dois partir pour mon cours. C'est Eliza, elle vient me chercher pour y aller ensemble. Je vais revenir avec Amano pour dîner. Tu me raconteras tout le reste.

Yukari ramassa son sac et partit vers la porte après avoir salué Hitomi, qui la salua en retour.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, Van se réveilla. Lui et Hitomi étaient restés debout plus longtemps que leur hôtes. Pour eux, c'était l'après-midi et non le soir. Ils s'étaient finalement endormis vers quatre heures du matin.

Lorsque Van ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'Hitomi était assisse sur le divan à sa gauche. Elle avait un cahier ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle semblait être tombée dans la lune un moment où être trop absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, car elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le réveil de son fiancé.

Lorsque Yukari était partie, elle était retournée au salon. Elle avait décidé de laisser Van dormir. Après l'avoir regardé dormir un moment, elle avait décidé de sortir son cahier de dessins. Elle n'en avait fait aucun depuis son retour sur Gaea. Elle se disait que ce serait bien de le dessiner comme il était réellement pour une fois, et non selon un souvenir de lui de quelques années plus tôt. En le dessinant, elle put constater plus en détail en quoi il avait changé. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi psychologique. Il avait déjà changé entre le premier jour et le dernier jour de son séjour sur Gaea, mais il avait continué à changer durant les quatre dernières années. Il avait perdu une partie de l'adolescent qu'il avait en lui. Il était plus sûr de lui et il n'était plus un bon roi, mais était réellement devenu un grand roi et Hitomi ne doutait pas qu'il ferait encore de très grandes choses. Il était devenu un homme, un homme bon, généreux, un homme qu'elle savait qu'elle aimerait quoi qu'il arrive.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Van en se réveillant.

-Tu es réveillé.

Van se leva et alla voir ce qu'Hitomi avait fait dans son cahier. Mais Hitomi eu le réflexe de le relever contre elle, cachant ainsi son contenu.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il. Puis il se souvint que Merle avait mentionné qu'elle dessinait, il ajouta donc : Est ce que se sont tes dessins ?

-Heu, oui.

-Je peux voir.

Hitomi hésita un moment, puis céda en reposant son cahier ouvert sur le dessin qu'elle était en train de faire pendant que Van dormait. Van jeta un premier coup d'œil au dessin. Hitomi l'avait dessiné en train de dormir sur le divan. Il releva les yeux, un instant, vers Hitomi, qui attendait sa réaction. Il ne dit rien pour le moment mais pris plutôt le cahier pour y regarder de plus près.

-Tu es douée, Hitomi.

-Tu trouves réellement.

-Oui, il est très bien se dessin. Il fit tourner les pages précédentes rapidement. Et ce n'est pas le seul.

Il arrêta sa phrase pour constater la proportion des dessins sur lesquels il figurait. La proportion le frappa, il était sur un très grand nombre d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait flatté et content de voir qu'elle avait continué de penser à lui constamment comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

-Yukari et Amano vont revenir pour le dîner, ils avaient des cours ce matin. J'ai eu une idée sur ce qu'on pourrait faire.

-Quoi donc ?

-On pourrait préparer le dîner. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi, faudrait voir ce qu'ils ont, mais je suis sûre qu'ils seraient ravis, et sa nous ferait quelque chose à faire en attendant. Ils devraient être là dans une heure.

Van déposa le cahier à dessins sur la table, Hitomi en fut contente, elle voulait en même temps éviter que le sujet des dessins s'éternise. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans la cuisine. Finalement, Hitomi remarqua que plusieurs repas étaient déjà prêts et que beaucoup de choses étaient au congélateur. Elle décida donc plutôt de faire un bon dessert. Elle sortie le livre de cuisine de Yukari et choisit un beau gâteau à la mousse et aux fraises. Ils avaient tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Hitomi mesura les ingrédients et assigna Van au mélange. Au début, il n'y eut aucun problème. Mais la deuxième partie de la recette demandait l'utilisation de la mixette. Hitomi la donna à Van et sourit devant sa mine interrogative. Elle lui indiqua le bouton « on/off » et celui pour la vitesse. Elle retourna alors à ses mesures à côté de lui tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Van ajusta la vitesse à moyen comme indiqué dans le livre, mis les batteurs dans la pâte et appuya sur « on », mais la sensation le surpris sur le coup et il relâcha sa poigne juste assez pour perdre un peu de contrôle.

-Ha! S'exclama Hitomi avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle avait reçu un bout de pâte en plein sur le bord de la face. Ce n'était d'ailleurs par la seule place où il y avait de la pâte, autre que dans le bol. Van essaya d'arrêter la machine et finit par réussir. Il se retourna alors vers Hitomi toujours morte de rire.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle.

-Ha, non! Dit-elle en lui relançant un petite boule de pâte.

Van sourit à son tour. Ils se calmèrent et Hitomi s'occupa de faire repartir la mixette. Ils mirent le gâteau au four et nettoyèrent la cuisine. Une fois le gâteau prêt. Hitomi le mis dans une assiette sur la table.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps le retour de Yukari et Amano.

-Vous avez fait un gâteau ? S'exclama Yukari surprise.

-Pour compenser pour vous avoir réveillés hier soir.

-Ben voyons! Y rien là, j'avais tellement hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles que tu aurais pu me réveiller à n'importe quelle heures, que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

-Fais attention, elle pourrait te prendre aux mots, Yukari. L'avertit Amano.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Et se régalèrent du dessert maison. Ils parlèrent durant tous le repas et continuèrent après. Ils étaient maintenant au courant de beaucoup de choses à propos des dernières semaines, mais aussi sur les quatre dernières années de Gaea en gros. Amano apprit également la nouvelle des fiançailles d'Hitomi et il leur souhaitèrent tout ses vœux de bonheur.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de retourner sur Gaea. Yukari et Amano avaient beaucoup de travaux pour leurs études et Hitomi ne voulait pas s'éterniser, ils devaient encore apprendre la nouvelle à ceux de Gaea, et si possible avant que Merle finisse par vendre la mèche.

Les aurevoir furent assez bref. Yukari fit promettre à Hitomi qu'elle l'informerait avant de se marier et Hitomi lui proposa même de venir quelque temps sur Gaea à ce moment, après avoir avertit son amie qu'elle savait pas pour quand ce serait, mais pas tout à fait tout de suite.

La colonne de lumière surgit une fois encore du ciel pour envelopper Van et Hitomi qui retournait sur Gaea, le monde qui serait désormais le sien, contente et soulagée de la façon dont s'était déroulé les derniers jours.

Note de l'auteure : 

Un quatrième chapitre de terminé. Son écriture a été plutôt longue, pour une foule de raisons, et je m'excuse pour l'attente que certains ont du avoir. Mais bon c'est fait et je crois m'en être sortie plutôt bien. Je ne savais pas trop quel tournure le séjour sur terre allait prendre, mais j'y suis arrivée et maintenant c'est votre tour d'écrire… Et ouiécrire des reviews évidemment. Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Et pour ce qui est du chapitre 5, je pourrais vous dire que je vais le faire vite, mais je préfère ne rien dire d'autre que je vais faire mon possible et de vos assurer que je vais l'écrire pour être sûr de ne pas respecter ce que je dirais.

Bon alors tout le monde au travaille… vous les reviews et moi le chapitre 5 avec le retour sur Gaea et les annonces officiels et … je vous garde le reste en surprise hihi.

À bientôt

_Kiana_


	6. Un rêve bien reél

Note de l'auteure :

Bonjour tout le monde! D'abord merci à ceux quoi mon laissé des reviews.

J'avais prévu être capable de mettre ce chapitre en ligne il y a deux semaines, mais bon ça m'a encore pris plus de temps que prévu. Mais je crois que le délai est tout de même raisonnable depuis mon dernier chapitre. En fin bref, voici un petit (façon de parler, il est aussi long que les autres) chapitre très Van-Hitomi.

Alors à la lecture et on oublie pas les commentaires après.

_Kiana _

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un rêve bien réel **

Une lumière bleue étincelante brisa les quelques nuages qui couvrait la région de Fanalia pour frapper le sol dans le jardin derrière le palais. Elle ramenait avec elle le roi chez lui et Hitomi à l'endroit qui serait désormais également sa demeure. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, Van se sentait mieux dans ce décor familier. Il avait aimé aller sur la Lune Mystique et y rencontrer ceux qui faisaient parti de la vie d'Hitomi depuis toujours, mais il était heureux d'être de retour à Fanalia, d'autant plus qu'Hitomi était à ses côtés souriante.

Ils entrèrent dans le palais où ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui furent ravies de voir le roi de retour au palais. La rumeur de son retour traversa rapidement le château. Tout comme l'avait fait l'annonce de son départ, qui, elle, n'avait certainement pas réjoui tout le monde, surtout quelques conseillers qui furent choqués de la conduite du roi. Partir de la sorte, pour un endroit comme la Lune Mystique sans même en donner de raison et encore moins de moment de retour, leur semblaient peu acceptable pour un dirigeant de royaume. Il ne fut donc pas surprenant qu'aussitôt le conseil mis au courant de la nouvelle, ils prièrent le roi de se présenter à la salle du conseil, ils avaient tous hâte de comprendre les motivations du jeune roi à agir de la sorte et si soudainement, personne n'était encore au courant du projet de fiançailles du roi, à l'exception du couple et de Merle, qui, semble-t-il, avait bien tenu sa langue après tout. Mais Van trouvait tout de même curieux qu'elle ne soit pas déjà venue les voir à la course en apprenant leur retour.

Votre majesté, les conseillers m'ont chargé de vous informer de leur volonté de tenir un conseil, dés votre arrivée. Ils vous attendent à la salle du conseil. Annonça un jeune homme lorsqu'il croisa Van et Hitomi.

Merci, je m'y rendrai. Sauriez-vous où est Merle ?

Mlle Merle a quitté hier matin pour se rendre dans le village du chef Frich. Voulez-vous que j'envoie un messager la quérir ?

Non, ça ira.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'était pas venue, elle était aller voir Rinéa, Frich et les autres hommes-chats. Pour le moment, Van avait plus important à s'occuper.

Tu ferais sans doute mieux de te rendre à la salle du conseil. Dit Hitomi.

Oui, on devrait effectivement y aller.

On ? Demanda Hitomi se demanda s'il avait vraiment dit ça dans le sens de tous les deux, jamais elle n'était allée à un conseil, et ne voyait pas pourquoi, il voudrait qu'elle y soit.

Je voudrais que tu sois là lorsque je leur dirais que j'ai choisi ma fiancée et leur future reine.

Comment crois-tu que la nouvelle sera perçue? Demanda-t-elle soudainement nerveuse d'avoir à faire face au conseil.

Peu importe ce qu'ils trouveront à redire, ça n'a aucune importance! Répondit-il.

Van craignait visiblement quelques objections à l'horizon. Généralement, il prenait en considération l'avis du conseil pour les affaires d'état, même s'il prenait à l'occasion des décisions qui ne faisait pas complètement leur affaire, mais il en avait parfaitement le droit, car c'était lui le roi. Mais la plupart du temps, ils prenaient des décisions en accord. Mais cette fois, Van n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le conseil redire quoi que ce soit sur sa décision et il le leur ferait savoir.

Votre majesté, heureux de vous voir de retour. Déclara un conseiller, à l'entrée de se dernier.

Que fait-elle ici ? Demanda un autre en voyant Hitomi entrer au côté du roi.

Je l'ai conviée à se joindre à nous, car je considères que la raison pour laquelle, je crois que vous avez convoqué un conseil dés mon retour, la concerne également.

Quelques conseillers se regardèrent en s'interrogeant, mais lorsque Van fit le tour de la table et s'installa dans son siège et fit signe à Hitomi de s'asseoir sur la chaise à ses côtés, ils décidèrent d'attendre la suite.

Alors, je crois que vous vouliez traiter d'un sujet en particulier, messieurs.

Oui, votre Altesse, nous espérions que vous nous éclaireriez sur votre séjour sur la Lune Mystique et surtout sur les raisons de ce voyage.

Comme vous le savez, Mlle Hitomi Kensaky est originaire de la Lune Mystique, c'est donc pour cette raison que j'ai dû m'y rendre. Répondit Van, réponse qui ne renseignait évidemment personne.

Hitomi se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de ce conseil, surtout lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers elle pendant que Van parlait d'elle, déjà que ça lui faisait drôle d'entendre parler Van d'elle avec le titre de Mlle Kensaky.

Pourriez-vous nous exposez clairement vos intentions, Lord Van. Demanda un vieux conseiller du nom de Byraus, qui avait fait parti du conseil bien avant que Van ne monte sur le trône et même avant sa naissance, au côté du roi Goau Fanel.

À l'époque, il s'était d'ailleurs opposé au mariage du roi avec la mère de Van, car elle était une draconianne. Ce ne serait donc une surprise pour personne qu'il n'approuverait pas plus un mariage royal avec une habitante de la Lune Mystique, peu importe qu'elle ait contribuée à la fin de la guerre contre les Zaibach ou non.

Je vous annonce à tous, que j'ai pris une décision au sujet d'une éventuelle union. Je vous présente la future reine de Fanalia, Hitomi Kensaky. Déclara-t-il en montrant Hitomi.

Votre Majesté, nous comprenons que vous pouvez éprouver quelque chose pour cette jeune femme, mais nous devons d'abord réfléchir à ce qui est le plus avantageux pour le royaume. Répondit Byraus.

Nous vous avons déjà fait part de plusieurs solutions qui seraient des plus avantageuses pour le royaume et ses alliés. Ajouta un collègue à sa droite.

Que diront-ils d'une union avec une habitante de cette planète porteuse de malheur.

Hitomi n'arrivait plus à supporter les regards haineux de ces trois conseillers. Elle aurait souhaité se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Mais ses sentiments n'égalaient pas la colère qui envahissait Van.

Assez! Je vous aie déjà dit maintes fois que je ne voulais pas de ces unions. Vous ne cessez d'exiger de moi une union pour l'avenir de Fanalia et maintenant que je vous annonce que j'ai fait un choix, vous trouvez encore à redire en vous basant sur de stupides superstitions à propos de la Lune Mystique! coupa Van, en se levant, sur un ton plus autoritaire qu'Hitomi ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Vous êtes aussi inconscient que votre père. Laissa échapper un des conseillers mécontents. La malédiction atlante a corrompu leur fils aîné. Ajouta-il moins fort, mais Van l'entendit tout de même et cela ne fit qu'ajouter à sa colère.

Je ne tolérai par que vous dénigrez ma mère ou Folken, sous prétexte qu'ils sont des draconnians, je vous rappelle que j'en suis également un! Et je ne le tolérai pas plus à propos d'Hitomi! Explosa Van en lançant des regards enflammés aux conseillers présents.

Majesté!

Ma décision est prise et elle n'est pas discutable, je vais épouser Hitomi, la question est close et je ne veux entendre personne avoir à y redire. J'espère que c'est clair. Maintenant à moins que quelque chose nécessite mon attention immédiate, je remets la suite du conseil à plus tard.

Van pris la main d'Hitomi pour la faire lever et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne lança aucun regard à ses conseillers, il sortit la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés, une expression furieuse sur le visage et des yeux bouillant de colère.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de la salle du conseil, Hitomi se sentit déjà un peu mieux, mais ce qui venait de se passer la bouleversait. Elle ne savait plus ce qui la troublait le plus : la réaction du conseil, la mention de ses origines soi-disant porteuses de malheur, le retour sur les parents de Van, cette histoire d'union pour l'intérêt du royaume ou encore la réaction de Van et son ton furieux et autoritaire.

Van marcha sans se retourner à la sortie de la salle du conseil, il ne dit pas un mot et avait toujours l'air aussi bouillant de colère lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'aile royale. Il ralentit enfin l'allure. Hitomi l'avait suivi depuis la salle du conseil, d'où ils étaient maintenant loin, en se demandant quand il allait s'arrêter.

Van.

Désolé, de t'avoir fait subir ça, Hitomi. Dit-il sur un ton des plus calme vu son état présent.

Est-ce que ça va ?

T'en fais pas ça va aller. Van avait toujours beaucoup d'émotions dans sa voix.

Il se remit à marcher dans une autre direction, après quelque pas, Hitomi lui demanda où il allait.

Je vais envoyer un messager pour informer Merle de notre retour.

Hitomi le laissa partir. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que ce n'était pas si urgent que le message part dans la minute, mais elle le laissa partir, elle sentait qu'il voulait être seul, même si elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit réellement une bonne idée.

En fait, oui Van allait envoyer un message pour Merle. Mais avant il se rendit à la clairière où reposait Escaflowne et son frère. Il se laissa aller contre un arbre à côté de la tombe de son aîné.

* * *

Hitomi alla cogner à la porte de Van peu avant le souper. Personne ne répondit, elle cogna à nouveau.

Qui est là ?

Hitomi.

… Entre.

Hitomi ouvrit la porte et trouva Van accoudé sur le bord du balcon. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entra et la retourna ensuite vers l'extérieur, attendant qu'elle vienne le rejoindre.

Van ? Ça va ?

Oui, t'en fais pas, j'ai réagi plus fort que j'en avais l'intention. Mais je commence à en avoir assez de leur façon de penser quelque fois.

Ça arrive souvent ce genre de situation avec le conseil ?

Byraus s'avère très souvent un excellent conseiller. Il était déjà conseiller quand mon père était sur le trône. Il est de bon conseil pour tout ce qui touche l'économie et la gestion du royaume… Mais il est si borné et vieux jeux quelque fois!

Et les unions dont ils ont parlés… Demanda Hitomi, qui se demandait si elle faisait bien d'en parler et si ça avait une réelle importance.

Une idée de Byraus justement. Il est d'avis que je devais me marier avec une noble d'un autre royaume afin d'assurer une alliance et un partenariat à vie entre les deux royaumes. Je lui ai aussitôt fait part de mes objections et expliqué que selon moi, il y avait d'autres façons de conclure une alliance, qui pouvait bien souvent s'avérer encore plus efficaces. Il m'est tout de même revenu avec des propositions moins d'une semaine plus tard, suivi de d'autres après mon refus aux premières.

Tu n'as jamais été intéressé par aucune de ses propositions ? Demanda Hitomi de façon spontanée.

Non, je n'approuve pas le principe d'une alliance nécessite un mariage arrangé. Et j'avais d'autres… espoirs. Répondit Van en se tournant vers Hitomi.

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage d'Hitomi presque en même temps que sur celui de Van.

Crois-tu qu'il a raison de croire que ce ne soit pas bien vu par certains ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau sérieuse.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Mais ils n'étaient pas le seul à s'y opposer.

Tu dois comprendre que Byraus est un conseiller de longue date, il a contribué à plusieurs grandes choses au fil des ans, et il a également gagné un certain respect et une certaine influence. Certains conseillers croient en son jugement. Parfois, je me demande même si son influence ne devient pas trop grande.

Hitomi ne semblait qu'à moitié convaincue. Van la prit par les épaules et la tourna vers lui pour ajouta :

Je crois au contraire que la nouvelle sera très bien accueillie par une majorité. Plusieurs royaumes qui ont participé à la guerre contre les Zaibachs, considèrent que tu as été d'une aide précieux dans la victoire, même s'il ne savent pas tous exactement comment. Pour ce qui est de Fanalia, je suis sûr que tu seras une merveilleuse reine, et je connais au moins deux royaumes qui seront vraiment plus qu'heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Van faisait évidemment référence à Asturia et Freid, et Hitomi l'avait compris.

On devrait même leur envoyer un messager immédiatement pour les inviter à venir.

Ils sortirent donc de la chambre de Van et firent venir un messager. Ils lui demandèrent de se rendre à Asturia puis à Freid pour demander à leurs amis de venir immédiatement les rejoindre à Fanalia. Ils ne donnèrent évidemment pas la raison, voulant leur apprendre en personne. Ils s'imaginèrent leurs amis recevoir le message et se demander se qui se passait en s'imaginant plein de raisons possibles.

* * *

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, ils étaient dehors lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri qui les fit sourire tous les deux.

LORD VAN! HITOMI!

Merle arriva à la course et se précipita vers eux, leur sautant dans les bras à tout de rôle.

Merle! Tu as fait vite.

Je suis venue aussitôt que j'ai reçu ton message. J'ai d'ailleurs invité Rinéa et sa famille à venir aussi, c'est pas tous les jours qu'il y a des fiançailles royales, tout de même.

Merle, je t'avais dit de tenir ta langue il me semble! S'exclama Van avec un regard rempli de reproches.

Merle rabattit ses oreilles et regarda Van avec des yeux plein de déception.

J'arrive pas à crois que tu crois que je suis allée le raconter à tout le monde, après t'avoir promis le contraire !

Désolé, Merle, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Bon, ça va. Je suis trop contente que vous soyez revenus.

Ils ne t'ont pas demandé pourquoi ? Questionna Hitomi.

Je leur ai dit que ça ferait plaisir à Lord Van, tout simplement.

Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus tous ensemble ?

J'étais trop pressée de revenir. Ils vont être là probablement demain.

Millerna, Allen, Cid et les autres vont aussi venir dans les prochains jours, on leur a envoyé un messager hier soir.

Personne n'est encore au courant donc. Déduisit Merle.

Le conseil l'est.

Byraus n'a pas sauté de joie. Devina la fille-chat par le regard et le ton qu'avait employé Van.

Évidemment…

Merle s'informa alors de leur voyage sur Terre. Ils se firent un plaisir de lui raconter.

* * *

Le lendemain, Rinéa, Frich et Loua arrivèrent accompagné par quelques autres comme Merle l'avait annoncé. Hitomi, Van et Merle allèrent les rejoindre dans le hall. Merle alla rapidement rejoindre Rinéa, pendant que Frich et Loua allèrent à la rencontre de Van et Hitomi.

Bonjour Frich. Bonjour Loua. Vous êtes les bienvenues à Fanalia comme toujours. Les accueillit Van.

Bonjour Lord Van. Bonjour à vous aussi Mlle Kensaky, content de vous revoir.

Bonjour à vous aussi, mais je vous ai dit de m'appeler Hitomi.

Il paraît qu'il va y avoir un évènement à ne pas manquer.

Van tourna aussitôt la tête vers Merle qui parlait avec Rinéa. En le voyant la regarder, elle lui fit un petit sourire et rabattit ses oreilles encore une fois.

L'invitation était évidemment une initiative de Merle à ce que je vois.

Oui, mais elle a eu raison de la faire, je suis content que vous soyez là, il se passera effectivement quelque chose d'important.

Et pourrions-nous savoir de quoi il s'agit. Demanda Loua.

Pas pour le moment, il faut attendre l'arrivée du vaisseau de Freid et d'Asturia.

Vous êtes conscients que vous me faites mourir de curiosité!

Désolé, Loua, mais il faudra attendre. Lui répondit Hitomi en souriant.

Van les conduisit chacun à leur chambre respective qu'on avait préparées dans l'aile des invités. Et les invita à se joindre à eux pour le souper.

* * *

Hitomi était dans la chambre de Merle avec cette dernière et Rinéa lorsqu'on vient cogner à la porte pour les avertir de l'arrivée du vaisseau royal d'Asturia. Les trois filles se rendirent aussitôt dans le hall où Van avait déjà rejoint Millerna et Éries qui venaient d'arrivée.

Salut Hitomi. S'exclama Millerna en la voyant entrer.

Salut Millerna, Éries. Vous avez fait vite.

Le message disait clairement de venir immédiatement… mais par contre il ne disait pas la raison. On pourrait me dire pourquoi c'était si urgent de venir, maintenant qu'on est là, il n'y a pourtant pas l'air d'avoir d'urgence. Questionna la reine d'Asturia en regardant Hitomi et Van en alternance.

Vous allez devoir attendre l'arrivée des gens de Freid pour le savoir, reine Millerna. Intervient Frich qui était aussi présent.

Millerna se tourna vers l'homme-chat intriqué par la réponse et surtout qu'elle viennes de lui et non de Van.

Vous n'êtes pas les seules à être ici sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Continua-t-il en souriant.

Allen et Cid sont également en route. Conclue-t-elle en se retournant vers Van. Et vous n'avez pas l'intention de nous dire quoi que ce soit avant, c'est ça.

C'est à peu près ça oui. Confirma Van.

Ils ne seront pas là avant aux moins deux jours.

Elle se tourna vers Hitomi, mais cette dernière lui répondit en souriant.

N'essayes pas, tu ne sauras rien de moi non plus.

Millerna dut se faire une raison personne l'informerait. Elle devrait donc attendre l'arrivée du vaisseau de Freid patiemment.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, comme l'avait dit Millerna, le vaisseau de Freid fit son entrée au port de Fanalia. Cid, Allen, Celena ainsi que l'ancien équipage du Crusade se rendirent au château.

À leur entrée, Millerna et Éries les accueillirent aussitôt.

Millerna, Éries vous êtes là aussi.

Et oui, on dirait bien que Van voulait tous nous voir en même temps. On va enfin pouvoir savoir pourquoi.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire tante Millerna.

Van a refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit avant votre arrivée.

La reine se tourna ensuite vers les autres compagnons du voyage. L'ancienne équipe d'Allen, avant qu'il s'installe définitivement à Freid, était à Freid lorsque le messager était arrivé.

Gadess, vous êtes venus aussi.

Oui, on était à Freid lorsque le messager est arrivé, on a embarqué avec Allen.

Plusieurs personnes étaient arrivée dans le hall, mais ni Van ni Hitomi était encore là.

Où est Van ? Demanda Allen.

Aucune idée, c'est curieux qu'il ne soit pas encore là.

Ce n'est peut être pas si curieux que ça. Allen la regard sans comprendre… Hitomi non plus n'est pas là.

Allen compris alors l'allusion de Millerna, comme tous leurs autres amis d'ailleurs. Si même Merle ne savait pas où ils étaient, ils étaient fort probable qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de leur arrivée. Ils finiraient bien par revenir bientôt. En attendant, ils allèrent s'installer dans leur chambres habituelles de l'aile des invités.

Comme de fait, Van et Hitomi étaient ensemble et ils furent de retour en fin d'après-midi. Une des premières personnes qu'ils croisèrent était autre que Gadess.

Gadess! S'exclama Van.

Salut Van, Bonjour Hitomi.

Bonjour, contente de te voir. Répondit Hitomi.

Moi de même, jeune demoiselle.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je suis arrivé de Freid avec Allen.

Ils sont arrivés!

Il y a environ une bonne heure et demie. Quand on a vu que vous étiez pas là, on est allé s'installer dans l'aile des invités en attendant que vous reveniez.

Où sont-ils ?

Je crois qu'Allen est avec Millerna et j'ai croisé Cid et Merle dans le hall tout à l'heure. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas.

On va souper dans moins d'une heure de toute façon, alors on les verra tous là. On se voit tout à l'heure, moi j'ai un truc à faire.

Van salua Hitomi et Gadess et partit sans rien dire de plus. Hitomi se demanda un moment ce que Van avait à faire, puis décida de laisser tomber. Elle se tourna plutôt vers Gadess.

Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

Je suis devenu un capitaine d'Asturia l'an dernier. Je suis responsable d'un poste de garnison au Nord de Pallas.

Qu'est ce qui est arrivé au reste de l'équipage du Crusade ?

Lorsque Allen s'est installé à Freid, l'équipage a été réaffecté à d'autres endroits. Moi et Kyo, avons passé deux ans ensemble sur un vaisseau d'Asturia avant que je sois affecté au poste de garnison dont je suis à présent le capitaine. Mais depuis j'ai réuni quelqu'un des anciens du Crusade dans mon équipe.

Ils continuèrent à parler et ce fut au tour d'Hitomi de donner de ses nouvelles. Elle ne parla évidemment pas de ses fiançailles, étant donné qu'ils allaient sûrement l'annoncer aux autres au souper.

* * *

L'heure du souper arriva et ils se rendirent tous tranquillement à la salle à manger. Lorsqu' Hitomi et Gadess arrivèrent, Millerna, Éries et Celena étaient déjà là. Elles furent toutes trois ravies de voir Hitomi. Les autres arrivèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent, d'abord les hommes-chats, suivi de l'équipage du Crusade. Van arriva ensuite presque en même temps que Cid, Merle et Rinéa.

La salle à manger beaucoup plus remplie qu'à l'habitude, où elle n'était occupée que par le trio Van-Merle-Hitomi. Van était assis à la place réservé au roi, au bout de la table, Merle et Hitomi, face à face, à ses côtés. Des conversations diverses avaient lieu un peu partout, ils mangèrent le repas principal, mais les serveurs avaient reçus les indications de Van d'attendre pour servir le dessert. Il voulait d'abord annoncer la raison de leur venue à ses invités et amis.

Van regarda Hitomi comme pour savoir si elle était prête, elle se contenta de sourire légèrement et il prit la parole.

Est-ce que vous aimeriez savoir pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir? Demanda-t-il sur un ton tout à fait ordinaire.

Les discussions arrêtèrent, car évidemment tout le monde voulait le savoir.

Bien sûr, qu'on veut. Tu vas finir par nous dire ce que tu caches! S'exclama Allen au nom de tous.

En fait, j'ai une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ou plutôt nous avons une nouvelle à annoncer. Corrigea-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil à Hitomi.

La curiosité ne fit qu'augmenter dans les yeux de tous.

Moi et Hitomi allons nous fiancer. Finit-il par annoncer.

C'est Merveilleux!

J'aurais dû m'en douter. S'exclama Millerna.

Tout le monde laissa échapper une exclamation de joie ou les félicitèrent. Ils étaient tous très heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle, étant évidemment tous très au courant de l'histoire des deux amoureux.

Mais si tous venaient de recevoir une surprise, ce fut ensuite le tour d'Hitomi d'être surprise, car elle ne savait pas ce que Van était aller faire avant le repas.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui donna un petit écrin rouge et or. Plusieurs autour de la table se doutaient de ce qu'il contenait, mais Hitomi non. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva une bague. C'était une très jolie bague en or avec un petit dessin des armoiries de Fanel et un rubis, couleur de Fanalia. Hitomi la regarda puis releva la tête vers Van.

C'est la bague de fiançailles des Fanel et la bague de la Reine.

Elle est magnifique…

Hitomi la passa à son doigt et les témoins applaudirent les nouveaux fiancés. Mais une question fut alors apportée par Merle.

Je croyais qu'elle avait disparue en même temps que la reine Varie. Questionna-t-elle.

C'est le cas.

Alors comment l'as-tu retrouvée ?

Varie me la donnée.

Comment est-ce possible, Varie est morte…? Demanda Millerna.

Je suis allé à la tombe de Folken l'autre jour et lui et Varie sont tous deux apparus. Elle m'a alors donné la bague, en me disant que la nouvelle reine en aurait besoin.

_

* * *

_

_Retour en arrière : Van a annoncé la nouvelle au conseil et, après avoir quitté Hitomi, il se rendit à la tombe de Folken._

Van se laissa tomber contre un arbre près de la tombe de son frère.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire Folken.

… Van n'a aucune réponse et il n'en attend pas vraiment une.

J'en ai assez que le conseil essaye de me dicter ma conduite. De quel droit se permettent-t-ils de critiquer Hitomi comme ils le font!

Deux personnes apparurent alors près de la tombe de Folken. Van se leva ayant aussitôt reconnu son frère aîné et sa mère. Il arrivait occasionnellement que Folken lui apparaisse lorsqu'il venait lui parler, mais c'était très rarement le cas de sa mère.

Folken, Mère! S'exclama le roi.

Le conseil doit agir dans le l'intérêt du royaume, mais les conseillers sont humains et sont donc sujet à l'erreur, c'est au roi de corriger ces erreurs. Déclara Folken.

Je sais, c'est à Byraus qu'il faudrait l'expliquer. Laissa échapper Van.

La discordance dans une conseil n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, mais elle peut se réveiller utile quelque fois.

Contrairement à ce que tu penses, il est normal qu'ils s'intéressent de près à ton mariage, car il aura effectivement un impact sur le royaume.

Ne me dites pas que vous avez quelque chose contre Hitomi vous aussi. Lança Van sur un ton agressif sans le vouloir.

Varie intervient alors. Elle s'avança vers son fils et tendit la main. Dans celle-ci une petite boîte entourée de lumière apparue, elle s'ouvrit et Van reconnu alors l'objet qu'elle contenait : la bague de la Reine. Cette bague était transmise de reine en reine lorsqu'elles unissaient leur vie au roi de Fanalia. Il était la preuve incontestable de la légitimité de leur titre. Jusqu'à ce jour, Varie en était la détentrice. Lorsque l'ancienne reine et l'ancien roi, la remettait à la prochaine génération, cela signifiait qu'ils approuvaient le choix de la nouvelle reine en lui cédant la place et le titre.

La nouvelle reine de Fanalia en aura besoin. Ton choix aura un impact important pour l'avenir, et vous aurez encore de grandes épreuves à accomplir, mais vous avez le pouvoir de faire de grande chose tout dépendra de vos choix et de vos actes.

Merci. Dit Van en prenant l'écrin royal.

De grandes difficultés approchent, mais je sais que tu pourras les traverser.

Les deux apparitions retournèrent d'où elles venaient laissant de nouveau Van seul.

_Fin du retour en arrière._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, plusieurs messagers étaient déjà en route vers les autres royaumes de Gaia portant la nouvelle des fiançailles royales de Fanalia. On annonça également à travers le royaume que le roi ferait une annonce officielle à midi exactement lorsque le soleil serait au plus haut.

Les habitants de Fanalia se déplacèrent en grand nombre pour se rendre dans la cours du château. Van allait bientôt sortir faire son annonce, il attendait le moment à l'intérieur avec Hitomi, qui était visiblement nerveuse.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Et s'ils ne veulent pas de moins comme reine.

Ça n' arrivera pas.

Hitomi n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Van la prit dans ses bras et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était maintenant temps, il sortit alors face à la foule, pendant qu'Hitomi attendait encore un peu à l'intérieur. Lorsque la foule vit le roi dans ses habits royaux, il y eu des exclamations et le silence retomba pour le laisser parler.

Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes venus en si grand nombre. Comme vous le savez, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Moi, Van Fanel, roi de Fanalia, j'ai fait le choix de ma future épouse. Peuple de Fanalia, je vous présente ma fiancée et votre future reine, Hitomi Kensaky.

Hitomi fit alors son entrée, et alla se placer aux côtés de Van. Elle portait une robe bourgogne et blanche et avait la bague de la reine au doigt. Tous les habitants de Fanalia la regardaient et la foule éclata de joie.

VIVE LA FUTURE REINE HITOMI KENSAKY… LONQUE VIE AU ROI ET À LA REINE…

Je te l'avais dit que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. Souffla Van à Hitomi.

Hitomi lui lança un petit sourire, il avait raison, ils semblaient heureux de la nouvelle. Hitomi sentit la nervosité diminuer.

Je suis heureux de voir que vous accepter mon choix. Le bal des Fiançailles aura lieu dans cinq jours, des messagers sont déjà en route pour annoncer à nouvelle à travers les royaumes.

La nouvelle des fiançailles de Van et Hitomi se proposait effectivement à travers Gaea au même rythme que les messagers porteurs de cette nouvelle. Les messagers portaient également des invitations pour le grand bal donné en l'occasion des fiançailles. Un bal était toujours donné lorsqu'il y avait des fiançailles royales dans un royaume de Gaea et tous les autre royaumes y étaient invités.

* * *

Suite à l'annonce officielle des fiançailles royales, le château bourdonnait d'activité pour la préparation du bal. L'aile des invités devait être entièrement préparée pour recevoir la visite de tous les invités qui arriveraient dans les jours à venir. Les préparatifs pour la décoration, la nourriture, la musique et toute l'organisation de la soirée était mis en route. Millerna décida de s'impliquer dans la préparation du bal et entraîna également Hitomi dans le tourbillon des préparatifs en lui demandant son avis sur une variété de sujet divers. Van pour sa part devait également s'occuper de certaines tâches des préparatifs, mais devait également assister à de nombreux conseil. Résultat, Van et Hitomi n'avaient pas beaucoup le temps de se voir durant la journée.

Deux jours avant le bal, Hitomi croisa Van par hasard dans un corridor. Elle venait tout juste de quitter Millerna et Celena, qui avaient décidé qu'elle devrait avoir une robe digne de l'événement.

Bonjour Van! Le salua-t-elle en souriant contente de le voir.

Hitomi, Salut. Lui répondit Van en relevant la tête.

Est ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner.

J'avais encore des choses à faire, ça demande plus de préparatifs que je pensais, sans compter que je dois accueillir tous les représentants de chaque royaume à leur arrivée. Si au moins je n'avais pas supporter le conseil.

Ce n'est toujours pas réglé avec le conseil ?

Avec le conseil ça va pas trop mal. À l'exception de Byraus. Il est en train de me suggérer des moyens de régler la situation de façon diplomatique. Il est convaincu que t'as venue entraînera des problèmes pour Fanalia, mais aussi pour moi.

Des problèmes…

Ne me demande pas lesquels j'en ai aucune idée. Et à chaque fois que je lui explique que je ne changerais pas d'avis et que je ne vois rien de néfaste pour le royaume, et encore moins pour moi là-dedans et bien il me dit simplement qu'il m'aura prévenu lorsque les choses tourneront mal.

Van ne voulait plus penser à Byraus et voulait éviter qu'Hitomi se remette à s'inquiéter. Il décida donc de changer de sujet.

Et toi, qu'est ce que tu as fait de bon aujourd'hui?

Millerna s'occupe de me tenir occupée. Je viens juste de la quitter elle et Celena, elles ont décidé de s'assurer personnellement que j'aurais une tenue spéciale pour l'occasion.

J'ai hâte de voir ça. Dit Van en souriant.

Tu vas devoir attendre, personne ne la verra avant le bal. Répondit Hitomi en souriant à son tour.

Van lui prit les mains et lui donna un petit baiser.

Tu ne veux pas faire une exception pour moi.

Pas question. Et de toute façon elle n'est pas encore complètement finie.

Hitomi lui demanda s'il avait quelques choses de prévu pour ce soir. Malheureusement Van avait accepté de rencontrer le dirigeant de Balach. Hitomi aurait voulu passer un peu de temps avec lui, mais il n'y avait pas que des avantages à être amoureuse d'un roi.

* * *

Tous les invités arrivèrent dans les derniers jours. Ceux venant de plus loin arrièrent en première partie de journée, le jour même du bal. La soirée commençait par un grand souper. En début d'après-midi, Millerna arriva dans la chambre d'Hitomi avec sa robe et quelques autres petites choses. Hitomi enfila la robe et Millerna entreprit de la maquiller. Hitomi demanda à son amie de ne pas y aller trop fort avec le maquillage. Millerna lui fit un clin d'œil, qu'Hitomi ne sut pas exactement comment interpréter. Elle la laissa tout de même aller, et le résultat fut assez concluant, Millerna l'avait maquillée avec des tons qui s'agençaient bien avec son tin et ses yeux. De cette façon, oui elle était maquillé, mais le maquillage faisait surtout ressortir ses propres couleurs, spécialement ses yeux verts. Celena fit alors son entrée dans la chambre.

Alors où vous en êtes ?

Je viens de finir de la maquiller.

Celena jeta un coup d'œil au travail de Millerna.

Très beau travail, Millerna. J'adore l'effet que tu as fait à ses yeux.

Bon moi je vais vous laisser, je vais aller me préparer.

Pas de problème, nous, on va s'occuper de tes cheveux pendant ce temps.

Mes cheveux…

Oui, c'est bien beau avoir une belle robe et du maquillage, mais il faut aussi une belle coiffure pour bien finir le tout.

À tantôt.

Oui, à plus tard.

Millerna sortit laissant Hitomi au soin de Celena.

Tu n'auras pas le temps de te préparer si tu me coiffes en plus, je peux m'en occuper.

T'es fait pas pour ça, je vais avoir le temps. Et c'est toi qui se fiances pas moi.

Bon d'accord, mais garde toi du temps pour toi.

Promis, ce sera efficace et réussi à la fois. Répondit Celena avec un sourire en prenant les peignes et en se plaçant derrière Hitomi.

Hitomi décida de la laisser faire. Elle avait l'air d'avoir déjà son idée. Elle se laissa jouer dans les cheveux tout au long de la coiffure. Ayant maintenant les cheveux aux épaules, il y avait beaucoup plus de coupes différentes q'on pouvait y faire qu'avant.

Après un moment, Celena replaça une dernière couette et fit signe à Hitomi qu'elle avait terminé. Hitomi se retourna vers le miroir pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa coiffure. Celena lui avait remonté un peu les cheveux et avait sorti de petites mèches par endroit sur sa tête, l'effet était très bien réussi.

Tu aimes ?

Oui, c'est parfait.

Efficace et réussi, comme je l'avais dit.

Celena ne s'éternisa chez Hitomi et alla se préparer à son tour dans sa chambre.

* * *

Hitomi resta un peu dans sa chambre en attendant l'heure de rejoindre les autres. Elle était impatiente d'y être enfin après tous les préparatifs qu'il y avait eu depuis ces derniers jours, mais elle était également très nerveuse de rencontrer tous ces gens venus de plusieurs royaumes spécialement pour ce bal et pour rencontrer la fiancée royale, elle.

On cogna à sa porte, Hitomi se leva et alla aussitôt répondre. Elle se retrouva face à Merle. Elle l'avait prévenue qu'elle viendrait la chercher. Les deux filles se regardèrent l'une et l'autre un moment. Merle savait que Millerna et Celena avaient pris Hitomi en charge, mais n'avait pas eu la chance de voir le résultat final. Et de son côté, Hitomi n'était pas habituée de voir Merle habillée chic. Elle n'avait encore moins l'aide de la petite fille-chat de ses souvenirs vêtue de cette manière. Elle portait une robe pêche tirant sur l'orangé, longue et assez sobre, mais qui lui allait comme un gant et la rendait très élégante. Elle portait toujours son pendentif, mais aussi une chaîne de petites perles dans les cheveux de façon similaire à un bandeau. Un énorme sourire apparu alors sur le visage de Merle.

Tu crois être la seule à pouvoir être habillée chic ? Lança Merle sur un ton qui n'avait rien de très sérieux.

Non, et je vois que ça peut être réussi… même avec toi!

Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

Rien du tout, ça te va très bien, et puis c'est toi qui as commencé à insinuer des choses je te ferais remarquer.

Les deux filles sourirent en retenant un rire et partir rejoindre les autres joyeusement.

Elles arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle de réception, où aurait lieu de repas. Van attendait Hitomi pour qu'ils entrent ensemble, étant les principales intéressés de la soirée. Van était donc près de la porte, Allen et Cid étaient également là, en train de parler tranquillement avec le roi. Merle les salua lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le corridor. Les trois gars arrêtèrent de parler pour les saluer à leur tour. Allen, toujours fidèle à lui-même, complimenta les deux jeunes filles.

Bonjours à vous deux, ravissantes demoiselles. Salua Allen avec un sourire.

Bonjour Allen.

N'est ce pas qu'elles sont toutes les deux magnifiques ?

Vous êtes vraiment très jolies toutes les deux. Ajouta Cid avec un sourire semblable à celui d'Allen.

Merci… répondit Hitomi. _En voilà, un qui est en train de devenir le digne fils de son père._

Tu n'es pas d'accord, Van ?

Bien sûr. Répondit Van comme s'il venait de sortir de la lune.

On va aller rejoindre les autres dans la salle, à tantôt.

Allen et Cid entrèrent dans la salle pour se rendre à leur place avec les autres représentants de Freid et Asturia, les deux royaumes avaient été installés un à côté de l'autre.

Bon je vais y aller moins aussi, à tout de suite.

Merle entra à son tour dans la salle, Hitomi la suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur elle.

On ne voit pas souvent, Merle dans ce genre de tenue, mais ça lui va très bien. Dit Hitomi lorsque la porte se referma.

Elle est maintenant presque considérée comme une membre de la famille par tous à présent. Elle porte les vêtements en lien avec ce statut lors des occasions importantes. Ça lui va bien et je crois qu'elle ne déteste pas non plus, elle a changée sur certains points ces dernières années.

Elle vieillit, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Expliqua Hitomi après s'être retournée vers Van.

Merle n'est pas la seule à avoir une belle tenue, la tienne est magnifique.

J'espérais qu'elle te plaise.

Van la regarda à nouveau de la tête.

Je l'aime beaucoup et, toi, tu es ravissante Hitomi.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Hitomi le lui rendit en basant ses bras autour de son cou.

Tout le monde nous attend, on devrait y aller.

Je sais. Admit Hitomi, de nouveau un peu nerveuse.

T'en fais pas ça va aller, on y va ?

D'accord… Van commença à se retourner vers la porte… je t'aime, Van.

Van lui sourit tendrement et tendit un bras vers elle. Elle s'y accrocha, prit une grande respiration et ils passèrent la porte côte à côte. En ouvrant la porte, ils entendaient les murmures des conversations, mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les conversations prirent fin.

Ils passèrent au centre de la pièce pour ce rendre à la table centrale du côté opposé de la pièce. Leurs deux places les attendaient au centre de cette dernière faisant face à toute la salle. Merle prenait place à côté du couple royal. Les conseillers avaient également leur place à la table de Fanalia. Avant de s'asseoir, Van prit la parole.

Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à Fanalia. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes venus en si grand nombre en réponse à mon invitation. Comme vous le savez tous à présent, c'est en l'occasion de mes fiançailles que ce bal est donné. Alors sans plus attendre, laissez-moi vous présenter ma fiancée, Hitomi Kensaky.

Les invités applaudirent et Hitomi sentit tous les regards de l'assistance peser sur elle.

Maintenant place au festin et au bal, en espérant que vous vous réjouirez autant que nous ce soir.

Van s'assit aussitôt imité par Hitomi. Une fois assis, Van déposa sa main sur celle d'Hitomi sous la table et lui adressa une petit sourire pour la réconforter. Les serveurs firent leur entrée en apportant les assiettes qu'ils distribuèrent à travers la salle à tous les invités. L'attention n'étant plus sur elle, Hitomi se calma et examina la salle plus attentivement. Les invités étaient répartis selon le royaume d'où ils venaient. Tout ceux de Fanalia était autour d'eux. Asturia et Freid était sur sa droite, la table des hommes-chats avait été installé un peu plus loin à gauche. Mais Hitomi ne connaissait pas vraiment les autres invités. Van avait déjà prit une bouchée, et Hitomi décida de commencer à manger à son tour.

Il s'agissait d'un repas très complet avec beaucoup de service, comme Hitomi n'en avait jamais eu. Il y avait plus d'ustensiles que Hitomi aurait pu le croire. Pour ne pas se mêler, elle se souvient de la règle qu'on lui avait déjà dite : on part de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur à chaque nouvelle ustensile, et on utilise un ustensile que pour un plat. Mais elle se fia aussi beaucoup sur Van. Elle ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression, certaine que si elle faisait un gaffe quelqu'un le remarquerait sûrement, elle savait très bien que les invités lui jetaient des regards à l'occasion. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que manger pouvait être stressant.

Une fois les nombreux services terminés, le tout entrecoupé de quelques discours de certains pays qui félicitaient les fiancés, leur souhaitaient un mariage fructueux ou les remerciaient de la soirée. Van reprit la parole pour les inviter à se rendre à la salle de bal où se déroulerait la suite de la soirée.

Les invités commencèrent à se lever et sortir de la salle de réception pour se rendre à la salle de bal. Van se leva à son tour, prit la main d'Hitomi et se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de Merle. En chemin, il rejoignirent le groupe des hommes-chats. Rinéa fut la première à les rejoindre. Elle marcha côte à côte avec Merle. Hitomi remarqua que la tenue de Merle, qui l'avait surprise la première fois qu'elle la vue, contrastait également avec les autres de son espèce. Les hommes-chats et les femmes-chats présents portaient également des vêtements particuliers pour l'occasion, mais ils devaient s'agirent de vêtements typiques à leur peuple. Leur vêtements étaient ornementés de motifs divers très colorés soit brodés ou colorés avec de la teinture ou de la penture quelconque. Tandis que Merle était vêtue plutôt à la mode humain si on peut dire. C'était un peu normale étant donnée qu'elle vivait à Fanalia et non dans une communauté d'hommes-chats, mais Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de noter la différence.

J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux. Complimenta Loua lorsqu'elle rejoignit Hitomi.

Merci, c'est Celena Schezar qui faut féliciter, c'est elle qui les a coiffés.

Alors je devrais le dire à Mlle Schezar.

Hitomi lui sourit. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la salle de bal. Hitomi avait déjà vu la salle lorsque Merle lui avait visiter le château lors de son retour à Fanalia, mais décorée comme elle l'était présentement, ça n'avait rien à voir. Millerna s'était réellement donnée pour décorer la salle de bal. Les couleurs principales de la décoration étaient évidemment le rouge et or, couleurs de Fanalia, mais il y avait aussi du bleu et du rose surtout pour la décoration des tables. Le centre de la salle était complètement ouvert sur un immense piste de danse et des tables rondes, de 4 à 6 places étaient réparties tout autour. Il y avait une petite estrade face à la piste de danse, où des musiciens étaient déjà en place avec leurs instruments, près à jouer. Hitomi repéra Allen ,Millerna et les autres et voulu les rejoindre. Mais Van lui reprit la main avant qu'elle ait fait un pas.

Pas tout de suite. Souffla simplement Van.

Hitomi resta donc près de Van, il savait plus ce qu'ils devaient faire qu'elle. Bien qu'elle trouvait que cette soirée était plutôt lourde en protocole, elle allait faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle, afin de faire une première impression convenable. Les invités étaient à présent tous dans la salle de bal. Hitomi regarda Van se demandant ce qui allait suivre et qu'est ce que les musiciens attendaient pour jouer.

Et maintenant ? Murmura-t-elle.

C'est à moi de donner le signa pour débuter le bal et on pourra ensuite ouvrir le bal.

Ouvrir le bal… tu es sûr, je ne sais pas très bien danser ce genre de danse…

On a dansé à la fête de ton retour, et je trouves que tu te débrouilles très bien.

Peut-être, mais de là à ouvrir un bal, c'est pas pareil.

Si tu ne veux pas, on n'est pas obligé, Hitomi.

C'est ce à quoi tout le monde s'attend. C'est une sorte de tradition ou quelque chose comme ça, non.

Tu as raison, mais moi ça m'aie égale. Ce qui m'importe c'est toi… Tu veux danser avec moi, Hitomi ? Demanda Van d'une voix affectueuse et un sourire auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister.

… D'accord. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Van lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit son bras, auquel elle s'accrocha volontiers et ils traversèrent la piste de danse pour se rendre face aux musiciens.

Que le bal commence! Déclara simplement Van.

Les musiciens s'installèrent et commencèrent à jouer. Van se tourna vers Hitomi, qui elle jetait des petits coup d'œil aux invités autour de la piste attendant de les voir danser avant de pouvoir danser à leur tour après. Van lui prit la main et entoura sa taille avec son autre. Il s'approcha de sa fiancée, qui prit la même position que lui.

Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Tout ce que je veux c'est danser, juste toi et moi, Hitomi.

Hitomi le regarda dans les yeux et il soutient son regard. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux, mais peu lui importait ce que c'était, Van commença à danser et entraîna Hitomi avec lui. Elle se laissa guider par son cavalier sans le quitter des yeux. Van avait réussit à obtenir l'effet escompté, Hitomi avait arrêté de pensait seulement aux invités qui les regardaient danser. En fait la première chose qu'elle constata fut que Van ralentit l'allure et s'arrêta, tout comme la musique. Des applaudissements retentirent. Des invités avancèrent sur la piste de danse par deux et la musique recommença bientôt. Les couples commencèrent à danser à leur tour.

On peut aller rejoindre les autres à présent. Annonça Van.

D'accord.

Hitomi n'avait pas détaché sa main de la sienne et elle ne le ferait pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amis, à travers la foule.

Les voilà. Avertit Celena en les voyant arriver à travers les danseurs.

Van et Hitomi s'installèrent aux deux places de libre, après avoir salué leur amis en arrivant.

Alors comment vous trouvez la soirée ? Demanda Millerna, intéressée ayant participé à plusieurs petites choses dans la préparation.

C'est très bien, Millerna. J'aime beaucoup comment tu as décoré la salle. La salle de réception aussi était belle, c'est toi qui s'en ai occupée aussi ?

Oui, avec l'aide d'Éries et plusieurs filles du château nous ont donné un coup de main pour la mise en place.

Elle a fait un beau boulot avec la fiancée également. Ajouta Éries qui n'avait pas encore vu Hitomi de près durant la soirée.

C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu n'es pas la seule à le penser je crois. Presque tous le monde autour de la table lui avait dit un commentaire de ce genre durant la soirée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hitomi vit un grand homme à la barbe noir, s'avancer vers eux. Van se leva et l'accueillit en le saluant. L'homme le félicita pour ses fiançailles, Van présenta alors l'homme à Hitomi.

Je vous présente ma fiancée, Hitomi Kensaky. Hitomi, voici, Julio Tompson, le dirigeant de Balach.

Le roi Fanel est un homme qui sait bien s'entourer, et j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux.

Julio prit la main d'Hitomi et y déposa un petit baiser.

C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, seigneur Tompson.

Vous pouvez m'appeler Julio, moi et mon peuple sont en quelque sorte vos obligés, Mlle Kensaky, pour avoir aidé à nous libérer de l'empire Zaibach.

Dans ce cas, appelez-moi également simplement Hitomi.

Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré et j'espère vous revoir…Hitomi. Je vais vous laisser. Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Vous de même, Julio.

Julio repartit rejoindre sa cavalière un peu plus loin. Hitomi reprit sa place et Van également. Mais quelque minutes plus tard, le roi et la reine d'un autres pays vinrent à leur tour rencontrer personnellement la jeune fiancée royale, féliciter le couple et remercier le roi Fanel de son invitation. Une fois repartit, Hitomi retourna vers sa chaise. Se demandant si la soirée entière passerait en rencontre officielle, de ce genre. Oui, elle était contente que les autres royaux semblent l'accepter comme reine, et ce serait sans doute un bonne chose de rencontrer ces gens, mais elle avait espérer pouvoir simplement profiter de la soirée, c'est quand même pas tous les jours qu'on organise un bal de cette envergure pour ses fiançailles. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir vivre son premier vrai bal plus librement, avec Van et ses amis.

Van devina en partie les pensées de la jeune fille et en partageait d'ailleurs une partie. Il proposa donc quelque chose à Hitomi.

Ils vont s'en doute tous finir par venir à un moment ou un autres. On serait aussi bien d'aller au devant d'eux et faire le tour de la salle pour qu'ils puissent tous nous parler et te rencontrer. Ensuite et bien, ça sera fait pour la soirée et on pourra se concentrer sur autre chose.

Hitomi ne demanda pas de précisions sur le autre chose, mais la proposition d'en finir au plus vite avec toutes ces rencontres officielles n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle accepta donc la proposition de Van et se laissa entraîner à travers la salle vers les différents dirigeants et autres invités de marques présents.

* * *

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Hitomi et Van retournèrent enfin à leur table. Ils avaient vu tous les invités ou presque et avaient parlé avec chacun plus ou moins longtemps. Hitomi avait à chaque fois fait de son mieux pour faire la meilleure impression possible, même si à la longue elle trouvait plutôt pénible de recommencer à se présenter à nouveau. Mais au bout du compte, Van lui assura qu'elle s'en était bien sortie et quelques personnes lui donnaient déjà l'impression de l'avoir acceptée et appréciée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur table, Éries et Cid étaient toujours là. Millerna et Allen étaient sur la piste de danse. Ils étaient évident qu'ils y avaient toujours un petit quelque chose entre eux. Celena venait d'être invité par Gadess. Merle était allée rejoindre Rinéa et ses parents à leur table. Hitomi avait remarqué les deux filles rirent de bon cœur un peu plus tôt. Van et Hitomi s'assirent donc avec Éries et Cid, un moment. Hitomi poussa un soupir en s'assoyant sur sa chaise.

Les bals sont-ils toujours aussi pénibles… souffla Hitomi.

Les présentations officielles, c'est pas toujours drôle. Continua Cid, qui semblait savoir de quoi il parlait, ce ne devait pas toujours le réjouir surtout à son âge.

Que ça vous plaise ou non, elles sont essentielles à une bonne entente entre les royaumes. Répliqua Éries.

J'en suis consciente et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire bonne impression. Mais il y a tant de monde a rencontrer d'un coup que ça devient pénible à la longue.

Tu t'es très bien débrouillée. L'encouragea Van.

Vous avez fini de faire le tour des invités.

Hitomi tourna la tête. Millerna et Allen étaient de retour de la piste de danse. Ils s'installèrent avec les quatre autres. Millerna et Allen avouèrent eux aussi que quelque fois le protocolaire était pénible dans certaines situation, bien qu'ils soient souvent essentiel pour assurer une bonne entente et éviter les problèmes entre les différents royaumes et autres régions. La discussion dériva ensuite sur un autre sujet. Gadess et Celena arrivèrent peu de temps après. Celena demanda alors à son grand frère s'il voulait retourner sur la piste avec elle. Visiblement, Celena aimait beaucoup danser. Hitomi vit Allen se lever et rejoindre sa sœur sur la piste. Van se leva à son tour.

Maintenant que la partie plus « officielle » de la soirée est fait, tu veux passer à quelque chose de plus plaisant.

Il tendit la main à Hitomi. Elle la prit en se levant et ils se rendirent sur la piste entre les autres danseurs. Hitomi n'avait plus aucune raison d'être nerveuse, car contrairement à plus tôt, ils ne seraient pas le centre d'intérêt. Van prit Hitomi par la taille et l'entraîna dans la danse au milieu des autres danseurs. Hitomi se laissa entraîner par la musique et par son cavalier.

Ils restèrent sur la piste durant plusieurs morceaux de suites. Hitomi avait la tête légèrement accotée sur l'épaule de Van lorsqu'un morceau de musique se termina. Van baisa la tête vers elle, le sentant la regarder, elle redressa la tête.

Est-ce que tu veux qu'on rejoigne les autres ?

Moi je danserais encore un peu, mais on peux y aller si tu veux.

Dans ce cas, je suis très bien ici.

Moi aussi.

Van déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hitomi qui lui en rendit un aussitôt. Il la regarda dans les yeux, avec le même genre de petite lueur qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux plus tôt ce soir-là. Il lui caressa la joue et Hitomi accota à nouveau sa tête contre l'épaule de Van. Après quelques secondes, elle entendit la voix de Van murmurer dans son oreille.

Je t'aime, Hitomi.

Moi aussi, mon amour.

Hitomi lui répondit toujours la tête contre son épaule en dansant tranquillement. Mais elle arrêta le mouvement, surprise par ce qui suivit le murmure de Van. Elle sentit les lèvres du roi déposer un petit, mais doux baiser sur sa nuque, sous son oreille. Elle releva la tête et croisa aussitôt le regard brillant de son fiancé. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux un moment pour soudainement revenir à la réalité d'un seul coup. Elle se redressa et se sépara un peu de Van. Elle venait de reprendre conscience de toute les personnes autour d'eux. Suite à sa réaction, Van aussi paru reprendre conscience de tout cela.

Hitomi l'entraîna tranquillement hors de la piste de danse, comme si de rien était. Elle avait l'intention de retourner à la table avec les autres. Mais en passant devant les portes vitrées menant à la terrasse extérieure, Van la prit par la main et la fit changer de direction pour la conduire à l'extérieur. Ils y avaient quelques personnes dans le jardin un peu plus loin en train de prendre l'air. Van amena Hitomi un peu plus vers la gauche pour ne pas être trop près.

Je suis désolé te t'avoir mise mal à l'aise, Hitomi. Je ne voulais pas …je crois que j'ai oublié où nous étions l'espace d'un moment.

Van semblait vraiment désolé, bien que Hitomi considérait qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de l'être. Elle lui sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue, comme pour lui pardonner, même si elle n'avait rien à pardonner selon elle.

Moi aussi, j'ai un peu oublié où j'étais… autre que dans tes bras…

Van sourit à son tour.

La soirée va bientôt se terminer. On devrait retourner voir les autres, il ne restera qu'a remercier tout le monde d'être venu pour terminer officiellement la soirée, les invités partiront ou resteront un peu avant de se retirer. C'est la dernière petite chose qu'on attend de nous pour ce soir.

Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser et rentrèrent rejoindre leurs amis, qui étaient maintenant tous revenus à leurs tables, y compris Merle qui parlait avec Cid, qui lui semblait avoir le goût d'aller dormir. Il avait beau être duc, il n'avait que dix ans et il se faisait assez tard, même pour certains adultes présents dans la salle qui semblaient prêt à reposer. Un des conseiller vint voir Van pour lui suggérer de mettre fin à la soirée. Van fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et se leva après avoir lancé un regard à Hitomi, pour lui dire de le suivre. Ils retournèrent face à l'estrade des musiciens comme lors de l'ouverture du bal. Les musiciens finirent leur morceau et arrêtèrent de jouer pour laisser la parole au roi.

J'espère que vous avez tous passé une excellente soirée. Je vous remercie tous personnellement d'être venus en réponse à mon invitation et d'accueillir ma fiancée, Hitomi Kensaky comme vous l'avez fait. Nous sommes très heureux d'avoir partagé cette soirée avec vous. La soirée touche maintenant à sa fin. Libre à vous de rester encore un peu, les musiciens continueront à jouer pour quelques temps. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne fin de soirée à tous et merci d'avoir été présents.

Il y eu des applaudissements, le couple les salua une dernière fois et repartit en direction de leur tables où les attendaient leurs amis. Plusieurs invités commencèrent à sortir tranquillement pour se retirer dans leur chambre. Quelques autres décidèrent de danser encore un peu.

La soirée a été super, mais moi je vais me coucher. Annonça Celena. Je crois que tu devrais venir aussi Cid.

Le jeune garçon fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Il salua tout le monde et suivit sa tante vers la porte de la salle.

Où est Merle ? Demanda Van.

Elle est partie avec Rinéa aussitôt que tu as annoncé la fin de la soirée.

Van se demanda où elles étaient allée à cette heure, mais elles avaient bien le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait après tout.

Une intéressée pour une dernière danse ? Demanda Allen.

Je veux bien. Répondit Millerna.

Ils retournèrent donc sur la piste pour une dernière danse.

Est-ce que qu'il y a toujours quelque chose entre eux. Demanda Hitomi.

Millerna lui avait dit que c'était fini, mais à les voir ça ne paraissait pas toujours.

Pour être franche, je ne le sais pas plus que toi, Hitomi. Répondit Éries. C'est ce qu'ils disent, mais quelques fois ça m'arrive aussi d'en douter… Moi je vais monter à ma chambre, bonne soirée.

Bon soir, Éries.

Éries monta à son tour, comme beaucoup d'autres invités continuait à le faire. Hitomi et Van se retrouvaient à présent seuls, les hommes-chats et l'ancien équipage du Crusade étaient également partis.

Tu veux y aller ou tu préfères rester ? Demanda Van.

Moi, j'irais bien me coucher.

Moi aussi, on va aller saluer Millerna et Allen et on monte ?

Hitomi répondit par un signe de tête et ils allèrent voir le couple sur la piste, où ils ne restaient que quelques danseurs. Ils leurs firent un signe de mains et les deux danseurs leur rendirent en leur souhaitant bonsoir. Van et Hitomi quittèrent la salle de bal, ils virent d'autres invités se diriger vers l'aile des visiteurs, mais eux ils prirent de l'autre côté pour se rendre dans l'aile royale.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt face à la porte de chambre d'Hitomi, ils avaient été silencieux tout le trajet. Hitomi ouvrit la porte et entra.

La soirée a été super, tu ne trouves pas ?

Même si tu as trouvé qu'il y avait beaucoup de protocoles.

Le reste de la soirée a compensé pour les parties un peu plus lourde.

Hitomi passa ses bras autour du cou de Van et l'embrassa. Van la prit également dans ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour. La lueur qu'Hitomi avait remarqué était à nouveau présente dans le regard de son fiancé.

C'était le plus beau bal que j'ai eu et j'avais la plus merveilleuse des cavalière.

Je n'ai pas assisté à bien des bals, mais côté cavalier, je n'ai pas à me plaindre non plus. Répliqua Hitomi avec un petit sourire espiègle qui se retrouvait aussi sur le visage de Van.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau et Van la serra contre lui. Hitomi ne se lasserait jamais d'être dans ses bras. Elle avait fermé les yeux en l'embrassant. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais elle garda les yeux fermés. Elle sentait la respiration de Van contre sa joue, c'est alors qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou, plus près de l'épaule cette fois. Un frisson l'envahit et se propagea à travers tout son corps. Van se sépara soudainement d'elle. Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Le jeune homme la regarda étrangement et recula de quelques pas pour se retrouver au niveau de la porte.

Je… Bonne nuit, Hitomi!

Il sortit et partit rapidement dans le corridor. Hitomi resta figée quelques secondes dans sa chambre, elle ne comprenait tout bonnement pas la réaction de Van. Elle avança vers la porte et regarda le corridor vers où il était parti, il n'était évidemment plus dans le corridor. Elle déposa ses doigts à l'endroit où il venait de déposer les lèvres dans son cou et murmura le nom de celui qu'elle aimait : « Van… »

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Van atterrit sur le balcon de sa chambre. Il fit disparaître ses ailes. Il était aller voler un peu après avoir quitté la chambre d'Hitomi. Elle devait se demander ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa chaise pour ramasser la chemise qu'il avait déposé sur son dossier pour ne pas la briser inutilement en sortant ses ailes. Juste au moment où il allait la prendre, il sentit une présence derrière lui, surpris il porta sa main à sa ceinture, saisit son épée et se retourna rapidement, sentant l'intrus s'approcher tranquillement.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec l'intrus. Il baissa aussitôt son arme. Il remit son épée dans son étui et la déposa sur la table derrière lui tout en demanda à l'intruse ce qu'elle faisait là. Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais sentit des bras lui entourer le corps. L'intruse s'appuya sur son dos nu et déposa sa tête au creux de sa nuque. Elle y déposa ensuite un doux baiser. Van desserra les bras de la jeune femme pour lui permettre de se retourner face à elle. Elle répondit alors à sa question.

Tu es parti subitement sans me laisser répondre.

Répondre…

À ça. Dit Hitomi avec le même genre de lueur dans les yeux que Van avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Elle lui embrassa alors la cou, environ là où il avait déposé un baiser sur le sien. Hitomi glissa ses mains le long de son torse, de ses pectoraux à son abdomen. Elle déposa alors une petite série de léger baiser sur le haut de son torse. Van devina qu'il s'agissait de la « réponse » de sa fiancée. Il l'entoura de ses bras à son tour et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Hitomi sentit les mains de Van lui caressaient le dos en décrivant de petits ronds tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Je t'aime, Van murmura Hitomi.

Ce qui lui valut une nouvelle série de baisers amoureux du jeune homme. Les bras de Van exercèrent une légère pression dans son dos, qui la fit d'abord se rapprocher encore davantage de Van et l'entraîna ensuite avec lui en reculant vers son lit. Lit, où ils allaient passer leur première nuit ensemble.

* * *

Hitomi sentait déjà la lumière du matin à travers ses paupières avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne les ouvrit d'ailleurs pas immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas bouger d'où elle était. Elle était trop bien allongée sous les couvertes contre le torse de son amant. Elle le sentit remuer, il devait être réveillé également. Elle ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête vers la sienne. Il déplaça une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur le visage d'Hitomi et l'enlaça de son autre bras.

Bon matin.

Bonjour.

Bien dormi ?

À merveille.

Elle enfouit sa tête contre son épaule, il appuya la sienne sur celle d'Hitomi et ils restèrent un bon moment silencieux ainsi. Hitomi aurait pu rester comme ça pour toujours, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un meilleur endroit que celui-ci. La réalité était encore plus merveilleuse que ce qu'elle avait rêvé durant les quatre années passé loin de Van. Quatre ans, elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre comment elle avait pu passer tout ce temps si loin de celui qu'elle aime tandis qu'à présent elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, rester près de lui aujourd'hui, demain et tous les jours suivants. Mais ce moment de quiétude fut vite perturbé.

Lord Van! Retentit la voix de Merle derrière la porte.

La porte qui ne prit pas de temps à s'ouvrit sur le passage de la jeune femme-chat. Elle avait l'intention de continuer sa course jusqu'au lit du roi et le réveiller, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant Hitomi dans les bras de Van sous les couvertes. Le couple rougit, mais pour une fois ils ne furent pas les seuls, Merle rougit également et davantage qu'eux même.

Oui, Merle. Commença Van pour l'insister à lui dire ce qu'elle était venue lui dire, malgré tout.

Je heu je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que… enfin que Hitomi était heu là.

La gêne d'Hitomi diminua quelque peu étant en partie remplacé par de l'amusement de voir Merle si embarrassée, c'était plutôt rare de la voir dans cette état, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle se rappelait l'avoir vu aussi gênée.

On as remarqué. Maintenant pourrais-tu nous dire ce qui t'amènes ?

Oui! S'exclama Merle se souvenant de la raison de sa venue. Le conseil m'a envoyé de chercher, ils veulent te voir immédiatement.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Je ne sais pas, mais ça avait l'air important. Bon je vais vous laissez moi.

La femme-chat ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Hitomi retenue un petit rire en voyant la voyant ressortir. Van de son côté ne portait plus attention à Merle. Il se leva et prit ses vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement. Il revint voir Hitomi toujours assisses dans le lit emmitouflée dans les couvertures.

Désolé, Hitomi, ça à l'air réellement important, je dois y aller.

T'en fais pas, c'est correct, on se reprendra pour la grâce matinée une prochaine fois.

Hitomi lui adressa un sourire plein de sous entendu, Van lui rendit son sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Tu peux continuer à faire la paraisse si tu veux. Je vais faire le plus vite que je peux et je vais revenir te chercher pour déjeuner qu'est ce que tu en dis.

Ça me convient parfaitement. Maintenant va voir pourquoi le conseil nous a dérangés.

Van embrassa Hitomi une dernière fois avant de quitter sa chambre après avoir lancé un dernier sourire à sa bien-aimé en sortant. Hitomi se lança retomber sur le lit. Elle déposa la tête sur l'oreiller et se blottit dans les couvertes du lits de son amour. Elle avait déjà hâte qu'il revienne la chercher pour aller déjeuner. Elle repensa à la tête qu'avait faite Merle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, pour une fois, que c'est elle qui était virée au rouge tomate.

* * *

* * *

Note de l'auteure :

Alors voilà, le cinquième chapitre est terminé, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Si c'est le cas, où si ce l'est moins, ben y qu'une façon de le faire savoir… envoyer moi un review, j'adore avoir des commentaires des lecteurs, alors si vous avez aimé (ou non) ce chapitre et la fic jusqu'à maintenant, exprimez-vous à votre tour!

Sinon ben le chapitre 6 va suivre, et oui après le 5 en général c'est le 6! (tu me dis pas!) Assez rigolé, il est temps de se mettre au chapitre 6. Je ne vous dis pas ce qu'il va contenir, mais je peux vous dire qu'il s'y passera quelque chose qui va perturber la suite de la fic.

Byebye

_Kiana_


	7. Lorsque les rêves deviennent cauchemar

Note de l'auteure :

Si vous avez lu le titre c'est facile de deviner que les choses ne vont pas continuer à bien aller comme c'était le cas avant, ca deviendra effectivement un véritable cauchemar pour Van et Hitomi.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que personne n'a lu le chapitre 5 ou pour quelles raisons, mais je n'ai eu aucun review sur le chapitre 5, alors j'espère que vous vous reprendrez cette fois.. alors read & REVIEW…

_ Kiana_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Lorsque les rêves deviennent cauchemars…**

Van se rendit à la salle du conseil. Il aurait voulu rester avec Hitomi, mais il était le roi et avait des obligations, il avait d'ailleurs un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de ce conseil matinal.

Vous voilà enfin, Majesté.

Je peux savoir ce qui se passe. Demanda le roi sans détour une fois assis.

C'est le conseiller militaire qui prit alors la parole. Tyo se leva de toute sa hauteur et son imposante stature pour annoncer une tragique nouvelle à son roi.

Un détachement de patrouilleurs frontaliers a été attaqué.

Quoi ? Quand ça, que c'est-il passé ?

Deux soldats ont découvert un campement ravagé, les agresseurs n'ont pas fait de quartier et n'ont pas laissé de traces permettant de les identifier.

Une idée de leur intention ?

Non, mais il est clair qu'ils n'ont laissé aucun témoin pour qu'on ne découvre pas leur identité. Répondit, Tyo.

Une estimation de leur nombre.

Il semblerait qu'il s'agit d'un petit groupe, pas plus de quatre ou cinq hommes.

Et de notre côté…

huit vaillants soldats, mon seigneur.

…Il faut découvrir leurs intentions et retrouver leur trace. Il faudra avertir leur famille et leur assurer que ce crime ne sera pas laissé sans conséquence.

La discussion continua en évoquant les mesures militaires à prendre. Des groupes d'éclaireurs seraient envoyés sur le territoire à la recherche d'indices quels ils soient pour retrouver la trace de ces hommes. La garde serait également renforcée à travers le royaume. Van ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette histoire, mais le renforcement de la garde et les patrouilles ne l'atténuaient en rien. Ces hommes avaient commis une tuerie affreuse et ne laisseraient rien les empêcher de mener leur mission à bien. Pour le roi, il était clair que ces hommes avaient un but précis et il devait découvrir lequel avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Plus d'une heure et demie plus tard, Van croisa Allen et Celena à la sortie du conseil. Le roi ne remarqua pas la présence de ses deux amis et failli percuter le chevalier et sa sœur lorsqu'ils le firent sortir de ses pensés.

Van ?

Allen, Celena…

Que ce passe-t-il ? Il vient d'y avoir un conseil ?

Oui… une patrouille frontalière a été attaquée.

Van résuma donc le conseil aux deux Shezar, qui furent aussi inquiets que le roi des récents évènements.

Ils semblent que ce soit un commando bien entraîné s'ils ont réussi à tuer un groupe de soldats plus nombreux qu'eux sans laisser de traces ni signe de perte de leur côté.

J'ai aussi l'impression qu'ils ont un but bien précis et qu'ils ne tiennent pas à ce qu'on découvre leur identité trop tôt.

Il faut les arrêter avant qu'ils ne commettent d'autres actes de la sorte.

C'est bien ce que j'espère faire. Assura le roi. Par contre, je vais aller déjeuner pour le moment, je meurs de faim et le conseil ne m'a pas donné le temps de manger.

Allen et Celena saluait Van et continuèrent leur chemin. Van pour sa part se dirigea vers l'aile royale. Il ne savait pas si Hitomi l'avait attendu tout ce temps pour aller déjeuner ou se lever, mais comme il lui avait dit qu'il repasserait, il retourna à sa chambre. Il cogna un petit coup pour annoncer son arrivée et entra. Son lit était vide, comme le reste de la pièce. Hitomi avait dû se tanner d'attendre, ce qui était plutôt compréhensible. Son ventre se plaignit à nouveau et Van ressortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la salle à manger.

Van fit venir une plateau-déjeuner et s'installa seul à table pour manger. Il avait presque fini lorsque Merle passa dans le corridor. Elle le vit et entra dans la salle le rejoindre.

Lord Van.

Salut Merle.

Alors ce conseil. Ça été long qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient.

Van expliqua à nouveau la situation à la femme-chat en finissant de manger. Une fois le sujet épuisé, Van décida d'aller rejoindre Hitomi.

Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vue Hitomi ce matin.

… Merle se lança un regard assez explicite à Van, évidemment qu'elle l'avait vu, elle les avait presque réveillés.

Après, je veux dire. Précisa le roi.

Non, si elle n'est plus là où je l'ai vue, je ne sais pas où elle est.

Un serviteur vint ramasser la vaisselle du roi. Merle le quitta en l'informant qu'en allait rejoindre Rinéa et quelques autres jeunes chats. Van, pour sa part, retourna dans l'aile royale, mais cette fois, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hitomi et non la sienne. Il cogna, mais n'eut pas plus de réponse. Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit, mais aucune trace d'Hitomi là non plus.

Il décida d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur. Il n'y trouva pas la jeune fille non plus. Mais il croisa Loua et Frich. Ils leur demandèrent s'il l'avaient vue, mais aucuns d'eux ne l'avaient croisée de la matinée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'aile des invitées, peut-être était-elle avec Millerna ou un autre de leurs amis. Mais là non plus il ne trouva aucune trace de la terrienne. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander où elle était passé. Il finit par ce dire qu'elle était peut-être allée se promener, mais il trouvait plutôt curieux que personne ne semblent l'avoir vue. Il retourna aux cuisines pour s'informer de l'heure à laquelle elle était venue déjeuner.

Il ne me semble pas avoir vu Mlle Kensaky ce matin, Majesté. Répondit un des garçons de cuisine.

Vous en êtes sûre ? Demanda le roi, devenait un peu inquiet.

J'en suis sûr, c'est moi qui ai fait le service du repas depuis tôt ce matin.

Van se força à se dire qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour rien, mais l'absence de trace de sa fiancée, inquiétait réellement le roi. Il retourna dans sa chambre ne sachant plus où aller. Il s'assit sur le bout de son lit pour penser un moment. _Mais où peut-elle bien être… _Il posa alors le regard sur les draps et découvrit une feuille près des oreillers. Il s'étira pour la prendre, ce demandant ce que ça pouvait être… peu être un message qu'Hitomi lui avait laissé après s'être tanné de l'attendre. Mais il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. C'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu croire. Sur la feuille il lut le texte suivant :

«_Au roi de Fanalia,_

_Nous avons prévenu celui qui a détruit l'empire que la vengeance viendrait. Le temps de payer pour ce que vous avez fait est maintenant venu. Nous avons été heureux d'apprendre vos fiançailles, Vous n'auriez peut-être pas du la laisser seule le lendemain de votre bal, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Mais ne vous en faites pas, elle est en sécurité avec nous, en espérant que vous ayez choisi une femme bien docile pour son propre bien. »_

* * *

Hitomi se releva sur ses coudes et s'assit péniblement, elle avait la tête qui tourne. Elle était sur un petit lit de camp dans une petite salle entièrement blanche. Elle attendit quelques secondes que sa tête arrête de tourner. Elle essaya ensuite de se remémorer les derniers événements le plus fidèlement possible.

Elle était dans la chambre de Van, Merle était arrivée et Van était partit pour le conseil. Elle s'était ensuite recouchée pour paresser encore un peu. Elle s'était ensuite assoupie… elle s'était ensuite fait réveiller en sursaut par deux hommes en noir qui la bâillonnèrent pour qu'elle ne crie pas. Elle se souvint d'une odeur forte et prenante. Ils lui avaient sûrement fait inhaler une substance qui l'avait fait perdre connaissance. Elle se força à réfléchir pour se rappeler d'autres évènements. Elle se rappela une puissance lumière qui l'aveuglait et des voix masculines qui parlaient autour d'elle, mais elle ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'elles disaient. _Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien elle… on l'a trouvée dans la chambre du roi… parfait, procédez à l'administration… _Hitomi essaya de se souvenir s'ils avaient dit autre chose, mais elle n'arriva à rien se rappeler d'autre. Elle se leva et sentit un poids sur sa cheville gauche, une chaîne la reliait au mur, on ne tenait donc pas à la voir partir. Elle alla voir par la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait juste sous le plafond de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait voir que le ciel, le soleil était maintenant assez haut dans le ciel, il devait être midi environ. On avait sûrement remarqué sa disparition à Fanalia. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, elle écouta, mais aucun son ne semblait venir de l'autre côté. Il s'agissait d'une porte massive avec une ouverture au centre avec un panneau coulissant pour permettre de regarder l'intérieure de la petite pièce sans ouvrir la porte. Hitomi n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Elle retourna donc s'asseoir sur le lit en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire à présent.

* * *

Allen, Millerna et Éries étaient tranquillement assis dans la cour arrière du château lorsqu'ils virent Van sortir à toute vitesse. Ils se levèrent et le rattrapèrent.

Van ?

… le roi ne répondit pas et ne ralentit même pas le pas.

Van! Lança Allen plus insistant.

Comme le roi ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, il courut plus rapidement et le rattrapa pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Éries et Millerna les rejoignirent aussitôt.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Et où vas-tu ? Demanda Millerna.

Ils l'ont amenée, je dois la retrouver. S'exclama le roi en leur donnant le message.

Éries le parcourut rapidement.

On a enlevé Hitomi.

Quoi ! Qui ça ?

Zaira. Répondit simplement Van.

Ils font référence au message que l'on a retrouvé sur un cadavre il y a quelque temps… La vengeance qui attend celui qui a détruit l'empire.

Van fit mine de vouloir repartir, mais Allen le retint encore un peu en se plaçant devant lui.

Laisse-moi passer, il faut la retrouver avant qu'ils ne lui fassent quoi que ce soit.

Je suis parfaitement d'accord, mais on ne sait même pas où elle est présentement, où espère tu aller.

Le découvrit. Répondit Van en écartant le chevalier céleste.

Allen le laissa faire, visiblement il ne le retiendrait pas bien qu'il ne comprenait pas où il avait l'intention d'aller. Il laissa le roi partir pour le moment. Il se tourna vers les deux femmes et leur demandèrent de prévenir tout le monde de la disparition de la future reine pour qu'on se prépare à un sauvetage et à des recherches. Lui, il irait rejoindre Van pour voir ce qu'il avait en tête exactement et l'empêcher d'agir inconsciemment, après tout cet enlèvement pouvait avoir entièrement mis en scène dans le seul but de l'atteindre lui en le laissant se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Allen partit donc dans la même direction qu'avait prise Van. Il le retrouva bientôt dans la clairière d'Escaflowne. _Pourquoi est-il venu ici? Veut-il réveiller Escaflowne pour partir à la recherche d'Hitomi ?_ Le roi avait sauté sur le genou du guymelef et entra son bras dans son cœur. _Il ne peut pas le réveiller sans énergist…_ se dit Allen qui ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Van ressortit son bras et Allen vit ne sorte de corde pendre de sa main. Van sauta sur le sol et ouvrit la main pour révéler le pendentif d'Hitomi qu'il laissa pendre au bout de sa chaîne.

Le pendentif d'Hitomi. Qu'as-tu l'intention d'en faire ? _Et qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans le cœur d'Escaflowne? _

Essayer de trouver Hitomi.

Van tendit le pendentif devant lui et ferma les yeux. Il visualisa l'image d'Hitomi et se concentra sur elle. _Où es-tu, Hitomi ?_ Il le fit de la même manière qu'elle le lui avait montré et qu'il avait réussi à faire à plusieurs reprises même après son départ, mais il n'eut aucun résultat et devint impatient. Il rouvrit les yeux abattu. Allen était resté silencieux tout ce temps pour le laisser se concentrer, en voyant Van ouvrit les yeux il comprit que c'était un échec. Il se rappela alors un truc qu'Hitomi avait déjà fait 4 ans auparavant.

Durant le conflit contre Zaibach, lorsqu'il t'avait capturé sur leur forteresse flottante, Hitomi avait réussi à trouver lendroit où tu étais sur une carte avec notre aide et un objet qui t'appartenait.

Ça pourrait marcher, essayons ça.

Retournons au château, on a rien à perdre.

* * *

Ils furent très vite de retour au château. Éries et Millerna avaient suivi les instructions d'Allen sans perdre de temps. Le conseil était rassemblé avec les principaux lieutenants prêts à agir pour retrouver la fiancée royale. Van leur demanda de se tenir prêt à rassembler les hommes nécessaires à un sauvetage ou à des recherches sur le terrain dé qu'il en donnerait l'ordre. Il demanda ensuite à tous les amis d'Hitomi présent de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier. Il les conduisit dans la chambre d'Hitomi.

Pourquoi nous faire venir ici ? Demanda Celena.

J'ai besoin de votre aide pour retrouver Hitomi, plus nombreux nous serons, meilleures nos chances de réussir devraient être.

Allen, qui était allé chercher une carte pendant que Van réunissait les autres, arriva alors dans la chambre.

J'ai la carte. Annonça-t-il en la déroula sur le lit de la disparue.

Merle compris alors ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, ayant elle-même participé lorsqu'Hitomi avait utilisé cette méthode pour retrouver Van. Elle explora la pièce des yeux et repéra un objet qui faisait son affaire sur la table.

On a qu'à prendre ça qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Demanda-t-elle en le ramenant sur le lit.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Allen.

Son cahier de dessins, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Répondit Van.

On pourrait nous expliquer. Demanda Millerna au nom de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

Allen raconta donc comment Hitomi avait réussi à localiser la forteresse qui retenait Van sur une carte avec son pendentif et leur expliquèrent qu'ils avaient l'intention d'essayer la même chose pour la retrouver aujourd'hui.

Vous êtes sûr que ça marchera ? Demanda Cid.

Je l'espère, mais c'est en essayant qu'on verra.

Qu'est ce qu'on attend dans ce cas. Répliqua Gadess.

Que devons-nous faire exactement. Questionna Rinéa.

Allen fit signe à tout le monde d'approcher. Ils se réunirent tous autour du lit d'Hitomi où était placé la carte et le cahier de dessins d'Hitomi. Van déposa une main sur le cahier de dessins et tendit le pendentif au-dessus de la carte de l'autre. Merle se joignit à lui en déposant sa main sur celle de Van et Allen posa la sienne également. Ils furent ensuite imités par tous les autres.

Maintenant, fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur Hitomi. Visualisez-la dans votre esprit et souhaitez la retrouver en restant bien concentré sur cette image.

Ils fermèrent tous les yeux et se concentrèrent sur Hitomi, comme Van leur avait demandés. Chacun invoqua une image différente d'Hitomi se rattachant à un moment qu'ils avaient vécu avec elle. L'opération dura plusieurs minutes. Van sentit le pendentif balancer un peu au dessus de la carte. Il se concentra davantage sur Hitomi et son visage souriant qu'elle lui avait adressé le matin même, un peu après s'être réveillée. _Je dois te retrouver, où es-tu, Hitomi ?_ Après un moment, Van ouvrit les yeux et posa un regard satisfait sur la carte. Le pendentif faisait des cercles autour d'une région montagneuse dans un coin peu habité et assez loin des villes les plus proches, juste un peu au nord de la frontière de Fanalia. _On arrive, Hitomi._

Tout le monde avait maintenant les yeux ouverts et regardaient la carte avec attention.

C'est donc dans ces montagnes qu'ils auraient amené Hitomi. Pourtant il n'y a rien dans ces montagnes.

Rien dont l'on connaît l'existence du moins, ce qui en fait un endroit parfait si l'on ne veut pas être connu justement. Supposa Gadess.

Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre. Annonça Van en se relevant.

Van alla à la rencontre de son conseiller militaire et les dirigeants de ses troupes. Il les informa de la zone où se déroulerait les recherches et leur demandèrent de partir immédiatement avec un nombre réduit d'homme. Il fallait privilégier la vitesse et une certaine discrétion et non le nombre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'avoir une grande puissance militaire, mais d'un sauvetage qui se devait efficace et aidé d'un certain effet de surprise, ils ne s'attendraient sans doute pas à ce qu'on les localise si vite.

* * *

Hitomi entendit un bruit dans le corridor. Elle se redressa sur le bord du lit. On entendit ensuite le déclic de la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite sur deux imposants gardes. Hitomi se leva lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Suivez-nous. Ordonna simplement l'un d'eux.

Hitomi les suivit docilement n'ayant de toute façon rien de mieux à faire, surtout en présence de deux armoires à glace armées d'épées. Ils l'entraînèrent dans un corridor. Hitomi remarqua la présence d'autres portes comme celle d'où elle venait. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une plus grande salle avec une table à une extrémité. Deux hommes vêtus de noirs étaient debout de chaque côté de l'unique chaise qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la table. Sur cette dernière un homme était assis et observait attentivement Hitomi. Un des gardes d'Hitomi lui indiqua d'approcher. L'homme assis se leva et Hitomi pu le voir mieux. Il s'agissait d'un homme dans le début trentaine-fin vingtaine, le tient basané et les cheveux très foncés, il avait une sorte de tatouage sur le front semblable à un éclair et du lettrage inconnu à Hitomi. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix forte qu'il voulait la plus puissante possible.

Je suis Olvir de Zaibachs, présent dirigeant de Zaira.

Zaibachs n'est plus. S'entendit-elle répliquer avec une détermination qui la surprit elle-même.

Une fois débarrassé de celui qui en a causé sa chute, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant de faire renaître Zaibach, qui n'aurait jamais du être détruit.

Fanalia, Asturia, Freid et tous leurs alliés ne vous laisseront jamais faire. Balach, et les autres ne se laisseront pas faire non plus.

Une fois débarrassé de Van Fanel, l'alliance sera trop ébranlée pour me nuire. Sans eux Balach, Chabal et Hasais ne pourront pas me résister très longtemps et l'empire renaîtra.

Je ne crois pas que l'alliance les abandonnerait à leur sort, et vous n'arriverez pas à vous débarrasser de Van si facilement.

Ho, mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'en occuperai, tu feras le travail à notre place.

Vous êtes fou si vous croyez que je vais vous aider !

Ne t'en fais pas tu le feras, bien malgré toi d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant nous serons soit débarrassé de Van où du moins de ce puissant lien qui vous unis et qui vous as aidé à détruire l'appareil de Dunkuck.

* * *

Van et son équipe avait quitté Fanalia dans les plus brefs délais à bord du vaisseau le plus rapide qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Selon leur estimation, ils devraient arriver à destination en environ deux heures. En attendant, Van décida d'essayer de se changer les idées. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva bientôt en plein combat amicale avec Allen. Van était devenu encore meilleur au fil des années, Allen avait en quelque sorte remplacé Balgus en forçant Van à s'améliorer. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble à presque chacun de ses passages à Fanalia. Et Allen ne pouvait maintenant que reconnaître que Van était devenu une très fine lame dont Balgus aurait été plus que fier. Mais aujourd'hui, malgré ses efforts, Van n'arrivait pas à bien se concentrer. Allen s'avait qu'il était inquiet pour Hitomi, il ne passa donc pas de remarques.

Les lames d'Allen et Van s'entrechoquaient encore lorsque Gadess entra en trompe.

Nous y sommes.

Van se dégagea en moins de une et recula d'un pas pour éviter le dernier coup d'Allen. Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau et sortit par la porte derrière Gadess sans attendre.

Il se retrouva dans la salle de commandement où, Tyo, son conseiller et chef militaire étudiait les alentours. Millerna étaient également présente ainsi que Kyo et les autres anciens du Crusade, les autres étant restés à Fanalia. Ils avaient également amené une quinzaine de soldats Fanaliens avec eux.

Nous survolons présentement la zone en question, Lord Van.

Aucune trace d'Hitomi où d'un endroit où elle pourrait être ?

Non pas encore.

Van se joignit donc aux autres pour scruter la région des yeux à la recherche d'un indice.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Millerna aperçu quelque chose un peu plus long dans un creux entre les deux montagnes.

Il y a quelque chose par là!

Où ça! S'exclama Van.

Entre les arbres là-bas, on dirait une espèce de fort ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Il y a une clairière assez grande pour atterrir sur la gauche, il serait préférable de si rendre à pied pour plus de sûreté. Conseilla Tyo.

Excellente idée. Approuva le roi.

Ils firent donc atterrir le vaisseau dans la clairière pour continuer le chemin à pied. Ils laissèrent tout de même quelques hommes sur place pour assurer leur arrière et la sécurité du vaisseau. Millerna resta avec eux, n'étant pas des plus utiles si un affrontement se révélait nécessaire de toute façon. Le trajet leur pris un peu moins d'un quart d'heure à parcourir. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous le couvert des arbres près du bâtiment pour évaluer la situation avant d'agir.

Les lieux étaient calmes à première vue, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Par contre les lieux n'étaient pas très vastes et ainsi caché dans une région éloignée et normalement inconnue des autres, la force de garde de devait pas être très élevée. Ils devaient tout de même agir avec prudence, ils détenaient encore Hitomi. Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes. Celui de Van et celui de Gadess entreraient par la porte avant, tandis que celui d'Allen entrerait par celle de derrière. Une fois à l'intérieur, Van irait à la recherche d'Hitomi tandis que Gadess et ses hommes s'occuperaient de sécuriser la zone. L'entrée par derrière, assurée par Allen, aurait pour effet de distraire l'adversaire et le forcer à combattre par deux fronts à la fois, en plus de permettre d'étendre les recherches d'Hitomi à une partie différente du bâtiment plus rapidement.

Ils laissèrent le temps à Allen et ses cinq hommes de se rendre de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Puis, sous le signal de Van, ils sortirent des bois pour pénétrer dans le fort. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment près de la porte, aucun son, ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent en trompe dans les murs près à se défendre, mais ils ne virent personne. Van ne trouvait pas ça normal du tout. Étaient-ils si sûrs de leur cachette qu'ils ne sentaient pas le besoin de la garder… il devait y avoir une autre raison. Peut-être les attendaient-ils plus loin pour les piéger. Le groupe de Gadess explora les lieux aux alentours. Mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun signe de vie. Se seraient-ils trompés d'endroit, Van en doutait. Il emprunta un escalier qui descendait, sachant que l'on gardait souvent les prisonniers dans la cave des bâtiments. Pendant ce temps, le groupe d'Allen s'occupait de l'exploration du second étage, tandis que celui de Gadess finissait de sécuriser le premier.

Van arriva dans un corridor qui donnait sur une série de portes pleines, toutes pareilles, avec une fente pour voir à l'intérieur. Certain d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il s'enfonça dans le corridor en s'arrêtant à chaque porte pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide dans chaque fente. Les petites pièces blanches étaient toutes vides. Il regarda alors dans l'avant dernière fente. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit Hitomi assisse sur le bord de son lit. Il regarda les alentours rapidement et découvrit les clés accrochées un peu plus loin. Il alla les chercher en courant, débarra rapidement la serrure et ouvrit la porte pour libérer sa fiancée.

Hitomi! S'exclama-t-il en avança vers elle.

Stop, n'avance plus, Van! Le prévint-elle.

En le voyant entrer, elle avait reculé sur son lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée au mur dans le coin de la pièce et ne puisse plus s'éloigner davantage. Van, troublé par sa réaction et son avertissement s'arrêta un moment, mais en voyant la détresse dans les yeux de celle qu'il aime, il fut tenté de la rejoindre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas.

Je t'en pris, Van, reste où tu es ? Le supplia-t-elle paniquée.

Hitomi… qu'est qu'il y a, je ne comprends pas.

Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il n'y est aucun garde ni qui que ce soit d'autre.

Oui. En fait j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe ici. Répondit-il en voulant une fois de plus s'approcher de plus en plus inquiet.

Je vais t'expliquer, mais je t'en pris, fais moi confiance et n'avances pas.

D'accord, je ne bouge plus. Pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Et pourquoi Zaira t'as amenée ici ?

Ils voulaient que vous me rameniez, voilà pourquoi ils sont tous partis lorsqu'ils ont appris que vous étiez en route.

Tu dis qu'ils savaient que l'on était en chemin.

Quelqu'un les a informés que vous veniez de quitter Fanalia.

Qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

J'ai rencontré Olvir… Il veut faire renaître l'empire Zaibachs comme tu l'as dit, mais d'abord il a l'intention de se débarrasser de toi…

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hitomi. Van approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras, le temps qu'elle se calme. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il l'avait rarement dans cet état.

Si tu m'approches, il aura réussi son coup bien plus vite qu'il pourrait l'espérer.

Hitomi était maintenant debout sur le lit le dos plaqué contre le mur pour être le plus loin d'atteinte qu'elle le pouvait de Van. La peur que Van vit dans ses yeux lui donna froid dans le dos.

Si tu me touches, tu en mourras ! S'écria Hitomi au bord des larmes.

Van s'arrêta, Hitomi avait l'air ce qu'il y avait des plus sérieuse et elle n'aurait jamais lancé une idée pareil sinon. Il recula d'un pas pour rassurer la jeune femme de ses intentions.

Qu'est qu'ils t'ont fait… Réussit-il à demander, n'étant pas certain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Ils ont réussi à mettre une substance anti-draconnian au point. Selon Olvir, des études sur les draconnians étaient déjà en route du temps de Dunkirk, ils testaient, entre autre, différentes substances qu'ils mettaient au point dans leur laboratoire sur du sang et des tissus de draconnians pour en voir les effets.

Du sang de draconnian…

Celui de Folken, je crois. Ils ont fini par réussir à créer une substance qui s'attaque aux gènes propres des draconnians. Un produit toxique et mortel pour les draconnians, mais complètement inoffensif pour les humains et autres espèces d'hommes-animaux… Olvir m'a montré l'effet de ce poison sur une de tes plumes qu'ils ont prise dans ta chambre en même temps que moi… « une arme mortelle spécialement conçue pour toi », comme il a dit…

Et toi… ajouta Van pour l'inciter à continuer.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de te mettre en contact avec ce poison pour se débarrasser de toi. Ses chercheurs ont réussi à mettre au point une méthode pour administrer la substance à un être vivant pour qu'elle circule en lui jusque dans tous les pores de sa peau et dont le moindre contact serait suffisant pour infecter un draconnian…

… Van s'avait ce qu'elle était en train de lui expliquer, mais il ne voulait pas le croire.

Il ne restait qu'à choisir le porteur. En apprenant nos fiançailles, ils ont tout de suite trouvé la victime idéale… moi.

Non! Ce ne peut pas être vrai.

La plume dont je t'ai parlée, c'est en me la mettant dans la main qu'ils m'ont montré l'effet de cette substance… elle est réellement en moi et te sera mortelle si nous ne faisons pas attention.

Le silence plana dans la pièce, ni un ni l'autre ne voyait quoi ajouter. Hitomi, avait vu le regard paniqué et désespéré de Van avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

C'est à ce moment qu'Allen et deux soldats fanaliens arrivèrent à la porte de la cellule.

Hitomi! S'exclama-t-il soulagé de la voir avec Van. Van, qu'est ce que vous attendez. On devrait partir au plus vite, on a trouvé des installations plutôt étranges et le fait qu'il n'y est personne, ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Ça ne sert à rien de traîner, allons-y.

Je suis toujours enchaînée. Les informa Hitomi

Elle leva sa cheville gauche pour attirer leur attention sur la chaîne qui la retenait à la pièce. Van allait se pencher pour la libérer à l'aide des clés qu'il avait prises dans le corridor, mais Hitomi recula sa cheville.

Van… Le mit-elle en garde.

Allen libère-la. Demanda Van en lui lançant les clés.

Allen attrapa les clés surpris. Il se penchant à son tour et entreprit de trouver la bonne clé. Lors du troisième essai, la serrure lâcha. Hitomi se releva soulagée d'être débarrassée de cette entrave. L'anneau était si serré autour de sa cheville que même après un lapse de temps relativement court, sa cheville était maintenant à vif et l'élançait.

Vous êtes blessée, Mlle Hitomi. Demanda l'un des gardes.

Je peux marcher, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez, par contre je vais aller beaucoup mieux une fois sorti d'ici.

Alors allons-y. Lança Allen.

Il sortit de la cellule et fut immédiatement suivit par les deux gardes dans le corridor. Van laissa passer Hitomi devant et ils les suivirent de près vers l'escalier. Ils entendirent Allen crier à tous les autres qu'ils arrivaient et qu'ils étaient temps de rentrer au vaisseau. Toute la troupe se retrouva bientôt dans le bois en direction du vaisseau.

Dans la clairière, le vaisseau les attendait sous la surveillance de quelques gardes. Aussitôt qu'ils virent Allen et Gadess arriver suivi des autres soldats, ils firent annoncèrent les manœuvres de départ. Ils décolleraient dés que tout le monde serait à bord. Tyo et Millerna les attendaient à la porte d'embarquement.

Mission accomplie ? Demanda Tyo lorsqu'Allen arriva à sa hauteur.

Oui, Van et Hitomi vont arriver.

Elle va bien. S'informa Millerna.

Oui, elle a seulement la cheville un peu abîmée.

Je vais m'en occuper dés qu'elle sera là.

Allen monta au poste de commandement pour voir si on était prêt à partir. Millerna regarda les derniers soldats arrivés de la forêt. Que faisait Van et Hitomi… Après un moment, elle vit Van sortir du couvert des arbres. Mais elle fut surprise de voir Hitomi le suivre en boitant. Elle semblait avoir plus de misère avec sa cheville qu'Allen l'avait laissé entendre. Elle avançait tranquillement en s'aidant de l'épée de Van comme d'une canne. _Pourquoi Van ne l'aidait-il pas au lieu de rester planté là à la regarder! _ Millerna débarqua du vaisseau et se précipita à l'aide de son amie, sans oublier de lancer un regard plein de reproches à Van au passage. Elle passa le bras d'Hitomi autour de son épaule et l'entraîna jusqu'au vaisseau. Une fois Van à bord à son tour, on referma la porte derrière eux et on fit décoller le vaisseau.

Millerna mena Hitomi dans une petite pièce où il y avait un petit lit. Elle la fit s'y asseoir et sortit une trousse de premiers soins d'un tiroir de l'armoire. Hitomi allongea sa jambe le long du lit. Millerna nettoya sa cheville à vif.

Comment c'est arrivé ?

On m'avait attachée à une chaîne prise au mur. L'anneau était très serré autour de ma cheville.

Et ils t'ont laissée marcher tout le chemin en boitant ! S'indigna la reine.

En fait, au début je marchais très bien, ça ne me faisait pas vraiment très mal, mais je suis tombée contre une racine dans la forêt, tout le monde était devant et n'a pas du s'en rendre compte.

Quand je pense que Van ne t'a même pas aidé après l'impatience et l'inquiétude qui le rendait intenable depuis qu'on a appris ta disparition!

Ce n'est pas faute de ne pas l'avoir voulu, crois-moi… Répondit-elle sur un ton amer.

En fait, lorsqu'elle était tombée, les autres soldats n'avaient rien remarqué étant devant eux. Van qui était resté derrière elle, voulu l'aider à se relever et ensuite à marcher en s'appuyant sur lui, mais Hitomi avait refusé catégoriquement. Elle avait supplié Van d'être prudent, ils n'avaient pas le choix, le risque était beaucoup trop grand. Il lui avait donc donné son épée comme appui, ne pouvant servir d'appui lui-même, ce serait tout de même mieux que rien.

Millerna termina de nettoyer la plaie et enroula un léger bandage autour de la cheville d'Hitomi, en lui demandant de ne pas trop forcer sur la marche pour quelques jours. Millerna était restée silencieuse en travaillant, mais avait observé son amie.

Pourquoi t'a-t-il enlevé ?

C'est à Van qu'il en veut, pour lui je ne suis qu'un moyen de l'atteindre.

Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Demanda-t-elle, sentant qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

Je crois qu'il serait plus simple de l'expliquer à tout le monde en même temps. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi Van ne m'a pas aidé.

Allons rejoindre les autres dans ce cas. Proposa Millerna un peu inquiète de ce qu'elle allait leur apprendre.

Van était si inquiet quand vous l'avez appris ?

Bien sûr que oui, on était tous morts d'inquiétude, mais pour Van le terme inquiet est plutôt faible, il était plutôt paniqué à mon avis. Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Hitomi se releva avec l'aide de Millerna et elles partirent vers le centre de commandement pour rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Après le décollage du vaisseau effectué et avoir raconté ce qu'il savait à Tyo, Allen alla à la recherche de Van. Il le retrouva à l'arrière du vaisseau près d'une fenêtre l'air encore plus abattu après avoir retrouvé Hitomi qu'avant.

Van!

Allen. Comment va Hitomi ?

Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi, je suis plutôt surpris que tu ne sois pas avec elle à vrai dire.

… Van soupira de découragement.

Pourquoi as-tu tenu à ce que je la libère au lieu de le faire toi-même quand, en plus, tu avais déjà les clés en main. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas aidé à revenir lorsqu'elle s'est mise à boiter, et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle présentement, tandis que tu n'étais pas tenable pendant le trajet pour venir ? Demanda le chevalier céleste perturbé par le comportement de son ami.

Je ne peux plus l'approcher ni la toucher sans danger voilà pourquoi! S'exclama Van avec colère.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes.

Gadess arriva alors et les avertit que Millerna avait terminé de soigner la cheville d'Hitomi et qu'elles étaient au poste de commandes et voulaient qu'ils viennent. Allen se tourna vers Van et ce dernier supposa qu'Hitomi avait s'en doute l'intention de répondre à tout le monde en même temps. Ils se joignirent donc à Gadess pour retourner au poste de commandement.

* * *

Les trois hommes arrivèrent au poste de commandement où on les attendait. Lorsque Van entra, il lança un regard à Hitomi, elle lui sourit légèrement en retour, mais la même mélancolie était visible sur leurs visages. Hitomi expliqua à tous qu'elles n'avaient pas de très bonnes nouvelles à leur annoncer. Elle leur expliqua d'abord pourquoi il n'y avait aucun garde lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé et de la possibilité d'un espion présent à Fanalia.

J'ai également rencontré le dirigeant de Zaira. Ou « Olvir de Zaibachs » comme il s'est présenté.

De Zaibachs! S'exclama Millerna.

Oui. Et vous aviez raison de croire qu'il voulait reconstituer l'empire.

Il ne pourra jamais réussir, l'Alliance interviendra à la moindre tentative. Assura Allen.

Selon lui, il croit être capable d'ébranler assez l'Alliance pour qu'elle ne l'arrête pas et il croit aussi pouvoir conquérir les trois autres royaumes de l'ancien empire si l'Alliance n'intervient pas.

Et comment va-t-il nous « ébranler » ?

Il a l'intention de causer la mort de Van, qu'il considère comme grand responsable de la fin de Dunkuck.

Quoi ! Les regards se tournèrent vers Van.

Jamais nous ne laisseront une telle chose arriver. Jurèrent plusieurs soldats de la garde de Fanalia.

Et même s'il y arrivait, je ne vois pas en quoi ça empêcherait l'Alliance de lui nuire, bien au contraire, c'est la meilleure façon d'entraîner des représailles plutôt « violentes ». Répliqua Allen en insistant sur le dernier mot pour faire comprendre que c'était un euphémisme par rapport à la véritable contre-attaque qui en découlerait.

S'auriez-vous comment il compte s'y prendre ? Demanda Tyo.

… Le mal est malheureusement déjà fait, c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont enlevée.

Hitomi entreprit donc de leur expliquer comment ils avaient découvert le poison anti-draconnian et lui ont administré. Elle leur annonça que ces glandes sébacées produisaient maintenant en partie cette substance, qui au moindre contact avec Van, l'infecterait et finirait par le tuer. Millerna et Allen comprirent alors pourquoi Van n'avait pas aidé Hitomi à marcher ni ne l'avait libéré. Ils osaient à peine imaginer la soudaine froideur qui avait dû accompagner leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Hitomi préféra rester seule dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas être de nouveau seule avec Van pour le moment. De son côté, Van convoqua un conseil. Il voulait régler la question de l'espion de Zaira et aussi de l'enlèvement dans sa propre chambre qui n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir avoir lieu.

Il commença par informer du déroulement du sauvetage en général et décida de commencer par la question de la sécurité au palais.

Je voudrais qu'on m'explique comment on a pu se rendre dans la chambre du roi pour kidnapper sa fiancée, sans que personne ne s'en rendre compte. S'ils ont réussi ça, ils auraient très bien me tuer dans mon sommeil aussi facilement.

Cette idée sembla choquer la plupart des conseillers qui comprenaient maintenant la lacune dans la sécurité du palais lui-même. Ils avaient augmenté les patrouilles aux frontières du royaume et un peu partout dans le territoire, mais ils avaient oublié de faire de même avec le château. Des mesures seraient donc établies dés la fin du conseil pour augmenter la sécurité autour du château, mais on établirait également de nouvelles rondes à l'intérieur du château. Il était maintenant évident que Fanalia était une cible importante aux yeux de Zaira. Une fois cette question réglée, Van passa au prochain problème.

Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, les hommes d'Olvir n'étaient plus là lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux… Hitomi a elle-même entendu un homme informer Olvir de notre venue. Il y a donc un espion à la solde de Zaira au château.

Un espion au château. La majorité des conseillers furent inquiets ou à tout le moins troublés par la nouvelle.

Rien ne prouve que cet espion soit au château, Olvir a très bien pu charger un de ses hommes de rester à Fanalia pour surveiller notre départ. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être au château pour cela, il aurait pu être caché n'importe au en ville ou même dans la nature. Supposa Byraus très calmement.

J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ça durant le voyage de retour. Le nombre de temps entre le moment où ils ont reçu le message et notre départ est trop court, en fait, la seule façon pour qu'ils aient été informé si vite, c'est que le message leur aient été envoyé avant même que nous soyons partis.

Son espion aurait donc envoyé le message dans l'intervalle de temps entre la découverte de leur cachette et notre départ proprement dit. Conclue Tyo.

Dans ce cas, vous avez effectivement raison, l'espion est nécessairement dans le château, Concéda Palko.

Il peut s'agit de presque n'importe qui, mais il a tout de même eu accès à assez d'informations pour savoir ce qui se passait et que l'on avait découvert l'endroit et que l'on préparait un départ. Continua Timar, le conseiller responsable de la sécurité intérieur.

Ces informations n'ont jamais été tenue secrètes, n'importe qui qui cherchait réellement à les découvrit aurait pu le faire sans problème, je ne serais pas surpris qu'une domestique puissent être au courant simplement pour s'être trouvée au bon endroit au bon moment. Dit Byraus.

C'est exact. C'est pourquoi à partir de maintenant et tant que cet affaire ne sera pas résolue, J'établis une clause de confidentialité sur toutes les informations touchant de près ou de loin Zaira et toutes ses activités. En aucun cas, vous ne devrez divulguer ce qui se dira dans le conseil ou ailleurs à qui que ce soit. À partir de maintenant, vous êtes tenus au secret absolu jusqu'à un avis contraire de ma part. Déclara Van.

Il fit le tour de la salle des yeux pour voir si tout le monde avait bien compris. Les conseillers lui firent tous comprendre qu'il en serait fait selon ses ordres. Il hésita un moment puis décida de continuer en parlant d'Hitomi.

J'ai un autre sujet à aborder avant la fin de ce conseil. Le fort où l'on a retrouvé Hitomi à servi à effectuer des recherches pour Olvir. Il a, semble-t-il, mis la main sur quelques recherches amorcées par l'empire Zaibachs avant sa chute.

Quel genre de recherches, Majesté ? Demanda Palko.

Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais l'une d'elle avait pour but de voir les effets que certains produits pourraient avoir sur les draconnains.

Les draconnains… S'étonna Vift, le conseiller du commerce.

Ils ont réussi à mettre au point une substance qui s'attaque à certains gènes spécifiques des draconnians. Créant ainsi un poison mortel contre eux, mais totalement inoffensif pour les humains ou les hommes-animaux.

Tout le monde savait que Van était le dernier draconnian vivant, ils savaient donc ce que cela impliquait pour lui. L'ennemi détenait une arme spécialement conçue pour leur roi, et il n'aurait jamais fait de telles recherches s'il n'avait pas déjà planifié une façon de s'en servir.

Avez-vous une idée de la manière qu'il utilisera ce poison ou comment le neutraliser ?

Van le savait que trop bien. Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Tyo décida de prendre la parole à la place de son roi, sachant que le sujet n'était pas facile à aborder pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu tout à fait le temps de se remettre de toutes les émotions à travers lesquelles il avait du passé depuis la découverte de la triste vérité. Il décida d'enlever au moins ce poids des épaules de son souverain, ne pouvait faire plus pour lui en ce moment.

Ce poison a déjà été utilisé. Commença Tyo.

… Tous les regards inquiets se tournèrent vers le roi.

Il a été administré à Mlle Hitomi. Pour le moment il n'a en aucun cas été en contact avec le roi. Précisa rapidement Tyo pour éviter une panique parmi les conseillers.

Pourquoi l'avoir donné à Mlle Hitomi s'il est inoffensif contre les humains ? Demanda Timar.

Il lui a été administré par une méthode spéciale de sorte que le poison soit présent dans les pores de sa peau afin qu'un simple contact, le plus banal soit-il, pourrait contaminer un draconnian, ou si vous préférez, Lord Van. Expliqua le conseiller militaire.

Tyo se tourna vers son roi et Van lui adressa un petit sourire pour le remercier de l'avoir fait à sa place, il n'aurait pas réussi à l'expliquer en gardant son calme. Des murmures et des exclamations faisaient maintenant rage dans la salle du conseil. Il y avait beaucoup d'indignation, d'incrédulité et de peur dans l'air, certains conseillers proposèrent que l'on isole le jeune femme pour être sûr qu'elle ne présente aucun danger, d'autres moins radicales proposaient que l'on charge un ou deux gardes de la suivre en permanence pour s'assurer qu'elle n'approche pas de trop près le roi et Byraus pour sa part suggéra qu'on la revoit sur la Lune Mystique, là où elle aurait dû rester, ajouta-t-il. Van commençait à bouillir de rage, il décida de mettre un terme à tout cela en les ramenant à l'ordre avant qu'il ne soit plus capable de rester calme, déjà qu'il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Messieurs, je ne crois pas que de telles mesures soit absolument nécessaires. Nous sommes tout deux très au courant du danger et savons à quoi nous en tenir.

Lord Van a raison, il est en aucun cas nécessaire d'isoler Mlle Hitomi. Elle ne représente aucun danger pour qui que ce soit d'autres, il serait injuste de l'empêcher de profiter de la compagnie des autres déjà qu'elle ne pourra plus profiter facilement de celle du roi. Argumenta Tyo.

Toutes ces mesures sont bien jolies, mais elles ne régleront en rien le problème. Il faut voir le problème de façon plus large. Intervient Vift, le plus sage et rationnel conseiller, selon Van.

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ce produit a aujourd'hui été utilisé sur Mlle Kensaky, même si nous faisons tout pour la garder à distance, voir l'isoler, le danger n'est pas écarté pour autant. Rien empêche Olvir de refaire le même procédé avec un autre porteur ou de tenter d'autres stratagèmes pour contaminer le roi avec cette substance. Il ne s'arrêtera certainement pas après une tentative infructueuse.

Vous avez entièrement raison. Approuva Palko. Mais comment l'empêcher d'utiliser cette substance de nouveau.

Il ne s'agit pas de l'empêcher de l'utiliser, mais de la rendre inefficace. Nuança Vift.

Tout poison peut avoir un antidote, il y a s'en doute un moyen de neutraliser cette substance également, il s'agit de trouver l'antidote approprié. Compléta Timar.

Une lueur d'espoir recommença à briller dans le regard sombre du roi. S'il y avait une chance de trouver un remède à cette toxine, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'on la découvre.

Découvrir l'antidote d'une substance complètement inconnue n'est pas facile, et le processus pour arriver à un résultat peut-être très long.

Plus vite les recherches commenceront, plus vite nous auront une chance de trouver cet antidote. Dit Van.

Malheureusement, Sir, le royaume ne compte que peu d'hommes de médecine et de science depuis sa destruction, de telles recherches nécessiteraient des ressources que nous ne possédons pas.

Que l'on envoie des messagers dans autant de royaumes qu'il sera nécessaire. Si Fanalia ne possèdent pas les spécialistes d'on nous avons besoin, Gaea n'en est pas dépourvu. Rassemblez tous ceux que vous pourrez et le plus tôt possible, ils seront nourris et logés au château durant leurs recherches. Si cet antidote existe, nous le découvrirons.

* * *

Le conseil se termina quelques minutes plus tard, les conseillers sortirent les uns après les autres. Lorsque Van sortit à son tour, Byraus l'attendit près de la porte.

- J'ai tenté de vous expliquer que cette fille ne vous amènerait rien de bon, mais vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu.

Ma décision de l'épouser n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, Byraus.

Vraiment ? Pourquoi avoir choisi Hitomi d'après vous ? Vous savez très bien qu'elle est la seule porteuse qu'ils auraient pu choisir qui puisse vous faire souffrir à ce point. Même Merle n'aurait pas pu vous causer autant de mal que celui qui vous attend, sans oublier celui de la jeune fille. La prochaine fois, peut-être porterez-vous plus attention à mes conseils, jeune roi.

Le vieux conseiller quitta ensuite la salle sans laisser le temps au roi de répliquer.

Ne vous en faites pas, Lord Van, nous ferons venir des spécialistes des autres royaumes et ils trouveront l'antidote. Ne vous en faites pas trop avec Byraus.

Tyo était le dernier restant dans la salle du conseil, il était probablement le seul à vraiment avoir porté attention à l'intervention de Byraus.

Merci Tyo. Répondit simplement Van.

De tous ces conseillers qu'ils l'entouraient depuis la reconstruction de Fanalia, Tyo était le seul en qu'il avait une complète confiance. Depuis ces dernières années, cet homme imposant était devenu plus que le conseiller militaire du roi, mais une véritable présence amicale pour le souverain. Et aujourd'hui encore, il venait de le lui prouver.

Note de l'auteure :

Voilà que la fic à pris une toute autre allure… j'espère que vous aimez comment les choses se déroulent. Bon maintenant c'est le temps d'envoyer des reviews… j'ai été déçu de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'aucun de vous après le chapitre 5 , alors cette fois on envoie des commentaires S.V.P.

Et pour ce qui est du chapitre 7 je fais aucune prévision pour le moment de sa sortie, parce que c'est les examens finaux présentement et ensuite je retourne à la maison familiale pour les vacances d'été, le travail et tout alors ca peut etre plus ou moins long ou court… on verra bien. Mais c'est sure qu'il viendra ca je peux le promettre! 

_Kiana_


	8. Chapter 8

Et oui! Le chapitre 7 après ce très long délai! Je me suis mise à écrire « seul maître de sa vie » et j'ai pas pu m'arrêter étant trop prise par cette nouvelle fic. Mais je me suis toujours dit que je finirais celle-ci par la suite. Mais à la demande d'une fan, j'ai décidé de revenir faire une chapitre que voici… Chapitre 7 : Cauchemar insupportable 

Hitomi se réveilla dans sa chambre, seule. L'enlèvement lui revint aussitôt en tête ainsi que la dure réalité de la présence de la toxine mortelle pour Van en elle. Elle soupira et se leva. Elle s'habilla et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. En y entrant, elle y trouva Merle et Van déjà installés. Elle contourna donc la table et prit place à la droite de Van.

« Bonjour Hitomi! » Dit Van

« Bonjour »

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda Merle.

« Pas trop pire. »

Le serveur entra et prit la commande d'Hitomi. Un silence suivit et Van reprit la parole.

« Suite au conseil d'hier, j'ai envoyé plusieurs messagers dans différents royaumes qui possèdent de grands médecins et autres chercheurs pour leur demander leur aide.»

« Tu crois qu'ils voudront nous aider ? »

« Bien sûr, plusieurs de ces royaumes sont de bons alliés et aucun royaume de Gaea ne prend une menace envers un autre souverain à la légère. Tu verras, ils nous enverront plusieurs spécialistes. Les premiers arriveront dans à peine quelques jours. »

La confiance que Van démontrait rassurait Hitomi qui accepta volontiers de le croire autant que lui. _Dans quelques jours à peine, des spécialistes vont commencer à arriver et ils commenceront les recherches sur la toxine. Ils trouveront un antidote et une fois le danger neutralisé, la vie pourra reprendre comme si de rien était._

« Tu as raison. Il suffit que d'être prudent d'ici là et d'attendre qu'ils trouvent le remède. »

Van lui sourit content de la voir optimiste à nouveau. _Après tout, on a été séparé quatre ans, on peut très bien garder une petite distance entre nous quelque temps. L'important c'est qu'elle soit toujours-là, même si je ne peux pas la prendre dans mes bras pour un certain temps._

Le serveur revint donc avec le déjeuner d'Hitomi et elle se mit à manger de bon cœur avec les deux autres. Hitomi goûta son plat et le trouva un peu fade. Merle eut un sourire en coin.

« En général, ça ne se mange pas nature. Met un peu de sauce dessus tu verras c'est bien meilleur. »

Et sur ce, la fille-chat pris une bouchée généreuse en sauce en exagérant l'expression du régal. Hitomi fit donc signe de lui passer le bol de sauce. Van étant juste à côté, le prit et le lui tendit.

« Attention! » S'exclama alors Merle à la surprise des deux autres.

Merle s'étira et prit le bol des mains de Van avant qu'Hitomi ne le fasse et le déposa en face de la terrienne. Elle regarda sa main qui s'apprêtait à prendre le bol et réalisa ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle la laissa retomber sur la table. Le simple fait de se donner un bol de sauce sans faire attention aurait pu entraîner de graves conséquences si, par accident, leurs mains s'étaient touchées sans s'en rendre compte.

Van et Hitomi échangèrent un regard troublé. Ils venaient de comprendre que d'éviter le contact serait plus compliqué que de simplement ne pas se prendre dans les bras ou la main en marchant ou ce genre de chose. Mais que le risque serait peut-être davantage dans les gestes auxquels on ne pense pas comme celui qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« Merci Merle. » Dit Van

« Oui, une chance que tu as remarqué le risque avant nous. »

« De rien, mais à partir de maintenant faîtes plus attention et si vous voulez quelque chose, c'est à moi qu'on demande d'accord. »

Suite à l'incident, ils continuèrent à déjeuner tranquillement, à présent qu'ils avaient conscience du danger, ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire davantage attention. Hitomi proposa même une solution pour faciliter les choses.

« Pour les autres repas, Merle devrait se mettre au milieu, comme ça on serait sûrs que ça ne se reproduira pas. »

« Bonne idée. »

La solution étant ainsi trouvée, ils finiren le repas sans problème et tout aussi confiant que tout irait bien qu'avant. Une fois le déjeuner terminé. Ils allèrent à la recherche de leurs autres amis. Ils trouvèrent donc Millerna, Éries, Allen, Cid et Celena s'apprêtant à sortir.

« Où vous allez ? » Demanda Hitomi.

« On allait simplement profiter du beau soleil qu'on a aujourd'hui dans les jardins. Vous vous joignez à vous? »

Ils acceptèrent et sortir avec eux. Ils avaient rarement l'occasion de passer du temps toutes la gang ensemble de cette façon. Ils marchaient et parlaient tous ensemble de tout et de rien. Mais un moment, la conversation ne pu faire autrement que de tomber sur le sujet de l'enlèvement d'Hitomi et le reste.

« Comment une substance peut-être dangereuse pour les draconnians seulement ? » Demanda Cid.

« Ils ont sûrement réussi à trouver une substance qui s'attaque à un élément de leur gènes unique aux draconnains. Ils devaient faire des tests depuis des années pour découvrir ce fameux produit. »

« Mais comment on-t-ils pu faire des tests sur les draconnains, Van est le dernier encore vivant. »

« Vous oubliez que Folken a fait parti de l'empire Zaibach, ils ont probablement gardés des échantillons, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une chance unique d'avoir un draconnain sous la main. » Rappela Van.

« Et en plus d'être un draconnian et il est le frère de Van, alors ils n'auraient pas pu rêver meilleur échantillon pour s'assurer qu'il fonctionne pour Van. » Ajouta Hitomi.

Millerna regarda le couple qui marchaient à distance l'un de l'autre et ne manqua pas de voir leur expression déprimée. La conversation n'avait effectivement pas de quoi remonter le moral, elle décida donc de rendre leurs propos plus positifs.

« Mais une équipe des meilleurs chercheurs de Gaea sera bientôt ici et ils trouveront l'antidote à ce poison et tout le travail qu'ils ont fait aura servit à rien. »

Hitomi sourit comprenant l'effort de Millerna, mais son esprit se disait bien autre chose. _S'ils ont vraiment mit des années à mettre cette toxine au point, combien de temps mettrons-nous à en trouver l'antidote? _Elle garda néanmoins ses pensées pour elle-même, ne tenant pas à miner le moral de tout le monde, spécialement Van qui souriait à ce commentaire, mais d'un sourire un peu plus vrai que le sien.

La journée avança et après avoir mangé tous ensemble. Celena proposa d'aller faire un tour au marché, elle adorait magasiner lorsqu'elle était en visite dans un autre royaume. Merle, Van, Hitomi et Cid se joignirent à elle, les autres préférant rester au palais ou faire autre chose.

Ils se mirent donc en route et traversèrent les rues de Fanalia pour se rendre jusqu'au marché. Il était plus petit que celui de Pallas, mais on y trouvait d'aussi belles trouvailles. Les artisans connaissaient évidemment tous leur roi Van et la plupart connaissaient bien Merle également, certains même très bien.

« Lady Merle! » S'exclama une vendeuse de vêtements.

« Miranda, bonjour. » La salua Merle.

« Merle est une grande acheteuse de Miranda, elle adore ses créations. » Expliqua Van aux autres.

Celena alla rapidement rejoindre Merle entre les rayons de vêtements. Miranda montra à la femme-chat ses dernières créations. Hitomi alla également les trouver tout en regardant les diverses robes en chemin, tandis que Van et Cid suivaient avec un peu moins d'intérêt. Merle revient d'entre les rayons avec une robe lilas à la main.

« Tu devrais essayer celle-ci, Hitomi, je suis sûre qu'elle t'irait bien. »

Hitomi n'était pas très enthousiasme au magasinage, mais Merle la poussa vers les cabines où Celena ressortait déjà vêtue d'une jupe rose.

« Comment vous la trouvez ? »

Miranda et Merle la regardèrent et la firent tourner.

« Elle ne tombe pas parfaitement ici. » Remarqua Miranda.

« Mais si elle te plait, je suis sûre que Miranda pourrait t'arranger ça sans problème.

« Ce n'est effectivement pas très compliqué à corriger. » Assura la vendeuse.

Mais Celena ne semblait pas convaincue. Pendant qu'elle hésitait, Hitomi entra dans une cabine pour essayer la robe que Merle lui avait amenée. Elle l'enfila, replaça les plis pour qu'elle tombe le mieux possible et ressortit de la cabine. Il s'agissait d'une robe lilas avec un collet blanc, tout comme ses manches courtes, elle tombait aux chevilles en évasant à partir de la taille.

« Il manque quelque chose. » Dit Merle.

« Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

Miranda alla fouiller dans ses accessoires et en sortit une ceinture blanche avec une boucle dorée à l'avant. Elle la passa autour de la taille d'Hitomi et l'attacha.

« Voilà. Il suffirait d'y ajouter quelques bijoux dorés pour aller chercher le détail de la boucle et on a un bel ensemble élégant, mais très simple qu'on peut porter facilement en toute sorte d'occasion. »

Hitomi n'était pas sûre, en fait elle se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise de prendre des choses au marché, étant donné que n'avait pas d'argent sur Gaea et devait toujours se faire payer ses achats par Van la plupart du temps. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas un problème pour le roi loin de là, car il avait déjà sortit des pièces et attendaient l'approbation d'Hitomi pour les remettre à Miranda. Comme elle ne répondait pas, Van prit la décision.

« Moi en tout cas, je l'aime et je crois que les filles sont d'accord avec moi, alors on la prends. » Dit-il en la payant à Miranda.

Hitomi sourit à Van, mais ne fit rien d'autre pour le remercier avant de retourner dans la cabine, car ni baiser ou câlin de reconnaissance n'était permis. De son côté, Celena décida de ne pas prendre la jupe et le petit groupe remercia Miranda et se dirigea vers les kiosques suivants.

En passant devant un bijoutier, les filles firent une halte pour regarder les différents accessoires et en essayer quelqu'un. Merle s'intéressa aux colliers un moment, mais n'en trouva pas à son goût. Elle se tourna donc vers Celena à sa gauche.

« Tu as trouvée quelque chose ? »

« Non. Et avec les achats que j'ai fait dernièrement à Pallas, je crois que je devrais être sage pour les achats de bijoux. »

Cid n'était évidemment pas du tout intéressé par les bijoux et Celena le remarqua.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un kiosque que tu voudrais voir pendant que les autres regardent les bijoux? » Lui demanda sa tante.

Cid regarda autour et arrêta son choix sur un marchand de trouvailles diverses ramenées des royaumes à travers Gaea.

« On va aller au kiosque là-bas d'accord, prenez votre temps. »

Celena allait partir quand Merle décida de se joindre à elle et Cid. Van les regarda se diriger vers le prochain kiosque, puis retourna son attention sur Hitomi qui regardait toujours les bijoux. Elle observait présentement les bracelets. Sachant que Van la regardait, elle lui demanda son avis entre trois bracelets qui lui plaisaient. Van se pencha pour les regarder de plus près. Hitomi recula un peu pour le laisser regarder sans être trop près, ils devaient faire attention. Après un instant, Van en prit et le montra à Hitomi.

« Moi j'aime bien celui-là. »

Hitomi tendit son bras pour qu'il lui mette. Mais heureusement Van pensa avant d'agir et le lui laissa plutôt tomber dans la paume de la main. Hitomi comprit alors qu'ils avaient passés à nouveau près d'une erreur fatale. Elle se l'enroula donc elle-même autour du poignet.

« Pourriez-vous l'aider à l'attacher SVP. » Demanda Van au marchand.

Ce dernier surprit que le roi lui demande d'aider sa fiancée plutôt que de le faire lui-même s'exécuta tout de même en attachant le bracelet d'Hitomi. Hitomi le regarda à son poignet et comme elle semblait l'aimer. Van le lui acheta sans plus attendre. Ils repartirent ensuite vers le kiosque où les autres les attendaient.

« Tu n'es pas obliger de me l'acheter, tu m'as déjà offert une robe aujourd'hui. »

« Je peux encore au moins faire ça pour toi, à moins que quelque chose me l'interdisent également. »

Hitomi sentait la frustration dans sa voix, elle savait qu'il parlait de la toxine qui coulait en elle et décida de ne rien rajouter, ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait.

Ils firent le tour du marché de cette façon et rentrèrent au château pour souper avec les autres qui y avaient passé l'après-midi.

………

Au souper, contrairement au déjeuner, Hitomi ne s'assit pas aux côtés de Van, mais plutôt de l'autre côté de Merle, comme ils avaient convenus de le faire. Ce changement n'échappa pas aux autres convives qui échangèrent des regards compatissants tout en se gardant de faire le moindre commentaire sachant que ce devait être déjà assez dur comme ça pour eux.

Le souper et la soirée se passèrent sans incident. Ils restèrent en bonne partie tous ensemble et Van et Hitomi firent simplement attention de ne pas s'asseoir trop près l'un de l'autre.

Une fois la soirée assez avancer, Hitomi décida d'aller se coucher et souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde. Van étant aussi sur le point de monter, décida de la raccompagner. Ils montèrent donc tous les deux laissant leurs amis entre eux.

« Est-ce que c'est un bonne idée qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux ? » Demanda Celena.

« Van sait qu'un simple contact pourrait le tuer. Il ne prendrait pas un tel risque. » Commença Allen.

« Et Hitomi ne le laissera jamais faire de toute façon. » Ajouta Millerna.

……..

Dans l'aile royale, le couple atteignit la chambre d'Hitomi. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et entra.

« Bonne nuit Hitomi… »

« Bonne nuit, Van… »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment. Van lui sourit tristement et Hitomi lui rendit son sourire avant de refermer la porte rien ajouter.

Van regarda la porte se fermer devant lui et soupira profondément avant de repartir vers sa propre chambre où il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Dans sa chambre, Hitomi avait refermé la porte et n'ayant pas encore bouger, entendit le soupir de Van à travers la porte. Elle baisa la tête, partageant le même sentiment que lui. Elle se changea et alla se coucher immédiatement pressée de se réfugier dans le sommeil.

……..

Le lendemain, Merle entra dans la salle à manger pour trouver Van et Hitomi qui mangeaient tranquillement en ayant laissé une chaise entre eux. La femme-chat comprit qu'elle était pour elle et alla s'y installer. Un serveur vint prendre sa commande et revint un peu plus tard avec son assiette. Celena, Cid et Allen arrivèrent ensuite pour déjeuner à leur tour.

« Alors que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Merle à tout le monde.

« On pourrait se reprendre pour la balade à cheval qu'on a manqué la dernière fois. » Proposa Celena.

Lors de sa dernière visite, Merle et Van lui avaient parlé d'un endroit dans la forêt magnifique pour les balades à cheval. Mais la météo n'avait pas permis d'y aller avant qu'elle doive repartir avec son frère.

« Bonne idée! On devait lui montrer un endroit idéal pour les balades à cheval lors de sa dernière visite, tu verras c'est magnifique. » Continua Merle en s'adressant à Hitomi.

Merle se tourna vers les autres pour savoir si tout le monde était partant, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la question.

« Tu connais l'endroit tu pourras leur montrer sans moi. »

« Lord Van, tu ne viens pas avec nous. » Se désola Merle.

« Non, je suis occupé ce matin, avec le conseil. »

«Ha bon. On pourrait attendre à cet après-midi alors. »

« Non, ça va. Allez-y. Pas besoin de m'attendre. »

Van ayant terminé son repas quitta la salle à manger. Mais il n'alla pas rejoindre le conseil. Il remonta plutôt dans sa chambre pendant que les autres terminaient leur repas et se préparaient tous à partir à cheval. Millerna proposa de faire un pique-nique et les autres acceptèrent.

« On devrait prévenir Van, il pourrait peut-être venir nous rejoindre une fois le conseil terminé. »

« Oui, bonne idée, je m'en occupe. » Dit Merle.

La femme-chat traversa les corridors jusqu'à la salle du conseil. Elle cogna, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle décida d'enter, même si elle savait que les conseillers détestaient lorsqu'elle les interrompait pour parler avec le roi. Mais elle découvrit la salle complètement vide. _Où est donc allé Lord Van ?_

Elle allait repartir rejoindre les autres, mais en chemin elle croisa Vilt, un des conseillers.

« Conseiller Vilt, vous savez où est Lord Van ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore vu ce matin, Mlle Merle. Je le croyais en votre compagnie ainsi que ses autres invités. »

« Il devait y avoir une réunion du conseil ce matin, non ? »

« Ce matin? Pas que je sache pourquoi ? »

« Rien. Mon erreur. » S'excusa Merle en partant aussitôt.

Merle commençait à avoir des soupçons sur le comportement de Van. Connaissant Van, elle décida d'aller voir sur les toits. Mais là non plus elle ne trouva personne. Elle longea la toiture de l'aile royale et se laissa tomber sur le balcon de la chambre royale. Elle ouvrit la porte patio et trouva enfin celui qu'elle cherchait étendu sur le dos dans son lit.

« Lord Van… »

« Merle. » Dit simplement Van.

« Je te croyais avec le conseil. »

« Je vais les rencontrer un peu plus tard. »

« Il faudrait peut-être le rappeler aux conseillers, car Vilt ne semblait pas au courant. »

« Où veux-tu en venir, Merle ? » Demanda Van qui n'était pas d'humeur.

« Où je veux en venir. À comprendre pourquoi tu as menti pour ne pas avoir à venir avec nous ? »

« Je n'ai pas très envie de faire du cheval aujourd'hui, c'est tout! »

« Si tu le dit!... Je voulais t'avertir qu'on va faire un pique-nique alors si ça te dit de nous rejoindre plus tard on dînera dans la clairière de la vallée. »

« D'accord. » Répondit seulement Van qui regardait toujours le plafond.

Merle se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta avant de sortir pour lui dire une dernière chose.

« Olvir serait content de voir que son plan marche comme il doit le vouloir. »

La femme-chat se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient. Personne ne porta attention au fait qu'elle venait de sortir de l'aile royale, sauf Hitomi. Ils se rendirent tous aux écuries et prirent les chevaux que le palefrenier avait préparés pour eux et installèrent le pique-nique dans les pochettes de certains des chevaux.

Merle prit la tête, étant donné que c'est elle qui connaissait l'endroit. Mais Hitomi ne mit pas de temps pour la rattraper et se mettre à son rythme à ses côtés.

« Van n'était pas en conseil ? »

La femme-chat tourna la tête vers la terrienne surprise de sa question.

« Tu es sortie de l'aile royale, le conseil n'est pas dans cette section du château… il nous a raconté des histoires, c'est ça. »

« Il va voir le conseil, mais plus tard cet avant-midi. »

« Il n'est tout de même pas resté en attendant notre départ… »

Merle voyait bien la déception dans les yeux de son amie, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire de plus. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de lui changer les idées pour la journée. Elle s'efforça donc de rendre la balade la plus intéressante possible en leurs faisant voir tous les points de vue qu'elle connaissait en chemin.

………

Van resta un long moment immobile sur son lit. _Merle a raison…Olvir se réjouirait de savoir que son plan est déjà en train de nous ruiner la vie… J'aurais sans doute dû aller avec eux… mais c'est insupportable de devoir sans cesse faire attention et devoir y penser en tout temps…_

Van décida finalement de se lever et envoya chercher les conseillers, car après tout, il allait effectivement réunir un conseil en fin de compte.

Il arriva en premier dans la salle du conseil et s'installa à sa place au bout de la table pour attendre l'arrivée des autres. Chacun d'eux entra un après l'autre. Une fois tous les conseillers arrivés et Van commença la réunion. Il sentait qu'ils se demandaient tous la raison de ce conseil imprévu, mais il n'allait pas les éclairer davantage. Au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un conseil urgent et même s'il se refuserait à l'admettre après, il voulait également prouver à Merle qu'il ne s'était pas tout bonnement défilé de la balade en inventant une histoire et pour ça, il devait y avoir réellement un conseil.

« Où en sommes-nous des demandes pour les chercheurs? » Demanda le roi.

« Les messagers ont quités Fanalia, seulement avant-hier. Je crois qu'il nous faudra attendre encore un ou deux jours avant l'arrivée probable des premiers spécialistes ou messagers des royaumes, Majesté. » Répondit Polka.

« Avons-nous trouvé quelque chose sur le site où ils retenaient Hitomi ? »

« Malheureusement non, Lord Van. Nos hommes ont fouillés les lieux après votre départ et rien n'a été laissé derrière après le départ d'Olvir et ses hommes pouvant nous aider? » Se désola Tyo.

« Rien sur ce qu'ils auraient pu injecter à Hitomi, ou sur d'autres recherches ? »

« Non. »

« Rien pouvant nous aider à situer l'endroit où ils sont partis par la suite ou à savoir si cet endroit était réellement une de leur base? »

« Non, selon moi, il semblerait plus plausible qu'il s'agisse seulement d'un cachette secondaire, d'un endroit prévu pour garder Hitomi et où l'on savait que nous la retrouverions. Ils ont donc dû tout prévoir et vider les lieux de tout objet ou trace pouvant nous être utile de quelque façon que ce soit. »

« Ils ont très bien prévu leur coup dans les moindres détails et l'on réussit à la perfection. Nous étions trop occupé à célébrer des fiançailles improvisées qu'à surveiller les agissements de vos ennemis, malgré leur menace. » Conclu Byraus.

Van arqua un sourcil et se tourna la tête vers son conseiller le plus belliqueux.

« Si quelqu'un avait des raisons de croire qu'une réelle menace planait sur Fanalia, sur moi ou une autre personnes sous ma protection, avant l'enlèvement, il était de son devoir d'en faire part au conseil et à son roi. »

« Je vous avait prévenu que ce mariage nous amènerait des ennuis. »

« Aviez-vous des raisons de penser à ce genre d'ennuis, Byraus. Car si tel était le cas, il vous aurait fallu insister et être plus claire. Car, sauf erreur de ma part, chacun ici, croyait que vous parliez d'ennuis du genre diplomatique avec d'autres royaumes ou peut-être même à l'intérieure du royaume par une opposition à la prise d'Hitomi comme reine. »

Il fit un tour rapide de la salle et par l'expression et les hochements de têtes des autres hommes autour de la tête, il avait la confirmation de ses propos. Comme Byraus ne se défendit pas rapidement, Van se fit plus direct qu'à son habitude envers son opposant.

« Alors aviez-vous, oui ou non des raisons de soupçonner une action d'Olvir et ses hommes avant les évènement d'avant-hier? »

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui à présent et Byraus se leva et parla de façon claire, ne voulant pas qu'on se méprenne sur ses propos.

« Non, Majesté, je n'aurais en aucun cas pu soupçonner une attaque de leur part. Et autrement, il est évident que j'en aurait fait par au conseil ou à vous directement dans les plus brefs délais. » L'assura Byraus outré qu'on le mettre en doute de cette façon.

« Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, conseiller. » Dit Van en se radossant à son siège pour signifier qu'il mettait par là un terme à cette échange.

Aucun conseiller n'ajouta quoi que ce soit et après un moment le roi passa au prochain sujet.

« Et à propos de l'éventuel espion d'Olvir, nous avons du nouveau ? »

« Non, Mylord, rien de ce côté non plus. Il est probable qu'il gardera un profil bas afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. » Suggéra Vilt.

« Nous avons tout de même jugé bon d'augmenter la garde autour de Fanalia pour assurer une plus grande surveillance des allers et venues pouvant être jugés suspects. »

« Très bien. Tenez-moi informé s'il se passe quelque chose. »

« Bien sûr. »

Van réfléchit un moment et ne vit pas d'autres points à aborder.

« Y a-t-il d'autres sujets que vous voudriez aborder avec le conseil ? »

Van fit le tour de ses conseillers et chacun indiqua que non. Van mit donc fin à la réunion. Mais avant de partir leur rappela qu'ils ne devaient pas parler du contenu des conseils comme ils en avaient décidé tant que l'espion ne serait pas découvert pour ne pas prendre le risque que des informations ne tombent à ses oreilles.

……..

Merle et les autres avaient croisé Rinéa et ses parents sur la route. Ils leur offrirent de se joindre à eux. Mais ils déclinèrent l'offre. En fait, il n'était pas coutume chez les hommes-chats de faire de l'équitation. Cependant, Merle ayant grandit à Fanalia, elle en avait pris l'habitude avec Van.

……..

Rinéa et ses parents rentrèrent au château, le départ de Frich et Loua étant prévu pour ce soir. Pour sa part, Rinéa avait demandé la permission de rester un peu plus longtemps pour passer du temps avec Merle. Elle voulait également en profiter pour connaître mieux, Hitomi dont elle avait déjà tant entendu parler.

En entrant dans le hall, ils croisèrent les conseillers et le roi qui sortaient de la salle du conseil.

« Bonjour, Lord Van. » Le salua Frich.

« Bonjour Frich, Loua, Rinéa. »

« Y a-t-il du nouveau ? » Demanda l'homme-chat en se référant au conseil qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« Non, rien pour le moment. Merle ne vous à pas proposer de l'accompagner ? » Demanda Van surprit qu'elle n'ai pas amené au moins Rinéa avec elle.

« Elle l'a fait. Mais vous savez nous les chevaux… » Dit Loua.

« J'oubliais que votre peuple ne monte généralement pas, je suis si habitué de voir Merle à cheval, alors j'ai tendance à oublier qu'elle est plutôt une exception sur ce point. » Se rappela Van avec un sourire.

« Merle est un être unique. » Déclara Frich.

« Vous aimez, vous entourer d'être à part, Lord Van. » Ajouta Loua.

Van tourna son regard vers elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas la remarque.

« Côté unique, Lady Hitomi est dû à égaler. » Spécifia Rinéa sans détour.

« Sans doute. » Van sourit à cette idée, la terrienne était effectivement bien différente de toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait pu rencontrer, était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle était également irremplaçable à ses yeux ?

Le fait de parler d'Hitomi, ne pu, malheureusement que ramener la dure réalité de leur situation au premier plan. Le cours de ses pensées du être visible à Loua, car cette dernière, avant de repartir avec son mari et sa fille lui souffla un conseil.

« Le véritable danger n'est pas toujours là où l'on le croit. La crainte d'un danger est parfois plus dévastatrice que le danger en lui-même. »

Les trois félins repartirent vers leur chambres et Van resta un moment dans le corridor seul à réfléchir aux sages paroles de Loua. _La crainte d'un danger est parfois plus dévastatrice que le danger en lui-même._

……..

Merle leva le bras bien haut pour attirer l'attention des cavaliers derrière elle.

« On est arrivé ! C'est ici qu'on va pique-niquer. »

Tous arrêtèrent leurs montures et mirent pied à terre. On attacha la bride des chevaux à des arbres et ils rejoignirent tous la femme-chat en haut de la petite colline. La vue y était magnifique. La région devant eux était assez plane pour leur permettre de voir très loin. On voyait la rivière qui coulait un peu plus bas et toute cette étendue de verdure recouverte d'arbre. On n'apercevait pas beaucoup Fanalia, car la ville était entre les montagnes sur leur gauche. Mais on voyait en partit le sentier qu'ils avaient suivit pour venir jusqu'ici.

Celena était effectivement très contente d'avoir pu finalement voir l'endroit dont Merle et Van lui avaient parler lors de sa dernière visite, mais Millerna, Hitomi, Allen et Éries étaient également d'accord pour dire que l'endroit était paisible et magnifique.

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent de bon cœur le repas qu'ils avaient amené avec eux.

……..

Après s'être arrêté environ une heure sur la colline et avoir fini de manger, le petit groupe pensaient à repartir bientôt. Merle leur expliqua qu'elle leur ferait suivre un autre sentier qui les mènerait plus près de la rivière cette fois avant de les ramener vers Fanalia. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit autre que celui de la nature qui les entourait. Elle arrêta de parler et les autres virent qu'elle semblait écouter quelque chose et se turent. Elle avait l'ouïe la plus fine de leur groupe. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Intriqués, les autres tendirent l'oreille et bientôt ils entendirent aux aussi ce que la femme-chat avait capté. Il s'agissant de bruit de sabot, un cavalier venait par ici et le sourire de Merle ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Un instant plus tard, le cheval et son cavalier entrèrent dans la clairière et le sourire de chacun s'agrandit davantage en ayant la confirmation de ce qu'ils avaient deviné, car le cavalier n'était évidemment nul autre que Van.

Van débarqua de cheval et salua tout le monde. Son cheval semblait essoufflé, le roi avait du le faire galoper une bonne partie du trajet pour espérer les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne repartent.

« Tu es en retard, on a fini de manger et on s'apprêtait à repartir. » Lui reprocha Merle.

« Désolé, Merle. » Répliqua Van avec un sourire en coin.

« Étant en retard, il mériterait peut-être qu'on attente pas qu'il dîne, mais son cheval, lui à bien droit à un repos, alors on peut bien le laisser prendre un bouchée qu'est ce que vous en dites ? » Demanda Allen.

Les autres firent semblant d'hésiter un moment puis consentirent à attendre Van pour le départ.

« C'est trop gentil de me permettre de manger. » Les remercia Van, sarcastiquement, car ils voyaient bien qu'ils se payaient sa tête.

Hitomi, qui se trouvait près du cheval d'Allen sur lequel était chargé le reste du pique-nique, en sortit les provisions supplémentaires qu'ils avaient amener au cas où le roi se joignait à eux tardivement. La terrienne se dirigeait vers le nouvel arrivé, mais Merle s'arrêta devant elle et lui prit le sac des mains. Hitomi d'abord surprise, comprit qu'une fois encore Merle avait décidé de jouer la sécurité contre le poison.

Van s'installa et mangea les provisions que Merle venait de déposer à ses côtés. Il avait remarqué qu'elle les avait reprise des bras d'Hitomi, mais fit comme si de rien était. Hitomi s'assit en face de lui pour lui tenir compagnie.

« Tu as pu te libérer de ton conseil, finalement. » Dit Hitomi, sur un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité.

« Oui. En fait, on a fait le tour des sujets assez vite. Toujours aucunes nouvelles des demandes d'aide faites aux autres royaumes et Tyo m'a apprit que les fouilles de l'endroit où ils te retenaient n'a rien donné non plus… »

« Il savait que vous viendriez, il le voulait même, alors il a tout prévu et tout ramasser bien avant de m'y amener. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajouta quoi que ce soit pendant que Van mangeait son repas rapidement pour ne pas trop faire attendre les autres. Et en moins de deux, ils étaient à nouveau prêts à repartir à cheval.

Pendant cette deuxième moitié de randonnée, Van chevaucha au côté d'Hitomi. Après un moment, il en vient à ce dire qu'il aurait peut-être du venir dés le début avec eux, après tout, une balade à cheval n'avait rien de très risqué, étant donné qu'ils sont chacun sur leur cheval, ce qui aide à diminuer les contacts imprévus.

L'après-midi passa très vite. Ils virent une pause près de la rivière avant de quitter la route qui la longea pour reprendre la direction de Fanalia qui n'était plus très loin à présent.

Hitomi n'était pas habituée à de longue chevauchée à cheval et fut ravie de s'arrêter un moment pour se dégourdirent les jambes, elle commençait à être un peu inconfortable sur sa selle. Elle arrêta sa monture près des autres et passa sa jambe droite par-dessus le cheval pour en descendre à gauche, mais sans qu'elle comprenne d'abord pourquoi, son pied gauche ne suivit pas, car il était resté pris dans l'étrier. Elle se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Van, Allen et Merle qui venaient tous juste de débarquer se trouvaient juste à côté d'elle et la vire perdre pied. Van et Allen eurent le même réflexe de vouloir la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Tandis que Merle, elle, eut un réflexe tout autre et elle précipita plutôt vers Van en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Merle! » S'exclama Van surpris et agacé.

Pendant ce temps, Allen avant rattrapé Hitomi de justesse par les épaules l'empêchant de se ramasser par terre et alla lui déprendrit le pied.

« Lord Van. »

Van baisa les yeux sur Merle un instant et comprit qu'elle avait encore une fois réagit plus vite que lui en l'empêchant d'intervenir auprès d'Hitomi. Van regarda Allen libérer le pied de la terrienne et eut un pincement au cœur.

« Merci, Merle. »

La femme-chat lui adressa un sourire pour lui signaler que ce n'était pas nécessaire et s'éloigna après lui avoir donné un affectueux petit coup de langue comme elle en a l'habitude. Allen passa devant Van pour rejoindre Celena et Millerna au bord de la rivière. Hitomi le suivit mais s'arrêta à la hauteur de Van, celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire, mais ses yeux ne disaient pas la même chose et elle le remarqua très bien. Ni un ni l'autre ne voyant quoi que ce soit à dire, Hitomi alla rejoindre Merle et les autres.

……...

Après le souper, ce soir-là, Van proposa à Allen une séance d'escrime. Allen sentant que son ami avait besoin d'un exutoire à sa frustration accepta volontier. Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle d'entraînement de Van et se mirent en garde. Van attaqua le premier avec une offensive directe et agressive. Allen bloqua le coup en levant sa lame devant lui. Van enchaîna aussitôt avec un autre coup tout aussi violent qu'Allen bloqua également. Allen lança alors sa première attaque, que Van évita pour contre-attaquer rapidement d'un puissant coup sur la gauche.

Millerna et Éries passèrent alors dans un corridor non loin de là. Entendant, les bruits de lame s'entrechoquer et les voix des épéistes, elles jetèrent un œil. Van, en poussant un cri de frustration, attaqua à nouveau Allen. Les épées se frappèrent violemment et les offensives de Van qui suivirent étaient toutes aussi agressives. Ils étaient évident que le roi bouillait de l'intérieur. Quelqu'un qui aurait aperçu ce duel sans être au courant du vécu des deux hommes, aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un réel combat et sentir la colère de Van envers Allen. Mais les deux sœurs, savaient très bien que la frustration de Van n'avant rien du tout à voir avec Allen, mais tout à voir avec son impuissance face à toutes cette histoire avec Hitomi. Elles ne donneraient pas cher de la peau d'Olvir où un de ses hommes s'il avait le malheur de se trouver à la place d'Allen. Van leur faisant dos, il ne vit pas les deux spectatrices, mais Allen les aperçut et adressa un signe de tête à Millerna entre deux parades pour lui signaler que tout allait bien. Les deux sœurs les laissèrent donc, comprenant que Van avait besoin de se défouler ainsi et qu'après tout, Allen était sans doute mieux placé qu'elles pour aider Van.

Allen étant avec Van, Millerna décida d'aller plutôt voir comment se portait Hitomi de son côté.

« Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure dans les jardins avec Merle. » Lui dit alors Éries.

La reine hésita un moment puis laissa tomber. Si Hitomi avait besoin de s'ouvrir elle pourrait très bien le faire à Merle, après tout, la femme-chat était probablement la personne la plus proche du couple. Pour sa part, elle pourrait toujours aller la voir le lendemain.

……..

Dans les jardins, comme l'avait dit Éries, Hitomi était avec Merle.

« Je voulais te remercier, Merle. »

« De quoi ? » Demanda la femme-chat en se retournant vers son amie sans comprendre.

« Tu nous as encore évité un risque cette après-midi. »

« Ha ça! »

Hitomi s'assit au bord de la fontaine et Merle vint la rejoindre comprenant qu'elle ne voulait visiblement plus se promener, mais aussi, car elle voyait que son esprit la tracassait.

« Les premiers chercheurs vont arrivés dés demain, ils te débarrasseront de ce poison et Lord Van et toi pourrez à nouveau faire calin-calin, bisou-bisou. » Dit Merle en se serrant dans ses bras et faisant des petits becs dans les airs.

Hitomi ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Merle serait toujours Merle et arrivait toujours à les égayer avec sa joie de vivre. Mais après un temps, elle redevint plus sérieuse.

« Au début, je croyais que ce serait de ne plus être près de lui de cette façon qui serait dur… mais on connaît le danger et on ne prendra pas de risque malgré tout…Qui aurait cru que ce serait les petites choses les plus anodines et insignifiantes qui seraient le réelle danger. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi, pour t'empêcher de devenir trop près de Lord Van. »

Hitomi sourit et se mit même à rire légèrement. Merle qui était sérieuse, la regarda incrédule. Devant la mine outrée de la féline, Hitomi ne fit que rigoler davantage.

« Désolé, Merle! C'est juste que de t'entendre dire ça, m'a rappelé la fois quand je suis arrivée à Fanalia avec Van après le dragon et que tu m'avais prévenue de me tenir loin de Van et de ne pas devenir trop familière avec lui. »

Merle la regarda avec une mine déconfite, elle se rappelait très bien cette histoire aussi, mais ne voyait pas pourquoi elle revenait là-dessus.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je serais contente de te l'entendre dire à nouveau! »

Cette fois, la femme-chat se joignit à la bonne humeur de la terrienne.

……..

Le lendemain vers l'heure du dîner, des visiteurs arrivèrent au palais et demandèrent à s'entretenir avec le roi. Van les accueillit aussitôt en apprenant qu'ils s'agissaient de deux chercheurs répondant à sa demande d'aide. Et il avait espoir que quelques autres arriveraient dans les jours suivants.

Deux heures plus tard, une fois qu'ils eurent rencontré le roi et s'être installé dans leurs quartiers de l'aile des invités, les deux hommes demandèrent à s'entretenir avec Hitomi. Van alla donc la chercher immédiatement, impatient d'avoir leur avis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple royale entra dans le bureau mis à la disposition des chercheurs.

« Bonjour, messieurs. » Les salua Hitomi.

« Hitomi Kensaky, je présume. Heureux de vous rencontrer. »

« Merci à vous de bien vouloir nous venir en aide. »

« Je me présente, Ryan Simbour et voici mon collègue, Dilan Canton. »

Dilan fit signe à Hitomi de s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fit suivit des deux chercheurs et de Van.

« Nous aimerions nous entretenir seuls avec elle, votre majesté. »

Van préférait rester, il ne voyait pas ce que ça changerait de toute façon pour eux. Croyaient-ils qu'elle ne dirait pas la même chose qu'il soit là ou non ? Mais Hitomi lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« On se voit tout de suite après. »

Van hocha la tête et quitta la pièce à contrecoeur.

Hitomi le regarda partir et reposa son attention sur les deux chercheurs. Ils commencèrent évidement pas lui demander de leur raconter tout ce qui s'était passé durant l'enlèvement. Elle leur raconta donc toute l'histoire, leur relatant les paroles d'Olvir. Elle leur parla également de la démonstration avec la plume draconnainne qu'ils avaient mise dans sa main. Les deux chercheurs furent fascinés par le phénomène.

« Vous a-t-il parlé des effets plus spécifiques qu'aurait cette toxine si un draconnian venait en contact avec vous ? »

Le regard d'Hitomi s'assombrit. Finalement, elle était contente qu'ils aient voulu la voir seule, car la réponse à cette question était l'unique sujet sur lequel elle n'avait pas tout dit à Van et aux autres. Il n'était aucunement nécessaire que les autres sachent ce qui se passerait exactement, le tout menant à la mort, révéler le reste ne changerait rien. Cependant, cette information aiderait sûrement ces hommes dans leurs recherches, car mieux ils connaissent la toxine, meilleurs ils seront en mesure de la vaincre. Hitomi se remémora donc cette partie du discours d'Olvir qu'elle avait préféré oublier.

**Flash-back**

Hitomi contempla la plume noircie, ratatinée et sèche dans sa main, elle qui était si belle, brillante et d'un blanc pur juste avant qu'elle ne la touche. Des larmes coulaient de façon incontrôlable de ses yeux.

« Ceci n'est qu'une plume, l'effet sera bien plus intéressant sur un véritable draconnian. ».

Hitomi n'osait même pas y penser. Son contact tuerait Van, c'était déjà bien assez pour elle, mais Olvir décida de l'éclairer davantage.

« La toxine commencera à agir aussi vite qu'elle l'a fait sur cette plume. Les ailes seront d'ailleurs les premières à être touchée, elles mourront un peu comme cette plume vient de le faire. Mais l'organisme entier est beaucoup plus complexe qu'une simple plume, il faudra donc un peu plus de temps à celui-ci pour perdre la vie… Une douleur intense se propagera du point de contact à l'ensemble du corps de la victime qui perdra très rapidement ses forces.»

Olvir s'approcha d'Hitomi, qui s'était laissée tomber sur ses genoux et lui releva le menton pour garder son attention.

« Mais ne vous en faîtes pas très chère. La souffrance ne dura pas trop longtemps, car dans les cinq minutes, la victime commence à perdre toute sensibilité, y compris la douleur, elle perd les sensations tactiles, l'odorat, le goût et la vue évidemment. Après une quinzaine de minutes environ, il aura de grande difficulté à respirer, sa peau se sera asséchée, comme la plume l'a fait et son corps n'aura presque plus de tonus. Le manque d'oxygène finira de l'achever en quelques minutes supplémentaires, entraînant Van dans la mort. »

Olvir laissa alors le menton d'Hitomi et elle enfouille son visage couvert de larmes dans ses mains. Elle lui avait tenue tête plus tôt, mais la plume et les détails qui avaient suivis avait été trop pour elle. On la ramena dans sa cellule.

**Fin du flash-back**

Hitomi énonça les étapes entre le contact et la mort en gardant la tête la plus froide possible. Ils devaient savoir, mais rien ne l'obligeait à le décrire de la même façon macabre qu'Olvir l'avait fait. Elle s'en tiendrait à l'énumération des effets : l'atteinte des ailes, la douleur au point de contact se répandant à tout le corps, la perte de sensibilité et des sens en cinq minutes, difficulté à respirer et perte de tonus après quinze, puis la mort dans les minutes suivantes.

Ryan prit le tout en note au fur et à mesure. Il échangea alors un coup d'œil avec Dilan. Ils avaient encore quelques questions et auraient aimé commencer immédiatement certains tests. Mais bien qu'étant des scientifiques, ils étaient également humains et voyaient que ce sujet avait du être dure pour la jeune femme qui avait gardé le silence un moment avant de répondre. Après tout, ils comprenaient que ce qui était une simple liste d'effets pour leurs recherches représentait pour elle la façon explicite dont pourrait mourir l'homme qu'elle aime s'il venait qu'à simplement entrer en contact avec elle. Ils prenaient conscience pour la première fois de la gravité de la situation réelle. Ils ne s'agissaient pas seulement de trouver un antidote à une substance ou un remède à une maladie comme ils l'avaient fait jusqu'ici dans leurs recherches, cette fois-ci leur recherche avait un côté beaucoup plus humain.

Ils libérèrent donc la jeune femme en la remerciant et lui assurant que ses réponses les aideraient très certainement dans leur recherche. Hitomi se leva, contente de pouvoir quitter la pièce, ne voulant pas craquer devant les deux hommes.

« Nous aimerions vous revoir dés demain pour certaines prise de sang et autres, afin de pouvoir commencer les tests le plus tôt possible, si vous êtes d'accord évidement, Milady. » L'informa Dilan avant qu'elle ne sorte.

« Aucun problème, je vous verrez dés demain dans ce cas. » Répondit Hitomi d'un ton qu'elle souhaitait le plus assurée possible, voulant cachée que se remémorer les événements de l'enlèvement l'avait touché plus qu'elle ne le voudrait.

« Est-ce que ce serait possible de vous demandez de ne pas révéler ce que je viens de vous dire à Van. » Demanda-t-elle avant de partir.

« Bien sûr. »

En sortant de la pièce, elle avait eu peur de trouver Van l'attendre dans le corridor, mais il n'était pas là. Sa rencontre avait duré tout de même un certain temps. Elle ne s'éternisa tout de même pas, au cas où il ne se serait absenté qu'un moment et revienne avant qu'elle ne soit partit. Elle retourna donc vers sa chambre en faisant même un petit détour pour ne pas passer par le hall ou trop près des jardins où elle aurait pu croiser un de ses amis toujours à Fanalia ou même Van.

Elle ne croisa personne d'autres que des gardes ou domestiques et arriva finalement à sa chambre où elle se laissa tomber sur le dos dans son lit. Elle resta là a contempler le plafond et en essayant de ne plus penser à tout ça, malheureusement sans grand succès.

……..

Lorsque Van retourna voir où ils en étaient avec Hitomi, il fut surprit qu'elle n'y soit plus. Il allait aller à sa recherche, mais Ryan l'arrêta.

« Pour effectuer nos tests lors de nos recherches, nous aurons besoin d'échantillons. Lady Hitomi nous rencontrera demain pour ce qui est de la toxine. Nous aurons assurément besoin d'échantillon de votre part également, l'ADN draconnain étant le réactif de la toxine. »

« Allons-y dans ce cas. » Répondit Van, aussi bien en finir tout de suite, il pourra aller rejoindre Hitomi par la suite.

Le roi et les deux chercheurs se rendirent donc dans les locaux qu'ils avaient fait préparer spécialement pour leur permettre d'effectuer leurs analyses. Van prit place sur une chaise laissa le temps aux deux autres de préparer le nécessaire. Dilan lui fit ensuite tendre le bras et fit une prise de sang au roi et Ryan le mis dans plusieurs petits tubes de verre qu'il rangea dans un petit coffre gardé au froid par un système de refroidissement à l'eau. Ils prirent également d'autres échantillons pour pouvoir bien tester les antidotes possibles qu'ils élaboraient sur une plus grande variété de tissus, ne voulant prendre aucunes chances, la vie du roi était tout de même en jeu. Après lui avoir couper une petite mèche cheveux et pris un grattage de la peau, ils eurent alors un malaise pour le dernier élément qui les intéressaient.

« Nous aurions besoin d'un seul autre échantillon… » Commença Ryan.

« Alors allez-y, où est le problème ? » Demanda Van qui commençait à être tanné.

« Il s'agit d'une heu venant heu. »

Van arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qui leur prenait. Puis il se douta de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir. Il aurait dû s'en douter avant, l'élément le plus caractéristique des draconnians étaient évidemment leurs ailes. Ils avaient besoin de quelques unes de ses plumes, mais pour les obtenir, ils devaient lui demander de sortir ses ailes, ce qui expliquait leur malaise, car pour la plupart des gens, elles étaient le signe de la malédiction de son peuple.

« C'est une plume que vous voulez ? » Demanda directement Van.

« Oui, enfin si vous voulez bien sûr. »

« Croyez-vous que les draconnains soit un peuple maudit, messieurs ? »

« Non! » S'exclama Dilan.

Van insista du regard, il voulait être sûr qu'ils disaient ce qu'ils pensaient et non ce que lui voulait entendre.

« Nous sommes des scientifiques, Majesté, nous ne donnons pas de crédibilité aux légendes et aux croyances populaires. »

Van hocha de la tête positivement pour leur signaler qu'il était heureux de l'entendre. Il enleva ensuite son chandail. Dilan et Ryan échangèrent un regard rapide, il ne le croyait pas maudit, mais peu de gens avaient pu déjà voir des ailes de draconnains de près. Van contracta les muscles de son dos pour en faire émerger ses deux majestueuses ailes blanches. Les deux chercheurs les regardèrent fixement durant un instant, ils étaient fascinées de la façon dont elles sortaient si naturellement de son dos, pourtant en tout point similaire à celui de n'importe quel humain.

Van attrapa quelques plumes et les leur tendit. Les deux chercheurs les prirent tout en les regarda d'un œil d'analyste. Van était un peu mal-à-l'aise face aux regards des deux scientifiques et fit disparaître ses ailes sans se faire prier. Les deux hommes suivirent le phénomène avec autant d'intérêt que leur apparition. Van avait l'impression d'être un sujet d'analyse. Il est vrai qu'ils ne le considéraient pas comme un démon comme certains, mais ils n'étaient définitivement pas confortable avec cette situation là non plus. _On dirait bien que seul Merle et surtout Hitomi ne les voient d'un bon œil…_

« Avons-nous terminé à présent ? »

« Oui, nous vous informerons si jamais, il y a autre chose. »

Van quitta les lieux sans rien ajouter. Décidément, même si on l'acceptait à présent comme draconnain, il n'en était pas moins que ses ailes, preuve flagrante de ses origines, continuaient à créer un inconfort.

Il prit le chemin de la chambre d'Hitomi, se disant qu'elle y était peut-être. Il cogna et n'eut pas de réponse. Il voulut tout de même entrer, mais la porte était barrée…_elle ne la barre pourtant jamais habituellement…_

« Hitomi, tu es là?... S'il te plait ouvre-moi… Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La voix de Van du se faire de plus en plus inquiète, car Hitomi se décida à ouvrir enfin. Van l'examina de plus près et nota aussitôt ses yeux rougis, bien que secs à présent. Hitomi avant pleuré suite à sa rencontre avec les chercheurs et il devait savoir pourquoi, ne supportant pas de la savoir encore plus triste dans les circonstances.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Hitomi ? »

« T'en fais pas, ça va aller. De parler de tous ça, m'a simplement fait revivre certaines parties de ce qui s'est passé là-bas avec Olvir et ça m'a atteint un peu trop c'est tout. »

Van du résister plus que jamais à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, à tel point que ça lui en faisait mal. Hitomi aussi aurait aimé se réfugier dans ses bras, mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui fasse une chose pareille. Tout deux sentaient qu'il valait mieux qu'ils s'éloignent, avant qu'ils ne puissent plus résister. Mais aucun ne pouvait se résoudre à partir où à dire à l'autre de le faire, car au fond d'eux, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

« Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu, ça va me faire du bien. » Réussit finalement à dire Hitomi.

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. » Concéda Van, soulagé qu'un d'eux ait finalement dit quelque chose.

Hitomi referma donc la porte en lui adressant un dernier petit sourire. « À plus tard. »

Van resta un instant à regarder la porte close et soupira profondément. Il tourna ensuite les talons et partit d'abord vers sa chambre. Mais une fois seul dans ses quartiers. Il décida plutôt de sortir. Il déploya ses ailes et alla voler un peu, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il avait des soucis.

……..

Hitomi resta seule de l'autre côté de la porte. _Seulement quelques jours et chaque fois ça devient de plus en plus dur… même si les chercheurs sont arrivés, ils mettrons un certain temps à trouver… comment allons-nous supporter ça aussi longtemps…_ En fait, Hitomi n'avait aucunement le goût de se reposer, elle continuerait à penser qu'à ça et ne s'endormirait sans doute pas. Elle sortit plutôt à l'extérieur dans l'espoir de croiser quelqu'un et peut-être réussir à se changer les idées un moment.

……..

Van vola une couple d'heures ce jour-là. Il finit par revenir avec le crépuscule et atterrit sur le toit au-dessus de sa chambre. Il regarda le soleil finir de se coucher et resta assis là encore un moment par la suite. Il entendit alors du bruit venir des jardins. Il s'approcha en marchant sur le toit pour voir de quoi il était question. Les lumières sur les murs du château, lui permirent d'apercevoir deux personnes assisse sur un banc. Van n'eut aucune difficulté à les reconnaître et ne pu faire autrement que d'avoir un pincement de jalousie au cœur, car il s'agissait d'Hitomi et Allen.

………

Un peu plus tôt, Hitomi avait croisé Allen. Ils avaient d'abord parlé tout en se promenant dans les jardins. Ils parlaient de sujets généraux et la terrienne réussit à mettre sa mélancolie de côté. Mais la discussion en vint inévitablement à Van à un moment ou l'autre et une parole en entraînant une autre, ils se retrouvèrent en pleine discussion sur le sujet qu'Hitomi avait d'abord voulu mettre de côté.

« Les chercheurs vont commencer les recherches dés demain, tu viens de le dire toi-même et d'autres se joindront à eux. Ils sont les meilleurs de leur pays, ils trouveront un antidote ça ne fait aucun doute. » La rassura Allen.

« Ce n'est pas que j'en doute… mais combien de temps devrons-nous attendre avant qu'ils n'y arrivent. »

Hitomi était sûr le point de craquer et Allen le sentit. Il l'assit sur le banc en essaya de la consoler de son mieux, détestant voir son amie dans cet état. Du toit, Van les aperçu, mais n'entendit pas Allen parler à voix passe à sa fiancée.

« Tu aimes sincèrement Van n'est-ce pas et il t'aime au moins tout autant que toi. Ce qu'il y a entre vous a même réussi à vaincre Dunkuck. Même le temps n'en est pas venu à bout et je sais que vous ne laisserez pas ce poison gagner non plus, j'en suis certain. »

Hitomi se laissa prendre dans les bras d'Allen qui continua de la réconforter et lui permettant de laisser aller le tension qu'elle avait d'accumulée en elle.

Du toit, Van vit Hitomi réfugiée dans les bras d'Allen et cette vision lui faisait mal. Mais il ne faut pas se méprendre, il n'est pas en train de se dire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Il a confiance en Hitomi et sait que c'est lui qu'elle aime vraiment. Et après tout, Allen est à nouveau éprit de Millerna et a tourné la page sur Hitomi. Sa jalousie vise plus spécifiquement la possibilité qu'à Allen de pouvoir ainsi la rassurer, de la tenir dans ses bras si simplement. Il est déjà douloureux de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir près de lui, de la voir près d'un autre de cette façon ne fait que tourner le fer dans la plaie, mais il ne peut en détacher les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hitomi se relève et s'excuse de sa conduite. Mais Allen lui assure qu'il n'y a pas de mal, les amis sont là pour ça après tout. Il alla ensuite la reconduire à sa chambre. Van les perdit de vue lorsqu'il entrèrent et il parvint enfin à bouger et retourner dans sa chambre où il s'allongea sur son lit ne désirant plus qu'une chose, autre que d'être près d'Hitomi, dormir pour se libérer de ses problèmes pour un temps.

………

Le lendemain matin, un garde entra dans la salle à manger où Van, Hitomi et leur amis finissaient de prendre leur repas du matin.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda le roi pour inviter l'homme à prendre la parole.

« Un visiteur demande une audience, Majesté. »

« Qui est-ce? »

« Le docteur Justin Kilay de Daedalus envoyé par son roi en réponse à votre requête. »

Van sourit à cette nouvelle, tout comme Hitomi, Merle et tous les autres. Van ne termina même pas son repas et alla immédiatement accueillir le nouveau venu. Il envoya également chercher Ryan et Dilan afin que les deux hommes rencontre leur nouveau collègue.

……..

Hitomi termina son repas, mais ne s'éternisa pas non plus. Elle voulu aller rejoindre Van et les trois spécialistes, mais on ne la laissa pas entrer dans la salle d'audience. Hitomi se demandait bien de quel droit on lui interdisait l'accès alors qu'elle était la principale intéressée. Elle allait se révolter lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un venir par derrière. En se retournant, elle fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Byraus, le conseiller de Van.

« Bonjour Lady. Hitomi » Dit-il poliment, malgré qu'Hitomi nota la pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Décidément celui-là ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et lui donnait du « lady » sans vraiment y croire.

Byraus s'approcha de la porte pour entrer. Croyant que le garde lui barrait également la route, Hitomi décida de parler d'abord.

« Lord Van est en réunion privé et vous…. » Mais Hitomi ne termina pas sa phrase, le garde lui céda le passage. _Il le laisse passer!_ Ce qui ne fit qu'énerver Hitomi davantage.

« Qu'est ce qui vous permet de déranger ainsi le roi, alors qu'il a demander de ne pas l'être. »

Byraus eut un sourire en coin et se tourna vers le garde.

« Est-ce que son Altesse a fait une telle demande ? »

Le garde hésita un moment avant de répondre. « Non, Milord. »

« Alors pouquoi m'avez-vous empêché d'entrer! » S'indigna Hitomi.

Le garde tourna la tête vers Byraus comme s'il cherchait une réponse à lui donner. Une idée vint alors à Hitomi _Ce pourrait-il que ce soit Byraus qui ait demandé qu'on la tienne à l'écart… mais pourquoi? _

« Peut-être est-ce le cas dans votre monde, mais fiancée royale ou non, ici les jeunes filles n'ont pas leur place dans les salles d'audience tout comme dans celle du conseil. » Déclara Byraus.

Le conseiller tourna ensuite les talons et entra dans la salle sans même avoir cogné. Décidément, Hitomi commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de ce Byraus. Et maintenant qu'il était dans la salle, elle n'était plus bien sûr de vouloir s'y rendre. Elle tourna plutôt les talons et partie. De toute façon, elle verrait certainement Van plus tard et en profiterait pour lui parler de la conduite de son conseiller. Et elle s'était déjà entendue avec Ryan et Dilan pour les rencontrer aujourd'hui, elle rencontrerait donc le nouveau venu du même coup et ils pourraient ensuite débuter pour vrai les recherches pour la débarrasser de cette maudite toxine qui la tien loin de celui qu'elle l'aime. Ils pourraient alors se marier et ni Byraus ni personne d'autres ne pourraient ensuite rien contre.

………

Hitomi croisa Millerna dans le corridor, celle-ci fut surprise de la revoir si tôt la croyant avec Van.

« Je croyais que tu avais rejoint Van. »

« C'était mon intention, mais j'ai préféré le laisser faire seul. S'il aurait voulu que je vienne, il me l'aurait demandé tout à l'heure. »

Millerna sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Mais elle avait appris que certaines fois, il valait mieux ne rien dire si les autres n'était pas prêts à parler.

……..

Dans la salle d'audience, Van expliquait la situation à Justin après lui avoir présenté ses deux associés dans cette entreprise. Lorsque Byraus entra, il fut des plus surpris de le voir là.

« Byraus. Il y a quelque chose ? »

« Je voulais simplement apporter mon aide et mon appui dans cette réunion, Majesté. »

« C'est aimable à vous, conseiller, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne fait que résumer la situation à notre nouveau collaborateur, le docteur Kilay. Dilan et Ryan s'occuperont du reste. »

Et comme de fait, la réunion, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, touchait à sa fin. Les trois chercheurs remercièrent le roi et se retirèrent pour continuer leur travail entre eux.

« Pour quelles raisons êtes-vous venu, Byraus ? » Demanda le roi.

« Comme j'ai dit, je croyais pouvoir amener des conseils ou mon opinion, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion sur les recherches elle-même. »

« Et bien ce n'était pas le cas et même dans un pareil cas, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient besoin de vos conseils pour trouver un remède. Ils ont été envoyés spécialement dans ce but à cause de leurs expertises et leurs qualifications. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'imposer dans leur recherches et je vois encore moins pourquoi vous devriez le faire, vous. » Affirma Van mécontant.

……..

Hitomi et Millerna étaient assisse dans un des salons de l'aile des invités, lorsque Dilan cogna et demanda la permission d'entrer.

« Bonjour Lady Hitomi, Reine Millerna. » Les salua l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Bonjour. » Répondirent-elles ensemble.

« Lady Hitomi, nous serions prêts à débuter aussitôt que nous aurons les échantillons de toxine. Nous procéderons dés que vous serez prête. »

« Allons-y dés maintenant dans ce cas. » Décida Hitomi.

« Peut-être que votre Altesse Millerna aimerait se joindre à nous. Vous avez fait des études en médecine si je ne me trompe pas. »

Millerna tourna la tête vers Hitomi et celle-ci lui fit un petit signe affirmatif de la tête. Il serait bien d'avoir une amie face à ses trois scientifiques, même si d'après la rencontre d'hier, Dilan et Ryan semblent assez aimable.

Dilan les amena rejoindre Dilan et Justin. On présenta Hitomi à Justin et après avoir parler un moment, ils en reviennent à la raison de leur rencontre d'aujourd'hui. Justin eu alors une idée pour mettre Hitomi plus à l'aise.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous laisser Lady Millerna effectuer certains prélèvements. Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr! »

Dilan et Ryan n'y voyaient pas d'objection, la reine connaissant les méthodes à suivre pour ne pas contaminer les prélèvements, ayant terminé complètement ses études de médecine ces dernières années. Millerna accepta et Hitomi également, effectivement plus à l'aise avec son amie qu'avec ces trois hommes qu'elle ne connaît pas en soi. Ils quittèrent donc tous trois la pièce après avoir expliqué à Millerna ce qu'ils voulaient.

« On va commencer par la prise de sang, d'accord ? »

Hitomi hocha la tête et s'installa dans sur la chaise en tendant son bras vers Millerna qui prit place à ses côtés. La reine situa la veine et prépara sa seringue. Elle donna le signa à Hitomi et piqua. Elle soutira et fut contente de voir qu'elle était directement dans la veine et procéda aux prélèvements de plusieurs tubes. Les autres échantillons nécessaires étaient un grattage de la peau à quelques endroits, étant donné que la toxine était transmise par contact et quelques cheveux pour voir si eux aussi transmettaient la substance. Une fois le tous complété, Millerna appela les chercheurs et leur remis les échantillons. Ils remercièrent les deux femmes et leur dirent qu'ils se mettraient au travail très rapidement. Hitomi les remercia encore une fois de leur venir en aide et quitta avec Millerna.

« Ils trouveront une solution, j'en suis certaine. » Voulut la rassurer Millerna en marchant dans le corridor.

« Sans doute oui... »

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre à présent. »

« Attendre… » Hitomi s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Millerna. « Je ne sais pas si je le supporterait bien longtemps, Millerna. »

Millerna vit la détresse dans les yeux de son amie et eut un pincement au cœur, elle ne voudrait tellement pas être à sa place.

« Je comprends et je ne voulais pas dire que ce serait facile. Mais si quelqu'un peu passer à travers c'est bien toi et Van. Ce qu'il y a entre vous est plus fort que ça. Et si tu veux parler ou quoi que ce soit, je suis là, d'accord. »

Millerna la prit brièvement dans ses bras.

« Merci Millerna. » La remercia Hitomi _Je sais que tu veux profondément nous aider, malheureusement tu ne peux rien y faire, comme tous les autres… Leur donner le temps de trouver le remède voilà tout ce qui est possible de faire. _Hitomi savait très bien que de telles recherches pouvaient s'avérer très longue et qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Ça faisait seulement quelques jours et elle en avait déjà assez, comment pourrait-elle continuer ainsi pendant encore des jours, des semaines, voir des mois qui sait… La solution lui vint alors…._Ce serait déjà moins dur si je ne me retrouvait pas sans cesse près de lui…_Sa décision était alors prise, elle devait s'éloigner de Van le temps qu'il trouve le remède. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils avaient leur échantillons, les chercheurs n'avaient plus besoin qu'elle reste à Fanalia pour leur expérimentations aussi longtemps qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé un antidote possible.

………

Ce soir-là au souper, Hitomi évita le regard de Van plus encore que lors des derniers jours. Avant de venir manger, elle avait ramassé quelques affaires qu'elle voulait amener avec elle et les avait rangé dans son sac pour être prête pour son départ qu'elle avait prévue pour ce soir, il n'y avait aucune raison d'attendre davantage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'apprendre à Van, ce qui ne serait sans doute pas aussi simple qu'il n'y parait.

De l'autre côté de Merle, le roi ne se doutait pas un instant de ce qui se préparait dans la tête de sa fiancée. L'arrivée de Justin, en plus des deux autres, augmentait seulement son espoir. Peut-être d'autres viendraient encore demain. Ils avaient commencé les recherches et il croyait en leur réussite, il lui était de toute façon impossible d'en douter, car il était inconcevable pour lui que ce poison l'éloigne de celle qu'il aime éternellement.

……..

Une fois le repas terminé, Hitomi se leva et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Van. Celui-ci leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Hitomi se força à lui rendre son sourire.

« Viens me rejoindre dans les jardins près de la fontaine. »

Van ne dit rien, mais son expression changea, ce n'était pas le genre d'Hitomi de lui donner ce genre de rendez-vous surtout vu les circonstances et il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser.

« On doit parler. » Ajouta-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Elle contourna le reste de la table et quitta la salle à manger tandis que Van la suivait des yeux toujours incertain. Merle étant à ses côtés, avait évidement entendue contrairement aux autres qui n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention, d'ailleurs Hitomi n'avait pas parlé très fort, ses paroles n'étant adressées qu'à Van et non à tous leurs amis.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ce soir ? » Demanda Merle à mi-voix

« Je ne sais pas, Merle. Mais tu n'iras pas te balader près de la fontaine. » Répliqua Van, connaissant que trop bien son amie féline.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne chose que vous restez que tous les deux Lord Van ? »

« Merle. On est quand même capable de se passer de ta surveillance un moment. Je te promets de faire attention, ça te va. »

Merle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'irait pas les déranger.

……….

Un peu plus tard, près de la fontaine, Van attendait qu'Hitomi arrive. Mais son inquiétude grandit d'un bond lorsqu'il vit qu'elle apportait son sac avec elle. Elle s'arrêta à quelque pas devant lui et il lui lança aussitôt un regard interrogateur et angoissé.

« Pourquoi as-tu ton sac ? Tu as dit que tu voulais parler. »

« Je ne pourrai pas continuer comme ça très longtemps. C'est trop dur, Van. »

« Ils commencent tout juste les recherches, il faut leur laisser le temps nécessaire, mais ils trouveront un antidote j'en suis certain, Hitomi. »

« Tu viens de le dire toi-même, ils ne font que commencer les recherches et qui sait combien de temps ils auront besoin pour découvrir le remède. »

« Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'abandonner si vite, pourquoi… »

« Je n'abandonne pas, Van! » S'exclama Hitomi en coupant Van.

« Pourquoi as-tu ton sac alors ? »

Hitomi voyait la douleur dans les yeux de Van et plus que tout à cette instant précis, elle voudrait se précipiter vers lui pour se réfugier dans ses bras et lui dire que jamais elle ne pourrait abandonner sa vie avec lui et qu'il n'avait pas à sans faire qu'elle serait toujours près de lui quoi qu'il arrive. Mais la réalité étant ce qu'elle est, elle du se faire violence et résister à cette tentation qui coûterait la vie à Van.

« Je ne doute pas qu'ils finiront pas trouver un antidote, au contraire, je refuse de croire que ce ne serait pas le cas. Mais il faut être réaliste, Van. Ils mettront un certain temps avant d'y arriver…Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre… Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces! Ça fait seulement quelques jours et on en est déjà rendu à s'éviter pour ne pas avoir à se faire face, car ça fait trop mal.»

« Je suis près à attendre le temps qu'il faudra, aussi pénible que pourra être l'attente, Hitomi. » Déclara Van.

Hitomi comprit alors que Van craignait qu'elle n'ait décidé de le quitter, qu'elle n'était pas prête à attendre à nouveau dans l'espoir de pouvoir vivre avec lui, comme lui est prêt à le faire.

« J'ai attendu quatre ans pour te revoir et je suis près à en attendre quatre autres et même plus s'il le faut pour être à nouveau avec toi. Mais chaque jour que je passe près de toi sans pouvoir l'être réellement est de plus en plus insupportable. Et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi, Van. »

Les yeux de Van répondirent pour lui qu'elle disait vrai et Hitomi continua son explication.

« Je crois qu'il serait plus simple pour nous deux de s'éloigner le temps que l'antidote soit mit au point. J'attendrais sur Terre impatiemment le jour où tu viendras m'annoncer la réussite de leur recherches pour que je puisse revenir à Fanalia me débarrasser de cette toxine… et enfin épouser l'homme de ma vie. »

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent dans les yeux intensément. La décision était à présent commune. Van sortit le pendentif, s'il attendait plus longtemps, il n'était plus sûr de résister à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et un donner un baiser d'au revoir. Il comprenait malheureusement trop bien les raisons qui avait poussés Hitomi à prendre cette décision.

Une colonne de lumière tomba sur la jeune femme et celle-ci s'envola dans les airs.

« Je t'aime, Van. »

« Je t'aime, Hitomi. »

La colonne disparut dans le ciel laissant Van complètement seul. Merle qui malgré ce que Van lui avait dit, était cachée dans les buisons n'avait rien manqué de leur rencontre et avait mal pour eux. Ne pourraient-ils jamais enfin vivre heureux sans que le destin mette sans cesse des obstacles entre eux. Elle sortit de sa cachette pour rejoindre Van qui s'était laisser tomber sur le bord de la fontaine.

En la voyant arriver, Van ne lui tient aucunement rigueur de les avoir espionné malgré qu'il lui ait dit de ne pas le faire. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra pour le réconforter sans rien dire, aucune parole ne pouvant lui venir en aide dans un moment pareil.

Maintenant ce chapitre terminé, je dois dire que d'écrire deux fics entrecroisé c'est pas mal mêlant je trouve et à chaque fois, il faut se remettre dedans et tout. Donc j'ai le regret de vous informer que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je dois me remettre à mon autre fics qui est en entente depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais je reviendrais finir les quelques chapitres qui me manque de celle-ci ensuite. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et laisser moi des reviews!!

Kiana


End file.
